Prohibido enamorarse
by Mrs. P and C
Summary: Edward y Jacob fueron buenos amigos en la Preparatoria, Jacob se va a estudiar al extranjero, y despues de 6 años regresa de la mano de su novia Bella. Que pasara cuando Edward y Bella se conoscan?
1. Pasado y nuevos comienzos

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi autoria, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia y las situaciones en la que pongo a estos personajes si son mios._

**_Pasado y nuevos comienzos._**

**POV Edward.**

Me encontraba recordando los viejos días en la preparatoria, hace ya casi 6 años, y también estaba recordando a mi viejo y buen amigo Jacob.

Desde los primeros días en Preparatoria habíamos congeniado, eran pocas las cosas q teníamos en común pero eso no afectaba el hecho de que fuéramos buenos amigos y formáramos un grupo muy unido junto con Jasper.

Y casi los mismo años desde aquellos días tenia que no lo veía, el se había ido a estudiar al extranjero puesto que le habían concedido una beca, yo me quede en Estados Unidos ya que tenia carta de aceptación para una de las mejores escuelas de música del país. Aun seguíamos en contacto, mediante e-mails y algunas veces hablábamos por teléfono, y así precisamente hace un mes recibí una llamada de el diciéndome que venia de visita, junto con su novia con la que según sabia llevaba mas o menos 2 años si no me equivoco, al parecer se llamaba Isabella o algo así, no me había contado gran cosa sobre ella, solo sabia que al parecer era escritora y que Jacob estaba muy enamorado de ella, y yo me alegraba por mi amigo.

Les ofrecí quedarse en mi casa, era lo suficiente grande para alojarlos, era un lujo que me había dado cuando empecé a tener éxito como músico y compositor, y además vivía solo así que no habría problema. Me encontraba preparando todo para su llegada, prepare un solo cuarto de huéspedes, supuse que dormirían juntos, 2 años eran suficientes para que se quedaran en la misma recamara no?

Bueno lo único que quedaba era esperar una semana para la llegada de mis inquilinos.

**POV Bella.**

Bueno pues qui me encontraba, en un avión con dirección a Estados Unidos, de vuelta a mi país. Hace casi 6 años que me había mudado a Inglaterra a estudiar Filosofía, Me habían asignado una beca para una universidad con prestigio así que no lo dude ni un segundo, además de que ya no tenia nada que me uniera a mi antiguo hogar, puesto que ya no tenia familia ahí –mis padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenia 15 y era hija única- y estaba lista para dejar ese doloroso capitulo atrás e ir en busca de mis sueños.

Me gradúe con buenas notas y algunos reconocimientos y pronto me había hecho camino en el mundo literario, apenas había publicado un par de novelas románticas que tuvieron el éxito esperado.

Pero bueno como decía me encontraba en el avión de la mano de mi novio Jacob, con el que llevaba ya 2 años, el había sido el de la idea de viajar, diciendo que seria bueno probar suerte en otros lugares, aunque el no lo había dicho yo sabia que lo hacia mas por mi, varias veces había dicho que en Estados Unidos tendría mas oportunidades para mi carrera, y yo confiaba plenamente en él, y sabia que quería lo mejor para mi, así que había aceptado.

Aunque también sabia que otra de las razones era que se moría por volver a ver a su viejos amigos de Preparatoria, desde que empezamos a planear el viaje el había estado muy entusiasmado y feliz y verlo a el tan feliz también me ponía feliz a mi.

El avión aterrizo a las 2 pm al aeropuerto de Seattle, Jacob dijo que uno de sus amigos –el cual no recordaba el nombre- nos recogería y seria el mismo que nos diera hospedaje.

Así que ahí estabamos con nuestras maletas y listos para emprender esta nueva aventura juntos.


	2. Primera Impresión

_**Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo invente la historia y las situaciones en las que se desarrollan en la historia.**_

**Primera impresión.**

**POV Edward.**

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada de mis inquilinos, según la pantalla su vuelo había llegado a tiempo así que lo más seguro es que no demoraran tanto.

Y así fue como a los 2 min., vi a Jacob, estaba mas fornido pero de ahí en fuera seguía igual, venia con una gran maleta y una hermosa chica de la mano. Wow!! La novia de mi amigo si que era linda, era un belleza sencilla nada exuberante, pero precisamente era su simplicidad lo que la hacia hermosa. Tez blanca, cabello largo, ondulado y de un lindo tono café, pero lo mas lindo eran sus ojos, conforme se iba a cercando me fui perdiendo en esos grandes ojos color chocolate.

_"Demonios Edward, reacciona ahora, antes de que se den cuenta, recuerda que se están acercando, si es hermosa pero también es la novia de tu amigo, por si no lo recuerdas, no debes de reaccionar así por ella, así que contrólate" _Me regaño mi voz interna, rápidamente compuse la expresión de shock que había dejado la primera impresión.

-Edward- grito Jacob agitando su mano, tan pronto llego a donde me encontraba, nos saludamos con un apretón de manos y un abrazo.- Que gusto volver a verte- dijo sinceramente.

-Igualmente, cuanto ha pasado ya 6 años?- pregunte.

-Si eso creo, pero mírate casi no has cambiado nada, aun sigues sin peinarte eh!-

-Ey! No te metas con mi cabello, sabes que es mi maraca personal- dije con falsa molestia- pero mírate se ve que has trabajado duro, creo q ya estas mas fuerte que yo.

-Bueno pues si, ya vez uno que no tiene genes mágicos, tiene que esforzarse mas para mantenerse en forma- en eso escuche un risita que provenía de su novia, al parecer estaba disfrutando de nuestra pequeña conversación, Jacob reacciono y dijo- OH! Lo siento amor, que mal educado soy, haber deja los presento. Bella el es Edward, Edward ella es mi novia Bella.

Estire mi mano para que la estrechara, y en el momento en el que nuestras piles se tocaron sucedió algo extraño, un tipo de cosquilleo recorrió la palma de mi mano y siguió hasta mi brazo, se que algo raro estaba sucediendo y no se si ella se había percatado de esto, también sabia que tenia que soltarla pero no podía, aunque todo era muy confuso la sensación no me molestaba.

-Mucho gusto- dije al fin un poco desconcertado.

-Igualmente- respondió- al fin te conozco depuse de oír tanto acerca de ti- parecía que ella tampoco quería deshacer nuestro saludo no daba señales de retirar su mano. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y me pareció ver que se sonrojaba. OH se veía aun mas linda con ese rubor en sus mejillas. _"Por dios, BASTA Edward contrólate"_ grito la voz racional en mi interior, y retire mi mano.

- Así que has estado hablando de mi eh?, espero que no me hayas estado difamando- dije recomponiéndome nuevamente y tratando de alejar mi atención de la linda chica.

-No como crees, a menos que que te arrepientas o hayas hecho algo malo en el pasado de lo que te avergüences , en ese caso entonces si- dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa.

-Yo? no, no tengo nada de que avergonzarme, y si no mal recuerdo el que tenia mala conducta era otro- dije sonriendo y siguiéndole el juego solo para distraerme, vi que habría su boca para decir algo pero lo corte- Pero bueno supongo que estarán cansados por el viaje, así que mejor vamos a mi casa para que se instalen y descansen un poco.-

-OK esta bien, - dijo Jacob, aunque pude notar que no dejaría pasar el comentario anterior- Te agradezco nuevamente que nos alojes en tu casa hermano, te prometo que no causaremos mucha molestia.-

-No te preocupes, claro que no son molestia, vamos- Y así nos dirigimos hacia mi auto.

**POV Bella.**

Por fin conocí al famoso Edward y, WOW! Me quede impactada cuando lo vi, que hombre! Era guapísimo, alto, bueno cuerpo, su cabello era de un lindo y extraño tono cobrizo y despeinado lo cual lo hacia verse condenadamente sexy, pero lo que mas me había llamado la atención habían sido su ojos, eran de un hermoso color verde, como esmeraldas, con un brillo peculiar y muy expresivos.

Me reprendo por tener esos pensamientos por el chico teniendo a mi novio a mi lado, pero bueno tampoco era que estuviera haciendo nada malo, solo estaba constatando un hecho, Edward era guapísimo, y cualquiera se daba cuenta de eso.

Cuando Jacob nos presento, algo muy curioso paso, al estrechar su mano un leve cosquilleo recorrió desde la palma y siguió por mi brazo, era algo extraño, además parecía como si nos hubiéramos quedado pegados, ninguno de los dos retiraba su mano y estuvimos así mas tiempo del debido, pero curiosamente a mi no me molestaba.

Finalmente el retiro primero la suya, y después de las presentaciones nos dirigió hasta su auto, que era un hermoso Volvo plateado, metimos las maletas a la cajuela y nos subimos al carro, Jacob se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, supongo que quería platicar con su amigo y ponerse al día, yo sin ningún problema me senté atrás, así estaría mas cómoda, ya todos arriba emprendimos el viaje.

Edward y Jacob platicaban animadamente sobre sus vidas, al principio les preste un poco de atención, escuche que mi novio empezaba a hablar de su trabajo, y yo sabia que pasaba en esos momentos, el se iba a enfrascar a hablar sobre ellos y dar todos los detalles posibles, así que mejor decidí recargar mi cabeza en el respaldo, mire el techo y luego cerré los ojos.

Creo que el cansancio del viaje, y el movimiento suave del auto, me arrullaron, a lo lejos escuche que mencionaban mi nombre, debían de estar conversando sobre mi, pero ya no escuche mas pues me quede dormida.


	3. Que nos esta pasando?

**Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la Grandiosa Stephenie Meyer , lo unico mio es la historia.**

_**Que es lo que nos esta pasando?**_

**POV Edward.**

Ya estábamos en el volvo, rumbo a mi casa, seguía analizando lo que había pasado en el aeropuerto, si , todo fue muy extraño, jamás en lo que tengo de vida me había sucedido algo así, tenia que aceptarlo la novia de mi amigo me gustaba y como no si era muy guapa, pero era solo eso un simple gusto.

Le pregunte a Jacob sobre su trabajo, y se puso a darme una descripción detallada sobre ello, por lo menos eso me tuvo entretenido por un breve tiempo, y mantuvo mis ansias de voltear por el espejo para observar a Bella, pero en un momento ya no pude resistirme y voltee. Estaba reclinada en el respaldo y tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer se había quedado dormida. Antes de empezar con mis halagos respecto a lo linda que se veía dormida, decidí distraerme y platicar con Jacob.

-Parece que tu novia se quedo dormida- le dije, genial Edward no podías buscar otro tema de conversación?

Él volteo por el espejo y contesto:

-Oh si, el viaje fue largo, y también con todo lo del equipaje ya se había tardado, yo esperaba que se quedara dormida en el avión.

-Si debió ser cansado, cruzar de un continente a otro, y dime ella es de Inglaterra?- pregunte, estuve a punto de golpearme la cabeza al descubrir que estaba tratando de saber mas cosas sobre ella.

-No, - respondió- Bella es de aquí, vivió en Phoenix, y se mudo para estudiar la universidad. Pero dime que te parece?- pregunto. Como podía preguntarme eso precisamente a mí.

-Pues bien, el linda y parece buena chica- le respondí tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Si Bella es genial, aparte de ser mi novia es mi mejor amiga- dijo mientras volteaba a verla por el espejo con un brillo especial en los ojos, de verdad estaba enamorado, se le veía en el rostro. Al asimilarlo sentí una punzada en la boca del estomago.

-Wow, quien lo diría Jacob Black el rompecorazones del la Preparatoria se enamoro.- le dije tratando de ignorar lo que sentía. El rodó los ojos.

-Oh no creo q te equivocas, el rompecorazones era otro, con tu papel de "Don Perfecto" dejabas babeando a todas las chicas- se burlo.

-Yo no era "Don Prefecto", creo q el termino indicado es que yo era un caballero, y por lo mismo no me gustaba tratar mal a las chicas y acéptalo tu tuviste mas novias, yo las pocas que tuve fueron pasajeras no dure mucho con ellas- devolví con falsa indignación.

-Pero eso no quita que las tuvieras babeando por ti, pero bueno no vamos a discutir. Bueno y "Don Perfecto"-dijo riendo, yo rodee los ojos- ya existe "Doña Prefecta" en tu vida?- me pregunto mostrando curiosidad.

No me gustaba hablar de mi escasa vida sentimental, suficiente tenia con que Alice y mi madre me fastidiaran cada vez que podían con lo mismo. Pero bueno el no era ni mi madre ni mi loca hermana, con el si podía hablar sobre ello.

-No, no existe ninguna, he salido con chicas, pero nada serio, vieras como se comportan Esme y Alice, piensan que me voy a quedar soltero toda la vida. Alice se desvive por presentarme a cuanta amiga tiene o a cuanta chica se cruza en su camina, mas cuando esta de compras, siempre vuelve con miles de bolsas y una chica nueva para presentarme.

-Ha la pequeña Alice, entonces sigue siendo igual de hiperactiva y compradora compulsiva?-

- Uy si y ahora que gana su propio dinero es mucho peor, le apodo el pequeño torbellino de las compras, todo un casi mi hermanita- dije riendo, era imposible no reírse de solo recordarla, siempre me he preguntado como una persona tan chiquita puede tener tanta energía.

- Ya te lo decía yo, esa niña o toma muchísima cafeína o su desayuno son unas cuantas latas de Red Bull- comento Jacob riendo, también tuve que reír ante su comentario- , pero algún día haré que me confiese su secreto, ya la quiero volver a ver al igual que todos los demás, y a propósito como esta Jasper, Emett y tus padres?- pregunto.

-Jasper, estudio fotografía, le va muy bien, tuvo unas cuantas exposiciones exitosas y esta muy contento, por cierto no te había dicho, él esta con Alice ya llevan 1 año saliendo- dije y reí ante la cara que puso.

- Es enserio??- asentí- vaya pues si que es una sorpresa.

-Si a todos nos sorprendió, porque los tortolitos lo mantuvieron en secreto al principio, pero no me desagrada la idea de Jasper como cuñado, se que es un buen tipo y hace muy feliz a mi hermana así que yo también soy feliz por ellos- y así era, mi hermana –aunque 4 años menor- se veía enamorada y feliz y eso era lo que importaba.

-Pues si te ahorras el conocer al nuevo cuñado y con el riesgo de que no te caiga bien, que bien me alegro por ellos. Emmett que ha hecho de su vida?

- Emmett es profesor de artes escénicas, y a veces actúa en obras de teatro, también le esta llendo muy bien, es novio de una modelo llamada Heidi, lógicamente es muy guapa, aunque para mi gusto muy superficial, no llevan mucho apenas como 5 meses- la verdad la novia de mi hermano no le caía nada bien a nadie de la familia, era muy posesiva con él, no se integraba a la familia y por lo mismo lo alejaba de nosotros, pero tampoco podíamos decirle que la dejara tenia que darse cuenta el solo.

-Noto un poco de hostilidad al respecto o es mi imaginación?- Pregunto Jacob haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

-no es eso, simplemente no es el tipo de chica que me imagine para mi hermano, pero bueno ya la conocerás y me darás tu punto de vista- le respondí. Ya estábamos cerca de mi casa faltaban unas cuantas calles.

- Y tus padres como se encuentran? –preguntó.

-Bien, papá sigue en el hospital, ya sabes como ama ayudar a la gente, mamá atiende la casa, a papá y a Alice que sigue viendo con ellos y tiene un pequeño negocio de decoración de interiores en el que Alice le ayuda, pero es mas un hobby que un trabajo- le conté.

-Parece que a todos les va de maravilla, ya me muero por volver a verlos .

-Pues no tendrás que esperar mucho, mañana Esme quiere organizar una reunión, y todos estarán ahí, quería hacerla hoy pero le dije que posiblemente estarían cansados por el viaje. – dije e instintivamente voltee al asiento trasero, nuestra platica no la había despertado.

-Oh que bien, y así aprovecho para hablar con Esme y Alice, parece que tendré que unirme a su campaña de "En busca de una novia para Edward" me doy cuanta de que eres el único soltero- fungi el seño, creo q no había sido buena idea contarle, el empezó a reírse de mi reacción- es broma tranquilo. – pero seguía riéndose.

- No me sorprendería que tu también te metieras en mi vida, parece que todos se siente con ese derecho- le dije, ya estaba estacionando frente a mi casa- ya llegamos. Bienvenidos a mi casa- dije mientras bajaba del auto, Jacob hizo lo mismo.

- Es grande – dijo observando la casa.

- Te lo dije, no va a haber problema en alojarlos, - mire al asiento trasero, Bella seguí dormida- mmm... despertamos a Bella?- le pregunte en lo que me dirigía hacia la cajuela para abrirla.

-No me gustaría despertarla, en verdad se veía cansada- se quedo pensando- que te parece si la cargas y la llevas a la habitación en lo que yo llevo las maletas dentro, yo no se en donde esta el cuarto en donde dormiremos- dijo.

Me preocupe, la simple idea de tenerla entre mis brazos era tentadora y además Jacob me lo había pedido, así que no había problema no?

-OK esta bien- dije con un poco mas de entusiasmo en mi voz del necesario- solo déjame abrir la puerta para que vayas metiendo las maletas- camine hacia la entrada abrí la puerta y volví – haber ayúdame a levantarla para que no se despierte- le pedí, el se acerco, abrió la puerta del otro lado y la levanto un poco, yo metí mi brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y con el otro rodee su cintura.

Como me lo imagine no pesaba mucho, me enderece, y empecé a caminar rumbo a la casa.

Bella se acomodo y puso sus manos en mis pecho, de nuevo aparecieron las cosquillas solo que esta vez en mi estomago, que es lo que tenia esta chica para causar ese efecto en mi? , mire su rostro mientras subía las escaleras y vi que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba feliz por estar en mis brazos? Mis voz interna hizo acto de presencia, _"no seas tonto, como va a estar feliz por estar en tus brazos? esta dormida lo recuerdas?"_ Tenia razón esa sonrisa debía de ser por algo que estaba soñando, probablemente soñaba con Jacob. Ante este pensamiento, las cosquillas de mi estomago fueron sustituidas por punzadas, como las que había sentido en el auto. Traspase la puerta del cuarto y me dirigí a la cama, lentamente la deposite en ella, cuando iba a retirar mis manos, Bella se movió inquieta y tomo uno de mis brazos fuertemente, y ahí estaban las cosquillas de nuevo, que diablos me estaba pasando? Lentamente retire su mano, y por fin me retire, la cubrí con una manta y me dispuse a salir antes de que mi control sucumbiera y me quedara a su lado contemplándola dormir. Baje las escaleras, salí y encontré a Jacob que ya había terminado de bajar las cosas, cerré el auto y entramos.

-Bueno, supongo que tu también estarás cansado, solo deja te doy un tour por la casa para que sepas donde se encuentra todo.

-Claro, vamos- contesto.

Le di un recorrido por la casa, y finalmente le indique en donde dormiría, Bella seguía dormida lógicamente, y le di las últimas indicaciones.

- Aquí tienen un baño aparte, hay un armario que pueden ocupar con toda la libertad, arriba hay unas cuantas cobijas por si tienen frío, y en el baño puse algunas toallas por si las necesitan- le dije por ultimo- pues ya te dejo descansar, cualquier cosa que necesiten no dudes en consultarme, quieres que te ayude a subir las maletas- pregunte.

-No te preocupes yo ahorita las subo, muchas gracias de nuevo por todo- respondió.

-Ya te dije que lo hago con todo gusto, bueno ahora si me voy, nos vemos- concluí mientras salía de la habitación, eché un último vistazo a Bella y cerré la puerta.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto de música, fui hasta el teclado lo prendí baje el volumen para no hacer tanto escándalo y empecé a tocar una nueva melodía que estuvo rondando en mi cabeza toda la tarde.

La había inspirado Bella, aunque no quería admitirlo, así era, eso estaba mal no podía gustarme la novia de mi amigo, ni mucho menos enamorarme de ella, Bella era prohibida, tenia que platearme a mi mismo que estaba Prohibido enamorarse de ella.

POV Bella.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, lo que sabia es que ya estaba en casa de Edward, porque me sentía muy cómoda en una cama, tuve un sueño extraño, en donde Edward me tenia sostenida en sus brazos, se sentía muy bien me sentía cómoda con su cercanía, en mi sueño cuando él me iba a dejar tuve miedo y lo sostuve por un brazo, no se porque me sentí así, era como si temiera perderlo, que me estaba pasando porque soñaba con el? Pero bueno solo fue un sueño.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y me encontré en un recamara desconocida, estaba un poco oscuro, probablemente ya estaba atardeciendo, sentí que alguien se movió a mi lado y voltee y era Jacob que estaba mirándome.

-Buenas noches, dormilona- me susurro.

-Hola, cuanto tiempo dormí, y como llegue aquí?- le pregunte.

-Dormiste como 4 horas, si que estabas cansada amor, y Edward te cargo hasta aquí- contesto, Entones recordé mi "sueño", entonces todo eso había pasado? Diablos que habrá pensado cuando lo sostuve de esa forma?

-Edward?- pregunte solo para asegurarme.

-si, -respondió-no quisimos despertarte- concluyo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi mejilla, el contacto se sintió extraño.

-Y de que me he perdido?

-De nada Edward dejo que descansáramos, yo dormí un poco y luego tome una ducha, por cierto si quieres tú también puedes bañarte para que te relajes un poco y luego bajar para ver si preparamos algo para cenar.- sugirió.

-OK, si creo que tomare una ducha. – asentí al tiempo que me levantaba y buscaba mi maleta.

-La maleta esta ahí,- dijo señalando al pie de la cama- puedes acomodar algunas cosas en el armario Edward dijo que no había problema, bueno hablando de el voy a ver en donde se metió y a ver si salimos a cenar preparamos algo , te las arreglas tu sola cariño?- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Si, esta bien , no tardo-

-Te quiero- dijo antes de salir.

Rápidamente fui hacia la maleta saque mi neceser, mi ropa interior una toalla y mi bata, me dirigí hacia la puerta la cual supuse estaba un baño y acerté, era lindo, sencillo, con azulejos blancos, todo muy bien ordenado, fui a la regadera y abrí las llaves para que el agua se templara, me desvestí, tente un poco el agua y cuando obtuve la temperatura adecuada entre y cerré las puertas de cristal.

Lentamente mis músculos se fueron relajando al contacto con el agua tibia y me quede pensando en todo lo sucedido en la tarde, había sido extraña la sensación cuando toque a Edward y me había dejado impresionada cuando lo vi, pero solo era eso, el hombre era guapo, cualquiera nota eso, y además yo estaba con Jacob, el era mi novio, mi mejor amigo y lo quería…

_Lo __quería, _esas 2 palabras resonaron en mi mente, me imagine a 2 yos, en cada hombro una vestida de angelita y la otra de diablita, la segunda hablo:

-_Lo quieres pero en realidad lo amas? Sientes que estas enamorada de el Bella?- pregunte._

Estuvo a punto de responderle, (lo cual era ilógico ya que era producto de mi imaginación) pero la angelita me interrumpió.

_-No le hagas caso, tu __estas con Jacob, llevas 2 años con él ya has sido muy feliz todo ese tiempo, en cambio a este tipo lo acabas de conocer, solo fue un deslumbramiento- _dijo.

-_Y lo que sentiste que?, no me vas a negar que no sentiste el hormigueo cuando lo tocaste, eso es una señal, o apoco sentiste eso cuando conociste a Jacob?- _contraataco la diabla.

_-Hormigueo? Jajajaja no me hagas __reír, eso no prueba nada, yo siento hormigueo cuando tengo hambre y eso no significa que este enamorada de mi comida- _se burlo el ángel.

-_Cuando tiene hambre? Tu ni siquiera comes, jaja , eres un ángel recuerdas?- se carcajeo la diablita mientras señalaba al ángel- No puedes confiar en alguien que habla de sensaciones que nunca a sentido en su vida.- concluyo tratando de controlar la risa._

_-Tu cállate, tu no sabes nada sobre mi- grito el ángel indignado- me tienes que hacer caso a mi, se lo que es mejor para ti, yo vivo en el cielo, mientras que esa, se quema en el infierno._

Mire hacia mis 2 hombros, la diablita seguía riéndose del ángel, mientras esta le sacaba la lengua.

-Ya basta!!- dije sacudiéndome los hombros.

Oh dios si que me estaba volviendo loca, mira que tener alucinaciones , del ángel y el diablo aconsejándome como en las caricaturas, no era nada bueno ni normal.

Aunque con toda y mi locura, me habían dejado pensando, pero ya aclararía mis ideas mas tarde, me estaba empezando a dar hambre, en eso recordé a la angelita y no pude evitar reírme de lo absurdo de la situación. Siempre supe que en mi cabeza andaba algo mal, pero creo q ya había llegado al limita.

Rápidamente termine de bañarme, y me cambie, me puse una camiseta sencilla, unos jeans , una sudadera y mis tenis, cepille mi cabello y baje.

La casa era muy grande no alcanzaba ver todo con claridad ya que la mayoría de las luces se encontraban apagadas, no sabia en donde se encontraban, hasta que escuche el sonido de la televisión y decidí seguirlo, entre en una espaciosa sala, había una gran pantalla al fondo, y 3 sofás blancos, y en la esquina mas oscura pude notar que había un gran piano aunque no logre distinguirlo bien, en el sofá mas grande se encontraban Jacob y Edward, al parecer estaban viendo un partido de baloncesto, camine lentamente y murmure:

-Hola.- los 2 al escucharme voltearon.

.Oh ya terminaste amor, ven siéntate- dijo Jacob, recorriéndose y indicándome el lugar al lado de el. Me senté y me rodeo con su brazo.

-Dormiste bien Bella?- pregunto Edward, su voz era tan pacifica y melodiosa, y era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pronunciar mi nombre, se oía tan bien, y mi corazón dio un vuelco al escucharlo, mi imaginación se burlo de mi, ya que claramente escuche una carcajada burlona en mi cabeza, _"tengo que ir al psiquiatra"_ pensé.

-Si muchas gracias por todas las molestias que te estas tomando por nosotros- le respondí.

- No hay nada que agradecer y no es ninguna molestia,- dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos como si no fuera nada- y ya dejen de agradecerme o si no si me voy a molestar, a propósito, ordenamos pizza, espero no te moleste pero mi refrigerador esta vacío y no creí que tuvieran muchas ganas de salir hoy.

-Esta perfecto, gra…- pero antes de terminar me lanzo una mirada de advertencia,- oh ya esta bien esta bien- en eso sonó el timbre.

-Deben ser las pizzas, ahora vuelvo- dijo y salio corriendo rumbo a la puerta. Enseguida volvió con 3 cajas de pizza.

- son 2 de pepperoni, y una hawaiana, me dijo Jacob que era tu favorita-

-Claro, que hay otra? Es la mejor.-dije.

-Claro que hay otra, la hawaiana es la mía, ustedes quédense con las suyas señora y señor pepperoni- dijo Jacob y todos empezamos a reír.

Comimos en silencio mientras veíamos un capitulo de "Los Simpson", debes en cuando reíamos, al final después de 3 pedazos de pizza y un vaso de Coca-Cola para mi ya estaba satisfecha, Jacob seguía comiendo y al parecer Edward también ya había terminado.

-Hay Jacob sigues comiendo como un cerdo, te terminaste tu solo una pizza completa y ya vas con lo que quedo de otra, me recuerdas a Emmett con ese apetito, además que paso con eso de "quédense con las suyas señora y señor pepperoni" – dijo Edward tratando de imitar la voz de Jacob, no pude evitar reír.

-Ustedes me pasaron al lado oscuro, además aun tengo hambre, yo no tengo la culpa que ustedes tengan trastornos alimenticios y no coman.- dijo metiéndose otro pedazo de pizza a la boca.

-No tú eres el que tienes el problema, nosotros comemos lo normal, y te justificas igual que Emmett.

- Claro por eso me caía tan bien el grandulon- contesto Jacob con la boca llena.

- Jacob cierra esa boca, - le regañe- y quien es Emmett?- pregunte no había escuchado ese nombre antes y sentía curiosidad. Vi que Jacob se disponía a contestar, pero Edward le dio un manotazo y dijo:

-Tu acaba de comer y luego hablas, Emmet es mi hermano mayor, ya veras de que hablo cuando lo conozcas , por cierto mañana mi madre organizara una reunión, para ustedes, todos se mueren por ver de nuevo a Jacob, va a estar presente toda mi familia.- me respondió, de pronto me sentí nerviosa, iba a conocer a la familia de Edward, no era nada del otro mundo.

-Ahh y cuantos hermanos tienes?- le pregunte.

- Solo 2, Emmet que es el mayor tiene 27, y Alice la enana menor de 21, no te contare mucho sobre ellos ya los conocerás y sacaras tu propias conclusiones, mis hermanos son todo un caso.- me contesto.

-Porque lo dices?- pregunte de verdad había despertado la curiosidad.

-Ya lo veras- simplemente concluyo.

-Si amor esa familia es única ya veras mañana- contesto Jacob esta vez con la boca limpia- creo q ya termine- dijo sobandose la panza. Edward y yo nos reímos de él.

- Y cuales son sus planes, al regresar a Seattle?- Pregunto Edward.

-Bueno, pues creo q te lo había comentado, Bella es escritora una muy talentosa por cierto- dijo Jacob orgullosa yo sonreí y me sonroje- y pienso que viniendo para acá va a tener mas oportunidades de expandirse y internacionalizarse. – yo ya sospechaba que esa era una de las razones del viaje- así que tenemos pensado quedarnos a vivir aquí, se que no te lo había comentado amor, pero sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, empezaremos a buscar un apartamento, tan pronto podamos, para no seguir molestándote.- concluyo mi novio.

-Ya te dije que no es molestia, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, y que vas a hacer con tu trabajo Jacob?.- pregunto.

-Por eso no hay problema, la empresa donde trabajo tiene una sucursal aquí, y no hubo problema en pedir un cambio.- Contesto.

-Ah OK, pues respecto al departamento, mi madre o Alice les pueden ayudar conocen de ese tipo de cosas, mañana puedes hablar con ellas.

-OK mañana yo les comento- asintió, mientras se le escapaba un bostezo- mm creo q con tanto que comí ya me dio sueño.

-Si ya es un poco tarde será mejor que vayamos a dormir- sugirió Edward.

-OK, solo deja que recoja, este regadero- dije yo tomando una de las cajas vacías, en eso sentí que una mano me detuvo, y otra vez el maltito cosquilleo, y la risa en mi cabeza, maldición.

-No no no Bella deja esto yo lo recojo, ustedes vayan a descansar seguro aunque estarás cansada- dijo mientras me arrebataba la caja. Yo la sostuve con fuerza y dije:

-No es lo minimo que puedo hacer, anda tu ve a dormir seguro también estarás cansado. –discutí.

-Hay niños, ya no discutan por quien será la mucama esta noche, si quieren yo las recojo al fin que yo me comí la mayoría- intervino Jacob.

-Esta bien, deja te muestro donde esta el bote de basura y el refrigerador.- dijo Edward quitándome la caja y saliéndose con la suya ya que igual le ayudo a Jacob. Yo solo lo mire y negué con la cabeza, el me lanzo una sonrisa torcida y yo me quede paralizada.

Me quede así hasta que regresaron y me obligue a reaccionar, Jacob tomo mi mano y todos subimos las escaleras, el cuarto de Edward esta frente al nuestro, nos dimos las buenas noches y cada quien entro a su recamara.

Yo me puse mi pijama, que era una pantalón holgado y una blusa de tirantes, mientras que Jacob estaba en el baño, cuando salio yo entre a lavarme los dientes, salí y Jacob ya estaba en la cama y me miraba.

-Que tal te pareció Edward? Te cayo bien?- pregunto, _"si amor mira que hasta me gusto tu crees"_ respondí solo en mi cabeza, claro que no podía responderle eso a mi novio.

-Si, es simpático, y parece buen tipo,- respondí tratando de darle un tono de indiferencia a mi voz- y además de todas las molestias que se esta tomando al alojarnos, no tiene una novia a la cual le moleste que estemos aquí- pregunte, que me pasaba como le estaba preguntando eso? Dios si que estaba mal de mi cabeza.

-No, le pregunte en el auto cuando tu te quedaste dormida y dijo que no, - me sentí aliviada, un momento porque me sentía así, diablos ya mejor trataría de dormir, solo estaba haciéndome mas líos en mi cabeza.

-Ahh- fue lo único que pude responder- bueno te ves cansado ya vamos a dormirnos- sugerí mientras iba hacia la cama quitaba las cobijas y me acostaba, Jacob, se volteo y me abrazo.

-Espero no te haya sorprendido mi decisión de quedarnos a vivir aquí- susurro en mi oído.

-No, lo suponía, ya sabes te conozco demasiado bien, y además se que lo haces por mi bien- le conteste.

-Si porque te quiero. Buenas noches mi vida, sabes que te amo no es así- susurro.

-Si lo se, - fue lo que pude responder , porque ahora me era tan difícil, devolverle el Te amo,- Buenas noches.

Me dio un beso en el cuello, y después se quedo quieto.

Habían pasado 15 min., ( según mis cuentas,) y aun no había podido dormir, creo que era por la siesta de la tarde, talvez con un vaso de leche tibia, me arrullaría un poco, pero el problema era que no sabia donde estaba la cocina, bueno iría a explorar, no creo tampoco que la cas fuera tan grande, y si no la encontraba por lo menos es paseo ayudaría a mi insomnio. Deshice en abrazo de Jacob, quien se movió un poco y se volteo, fui hacia la puerta y al salir escuche un piano. Sonaba una melodía muy linda y tranquila, hechizada por la música, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la sala que es donde había visto el piano y de donde provenía el ruido, y hay estaba, Edward tocando, hábilmente el piano, al parecer me escucho, porque dejo de tocar, (algo que no me agrado del todo) y volteo, y nuestras miradas se encontraron sacando chispas en el aire.

* * *


	4. Advertencia de Compras

_**Los personajes mencionados, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

**Advertencia de compras.**

**POV Edward.**

No podía dormir, seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo sucedido en este largo día. Me rendí de dar tantas vueltas de la cama y baje a tomar algo, cuando pase por la sala vi mi preciado piano. Hace mucho que no lo tocaba, me la había pasado encerrado en el cuarto de música con el teclado eléctrico, pero en este momento me entraron muchas ganas de tocar la nueva melodía inspirada por Bella.

Me dije "_Porque no?, ya deben estar dormidos no creo q se despierten"_ , así que me dirigí al piano, me senté en el banco y comencé a tocar, Era sorprendente la facilidad con que tocaba esta canción, como si la conociera de toda la vida, era suave, pacifica, me traía mucha paz tocarla. Estaba tan concentrado, que mis sentidos estaban muy alertas por eso escuche unos pasos aproximarse a donde me encontraba, deje de tocas y voltee.

Era Bella, traía puesta su pijama y tenia su cabello enmarañado, pero se veía linda, la recorrí con la mirada hasta que me encontré con sus ojos y en el momento en que me detuve en ellos nuestras miradas hicieron conexión. Se sentía tensión en el aire, como si ninguno de los dos estuviera supuesto a bajar la mirada, no se exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos, hasta que ella con un ligero sonrojo y claramente avergonzada retiro la mirada.

-Perdón por interrumpirte, esque no podía dormir y baje a tomar algo, espero no te moleste- se disculpo.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco podía dormir y precisamente también iba a tomar algo, pero vi el piano y me dieron ganas de tocar.

-Tocas muy bien, la canción era muy linda, tu la escribiste?- preguntó, y se acerco un poco más.

-Gracias, si yo la compuse- respondí con modestia.

-Es hermosa, en que te inspiraste? porque para componer una canción así debiste tener una fuente de inspiración- "_pregunta equivocada Bella", _no le podía responder con la verdad, probablemente si lo hacia se ofendería y pensaría que estaba loco.

-Eh… si… mmm fue una chica que conocí hace poco- confesé, decidí responderle a medias, no me gustaba mentir y no le mentiría a ella (totalmente)

-Ahh… - dijo con una nota de , decepción?!? – Ella es tu novia?

-No, no tengo novia- eso si era verdad.

-Pues si le compones una canción así, seguro muy pronto lo será no?- dedujo.

-No creo, esque resulta que ella tiene novio, y al parecer lo quiere mucho- eso también era verdad, en realidad todo era verdad solo no le decía que era ella de quien hablaba.

-Oh, que mal, lo lamento- no sonaba como si lo lamentara- pero bueno si de verdad la quieres, creo que deberías de luchar por ella, que tal si no quiere tanto a su novio como tu crees y te esta esperando- ojala eso fuera verdad, aunque había otro pequeño detalle, su novio era mi mejor amigo, no podía contarle eso, si lo hacia enseguida se daría cuenta que se trataba de ella.- deberías de tocarle la canción, yo creo que seria un gran detalle, ya le pusiste nombre?

-No, esque tampoco esta terminada aun, puede ser que te haga caso y la interprete para ella cuando este terminada.

-Como dije seria un gran detalle… y … "ella" tiene nombre?- demonios como preguntaba eso, "Si fíjate que se llama Bella, no creas que es una coincidencia, en realidad todo este tiempo hablaba de ti" uyy si muy bonito me vería diciéndole eso. Piensa Edward, piensa, un nombre, cualquiera, demonios porque de repente mi mente se quedo en blanco?

-Oh, lo siento, creo que estoy siendo entrometida- dijo, interrumpiendo mi búsqueda- creo que estoy haciendo muchas preguntas, lo siento- se disculpo, bajo la mirada y se sonrojo.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, si me molestara simplemente no te habría contestado- me levante del banco y me acerque.

-Esque a veces, soy un poco curiosa.

-Y no tiene nada de malo, ya olvídalo, que te parece si mejor vamos a tomar algo, esa es la razón por la que bajamos recuerdas?- dije mientras colocaba mi mano en su espalda alentándola a caminar.

Entramos en la cocina, saque el cartón de leche y dos vasos.

-Leche tibia esta bien?

-Si esta bien gracias.

Serví la leche y la puse en el microondas, cuando estuvo listo puse un vaso en la barra enfrente de donde ella se sentó, yo me quede de pie frente a Bella, dio un pequeño sorbo y hablo.

-Aun me siento avergonzada por lo de hace un momento, así que para ser justos, hazme preguntas sobre lo que quieras- que preguntas podría hacerle? Quería saber más sobre ella.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema, pero esta bien, mmm, veamos, cual es tu color favorito?

Y así empecé a preguntarle diferentes cosas, sobre sus gustos musicales, literarios, películas, televisión, etc… para mi sorpresa teníamos varias cosas en común.

-Cual es tu comida favorita?- pregunte una vez más.

-La lasaña- contestó.

-Y la sabes preparar?- haber si era buena cocinando.

-Claro, Jacob dice que es mi especialidad, a el le encanta- contestó, me molesto un poco que lo mencionara.- si quieres un día te puedo cocinar, y de paso te enseño como la hago, ya que nos estamos quedando en tu casa es una cosa que podría hacer por ti en agradecimiento.

-Esta bien y yo preparo el postre, te gustan los brownies, te gustan?

-Uy si me encantan, son de mis postres favoritos.

-Perfecto, entonces tú preparas lasaña y yo brownies con la receta de mi madre, son deliciosos.

-Si es un trato entonces, auque tendremos que ir de compras- dijo señalando el refrigerador- aunque como mañana es la comida con tu familia, tenemos tiempo.- concluyo y soltó un bostezo.

-Creo que la leche funciono-dije.

-Si creo que si, aunque también la platica sirvió.

-Oh, ósea que te pareció aburrido?- dije fingiendo indignación.

-No, no quise decir eso.. lo que quería… esque… este…- balbuceo buscando arreglarlo.

-Tranquila, se lo que quisiste decir- sonrío, suspiro y volvió a soltar otro bostezo.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos, si no quieres quedarte dormida en la silla- dije. Nos levantamos y subimos en silencio, al llegar a la puerta de despidió.

-Buenas noches Edward, aunque no me exprese bien, la plática fue agradable, al igual que la compañía- al oír sus palabras mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

-Igual, la pase bien conociéndote un poco más. Además ya gane comer lasaña.

-Si , y yo brownies- nos reímos.

-Buenas noches Bella, descansa.

-Igual tu Edward, buenas noches- espere a que entrara en su recamara, antes de cerrar su puerta me miro, aunque fue una mirada fugaz, me quede embobado. Entre en mi cuarto en estado de trance aun, y recordando todo fue fácil conciliar el sueño.

**POV Bella.**

Estaba en un parque sentad con Jacob, comíamos helado, de repente comenzaba a besarme, yo por supuesto me deje llevar, cerré los ojos y seguí el beso, pero note que este beso era diferente, no como los de Jacob, era mas apasionado pero a la vez dulce, sentí que sus manos me rodeaban y estas definitivamente no eran sus manos, bruscamente abrí los ojos y me encontré con Edward mirándome con esos profundos y hermosos ojos verdes, que diablos estaba pasando?!?!

Desperté, claro era un sueño. En que realidad paralela yo me iba a besar con Edward si no en un sueño.

Se sintió tan bien estar entre sus brazos, me pregunte si en la vida real besaba así, pero tan pronto me di cuanta las tonterías que estaba pensando me golpee mentalmente. A mi que rayos me importaba como besaba Edward?

Deseche esos pensamientos, hasta apenas me di cuanta que Jacob no se encontraba en la habitación, mire el reloj y eran las 10:00 ya debían estar abajo. Iba a bajar en pijama pero decidí bañarme primero, me vestí con algo cómodo, solo unos jeans una playera de algodón blanca de manga larga y mis comodísimos tennis, deje mi cabello suelto para que se secara.

Baje y fui hasta la cocina, Jacob estaba sentado frente a una pila enorme de hot cakes, Edward estaba cocinando.

-Buenos días- dije

-Buenos días- contestaron los dos juntos.

-Tienes hambre?-pregunto Edward.

-Si, pero no tanta como el-dije señalando a Jacob que engullía otro hot cake. Ambos reímos.

-Oigan ya dejen de criticar mi forma de comer- nos reímos más. Me senté a su lado y puse mi mano en su hombro.

-Esque es la verdad, mira casi nos dejas sin desayuno, comes mucho Jake.

-Bueno si, pero así me quieres, con todo y mi gran apetito.- dijo y me abrazo.

-así es- admití, no se porque me sentí rara al decirlo.

-Bueno ya vamos a comer- interrumpió Edward, con un poco de molestia?, en su voz, porque estaba molesto? Me deshice del abrazo de Jacob y me puse a comer.

-A que hora tenemos que estar en casa de tus padres- pregunto Jake.

-Esme dijo que a las 2 estaria todo listo- informo Edward.

-Que bien, me muero por verlos a todos.

-Ellos también a ti, también se mueren por conocer a Bella- voltee desconcertada, Edward me sonrío y prosiguió- sobre todo Alice, hable con ella esta mañana y dijo que tenia muchas ganas de conocerte, que presentía que serian grandes amigas- concluyo. Como alguien podía saber eso de una completa desconocida, bien podíamos aborrecernos en cuanto nos conociéramos, era algo raro.

-Oh, Oh,- dijo Jacob.

-Oh Oh que?- pregunté, Jacob y Edward intercambiaron miradas y rieron.

-Que? que pasa?- trate de comprender.

-Ok, quería que tu sola te hicieras tu propio criterio al respecto, pero creo que es mejor prevenirte. Mi hermana es algo así como una adicta a las compras y puede que quiera arrastrarte a sus excursiones al centro comercial- no comprendí, que tenia de malo ir de compras, yo iba de compras, todo mundo iba de compras, que había de malo en ello.

-No tiene nada de malo ir de compras- dije.

-No, si compras algunas cosas, pero Alice es exagerada, si se lo propone, puede llenas su auto de bolsas o se puede pasar el día entero en el centro comercial, con decirte que ella lo considera un deporte. Aparte se considera asesora de modas de todo el mundo, se cree con el derecho de cambiar totalmente tu guardarropas, así que te advierto, si aceptas ir con ella despídete de tu ropa, ella lo cambiara todo.

-Pero me gusta mi ropa- replique.

-Eso a ella no le importa, si cree que necesita un cambio lo hará, aunque no te guste, créeme soy su hermano he sufrido por eso.- me quede perpleja, fruncí el ceño.

-No puede ser tan malo, debes estar exagerando- dije.

-créeme, amor, no lo esta- dijo Jacob, voltee a verlo, estaba serio. Rodee los ojos, me parecía absurdo.

-No les creo.

-Bueno, yo cumplí con advertirte, ya te darás cuenta sola y te diré , "te lo dije".

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, la ve los platos, Edward tan caballeroso como siempre, discutió, pero le dije que el tenia que prepararse para la comida, no discutió más y se fue, Jacob también fue a prepararse. Cuando termine subí, me encontré con Jacob peinándose, fui hasta mi maleta y mire la ropa, no sabia que ponerme. Mire a Jake para darme una idea de cómo era la ocasión, traía unos jeans, una camisa blanca con las magas dobladas y tennis.

-Como se supone que tengo que ir vestida?-pregunte.

-Como te sientas cómoda, no es la gran cosa, solo es una comida, además los Cullen son muy relajados, no se fijan en como vas vestido- me explicó. Me decidí por unos jeans, un suéter beige y mis botas bajas cafés, las puse por encima del pantalón, me deje el cabello suelto solo lo acomode un poco y finalmente me puse un poco de maquillaje.

-Ya estoy lista- anuncie.

-Estas perfecta, sabes que no tienes que hacerte gran cosa, siempre te ves muy guapa- me halago, se acerco y me dio un beso. El beso fue lindo como siempre, pero no pude evitar recordar mi sueño y el beso de Edward, ante esto me quede estática, el lo noto, me dejo de besar y se quedo mirándome.

-Te pasa algo amor?- pregunto.

-No, nada , solo recordé algo, perdón- me disculpe y le di un beso rápido- anda Edward nos debe de estar esperando.

Bajamos, y efectivamente Edward estaba recargado en uno de los sofás, vestía jeans desgastados, camisa azul y zapatos casuales.

-Disculpa que lo diga Jake, pero Bella te ves muy linda- yo me ruborice y baje la mirada.

-Gracias-dije simplemente.

-No te preocupes, yo igual lo reconozco, siempre me digo que tengo suerte de tenerla a mi lado- dijo y paso su brazo por mi cintura.

-Si tienes razón, pero bueno nos vamos?- pregunto Edward y ahí estaba de nuevo la molestia en su voz.

-Si vamos- contestamos.

Subimos al Volvo, Jacob se paso el camino describiéndome a los integrantes de la familia de Edward, según lo que dijo, Alice era novia de uno de sus amigos, se llamaba Jasper. Emmett salía con una modelo llamada Heidi, cuando dijo esto me sentí un poco intimidada, estar con una modelo en la misma habitación iba a dejar mi autoestima por los suelos. Me dijo que la madre de Edward se llamaba Esme y que era todo un encanto, Carlisle, su padre, era doctor. En lo que Jacob me seguía describiendo mas cosas mire a Edward, que parecía que seguí molesto, no entendía porque, cuando bajamos estaba de buen humor y de repente tenia ese semblante.

Me debatía entre preguntarle o no lo que le sucedía, cuando me decidí a hacerlo, me di cuanta que había estacionado el auto. Bajamos de auto y Jake me tomo de la mano, yo estaba nerviosa.

La casa era hermosa, grande elegante. La fachada estaba pintada de un blanco suave, tenia 3 pisos de altura y era rectangular, bien proporcionada. Edward abrió la puerta y entramos a la sala, Jacob me apretó suavemente la mano, seguramente noto mi nerviosismo. La estancia era luminosa, muy espaciosa y muy grande, el muro trasero había sido totalmente remplazado por un ventanal, todo estaba decorado con diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

De repente apareció una chica bajita, supuse que ella era Alice, se movía con una gracia digna de una bailarina. Como dije era bajita, con facciones finas, su piel era pálida al igual que la de Edward, pero la diferencia entre ellos era el cabello, el de Alice era de un negro intenso, corto y rebelde, cada punta señalaba una dirección distinta.

Tan pronto se acerco lo suficiente abrazo a Jacob, este me soltó la mano para devolverle el abrazo.

-Hola Jacob, estaba tan emocionada de volver a verte- dijo claramente emocionada.

Hola, mira la pequeña Alice, sigues igual de pequeña- Alice se separo, le frunció el ceño y le saco la lengua- es broma, bueno en realidad si sigues igual de pequeña, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, lo mejor viene en empaques pequeños.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en eso- dijo una voz masculina.

Voltee al lugar donde había salido Alice y me encontré con un chico alto, delgado pero a la vez musculoso, tenia el cabello rubio, era guapo, debía ser el novio de Alice por como había hablado de ella, Jasper, creo que así se llamaba.

-Hola Jasper, que gusto verte- dijo Jacob y le estrecho la mano.

-también en un gusto Jake- dijo Jasper.

-Creo que se olvidaron de nosotros- me dijo Edward por encima del hombro, me sobresalte, no me había dado cuenta de su cercanía. Lo mire, solo asentí y sonreí, creo que me sonroje, el también sonrío. De repente sentí que alguien nos miraba fijamente, voltee y era Alice, quien nos miraba a los dos con una sonrisa extraña, como la que tienen los niños cuando planean una travesura, pensé si después de todo Edward tenia razón, creo que me dio un poco de miedo.

-Hola hermanito- dijo Alce aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Alice- contesto Edward, su tono era cauteloso, al parecer noto la sonrisa y sospechaba de su hermana, mas tarde tendría que preguntarle.

-Mira Alice ella es Bella- mi novio me tomo nuevamente de la mano- Bella ella es Alice de quien te estuvimos hablando.

-Hola Bella, también tenia muchas ganas de conocerte- me dijo y se lanzo a abrazarme como si fuéramos las grandes amigas, me tomo desprevenida.

-Hola-dije simplemente. Me libero del abrazo y me miro.

-Que te han contado estos dos?, sea lo que sea no les creas, son unos exagerados, sobre todo mi hermano- dijo y le lanzo una mirada asesina a Edward.

-Nada Alice, solo la verdad y le advertimos unas cuantas cosas- contesto Edward por mi. Alice frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, su mirada lo decía todo, Edward solo sonrío.

-El es Jasper, el novio de Alice, también te hable de el- Jasper estiro la mano y se la estreche.

-Mucho gusto- dijo

-Igualmente- respondí.

-En donde están los demás?- pregunto Edward.

-Mamá esta en el jardín preparando la parrilla, papá fue a comprar unas cosas y Emmett y Heidi- el ultimo nombre lo dijo haciendo una mueca, parecía que no le caía muy bien la novia d su hermano- ya no tardan en llegar- concluyo.

-Bueno voy a avisarle a mamá que llegamos, enseguida vuelvo, Alice se queda con ustedes- concluyo y desapareció por la puerta de lo que aprecia la cocina.

Nos sentamos en el sillón mas grande, Alice se sentó a mi lado, del otro lado Jacob y luego Jasper, estos dos se pusieron a platicar. Mire a Alice y ahí estaba esa sonrisa de nuevo.

-Y dime Bella eres de Inglaterra?- preguntó. Debo aceptar que temí q sus preguntas pero al oírla me relaje.

-No, nací en Phoenix, pero me mude cuando tenia 18 para estudiar.- respondí.

-Y cuantos tiene ahora?

-24.

-Oh, igual que Edward- lo que dijo me desconcertó un poco- y que fue lo que estudiaste.

-Literatura.

-Oh entones también eras buena escribiendo, igual que …- se paro en seco antes de mencionar el nombre aunque supuse lo que iba a decir.- has publicado algún libro?

-Si, publique algunas novelas románticas, los libros se vendieron bien en Inglaterra pero precisamente por eso nos vamos a mudar, Jacob cree que tendré mas oportunidad e internacionalizarme aquí.

-ósea que su estancia va a ser permanente- estaba emocionada, asentí y se emociono mas- eso es genial, así tu y Edward…- Creo que lo ultimo no lo pensaba decir, porque no termino y su expresión era como de "_de verdad lo dije en voz alta" _

-Perdón, que ibas a decir?- cuestione.

-Este..mmm…- balbuceo, claramente había una intención en lo que iba a decir, y también en compararme continuamente con Edward y lo que teníamos en común, y sospechaba que también tenia relación con la sonrisa extraña que tenia hace un momento.

Iba a descubrir que se traía entre manos Alice.


	5. Conociendo a los Cullen

**_Los personajes son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer._**

**Conociendo a los Cullen.**

-Ósea que su estancia va a ser permanente- estaba emocionada, asentí y se emociono mas- eso es genial, así tú y Edward…- Creo que lo último no lo pensaba decir, porque no termino y su expresión era como de "_de verdad lo dije en voz alta" _

-Perdón, que ibas a decir?- cuestione.

-Este…mmm...…- balbuceo, claramente había una intención en lo que iba a decir, y también en compararme continuamente con Edward y lo que teníamos en común, y sospechaba que también tenia relación con la sonrisa extraña que tenia hace un momento.- Yo… ehh…- claramente estaba nerviosa, que era lo que trataba de decir? Tenia q averiguarlo, pero para mi mala suerte en ese momento apareció Edward, con la que supuse era su madre, aunque se veía muy joven para tener ya tres hijos.

Su rostro en forma de corazón, tenía los mismos rasgos hermosos que el resto, era igual de pálida y su cabello de un lindo color caramelo tenía ondas. Alice se levanto enseguida.

-Mira ella es nuestra madre- dijo con la intención de desviar mi atención. No iba a olvidar esto, se lo preguntaría mas tarde. Nos levantamos, Jacob tomando mi mano me jalo a donde se encontraba la madre de Edward.

-Hola Jacob, que gusto verte, mírate estas enorme- lo abrazó.

-También es un gusto Esme- dijo mi novio- mira te presento a mi novio Bella- se separo y me rodeo con su brazo la cintura- Bella ella es Esme- extendí mi mano, pero igual ella me abrazo.

-Mucho gusto Bella. Bienvenida.

-Igualmente, un gusto conocerla señora- dije, se deshizo del abrazo y me tomo por los hombros.

-Por favor querida, llámame Esme- sus ojos dorados, tenían un aire tan maternal y reconfortante, por un momento recordé a mi madre.

-Ok… Esme.

-Vengan, vayamos al jardín, tan pronto lleguen los demás comeremos- anuncio Esme.

Todos fuimos al jardín, era muy grande y bien cuidado. Había una mesa bastante amplia, en donde nos sentamos, a un lado había una mesa más pequeña donde habían varios condimentos, carne y pan, al parecer comeríamos hamburguesas.

Al poco tiempo llego Carlisle, el padre de Edward. Era muy guapo, rubio, alto, pálido e igual que su esposa se veía muy joven para ya haber criado 3 hijos. También insistió en que lo llamara por su nombre, era muy amable.

Estuve ayudándole a Esme a cocinar, todos se encontraban dispersos, Jacob estaba al teléfono, Edward le ayudaba a su padre en el garaje y Alice y Jasper están en su propia burbuja platicando. Presentía que Alice me estaba evitando por el asunto de hace un momento y desde ese momento no se me había acercado. No sabia como le haría pero iba a averiguar que es lo que iba a decir, no me pensaba quedar con la duda.

Esme era muy agradable, como había dicho Jake, era todo un encanto, tan maternal y dulce. Me estuvo platicando sobre su obvie como decoradora de interiores, Alice le ayudaba. Le mencione que Jacob y yo buscábamos departamento y ella amablemente se ofreció a ayudarnos a encontrar uno y a decorarlo.

Cuando estaban por salir las primeras Hamburguesas, llego Emmett junto a su hermosa novia. Él era enorme, fuerte musculoso, con el cabello oscuro y rizado. Ella en cambio tenia el cabello color caoba, tenia un cuerpo escultural, caramente se notaba que era modelo, me recordó a una amiga de Londres. Ella tenia un aire petulante y su expresión era de fastidio, como si deseara estar en cualquier otro lado, Emmett parecía molesto, cuando vio a Jacob su expresión mejoro un poco, pero se seguía notando su molestia.

Jake me presento, Emmett, detrás de lo que sea por lo que estaba molesto, era un chico agradable. Cuando me presentaron a Heidi, solo saludo con un simple "_hola" _y trato de fingir una sonrisa, pero no le salio muy bien, aun tenia esa expresión de fastidio, creo que ahora comprendía porque a Alice le caía mal. Después de esto se apartaron al parecer estaban discutiendo.

Estaba sentada sola en la mesa, cuando sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado, pensé que era Jacob, pero no, era Edward.

-Entonces, que te pareció mi familia?- preguntó, con una sonrisa, me encantaba esa sonrisa.

-Son muy agradables y amables. Alice es muy… hiperactiva- empezó a reírse y me lanzo una mirada que decía "Te lo dije" – pero aun no he visto nada sobre todo el drama de las compras.

-Ya lo veras, ya lo veras- primero pensaba mencionarle todas mis sospechas de que su hermana se traía algo entre manos y todas sus insinuaciones, pero decidí primero confirmar mi teoría. Proseguí con mis impresiones hacia su familia.

-Tu hermano parece un chico agradable, pero noto que esta molesto por algo y en cuanto a su novia, pues es… mmm… especial?- no era una afirmación, no encontraba un adjetivo amable hacia esa chica fastidiosa. Edward al notar mi indecisión, se burlo.

-No trates de ser amable con ella Bella, ella es chocante y todos lo sabemos, incluso tú enseguida lo notaste, Heidi es… Heidi. Y si mi hermano parece molesto, a decir verdad siempre esta así, de mal humor, las pocas veces que viene a la casa siempre tiene prisa y se ha alejado de la familia. Pero sabes? El antes no era así, el era feliz, siempre estaba diciendo chistes, haciéndole bromas a todo el mudo, a veces se pasaba con sus bromas, pero siempre nos hacia reír, era mas unido a la familia, se la pasaba aquí todo el tiempo. Pero desde que empezó a salir con ella- dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia su dirección- cambio todo, siento que ella lo controla.

-Y porque no hablan con él?- inquirí.

-Yo lo intente una vez. Pero la defendió, dijo que ella era muy linda con el, que se llegaba a comportar así porque le importaba y que era muy feliz- bufó y rodó los ojos- y que todo su mal humor era debido a su trabajo que tenia, que tenia muchas obras que montar y bla bla bla. Le conté todo a la familia y decidimos no meternos en su vida.

-Que mal, supongo que un día se dará cuanta.

-Si eso esperamos. Porque de verdad extrañamos al antiguo Emmett- trato de dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa pero la felicidad no le llego a los ojos.

En ese momento Esme llamó a comer. La comida transcurrió de forma agradable, (exceptuando las continuas caras de Heidi hacia la comida y su notable aburrimiento a la platica que sosteníamos) Jacob acaparo la mayoría de las platica, contando como habían sido los últimos 6 años en el extranjero y sobre nuestros planes de mudarnos. Esme le contó a Alice sobre el departamento y ella se emociono mucho y empezó a hacer planes.

-Ya veras que va a ser genial, iremos a ver muchos departamentos, podríamos ir de compras, a ver muebles y ropa también porque no?- OH por dios!! Ahora veía a que se refería Edward, esta chica si que le gustaban las compras, empezó a mencionarme miles de tiendas las cuales visitaríamos, esto me estaba dando miedo. Voltee a ver a Edward quien se aguantaba la risa y ahí estaba otra vez es mirada de "Te lo dije". No se cuanto tiempo se la paso mencionando tiendas y marcas de ropa pero al fin termino- que te parece? Va a ser genial no? Pasaremos un montón de tiempo juntas!!- casi casi daba saltitos en su silla. Bueno algo bueno iba a salir de esto, iba a pasar tiempo con ella e iba a sacarle toda la verdad.

-Solo no la tortures por favor Allie, déjala viva. No me dejes sin novia- dijo Jacob. Alice puso cara de ofendida y le saco la lengua, todos reímos de la escena.

Después de que terminamos de comer, todos se dispersaron, Jacob volvió al teléfono, Jasper y Edward platicaban, Esme y Carlisle estaban recogiendo, por más que les insistí en ayudar ellos dijeron que no, que yo era la invitada. Así que ahora me encontraba con Alice, escuchando una larga lista de actividades que tenía planeadas, por más que trataba de sacar a relucir el tema de nuestra anterior conversación, no pude, Alice no paraba de hablar!

Poco tiempo después Emmett y Heidi anunciaron que se iban.

-Pero aun es temprano, no se pueden quedar otro poco, cariño?- dijo Esme.

-No, esque mañana Heidi tiene una sesión de fotos muy temprano y yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer- se justificó Emmett.

-OH, esta bien- era notable que a Esme le afectaba la lejanía de su hijo.

-Lo siento mamá, pero prometo venir a visitarte pronto, de acuerdo?- Esme solo asintió. Emmett le dio un beso en la mejilla, la abrazo y se despidió de todos.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Bella- me dijo.

-Igualmente.

Cuando al fin se fueron, la familia Cullen parecía afligida, todos permanecieron serios hasta que Alice habló.

-Cuando dejara a esa tipa? Ya extraño a mí hermano.

-Lo se Alice, todos lo extrañamos. Pero que podemos hacer?- dijo Edward. Mire a Alice, quien tenia una mirada maléfica- Ni se te ocurra tramar nada, recuerda que acordamos no interferir.

Alice hizo una mueca al verse descubierta, y soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Al poco tiempo, Jacob terminó con su llamada y se sentó a mi lado. Tenía una expresión de exasperación y estrés.

-Te pasa algo Jake? Con quien hablabas?- le pregunté un poco preocupada.

-No, no me pasa nada- me estaba mintiendo, entrecerré los ojos y lo mire- ok, de acuerdo estoy un poquito estresado por algo, pero al rato te cuento todo, de acuerdo?

-Pasa algo malo? Me preocupas.

-No, no, cariño, no es nada malo, no te preocupes- dijo, me abrazo y me dio un corto beso.

-Seguro?- le pregunte.

-Seguro- me tomo el rostro con sus manos y me dio otro beso- Y bien cual es tu primera actividad con Alice?- preguntó.

-Pues dice que lo primero es visitar varios departamentos, hasta que encontremos uno que nos agrade, luego viene todo el asunto de la decoración…- me puse a platicarle algunas de las cosas que Alice me dijo, también puso cara de _"te lo dije"_ cuando le menciones la excursión de compras que estaba planeando.

Cuando la temperatura empezó a bajar, entramos a la casa y todos fuimos a la sala. Esme se puso a contar anécdotas de todos cuando eran niños. Algunas no las había escuchado, supuse que era así porque unas eran muy vergonzosas.

Hubo una donde contó que Emmett hizo comer lodo a Jake y Edward, por una apuesta perdida, los dos hicieron cara de asco al recordarlo.

También hubo una perturbadora historia sobre la compulsividad de Alice. Resulta que había estado en cama por una semana debido a que estaba enferma y tales eran sus ansias por comprar que hizo que todos los chicos fueran al centro comercial de compras en su lugar, mientras ella, por teléfono, les daba instrucciones de lo que podían y no comprar. Eso no fue todo, cuando volvieron con miles de bolsas, hizo que cada uno se probara diferentes conjuntos y lo modelara para ella. Los chicos se estremecieron cuando lo recordaron y nos contaron que lo peor de todo fue usar tacones y que desde ese día respetaban mucho a las mujeres y Jasper confeso que vestirse de mujer fue la experiencia más perturbante y que lo peor es que eso no fue la única vez que Alice lo había vestido así. Todos nos reímos, definitivamente Alice era perturbadora y demoníaca, ahora si tenia miedo.

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde entre recuerdos, anécdotas y risas. Me sentía muy cómoda en esa casa y con los Cullen. Eran muy agradables y hacían que te sintieras como en tu casa. Yo normalmente no suelo sentirme así con extraños o personas que acabo de conocer, pero ellos lo hacían muy fácil. Eran una familia genial.

Cuando ya eran las 8, decidimos que era hora de irnos, nos despedimos y Alice me advirtió (porque eso parecía, una advertencia en lugar de una invitación) que mañana me llamaría para empezar con la búsqueda del departamento, yo solo sentí mucho miedo de esa pequeña demonio.

Cuando íbamos de camino a la casa de Edward, en el volvo, le pregunte a Jacob sobre las llamadas de la tarde.

-Mmm… pensaba contártelo mas tarde, pero bueno también iba a hablar contigo Edward así que mejor aprovechar que estamos todos.- no entendía, que es lo que tenia que hablar con los 2?

-Que pasa?- pregunto Edward.

-Bueno pues en la tarde me llamo Leah- ella era su asistente- diciéndome que tenia que viajar a Londres porque había muchos pendientes que atender y que por el momento no me podían trasladar para acá, que por lo menos tenia que estar un mes en Londres para no dejar nada pendiente y así no tener ningún problema. También hable con mi jefe y le dije que yo podía arreglar todo desde aquí y con Leah hallá, era más fácil, pero me dijo que no era posible e insistio que viajara lo antes posible.

-Ok, entonces tendremos que regresar?- esto si no me lo esperaba, de verdad me estaba gustando estar aquí.

-No, no, amor, es lo que estuve pensando, no tienes porque volver conmigo, yo trataría de resolver todo en el menor tiempo, para regresar lo antes posible. Tu por lo mientras podrías ir buscando el departamento y arreglar todo aquí, yo te dejaría todo lo que necesites por supuesto.

-Pero como vas a regresar tu solo, no, yo voy contigo.

-No, cariño, no hay problema, no te quiero tener viajando a cada rato por mi causa, además te digo que así puedes ahorrar tiempo con todo eso del departamento.

-Esta bien, pero en donde me voy a quedar por lo mientras?- era imposible pensar en quedarme en casa de Edward ahora, nos quedábamos ahí porque Jacob era su amigo, pero como me iba a quedar yo sola.

-Por eso quería hablar contigo Edward- dijo volteando a verlo- quería pedirte el favor de alojar a Bella en lo que yo estoy fuera, y cuidarla en mi ausencia.- ok esto no me lo esperaba.

**POV Edward.**

Esperen, que esta pasando? Jacob no lleva ni 2 días aquí y ya se va de nuevo y lo mas sorprendente es que quiere dejar a su novia a mi cuidado. Si el supiera lo mucho que me gustaba su novia y las sensaciones que despertaba en mi, no el parecería tan buena la idea. Jacob y Bella esperaban mi respuesta.

Bueno tampoco seria una mala idea, tener a Bella en mi casa, cuidarla y estar mas tiempo a solas con ella, sin pensar en que Jacob este cerca o viendo todas sus muestras de cariño enfrente mío, como las de esta mañana. Era tentador, y aparte de todo eso, por simple cortesía y caballerosidad no podía echarla ahora que Jacob se iba, yo me había ofrecido a alojarlos y no puse ninguna condición o algo así.

-Claro que puede quedarse, yo ofrecí a que los 2 se quedaran en mi casa y no porque no estés tu voy a retirar mi oferta ni mucho menos.- dije- bueno aunque también no se si le parezca bien a Bella quedarse ahora que no estas tu.- por favor di que si, por favor di que si.

-Pues no no hay ningún problema- dijo Bella. Yeiiiii!!!! Me sentí muy feliz, y si no era porque me encontraba manejando y estaba enfrente de los 2 me hubiera puesto a dar saltos y a bailar de alegría. _"OH cuando me volví tan infantil?" _

Lo cierto es que Bella había hecho cambiar muchas cosas en mí, y ahora que se iba a quedar conmigo, iba aser todo un reto para mi autocontrol, teni claro que no podia traicionar a mi amigo, pero Bella de verdad me gustaba.

Deminios! presentía que este mes iba a ser muy muy interesante.

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan, chan, ahora que pasara?**

**Bueno esta es la primera nota que dejo, solo es para agradecerle a las chicas que han dejado su Review par mi fic, todo esto lo empece como un simple hobbie ahora que estaba de vacasiones, pero me alegra que la idea les agrade. Me emociono cada vez que veo que alguien deja review, y no lo creo, yo no pense que alguein fuera a leer esta historia, simplemente me dije _"pues haber que pasa" _, pero me siento feliz que alguien la lea.**

**Bueno muchas grax de nuevo, espero sigan leyendo, y me sigan dejando sus reviews, con su opiniones, su impresiones, sugerencias o lo que quieran. Grax...**

**Nos seguimos leyendo chaoo...**


	6. Te lo dijimos

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de la grandiosa, Stephenie Meyer. **_

"**Te lo dijimos".**

**E**staba acostada en al cama pensando, Jacob estaba a mi lado dormido. Antes de que se durmiera estuvimos platicando, él me dijo que me dejaría todo lo que necesitara para el nuevo departamento y que si llegaba a necesitar algo más solo le avisara. Prometió llamarme lo más que pudiera, se veía triste y yo me sentía igual, el se dio cuenta, me abrazo y me dijo que se daría prisa para regresar antes, que no me preocupara, que me iba a extrañar pero que sabia que me dejaba en las mejores manos con Edward, que confiaba en el y que sabia que me cuidaría. Me sentí un poco más tranquila, no se porque Edward me inspira tanta confianza y seguridad en tan poco tiempo, yo sabia que iba a estar bien con él. Pero aun con toda esa confianza, iba a extrañar a Jacob.

Voltee a verlo dormir, tenia ese semblante sereno, lleno de paz y despreocupación, como el de un niño, indefenso y ajeno a todo. De verdad lo iba a extrañar.

Seguía sin poder dormir, seguía pensando en lo que pasaría en este tiempo en que Jacob no iba a estar. Me ponía de nervios el vivir sola con Edward, de repente recordé la noche anterior en que tampoco podía dormir y como me quede platicando con Edward. Ya estaría durmiendo? O le pasaría nuevamente lo mismo que a mí. Me dio curiosidad y risa el imaginar que otra vez estaría abajo sin poder conciliar sueño, seria demasiada coincidencia.

De repente me encontré bajando las escaleras, pase por el piano, no estaba ahí, "_pues si Bella, que esperabas encontrar? Como creías que iba a hacer lo mismo todas las noches, no seas tonta, regresa a la recamara" _me regaño mi voz interna. Justamente eso iba a hacer, iba a regresar, pero vi que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y escuche el ruido de alguien tecleando en una computadora. _"Voy o no voy?" _vino a mi mente la discusión entre mis conciencias y cual loca que soy volvieron a aparecer.

-_Ve no tiene nada de malo, solo vas a platicar con él, como lo hiciste ayer, eso no le hace nada malo a nadie- _aconsejo la diablita.

_-No Bella, regresa a la recamara con Jacob, si vas solo vas a seguir confundiéndote y vas a tentar a la suerte- _dijo el angelito.

_-Que ahora le temes a algo ángel?- _desafío la diablita_- que no ayer estabas muy segura de ti misma. Pues si Bella esta muy segura de amar a Jacob no veo inconveniente en que platique, no hay riesgo de que se confunda ni nada. O que acaso le temes a algo ángel?_

_-No, no es eso… este… no… ash, porque siempre me tienes que hacer quedar mal. Tus estas mal, yo siempre tengo la razón- _la diablita empezó a burlarse.

_-Si como no.- _y siguió riendo.

_-_Ash, ustedes solo me confunden, no ayudan en nada- dije, ahora ya hasta hablando sola estaba, definitivamente tendría que sacar cita con un psicólogo urgentemente.

Mis piernas tomaron la decisión por mi, ya que me encontraba caminando rumbo a la cocina. Ahí estaba él, sentado en la barra frente a su computadora. Debería interrumpirlo? Parecía muy concentrado.

-Hola- dije suavemente. Porque mi cuerpo siempre reaccionaba antes de que decidiera que hacer? Volteo a verme, bajo un poco el monitor de su laptop y sonrío.

-Hola, otra vez con insomnio?- preguntó.

-Si al parecer si y veo que tu también- me acerque más a la barra.

-Si, creo que se nos esta haciendo costumbre, anda siéntate, te sirvo algo?

-No, no, creo que te interrumpí, que escribías?- pregunté moviéndome un poco para echarle un vistazo al monitor. Él rápidamente la cerro, al parecer no quería que viera.

-Nada importante, solo algunas ideas- dijo como si no fuera nada.

-Ah ya, enserio espero no haber interrumpido, porque si si fue así me puedo ir.

-No!- respondió rápidamente, lo cual izo que mi corazón se acelerara- quédate, enserio no era nada. Mejor hay que ver como vamos a combatir el insomnio, segura que no quieres nada? Sabes que la leche ayuda.- sugirió.

-Bueno esta bien- se puso a servir la leche y a calentarla.

-Y bueno cuéntame, como conociste a Jacob?- preguntó mientras sacaba los 2 vasos y colocaba uno frente a mi.

-Pues fue por una amiga en común, Rosalie, era su cumpleaños e hizo una fiesta, ella nos presento y estuvimos platicando, me agrado desde el principio, días después me llamo para salir y la pasábamos bien, al principio no lo vi como algo más que un amigo, pero bueno así empezó todo y siguió la amistad. Nunca hubo una propuesta oficial, simplemente la relación siguió hasta el punto en que tuvo que avanzar, Pero siempre he visto a Jacob como mi mejor amigo, lo de ser novios solo es un plus. Desde el principio nos volvimos muy cercanos y de eso ya tiene 2 años, de hecho de ser novios tiene menos.

-Cuanto es entonces?

-Mmm… aproximadamente como 1 año o menos. Te digo que como no hubo una propuesta oficial no te puedo dar una fecha exacta. Nuestro aniversario lo celebramos el día que nos conocimos.

-OH ya- su semblante había cambiado, se veía como triste, desanimado. Se quedo pensando un momento y luego preguntó- Y lo amas?

Oh! Porque me preguntaba eso precisamente ahora que no podía darle respuesta precisamente a esa pregunta, vino a mi mente mi coincidencia malvada quien me había preguntado lo mismo. Yo amaba a Jacob? Bueno de que lo quería lo quería, pero realmente lo amaba como se aman las parejas? Porque me era tan difícil contestar? Conciente de que Edward esperaba una respuesta decidí irme por la tangente.

-Claro, lo quiero mucho, te digo que es como mi mejor amigo, es un gran apoyo para mi.- mierda! Mi voz sonaba extremadamente nerviosa y titubeante. Se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se había dado cuenta? Decidí cambiar de tema- y bueno ya dejemos de hablar de mi, que hay de ti y la chica de la canción?- enseguida cambio su semblante.

-Este… pues ya te dije, ella tiene novio y yo no quiero meterme en medio. Además no estoy seguro de que yo le guste a ella o le interese.

-Deberías acercarte más a ella y a su novio, así podrías averiguar que tan sólida es su relación y a la vez podrías ver como se comporta cuando esta cerca de ti, no se, usa tus encantos y ella se pone nerviosa por algo tiene que ser no crees? Por cierto, no quiero ser indiscreta ni nada, si quieres no me respondas, pero se me hace grosero llamarla "ella" cual es su nombre?- note que se ponía nervioso, a lo mejor no quería responderme y yo lo estaba presionando.

-Este… mmm… se llama…- iba a decirle que estaba bien si no me respondía pero justo en ese momento dijo- se llama Tanya.

-Ah… y Tanya ama a su novio?

-Al parecer no- dijo y comenzó a reír, me estaba perdiendo de una broma privada.

-De que te ríes?- pregunté.

-De nada, lo siento solo recordé algo- puse mala cara no me gustaba que me ocultaran cosas,

-enserio no es nada, anda toma tu leche- sugirió.

Seguimos hablando en el transcurso de la noche, sobre música, libros, sorprendentemente teníamos gustos similares.

Ahora fue él el que le gano el sueño, decidimos que era hora de ir a la cama, nos despedimos nuevamente frente a las puertas de nuestras respectivas recamaras y me fui a acostar. Jacob seguía profundamente dormido.

Me agradaba la compañía de Edward, era tranquilizador y agradable estar con él, podías ser tu mismo sin ningún problema, talvez después de todo, no fuera tan extraño vivir con él.

Un leve movimiento en el hombro me despertó, voltee a mi costado derecho, abrí un poco los ojos a regañadientes y me encontré con Jacob mirándome.

-Bella, ya me tengo que ir, despierta- me volvió a mover.

-Que?- bostece y reaccione ante sus palabras- espera, que hora es? Yo iba a acompañarte al aeropuerto. Porque no me despertaste?- le recrimine.

-No te preocupes, puedo irme solo, son las 7 am, no quería despertarte, te veías profundamente dormida.

-No. Debiste despertarme. Como vas a ir solo? No, espérame 5 min y te acompaño- dije con toda la intención de levantarme pero el me lo impidió.

-No, amor, enserio, no es necesario, tomare un taxi. Te ves cansada- bostece, maldición! Mi cuerpo tan traicionero como siempre- lo vez, anda vuelve a dormir. Solo te desperté para despedirme.

-Oh esta bien. Te voy a extrañar- le dije sinceramente y lo abrace. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Yo también pequeña- se separo de mi y sostuvo mi rostro con sus manos- oh no llores- limpio una lagrima con su dedo- no será tanto tiempo, te llamare todos los días, será como si siguiera aquí. Volveré pronto, mientras ve preparando todo, para mudarnos a nuestra casa y te prometo que cuando regrese ya no me volveré a ir. Además estarás en buenas manos. Te amo. Eso lo sabes no?- asentí- y te extrañare mucho Bells.

Me dio un beso muy dulce y me abrazo.

-Ya te estoy extrañando- me susurro.

-Te quiero- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Yo también- me dio un ultimo beso- anda duerme.- dijo arropándome- te llamo cuando llegue a Londres.

-Esta bien, cuídate.

Me lanzo un beso en el rellano de la puerta y se fue. Yo me volví a quedar dormida.

Desperté con el sonido de mi celular, enseguida pensé en Jacob, pero el reloj marcaba las 9:30 am, aun no llegaba. Vi la pantalla y era un número desconocido.

-Hola?- conteste.

-Hola Bella, soy Alice. No te desperté verdad?

-No- respondí, aunque el tono de mi voz pastosa decía lo contrario.

-Perfecto- dijo entusiasmada- te hablaba para acordar en lo que haremos hoy. Bueno que te parece si primero vamos a desayunar y luego vamos a visitar unas propiedades?

-Si esta bien.

-Bueno entonces paso por ti en 1 hora esta bien?

-Si.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos chao.- y colgó.

Era increíble lo poco que duro la llamada de Alice y los mas sorprendente es que ella acaparaba toda la llamada, ya todo lo tenia planeado.

Me bañe y me arregle, me vestí con algo cómodo, después de todo solo íbamos a ver departamentos. Me puse un poco de maquillaje, cepille mi cabello y lo deje suelto.

Vi el reloj, arreglarme no me tomo mucho tiempo, aun faltaban 30 min para que Alice llegara, que podría hacer en ese tiempo? No podría bajar a comer, si no ya no tendría hambre cuando desayunara con Alice.

Mire toda la habitación en busca de algo por hacer y me encontré con el estuche de mi laptop que se encontraba a un lado del armario. Tenía tiempo desde que me había dedicado a escribir algo formalmente, desde que publique mi último libro. Había escrito cosas pequeñas pero nada que pensara incluir en una libro o algo por el estilo, solo cosas que se me ocurrían.

Pero ahora me habían dado ganas de escribir, camine hacia el armario, tome la computadora y me senté en la cama al tiempo que la laptop se encendía.

Una vez que se termino de iniciar, comencé a escribir. Escribí sobre mis personajes, las ideas aparecieron rápidamente, seguía escribiendo y estaba tan concentrada y emocionada que el tiempo se paso volando, me sobresalte cuando escuche el sonido insistente de un claxon. Me asome a la ventana y vi un deslumbrante Porche amarillo, parada a lado de la puerta del conductor estaba la pequeña Alice, quien se veía impaciente. Decidí que seria mejor bajar lo antes posible, le tenia un poco de miedo a Alice. Guarde el documento, apague la computadora, tome mi chamarra, mi bolso y Salí de la habitación. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras el claxon sonó nuevamente. Que insistencia!!

Salí de la casa, cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia el porche.

-Hola- dije.

-Hola, anda sube- me dijo. Me subí al asiento del copiloto, Alice subió y enseguida arranco, parecía que tenia un poco de prisa.- Te tardaste, que estabas haciendo?

-Ah esque estaba escribiendo unas cuantas ideas que se me ocurrieron.

-enserio? Oh me encantaria ver lo que estas escribiendo- dijo emocionada.

-No lo se talvez ,cuando avance un poco. No escribí mucho.

-Esque me encantan las novelas románticas, incluso te iba a decir que me dieras los nombres de tus libros publicado para conseguirlos y leerlos. Pero además estaría genial tener la primicia de tu nuevo proyecto.

-Bueno pues si se concreta mi idea, serás de las primeras en leerlo.

-Wow, que genial- dijo dando saltitos.

Lo que quedo de camino al restaurante, Alice se la paso hablando sobre todo lo que tenia planeado, yo casi no hable, como ocurría casi siempre que estaba con Alice. Legamos rápido a nuestro destino, Alice conducía muy rápido.

El lugar era agradable y hogareño, escogimos una mesa en la terraza pues hacia buen clima. Alice pidió fruta, huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja y yo pedí un sandwich de pollo con papas y jugo de naranja.

Un poco harta de escuchar sobre marcas, actividades y decoraciones, decidí llevar nuestra conversación a otro rumbo y antes de que la pequeña duendecilla empezara a hablar le pregunté.

-Y como es que Jasper y tu comenzaron a salir como pareja?- quería mantenerla hablando, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero por lo menos quería que hablara de otra cosa.

-Mmm, pues Jasper y yo siempre nos llevamos bien y debo confesar que siempre estuve enamorada de el en secreto cuando era más pequeña. Siempre lo veía cuando iba a visitar a mi hermano o cuando se quedaba en mi casa y el siempre era muy lindo conmigo. Pero yo tenia la idea de que el solo me veía como la hermana menor de su amigo. Bueno el caso es que cuando termino de estudiar fotografía, empezó a trabajar fotografiando modelos para catálogos de moda y ese tipo de cosas y como el sabia que me gustaba todo ese ambiente de la moda me invitaba. También le debo en parte el que yo este estudiando diseño de modas, gracias a todo lo que vi y aprendí en esas sesiones me anime más. Nos volvimos más cercanos, el seguía llevándome a sus sesiones, me recogía en la universidad y cuando terminaba la sesión íbamos a comer o a cenar. Pero a mi me empezaron a dar celos de las modelos que fotografiaba, ellas eran hermosas y no faltaban las que se le insinuaban, pero Jasper nunca mostró interés, lo cual me aliviaba mucho. Aun así yo sabia que en cualquier momento podría llegar alguna que si le interesara. Así que me arme de valor y le confesé lo que sentía.

-Tu te le declaraste?- pregunté un poco sorprendida.

-Si, ya son otros tiempos Bella.

-No es por eso, esque la verdad yo no me atrevería nunca- Alice soltó una risita.

-Si se ve que eres tímida Bella y la verdad yo tampoco pensé que me atrevería, pero si me arme de valor y pude- concluyo muy orgullosa de si misma.

-Y que te dijo él?- pregunté, era obvio saber que había pasado después puesto que ahora ellos estaban juntos, pero quería saber los detalles.

-Lógicamente me dijo que me correspondía. Me dijo que él sentía lo mismo desde hace tiempo, pero que siempre pensó que yo solo lo veía como un hermano mayor o como el mejor amigo de su hermano y que también le daba miedo lo que podía llegar a pensar mi hermano. Yo no temía para nada de eso, sabia que Edward era muy comprensivo y así fue, cuando le contamos se puso feliz y dijo que sabía que Jasper era un buen chico y que no me iba a hacer daño.

-Hay que lindo tu hermano- dije.

-Si verdad, es todo un amor. Pero ya te darás cuanta con el tiempo. Oh y hablando del rey de roma- dijo, no comprendí porque lo decía, incluso pensé que Edward estaba aquí, pero luego sonó el celular de Alice, ella me sonrío y contesto- Hola Edward- Como diablos había hecho eso?!?!? Me quede perpleja- Si ella esta aquí, no te preocupes- demonios, con la prisa de salir, había olvidado avisarle a Edward que iba a salir con su hermana, que desconsiderado de mi parte- si iremos a visitar algunas propiedades- de repente Alice puso cara de que se le había ocurrido algo y apareció la sonrisa maléfica otra vez- que te parece si nos alcanzas mas tarde, como a la hora de la comida y vamos a comer los 3, no tienes nada que hacer o si?- espero y escucho la respuesta- perfecto, entonces te mando un mensaje para avisarte en donde estamos y nos alcanzas, esta bien?- preguntó- de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos al rato… si si bye.- se despidió y colgó.

-Uy olvide por completo avisarle a tu hermano- me disculpé.

-Si, se preocupó cuando llego a la casa y no te encontró. De verdad sonaba preocupado por ti. Él es siempre tan considerado y atento, seria el novio perfecto- dijo y me confundí.

-Si, tendré que disculparme con él.- surgió la curiosidad ante lo que dijo- emm no quiero ser indiscreta, pero como es que un chico como tu hermano no tiene novia?

-Es lo mismo que yo me preguntó, tengo una idea más o menos.- dijo sonriéndome y mirándome extraño- pero creo que eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él.- me dijo y tenia razón solo él lo sabia, aunque claro que no se lo iba a preguntar, eso seria demasiado indiscreto de mi parte, una cosas era preguntárselo a su hermana y otra directamente a él.

Terminamos de comer, pagamos y salimos de restaurante, cuando íbamos rumbo al auto, recordé algo y le pregunté.

-Oye Alice, como hiciste lo del teléfono? Como supiste que Edward estaba por llamar?

-Oh, esque digamos que cuento con ciertos dones- dijo con tono misterioso y tocándose la cabeza con su pequeño dedo índice.

Aunque tenia dudas, ya no pregunte nada más, algo me decía que era mejor dejarlo así.

Subimos al auto y Alice arranco, yo no conocía Seattle así que no tenia ni idea de adonde nos dirigíamos. Se suponía que íbamos a ver departamentos, por lo cual fue grande mi sorpresa cuando llegamos a un enorme centro comercial.

-Que hacemos aquí Alice? No se suponía que iríamos a ver departamentos?- pregunté mientras la volteaba a ver.

-Hay si, pero para eso tenemos mucho tiempo, se me ocurrió que podíamos relajarnos un poco y venir de compras.- explicó mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y bajaba del auto- anda vamos, tenemos mucho que ver y que comprar.

Resignada baje del auto y al seguí.

Después de no se cuantas tiendas (perdí la cuenta después de 1 hora) estaba descansando sentada en una banca esperando a que Alice saliera del baño. Habíamos estado tienda tras tienda durante 2 horas, mis pies me estaban matando y por lo que sabia faltaban muchas más tiendas.

Alice si que era terrorífica en esto de las compras, me había hecho y en algunas ocasiones obligado (si dije bien OBLIGADO) a probarme infinidad de prendas, desde jeans, blusas, chamarras, vestidos, zapatos, incluso entramos a una tienda de lencería. En ese caso si me puse más terca y me probé menos de los que ella quería(me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido ninguno, pero Alice era de armas tomar) Ahora me arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso a Edward y a Jacob.

Por cierto, este último llamo, me dijo que ya había llegado que enseguida se iba para la oficina para arreglar todo lo antes posible y regresar pronto. Me dijo que me extrañaba y yo le dije lo mismo, le platique en donde estaba y se burlo de mi, me dijo la temida frase "Te lo dijimos" me deseo suerte para lo que quedaba de mi tortura, mando saludos a todos y colgó.

Probablemente si me hubiera quedado en casa, estaría melancólica, pero estando con Alice eso no era posible, no me daba ni un respiro para pensar en ponerme triste. Talvez después de todo, estar de compras fuera algo bueno, por lo menos me mantenía ocupada.

Alice iba saliendo del baño con los movimientos llenos de gracia que la caracterizaban y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Acabo de hablar con Edward, ya viene para acá- dijo.

-Oh, entonces ya terminamos?- la verdad no creía que tuviera tanta suerte.

-Claro que no, aun tenemos tiempo- como dije la suerte no era lo mío.

Pasamos por otras 3 tiendas, hasta que detuve a Alice y le dije:

-Ya Alice enserio estoy muerta de cansancio, ya vámonos- le rogué.

-No nos podemos ir aun, recuerda que tenemos que esperar a que llegue Edward, además te estoy ayudando Bella, estamos haciendo ejercicio, las compras son un ejercicio.- dijo, en eso recordé que Edward lo había mencionado.

-Por dios Alice, como ir de compras va a ser un ejercicio.- le debatí.

-Si mira, con las bolsas hacemos esfuerzo en los brazos y los ejercitamos, mira- dijo e hizo flexiones- lo ves? Y para las piernas caminamos por todo el centro comercial, y además el peso de las bolsas ayuda mucho más. Te lo digo las compras también son un deporte.- yo solo rodee los ojos, Alice era increíble. De pronto abrió los ojos de emoción y grito.- Oh por dios es el perfume que quería y esta en oferta!!!- y fue corriendo hasta la tienda de perfumes.

Yo me quede parada en el mismo lugar, ni loca la iba a seguir, estaba demasiado cansada. Alice si que estaba loca, mira que decir que ir de compras es un deporte.

-Ja, ir de compras un deporte- dije bajito y bufe.

-Mí querida hermana ya te explico los beneficios de ir de compras- susurro una voz aterciopelada a mi oído, me asusto y podría haber gritado si no reconociera esa voz. Su cercanía me puso nerviosa y me sonroje. Maldito cuerpo traicionero. Voltee a verlo y tenia en su rostro esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

-Si- al fin respondí- que bueno que llegaste, ya no hubiera aguantado más.-suspire aliviada.

-Si soy tu salvador. Decirte "Te lo dijimos" serviría de algo?

-No creo que no, solo harías que me arrepintiera más- el se burlo- no te burles, creo que mañana no voy a poder caminar ni alzar mis brazos.- río aun mas.

-Anda dame esas bolsas.- dijo y se las pase. Estire mis brazos, que bien se sentía.- esta mejor?- preguntó.

-Si gracias.

-Ey ya llegaste que bien, ya me esta dando hambre. Tanto deporte me deja exhausta y hambrienta.- dijo en tono sufrido. Edward y yo empezamos a reír.

Yo me fui en el Volvo con Edward por sugerencia de Alice, dijo que ella se llevaba todas las bolsas de las compras. El camino fue silencioso, solo me disculpe con Edward por preocuparlo y no avisarle, él dijo que no había problema pero que a la próxima no lo asustara así. Me halago que se preocupara tanto por mí.

Me contó que fue a dejar a Jacob al aeropuerto y yo se lo agradecí, hubiera sido triste que se hubiera ido en taxi.

Llegamos al restaurante, nos sentamos en una mesa en lo que parecía una sección privada, al parecer en el restaurante conocían a Edward y Alice. Edward y yo pedimos pasta y Alice decidió que tenía ganas de salmón. Comimos en silencio hasta que Alice empezó a hablar.

-Oye Edward, por la mañana Bella me expreso una duda sobre ti- no, no podía creer que le fuera a decir. Hubiera impedido que continuara pero precisamente en ese instante tenia un bocado en la boca, creo que Alice eligió ese momento por eso- me preguntó, el porque de tu soltería, siendo un chico tan lindo y atento.- yo no lo dije así, trate de tragar lo antes posible pero no pude ya Alice había terminado de arruinar la comida, solo le lance una mirada asesina antes de bajar la mirada y sonrojarme como siempre.

-Pues no hay una razón en exacta, simplemente no a llegado la correcta y no me gusta andar de chica en chica solo perdiendo mi tiempo, me gustan las cosas serias.- por más que trataba de encontrarle un defecto a este hombre no podía, era perfecto.

-Ammm- simplemente dije. Me vino a la mente Tanya, quería saber más sobre ella, talvez Alice supiera algo e interviniera.- Pero entonces que pasa con Tanya? Se ve que ella si te interesa de verdad, hasta le escribiste esa preciosa canción.

Escuche que Alice se atragantaba, tomo un sorbo de agua y luego miro a Edward quien tenia cara de estar en un aprieto.

-Quien diablos es Tanya?- dijo Alice, bueno en realidad lo grito.

*****************************************************************


	7. Quien diablos es Tanya?

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de la grandiosa, Stephenie Meyer. **_

**Quien diablos es Tanya?**

-Quien diablos es Tanya?- exclamo mi hermana.

-Este…mmm...…-ahora que se supone que le iba a decir- este… no es nadie, solo es una chica.

-Daa, tonto, lógico que es una chica, no he conocido a un chico que se llame Tanya y si lo hay, me compadezco de él. Pero como esta eso de que te interesa y que hasta una canción le compusiste? – me quede callado- bueno entonces eso es cierto Bella?-lógicamente recurrió a Bella, sabia perfectamente que yo no iba a decir nada.

-Bueno… pues… este- balbuceo nerviosa- pues si le compuso una canción que por cierto es hermosa. Creo que esto no me corresponde contártelo- yo sonreí satisfecho con su respuesta, pensé que le contaría todo, - Pero- oh oh, esperen un momento, los "peros" nunca son buenos-vamos Edward, para que le hallas compuesto esa canción te debe gustar muchísimo, yo ya te lo había dicho y talvez Alice te pueda ayudar.- prosiguió. Me quede en shock, Bella me acababa de traicionar, ya sabia lo que se venia encima.

-No Bella, por favor, no sabes lo que estas haciendo- suplique desesperado porque no dijera nada más.

-Cállate Edward, tu no me contaste nada lo cual me decepciona. Bella se ofreció a informarme lo que tú no tienes confianza de decirme. Así que cierra la boca hasta que me cuente todo y si te atreves a interrumpir te entierro este tenedor- dijo amenazadoramente mientras alzaba el tenedor. Mi hermana era algo dramática cuando alguien le ocultaba algo, le frustraba, siempre quería estar enterada de todo. Yo solo rodee los ojos, Alice volteo a ver a Bella pero el tenedor aun seguía amenazándome en el aire- Ahora si Bella, cuéntame quien es esa tal Tanya?

-Bueno, pero baja ese tenedor Alice, eso no es necesario- dijo Bella con tono asustado. Tomo la mano de Alice y la bajo.-así esta mejor- dijo y suspiro, luego volteo a verme- Perdón de verdad Edward, espero no te molestes y me tomes por entrometida, pero de verdad pienso que lo necesitas, cada quien debe tener a quien ama a su lado.- En verdad no sabia lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo, si tan solo supiera que estaba hablando de ella misma no pensaría lo mismo. Moví mi cabeza, la escondí entre mis manos y espere a que la bomba cayera- Pues lo único que se es que Tanya es una chica que acaba de conocer pero que tiene novio y por la hermosa canción que le compuso le gusta mucho, pero teme que a ella no le interese y no quiere intervenir en su relación- concluyó.

Oh no! Espere a que algo sucediera, no quise voltear a ver a nadie por miedo, hubo silencio por un momento, hasta que Alice estallo en carcajadas. Yo lo sabia, sabia que mi hermana reaccionaria algo así, mi hermana era demasiado intuitiva y perspicaz, lógicamente se había dado cuenta de quien era realmente "Tanya" y ahí el porque de su reacción.

Levante la vista, lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Bella el cual denotaba total sorpresa y confusión, miraba con el ceño fruncido a mi hermana. Voltee a ver a Alice quien seguía riendo histéricamente y hasta golpeaba la mesa con su pequeño puño. Algunos comensales de las mesas vecinas nos miraban extrañados.

-Alice!-le llame-ya cálmate.

-Jajaja, lo siento, jaja- dijo tratando (sin ningún éxito)de tranquilizarse, se enderezo un poco- esque… jaja- seguía riendo descaradamente, me señalo y luego a Bella, le lance una mirada de advertencia, soltó otra risita y no dijo nada.

-Que pasa aquí? No estoy entendiendo nada. Porque comenzaste a reír Alice?-pregunto Bella con notable confusión en su voz y su rostro. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Ay se veía tan tierna cuando fruncía el ceño _"Oh por dios Edward, concéntrate. Estas a punto de ser descubierto y tu pensando en lo linda que se ve. Concéntrate!!"_

-Nada, esque la situación me pareció tan graciosa-contestó mi hermana aun con secuelas de su ataque de risa.

-Yo no le veo lo gracioso- dije mirando a mi hermana. Esto la izo soltar otra risita.

-Si vieras esta situación del otro lado dirías lo contrario- respondió.

-Pues yo no veo que Bella se ria y lo ve del mismo lado que tu.

-No Alice, la verdad es que no me parece gracioso para nada. Estamos hablando de los sentimientos de tu hermano-dijo seria. Mi corazón acelero un poco al escucharla, se preocupaba por mis sentimientos.- y yo te lo conté porque quería que lo ayudaras.

-Precisamente por eso mi hermano no quería contarme ni que me contaras, porque me conoce demasiado bien y sabe que voy a intervenir-dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ya Alice…- le advertí.

-Ash ya deja de advertirme cosas a medias, si me quieres decir algo, dilo ahora. O porque no nos cuentas más sobre tu querida Tanya?-me reto mi hermana. Demonios, a veces como odiaba a la demoníaca duendecillo- jaja eso supuse- concluyo triunfal de mantenerme callado.

Voltee a ver a Bella quien me miraba con expresión afligida y apenada.

-Lo siento- murmuro e inconcientemente (eso fue lo que supuse) tomo mi mano que se encontraba sobre la mesa. De nuevo ahí estaba esa corriente que recorría todo mi cuerpo, con ese simple roce todo hizo click, incluso nuestras miradas, me quede perdido en esos hermosos ojos chocolates. Ella sostuvo mi mirada, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pudieron pasar minutos, horas, no lo se y no me importaba. Bella se sobresalto de repente, observo nuestras manos, ese hermoso rubor apareció en sus mejillas y luego dijo.

-Mm… tengo que ir al baño, enseguida vuelvo.-soltó mi mano precipitadamente, esta se sentía extraña sin el roce de la suya. Tomo su bolso y se apresuro hasta el baño moviendo su cabeza.

Cuando desapareció por la puerta, voltee a ver a Alice preparado para lo que venia. Ella tenía una mirada algo demoníaca que hacia juego con la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Así que… Bella eh?-sabia que esto solo era el principio.

-Para que quieres que te responda si para ti es obvio.

-Pues si la verdad es que si y para serte sincera lo note desde ayer, por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando menciono a Tanya.

-Enserio te diste cuenta? Tan obvio soy?-pregunté realmente interesado, si es que era tan obvio tenia que controlarme si no quería que Bella se diera cuenta.

-Los 2 son demasiado obvios, pero bueno también sabes que soy bueno para estas cosas, te apuesto que nadie más sospecho nada.-suspire aliviado, hasta que sopese sus palabras.

-Espera… dijiste los 2?-Pregunté desconcertado.

-Oh claro que si. Los 2-la mire con evidente duda y desconcierto en mi rostro, ella rodó los ojos- Ay hermanito tu si que estas ciego, a Bella también le gustas y mucho, fíjate bien y te darás cuenta, confía en mi. Ella esta igual de ciega que tu, mira que no darse cuenta que la tal "Tanya" es ella, no no, que voy a hace con ustedes,-dijo, sabia lo que pasaba por tu cabeza, iba a protestar pero no dejo que hablara- bueno eso lo veremos luego, ahora cállate porque allí viene- voltee y Bella venia caminando un poco sonrojada, el cual la hacia verse mas linda.

Sería verdad lo que decía mi hermana y yo le gustaba a Bella? Pero y Jacob? Por lo que había notado, ella hablaba de el con cariño, si, pero era un cariño mas fraternal que romántico.

Sería posible que a mi se me viera de esa forma y si así fuera, yo seria capaz de traicionar a mi amigo?

**POV Bella.**

Volví a sentarme en la mesa. Alice aun tenía esa mirada que me daba miedo y su sonrisa de suficiencia. Por otro lado Edward tenía un expresión de confusión, parecía debatirse algo muy importante en su cabeza, al notar mi mirada volteo y su semblante cambio, talvez para ocultar lo anterior. Esa sonrisa que en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en mi favorita apareció en su rostro, pero en sus ojos aun se notaba secuelas de su debate interior.

-Estas bien?- asentí- bueno pues solo pedimos la cuenta y nos marcharemos- anuncio.

-Nos vamos a casa verdad?-pregunté susurrando, con la intención de que solo me escuchara él, pero al parecer su hermana contaba con un sentido del oído muy agudo pues puso mala cara. Edward sonrío.

-Si, no te preocupes, no te dejare en manos del torbellino de las compras, ya tuviste suficiente por hoy.

-Ash, no se porque nadie comprende que las compras son importantes, que es importante estar a la moda, tener un buen sentido de la moda y actualizarse.- reprocho Alice.

-Esque es tu don Alice, solo pocas personas lo poseen,-le dije para tranquilizarla, Edward trato de contener la risa- de hecho tengo una amiga en Londres que estoy segura se llevarían muy bien, también le encanta salir de compras, solo que no es tan drástica como tu. Solía arrastrarme a su excursiones, pero se rindió de mi poco interés.

-Y como se llama ella?- preguntó Alice, se le veía emocionada.

-Se llama Rosalie y ahora que recuerdo prometió venir de visita. Cuando venga las presentare y ya verán los bien que se llevaran.-le asegure. Eso esperaba así me quitaría a dos locas de encima.

-Oh si lo se, va a ser genial.- exclamo muy emocionada dando saltitos y palmaditas.

-Si tu intención es desacerté de ella, será mejor que llames a tu amiga para que nos haga una visita de inmediato.- murmuro Edward solo para mí. Los dos comenzamos a reír.

-Si llegando a casa la llamare- le asegure.

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos del restaurante. Alice estaba un poco decepcionada por no volver al centro comercial, dijo que iría a visitar a Jasper a su estudio, me dio mis bolsas y se despidió, pero cuando se despidió de Edward le dedico una mirada como de advertencia, no entendí muy bien que pasaba pero lo deje pasar. La vimos alejarse en su flamante Porche.

Metimos las bolsas a la cajuela de Volvo, subimos y emprendimos el viaje.

En un principio nadie dijo nada, yo estaba viendo por la ventana, aun me sentía apenada por haber hablado de más, fue un impulso que fue alimentado por la necesidad de saber más de Tanya, no se a que se debía, era algo así como querer evaluar mi competencia… Esperen un momento dije competencia?

Que diablos me pasaba, con que derecho la llamaba así, yo no soy nada de Edward, ni lo seré porque estoy con Jacob, el puede estar con quien se le de la gana y yo no tengo que intervenir ni sentir una amenaza. Eso es precisamente lo que desconcierta, estoy completamente conciente de que Edward es alguien libre pero eso no evita que sienta algo extraño cuando pienso en esa hermosa canción que le compuso a ella.

-En que piensas?- pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Emmm… en lo apenada que estoy por lo que paso- mentí.

-Ah- simplemente dijo, lo que me izo pensar que si estaba enojado.

-En verdad lo siento, no te enfades. Solo quería ayudar – que mentirosa me he vuelto- no pensé que tu hermana reaccionaria así, en cuanto vi como se puso me arrepentí, supongo que la subestime. Pero enserio solo quería ayudar. Yo y mi estupido complejo de Cupido! Solo lo arruine, de verdad lo siento, no te enojes conmigo, por favor- finalmente concluí.

-Cálmate Bella. No estoy enfadado.-me dijo.

-Ah no? Pues deberías, no debí entrometerme en tus asuntos.

-En verdad no lo estoy.-me aseguró- Como dices subestimaste a mi hermana, aun te falta tanto por conocerla y seamos sinceros se veía amenazante con ese tenedor, cualquiera hubiera hablado en una situación así.- dijo. Me hizo reír.

-Si tu hermana es algo aterradora- ahora fue él el que sonrío.

-Alice es así cuando se lo propone, pero supongo que es parte de su encanto. Alabo a Jasper por soportarla- los dos reímos- Ya veré como la controlo, tengo años de experiencia y créeme ha habido ocasiones peores, así que no te preocupes.

-Lo siento en verdad-repetí.

-Ya deja de disculparte, enserio no hay nada que disculpar, pero si te sirve de algo te perdono.- me dijo.

-Gracias.

-Cuando quieras.

Reconocí la esquina de su casa, ya estábamos por llegar. Vislumbre su casa, se estaciono y rápidamente bajo de el, tome mi bolso y cuando sentí Edward ya había abierto mi puerta y me tendía la mano.

-Gracias- dije mientras tomaba su mano y me ayudaba a bajar. No sabia el porque cuando lo tocaba mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante esto. Lo mismo había pasado en el restaurante, por eso había salido al baño a despejarme. Baje del auto y lo voltee a ver, me observaba, seria que el también sentía esto? Pero como saberlo, no se lo iba a preguntar, probablemente quedaría como una tonta.

-Debes estar cansada, con todo en ajetreo que te hizo pasar mi hermana – me dijo y retiro su mano. Sentí que picaba sin su contacto.

-Si un poco, aunque creo que mañana me dolerán los brazos y piernas.-confesé.

-Toma una ducha caliente, así tus músculos se relajaran y talvez mañana no sufras tanto- sugirió. Nos dirigimos a la puerta principal y abrió.

-Si creo que es una buena idea- entramos y voltee hacia él. –Bueno pues voy a subir.

-Si. Ya es tarde así que te veo mañana.

Ah, si hasta mañana entonces.-subí los primero escalones pero recordé y voltee.-Lo olvidaba, las bolsas que están en la cajuela.

-Oh, no te preocupes, sube y date tu ducha, yo las bajo.

-Ok, gracias.

-De nada.

Subí y entre en mi habitación. Prepare mis cosas para el baño y me metí a ducha. Todos mis músculos se relajaron conforme el agua caliente tocaba mi piel. Sentía mis músculos adoloridos, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio, me reí al recordar que así exactamente lo había llamado Alice.

Alice era genial, tenia que aceptarlo, aun con todas si locuras me hacia reír. En ocasiones era aterradora y también estaba su extraño "don" como ella lo había llamado, si que era extraño. Supongo que como dijo Edward, era parte de su encanto.

Edward. Que diablos me pasaba con el? Que eran todas esas sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, era tan extraño y nuevo. Nunca había sentido algo así con nadie. Seria acaso que… no, no podía ser.

Saque todas esas ideas absurdas de mi cabeza, termine de ducharme, salí y me puse la pijama. Salí del baño y note que las bolsas de las compras ya estaban aquí. Me puse a ver lo que había comprado y me reí de algunas cosas que Alice me había insistido que comprara, eran demasiado atrevidas. Me dedique a acomodar todo.

Cuando termine vi que el reloj marcaba las 8:00 pm. No estaba cansada ni nada, así que prendí nuevamente la computadora, nuevas ideas estaban surgiendo en mi cabeza.

Seguí escribiendo más sobre los personajes y les di nombre. Empecé con uno de los personajes principales el "príncipe" de la historia. Decidí llamarlo Edmond, era un chico apuesto, muy apuesto, galante y caballeroso el cual se enamoraba de una chica común y corriente, nada especial y hasta torpe, la llame Elizabeth. Esta chica estaba prohibida para él. Escribí el momento de su primer encuentro.

"_Elizabeth estaba sentada en una de las bancas del precioso parque local. Edmond la observaba a lo lejos, detenidamente. La chica no tenia una gran belleza, era simple, pero esa simplicidad la hacia verse hermosa a los ojos de Edmond. Desde el primer instante en que la vio quedo fascinado._

_Se moría por acercarse, pero tenía miedo de asustarla o que reaccionara mal, que tal si pensaba que era un loco desubicado. Como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia, se encontró caminando hacia ella. __**Cual seria su nombre? Uno hermoso como ella seguramente-**__pensó Edmond._

_La joven se encontraba leyendo su novela favorita realmente concentrada, ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de pronto resorbo que había quedado de verse con su amiga Allie, no le perdonaría si llegaba tarde. La joven se levanto rápidamente, pero en el acto su libro resbalo de sus manos y cayó. Con la intención de levantarlo se agacho, pero un par de manos se le adelantaron y tomaron el libro._

_Ella levanto la mirada para ver quien había sido y agradecerle. Se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes, pertenecientes a un joven muy apuesto que la miraba con completa adoración._

_-Aquí tienes- dijo Edmond, con la voz un poco aguda por la emoción._

_-Muchas gracias- respondió ella mientras tomaba el libro._

_Accidentalmente las manos de los 2 se tocaron y algo totalmente inesperado sucedió. Una extraña electricidad recorrió su cuerpo. Iniciando en donde las manos se rozaban y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. _

_Extrañados, los dos levantaron la vista y en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron todo encajo. Nada más existía para ellos en ese momento. Solo estaban los dos en ese parque, mirándose, tocándose y despertando todo tipo de emociones el uno por el otro."_

Releí lo escrito y me gusto mucho, ya comenzaba a entusiasmarme y quería seguir escribiendo pero mi estomago opinaba lo contrario, comenzó a hacer ruidos y también me dio sed.

Tome mi computadora y salí de cuarto, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, las luces estaban apagadas, seguramente Edward ya estaba dormido.

Encendí la luz y fui hacia la barra, coloque mi laptop en ella y busque algo que comer en el refrigerados, note que Edward había hecho las compras, pero decidí no complicarme la vida y tome lo necesaria para preparar un sándwich .

Solo hasta que termine note que había preparado 2. Yo solo comería uno, que aria con el otro. Mi subconsciente débil, tenía la esperanza de que Edward, al igual que las noches pasadas bajara y quería tener algo preparado. Decidí dejarlo y alimentar un poco esa esperanza, al fin no le hacia daño a nadie.

Mientras comía seguía escribiendo, realmente estaba entusiasmada por la idea.

"_Elizabeth realmente estaba fascinada por el joven al que se había topado, al igual que él. Pero ella estaba comprometida, Elizabeth creía querer a su prometido con toda el alma, pero en cuanto veía los hermosos ojos verdes del chico, todo dejaba de existir. "_

-Interrumpo?- escuche de repente. Me sobresalte pero al reconocer esa voz, me tranquilice, su voz la reconocería en donde fuera. Voltee a su dirección y tenia esa sonrisa torcida –mi favorita- en el rostro. Vestía una pijama con pantalón azul a cuadros y una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus musculosos brazos y vaya que eran musculosos! Sin saber a que hora ni porque, me quede perdida mirando su muy bien formado cuerpo, hasta que mire su rostro y me di cuanta que aun me observaba y yo me estaba comportando como una tonta. Baje la mirada sonrojada y trate de formar un pensamiento coherente en mi cabeza.

-Perdón- me disculpé- que me decías?- me pareció escuchar una risita de su parte, no estoy segura.

-Te decía que, si te interrumpía?- repitió.

-Ah…mmm..... no, para nada. Conteste un poco aturdida. Él se fue acercando.

-Y que escribías? Te veías realmente concertada.-dijo y se inclino como queriendo ver mi monitor. Rápidamente baje la pantalla.

-Nada, solo algunas ideas para una nueva novela. – respondí.

-Ah, no me quieres mostrar- afirmo dolido- bueno por lo menos dime de que trata, despertaste mi curiosidad- pidió y se sentó frente a mi.

-Ammm… esque no me gusta hablar o que vean mi trabajo sin terminar.

-Oh, solo una pista si?- me pidio mientras hacia un puchero y ponía ojitos de perrito hambriento. Oh quien se podía negar con esa carita. Demonios! Porque tenía que ser tan débil.

-Bueno lo que te puedo decir es que se trata de un amor prohibido, la protagonista se enamora de un lindo chico, pero ella esta comprometida. Aun no tengo concreta la idea así que no me juzgues tan mal, apenas empecé a escribir hoy.- dije apenada y le agregue otro sonrojo al contador.

-Creo que es una idea estupenda. Los amores prohibidos o imposibles son complejos.

-Si, ya vez, así como el tuyo.- le dije. Su reacción fue de sorpresa y luego se puso nervioso.

-Como?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Si como el tuyo, tu "Amor imposible" con Tanya.- pronunciar ese nombre me hacia sentir un leve ardor en la boca del estomago.

-Ah, pues si supongo… tu que arias en una situación así, digo si tu fueras como la protagonista de tu historia y te enamoraras de alguien más, dejarías a la otra persona.- Era mi imaginación o quería cambiar de tema? Si ese era su tema incomodo, ahora había invertido los papeles y tocaba mi tema complicado, no sabia como responder a esa pregunta.

-No lo se- respondí con sinceridad. Permanecí mirando su rostro y era todo un libro abierto de emociones. Primero sorpresa, luego había venido la decepción y al final tristeza. Porque sentía todo esto por lo que yo decía? Me confundía.

-Traicionarías lo que tu misma dijiste esta tarde?-insistió.

-Y que fue lo que dije esta tarde?- pregunté, había dicho demasiadas cosas.

-Eso de que "cada quien debe tener a quien ama a su lado".- cito. Yo y mi gran bocota. Porque seguía insistiendo? En verdad no tenía una respuesta, por esa razón mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

-Pues si lo creo, pero es una situación complicada…- distracción, alguna distracción. Voltee a ver a todos lados y me encontré con el sándwich sobrante.- tienes hambre? Te prepare esto.- dije pasándole rápidamente el emparedado.

-OH, gracias.- dijo aunque me miro con los ojos entrecerrados sospechando de mi distracción. Aun así lo comenzó a comer.

El resto de la noche, estuvimos platicando, pero ninguno de los dos, toco los temas "incómodos", fue mejor así. Y aunque me moría por saber más de ella, lo respete.

Nuevamente cuando se izo tarde cada quien se fue a su cuarto. Esto se estaba volviendo una rutina pero una rutina, pero una muy agradable, me gustaba pasar tiempo con Edward, de verdad me agradaba. Me acosté y tarde un poco en dormir me sentía sola. Edward me había dejado pensando, que aria yo en el lugar de Elizabeth?

Estaba cepillando mi cabello, iba a salir con Alice nuevamente, me aseguro que esta vez si iríamos a ver departamentos, rogaba que asiera fuera, no aguantaría otro día de compras.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, enseguida pensé que seria Jacob, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi la pantalla.

-Hola Rosalie- conteste emocionada.

-Hola amiga, mala amiga debería decir- me reprocho con su acento ingles muy marcado.- no me has llamado desde que te fuiste y yo aquí extrañándote. Ya me cambiaste por los americanos verdad.

-Lo siento, eh estado un poco ocupada. Claro que no te he cambiado, como crees.

-Bueno eso espero y te perdono. Me entere que Jacob esta de vuelta, yo jure que tu estabas por acá también, no pensé que te dejara sola .

-Si tuvo que regresar por el trabajo y yo pensaba regresar con el pero insistió en que me quedara.-le conté.

-En donde te estas quedando? En un hotel?- preguntó.

-No, me estoy quedando en la casa de un amigo de Jacob, se llama Edward y es muy amable.- creo que eso me salio un poco empalagoso.

-Amable y es guapo por lo que noto en tu voz.- yo reí nerviosa.

-Bueno si es guapo, pero da igual. Dime que has hecho en mi ausencia.- dije para cambiar de tema.

-Ay amiguita, que sutil eres para cambiar de tema, pero bueno lo dejare pasar. Te tengo una noticia. Recuerdas que unos representantes estaban asistiendo a la obra en donde estoy porque querían contratar a algunos para obras en otros países?

-Aja- recordé.

-Bueno pues recibí una oferta y adivina a donde voy a viajar?- me preguntó desbordante de emoción.

-Ya dime, me intrigas.

-Voy a Estados Unidos!!!!- anuncio casi gritando.

-Ahhh!!!!!, enserio? Y a que parte exactamente?

-Mmmm… espérame déjame ver, no recuerdo, lo anote en un papelito…- se escuchaban ruidos del otro lado- ah mira aquí esta, dice que… Seattle, si eso dice.

-Ahhh!!! No lo puedo creer es en donde estoy. Rosalie Hale acaso me estas siguiendo o acosando?- le acuse. Escuche que se reía.

-Bueno Bella la verdad es que si, estoy obsesionada contigo y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si decides irte para allá- dijo dramáticamente. Comencé a reír.

-Ay se nota que eres actriz ehh. Me alegro que vengas amiga, para cuando es tu viaje?.

-Dentro de una semana, nos requieren lo antes posible. Ya quiero verte.!

-Yo también, que crees te he conseguido compañera de compras.- le conté recordando la platica con Alice. Que conveniente.

-enserio? Que bien, otra amiga americana.

-Si se llama Alice, es un poco terrorífica en materia de compras, si pensaba que tu eras insistente ya la veras. Ya me hizo sufrir por todo un día

-Jaja. Estoy súper emocionada de viajar y conocer nueva gente. Pero bueno amiga me tengo que ir, voy llegando al teatro.- anuncio.

-Ok, avísame que día llegas exactamente.

-Esta bien, te aviso.

-Cuídate mucho Rose.

-Igual, diviértete con tu americana compradora y tu guapo amigo.- rodee los ojos.- Te quiero amiga y te extraño.

-Igual yo, adiós.

-Bye.- se despidió y colgó.

Termine de arreglarme y baje las escaleras ya Alice no tardaba en llegar, quería desayunar algo ante. La llamada de mi amiga me había alegrado, era una gran coincidencia que justamente viajara aquí, pero me alegraba, ya la estaba empezando a extrañar.

Entre la cocina y esperaba ver a Edward pero en lugar de eso encontré una nota en el refrigerador, que decía:

"_Tuve que salir a arreglar algunos cosas, diviértete con mi hermana y si necesitas que te valla a salvar solo llámame. Sabes que soy tu salvador. Deje una copia de la llave de la casa en la mesa. Cuídate. Edward."_

Su letra era tan estilizada, que acaso este hombre no podía tener algún defecto? Con una letra fea me hubiera conformado, pero no al parecer todo lo hacia bien.

Desayune algo ligero, solo fruta y jugo, mientras veía la televisión de la cocina. Me sentía un poco extraña en esta casa sola, pero gracias a Edward no me sentía tan fuera de lugar. Fui a lavarme los dientes antes de que llegara Alice, justo cuando acabe el claxon ya conocido de Porche comenzó a sonar, tome mi chaqueta, mi bolso y en el metí las llaves que había dejado Edward.

Salí de la casa y Alice ya me esperaba dentro de su auto. Subí y la salude.

-Buenos días Alice.

-Hola Bella. Lista?

-Si, eso creo. Si solo vamos a ver departamento estoy lista.

Alice soltó una risita y no contesto, simplemente subió el volumen del estereo, esto me olía mal. Todo el camino se la pasó cantando las canciones que sonaban en el estereo, cuando la volteaba a ver, ella me miraba y simplemente me sonreía. Decidí no decir nada, si algunas de las locuras de Alice iban a pasar, prefería esperar hasta que llegáramos, solo rogaba que no fuera nuevamente el centro comercial.

Considere la idea de llamar a Edward, pero empecé a ver que entrábamos a un lugar donde parecía zona donde había casas y departamentos, así que me tranquilice, talvez después de todo no nos desviáramos esta vez.

Entramos en un estacionamiento dio varias vueltas y estaciono y bajo la música, vi en donde habíamos estacionado pero esto definitivamente no aprecia un edificio de departamentos, así que decidí preguntar con miedo.

-Alice donde estamos? Creí que esta vez si iríamos a ver departamentos.- le reproche.

-Ay Bella, no te alteres. Esto que vez aquí es un Spa. Anda relájate nos vamos a divertir.- dijo entusiasmada, mientras bajaba del auto.

Genial, otro día más perdido. Necesitaba urgentemente a Rose para que me librara de esta duendecillo o me iba a volver loca con su locuras.

_*************************************************************************************************************************_

_**Hola:::**_

_**Que tal les pareció? Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza, ya había agarrado mi ritmo para las actualizaciones pero ya ven la fiestas patrias y todo lo demás, intervinieron y me entretuvieron y no pude actualizar antes. **_

_**Bueno respecto al capitulo, como ven ya va a entrar Rosalie también a formar parte de la historia. Como ven a la loca de Alice, que creen que vaya a tramar? (se valen sugerencias) **_

_**Dejando a un lado esto, quiero agradecerles a todas las que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia y dejan sus review´s. de verdad no saben como me alegran el día cada vez que veo una alerta de review o que agregan mi historia como favorito. Muchas muchas gracias.**_

_**Pero bueno ya basta de palabrería, gracias a todas, aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero dejen review con sugerencias, criticas constructivas, lo que deseen (nadamas no sean tan duran conmigo por favor jeje)**_

_**Saludos a todas, chao…**_


	8. Tentaciones

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de la grandiosa, Stephenie Meyer. **_

**_._**

** Tentaciones.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

De nuevo esa canción. Adoraba escucharla, pero en cuanto recordaba la inspiración de ella, se me revolvía el estomago. La canción de Tanya, la canción que Edward le había escrito y ahora estaba tocando en el primer piso.

Bajé, quería escucharla de cerca. Soy tan masoquista, me pone mal el saber a quien va dedicada cada una de las notas que suenan, pero eso no impide que yo me acerque a escucharla.

Llegue a la sala, Edward estaba tocando, esa era otra razón de acercarme. Me encantaba verlo tocar, toda esa concentración que expresaba en su rostro pero a la vez tanta paz y felicidad, me ponía feliz a mí, podía pasarme todo el día viéndolo tocar y no me importaría.

-Hola Bella- me saludo. No me había dado cuanta que se había percatado de mi presencia.

-Hola conteste. La canción cesó en el momento en que mas dulzura desbordaba- Perdón, parece que te interrumpí, no te deje terminar.

-En realidad así termina o debería decir que no tiene final, sigue inconclusa.

-Y porque?- pregunté. Él bajo la mirada.

-Pues puede ser porque la historia que la inspira esta igual- contestó.

-Ammm… y… como va ese asunto?- pregunté. En verdad era masoquista. Edward se puso un poco nervioso.

-Pues… eh estado platicando con ella, nos llevamos muy bien, es realmente linda, es todo lo que podía esperar.- Ouch! Hablaba de ella con tanta dulzura.

-Mmm..... y su novio?- enseguida su semblante cambio a uno más lúgubre. Tonta Bella.

-Pues… realmente no se. No hablamos mucho de él cuando estamos juntos.

-OH ya. Alice no ha dado señales de intervención?- pregunte tratando de llevar el tema a otro rumbo y que cambiara su expresión.

-No, lo cual se me hace raro y me asusta aun más. Eso solo puede indicar que se avecina algo grande.

-Ay, lo siento de verdad. No debí contarle- me disculpe.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, ya paso casi una semana y sigues disculpándote.- me dijo y mi sonrisa favorita apareció en su rostro. – Y hablando del diablo, como van tus salidas con ella? Ya encontraron departamento?

-No aun no. Tampoco es como si estemos buscando mucho. Solo un día hemos visitado algunos y fueron muy pocos. Los demás ya te imaginaras, me trajo de allá para acá.- dije y puse los ojos en blanco.

Ya estaba empezando a pensar que Alice conspiraba en mi contra, en casi una semana, en la que seguramente ya podría haber encontrado un departamento perfecto, no había visto nada. Alice siempre en el último momento me llevaba a otro lado, visitamos distintos centros comerciales, spas, salones de belleza. Ahora hasta tenia hecho el manicure y pedicure, algo que nunca hubiera hecho por mi cuenta.

El viernes le había advertido que si no íbamos a ver departamentos, lo haría por mi cuenta, derrotada acepto. Pero después de esperar por 1 hora al agente de bienes raíces, Alice lo llamo y resulta que al señor se había olvidado o no recordaba nuestra cita. Ese fue otro día perdido.

Apenas ayer habíamos visitado algunos, pero Alice a todos les encontraba algo malo. Había uno que me había agradado, pero Alice protesto diciendo que la zona donde se ubicaba era muy insegura y peligrosa y que no era la mejor opción. Rendida regrese de nuevo sin departamento. Esto se estaba retrasando más de lo que esperaba.

-Si me imagino, hoy van a salir?- preguntó.

-No. Alice va a acompañar a Jasper a una sesión de fotos.- expliqué- Y tú vas a salir?

-No, tampoco. Así que estamos libres, que quieres hacer?- lo pensé por un momento, luego recordé.

-Me gustaría quedarme en casa hoy- no se si era la expresión correcta, esta no era mi casa. Pero se escuchaba tan bien, mi casa, nuestra casa, deje de debrayar y continúe.- y no se si recuerdes, pero tenemos una comida pendiente. Así que que te parece, esta bien?

-Me parece perfecto y no lo había olvidado. Pero como estabas tan ocupada siendo torturada por mi hermana- dijo, yo sonreí al igual que él.

Fuimos a la cocina, sacamos todo lo necesario y pusimos manos a la obra.

Mientras los 2 preparábamos nuestros respectivos platillos, mantuvimos una conversación neutral. Él me contó más sobre su niñez, parte de esas anécdotas ya me las había contado en nuestras noches en la cocina, se nos había hecho costumbre quedarnos parte de la noche platicando hasta que a alguno de los dos se rendía de sueño y cada quien se iba a su respectivo cuarto. Era una costumbre muy agradable y placentera.

En esta ocasión acaparo la mayoría de de la conversación.

Ya cuando estaba armando la lasaña, se acerco para ver como lo hacia.

-Ok, entonces. Empiezas con una capa de pasta, luego viene la carne, queso, luego de nuevo pasta y así sucesivamente?- preguntó.

-Exacto y al final se le agrega un poco más del queso en comparación con el que pusiste en medio de las capas, para que se gratine y se dore un poquito en el horno. – expliqué.

-Vaya, pues no es tan difícil como pensaba.

-No, la verdad es que no.- concordé con él.

Mantuvo un poco el silencio, como si estuviera buscando de que hablar.

-Y dime Bella. Tus padres siguen viviendo en Phoenix?- dijo finalmente, aunque no había escogido un tema muy agradable.-

-Mmm..... – era un tema doloroso- mis padres… murieron en un accidente.

-Oh, lo siento… yo no sabia.- se disculpó sinceramente.

-No te preocupes, ya de eso pasaron casi 10 años, cuando paso me fui a vivir con una tía y en cuanto me dieron la beca en Inglaterra no lo dude ni un segundo. No tenia nada que me atara aquí y vivir en Phoenix y pasar tantas veces por la calle donde todo paso, me traía malos recuerdos.- recordé. Me puse un poco triste, aun con él tiempo me dolía, digo eran mis padres y los extrañaba. No me gustaba mucho hablar del tema, ni siquiera con Jacob, ahora no sabia porque se lo estaba contando a Edward, esque me era tan fácil hablar con él. Sentí su mano en mi hombro, voltee y me encontré con sus ojos verdes un poco ensombrecidos.

-Lo siento, no quise que te pusieras triste, no quiero que estés triste, no me gusta verte así.- me pareció muy lindo. Sus ojos denotaban lamentaba que me sintiera así. Se preocupaba por mi bienestar, eso hizo que mi pecho se inflara de satisfacción eso y ver sus preciosos ojos, con solo verlos me reconfortaba.

-Ya quita esa cara, yo tampoco quiero que estés triste y menos por mi causa- eso era verdad.- solo son recuerdos.- Mejor anda, vamos a poner esto en el horno, me esta dando hambre.- dije señalando la lasaña terminada.

Me miro por unos segundos, evaluando mi semblante. Al parecer no encontró nada malo, pues rectificó su expresión y mi sonrisa favorita apareció en su rostro.

Me ayudo aponer el refractario en el horno y puse en temporizador.

-Y esos brownies como van?-le pregunté.

- Ya están, solo les falta el toque final y al horno. Haría usted los honores señorita?- me dijo en tono galante y me extendió la mano. Yo la tome enseguida.

-Claro señor- los dos nos reímos- que es lo que tengo que hacer?- pregunté dejando el tono de galantería.

-Solo poner las chispas de chocolate- dijo señalando un frasco lleno de chocolate.

-Mmm... que rico. Chocolate!!- exclamé, avanzando y tomando en frasco. Tome algunas chispas y me las comí.

-Oye oye. Son para los brownies, no te los comas- me reprendió, como si fuera una niña, la verdad es que así había reaccionado.

-Lo siento, esque amo el chocolate, son deliciosos, mira- e impulsivamente me acerque algunos a la boca. La abrió y yo los introduje en su boca. En el acto, toque sus labios.

Por dios eran más suaves de lo que me imagine. Estando en estado de trance, acaricie su labio inferior con mi dedos, solo queria asegurarme que en verdad eran suaves. Si, lo eran.

Aparte la mirada de sus labios y la dirigí a sus ojos. Él igual me miraba, no estaba desconcertado ni nada por el estilo por mi atrevimiento, más bien parecía a gusto y que disfrutaba del contacto. Dirigí mi mirada nuevamente a sus labios (los seguía tocando) y la traslade de sus ojos a sus labios. Note que él tenía la vista clavada en los míos, había deseo en ellos.

De pronto sentí las ansias de acortar la distancia y comprobar esa suavidad con mis labios. Que me estas sucediendo? Que es lo que hace este hombre para que reaccione así?

Él dio un paso hacia mi, esto me animo e hise lo mismo. Sabía que si cualquiera de los dos daba un paso más, aquí pasaría algo. Pero extrañamente no me importaba lo que pasara, yo quería que algo pasara, en este momento solo nos encontrábamos él y yo, nadie más existía. Nuestra miradas se volvieron a encontrar y ví resolución en la suya. Definitivamente algo iba a pasar.

Ring!!! Comenzó a sonar el temporizador del horno.

Los dos brincamos del susto y el bochorno y la incomodidad se extendió entre nosotros. Yo por supuesto me sonroje, como siempre.

El peso de lo que estuve a punto de hacer cayó sobre mí. Porque diablos reaccione así? Porque aparecieron esas ansias de besarlo? En ese momento nada me importaba, si no hubiera sonado el temporizador, estaba segura que mis intenciones se hubieran llevado a cabo, pero ahora que estaba lucida y fuera del trance, veía claramente que había estado mal. Que es lo que me pasaba.

-Mmm... creo que voy a poner la mesa- me avisó. Se escuchaba incomodo y confundido.

-Aja- simplemente respondí con voz temblorosa.

Salio rápidamente de la cocina. Tratando de distraerme fui hacia el horno y saque nuestra comida, al parecer había quedado muy bien.

Ahora como iba a sobrellevar la comida, el estar sola con él. Yo me sentía muy avergonzada, incomoda y confundida, me sentiría un más mal si lo miraba a la cara. Y si fingía que me sentía mal y me retiraba a mi cuarto. No eso seria grosero de mi parte además se vería sospechoso y seguramente con lo mala mentirosa que soy ni si quiera me creería y me pondría más en evidencia.

Tendría que comer con él y aguantar el bochorno. Que pasaría si el mencionaba el tema? Que tendría que decirle yo? _"Oh lo que pasa es que quería averiguar si tus labios seguían siendo tan suaves cuando los besara_" que cosa tan más tonta seria decir eso. Pero ahora recuerdo algo, el también se veía con deseos de besarme, no lo había imaginado o si? No, el había dado el primer paso.

Genial otra cosa en que pensar, lo único que tenia por seguro es que en todo lo que durara la comida, me la iba pasar tan roja como un tomate por la vergüenza.

**.**

**Edward POV.**

Que diablos estuve a punto de hacer?

A si, mi autocontrol había decidido abandonarme y casi traiciono a un amigo.

Bueno nada pasó, eso era un gran logro para mí, ahora fingiría que nada había estado a punto de pasar y no mencionaría de nuevo el tema. Tenía que comer con Bella y yo me iba a portar bien.

En ese momento entro Bella con la lasaña en sus manos y traía el rostro igual de rojo que un tomate, debió de estar avergonzada o talvez arrepentida, no lo se y como buen caballero que soy no lo iba a averiguar.

-Metí los brownies al horno- me anuncio.

-Esta bien.- le dije.

Se acerco al comedor y coloco el platillo en la mesa.

Se quedo parada a un lado de la mesa sin decir nada y con la cabeza agachada.

-Siéntate- le anime, la pobre realmente se veía avergonzada.

Se sentó, yo ise lo mismo, mi mesa era algo grande, ya que a veces la familia venia a comer, así que Bella y yo quedamos uno frente al otro, seria menos tentador que si nos hubiéramos sentado juntos.

Bella se movió incomoda y con la intención de servir la comida, pero yo la adelante.

-Yo lo hago.- le dije. Solo asintió y volvió a sentarse.

Tenia la mirada clavada en sus manos que se encontrabas en sus piernas, no quería mirarme y eso me dolía un poco. Si la situación fuera otra, no me sentiría así por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Incluso la hubiera besado aun después de que el horno nos interrumpiera. Yo me moría por besarla , pero eso no estaba bien.

Serví y me volví a sentar, Bella seguía con la mirada abajo y no ví que tuviera la intención de probar bocado, así que hice primero. Metí un pedazo pequeño de lasaña en mi boca y lo saboree.

Sabia realmente bien, estaba delicioso.

-Esto esta delicioso Bella, - le comenté y comí otro poco. Subió un poco la mirada temerosa.

-Enserio?- preguntó.

-Si, eres muy buena cocinando. Te quedo perfecto.- le volví a decir y comí más- pruébala para que veas que no miento.- le animé. Me hizo caso y comió.

-Si quedo muy bien- por fin dijo y siguió comiendo, yo hice lo mismo.

Aun sentía la tensión en el ambiente, Bella permaneció callada la mitad de la comida y yo me sentía con la obligación de iniciar la conversación, aunque fuera de algo tonto.

-Y Jacob te ha llamado?- pregunté. En este momento estaba rompiendo mi regla de no mencionarlo cuando estuviéramos juntos, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa y sentía que así caía menos en la tentación, teniendo más en mente a mi amigo, tenía más en mente la traición que cometería.

-Si,- respondió- casi todos los días llama.

-Como le esta yendo?

-Por lo que me cuenta, bien. Le esta tomando un poco más de tiempo del que pensaba, pero piensa hacer todo lo posible para regresar antes, te manda saludos y dijo que pronto te llamaría.

-Ah ok, bueno esperare su llamada. Le has contado todo lo que te ha hecho pasar Alice?

-Si.- dijo y frunció el ceño.

-Y que te dijo?- sonreí un poco, por la cara que había puesto intuía lo que iba a contestar.

-No se ha cansado de decirme "Te lo dije"- dijo haciendo comillas y poniendo los ojos en blanco- igual que me dijiste tu el día que me fuiste a salvar. Por cierto, porque ya no me has salvado de las garras de la duendecilla demoníaca?- cuestionó. Yo me reí por como le había apodado.

-Bueno esque irte a salvar a un centro comercial es una cosa, pero de ahí a ir a Spas y Salones de belleza. Visitar esos lugares va en contra de mi hombría- explique un poco en broma.

-Uy, que macho.- dijo riéndose.

Supe que ya había pasado el momento de tensión. Así fue, terminamos de comer, comimos el postre, que por cierto quedo muy bien, hasta nos lo acabamos.

Seguimos platicando y riendo. Ninguno de los dos menciono lo ocurrido anteriormente, yo por caballerosidad y ella por vergüenza.

Lavamos los platos junto, todo era tan agradable, nos la pasábamos tan bien juntos, tal como le había dicho, nos llevábamos muy bien, claro que ella no se daba cuenta que hablaba de ella, pero así era, cuando estábamos juntos todo pasaba tan natural.

Cuando terminamos, Bella subió a su recamara diciendo que esperaba algunas llamadas, supuse que Jacob llamaría. Así subió, rompiendo nuestra burbuja, así era cuando estábamos juntos, una burbuja para nosotros solos, pero ahora volvía la realidad, en donde muy a mi pesar existía Jacob, su novio y mi amigo.

Lo que me consolaba era que por la noche volveríamos a nuestra burbuja. Nuestra costumbre de bajar siempre a platicar a la cocina, me gustaba, siempre terminaba de buen humor y con una sonrisa en mi rostro al dormir. Era algo tonto sentirme así, como un adolescente enamorado y estupido, pero lo peor de todo es que ella no se daba cuenta. Me daba cuenta que yo si le atraía, con lo que había pasado hoy me di cuenta de muchas cosas, ella también quería besarme, lo vi en sus ojos, pero todo quedo en nada.

Subí a mi cuarto de música, tenia que terminar una canción para un comercial. Me puse a trabajar, pero antes le agregue algunas notas a la canción de Bella, la historia seguía, al igual que la melodía.

…

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana. Estaba desayunando algo de fruta en la cocina, esperando a que Bella bajara, ojala no estuviera muy cansada, ayer nos habíamos demorado mas de lo usual en nuestra platica nocturna.

Estaba cambiando los canales sin poner demasiada atención en la televisión, cuando Bella entró, traía su computadora en las manos.

-Buenos días- saludo, con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- dije de vuelta- te sirvo algo?- le pregunté y se sentó y coloco la computadora frente a ella.

-Si, fruta esta bien, por favor- dijo con la mirada clavada en la pantalla y tecleaba animadamente.

Serví la fruta y me le acerque, deposite el plato sobre la mesa y me entro la curiosidad por saber que escribía con tanta concentración y dedicación. Me incline un poco para fisgonear.

Era su novela y lo único que alcance a leer fue un nombre de mujer. Era Elizabeth.

-Oye, oye, quien te dio permiso de mirar.- dijo y rápidamente bajo la pantalla para que no siguiera viendo.

-Lo siento, me dio curiosidad. Bueno mejor dime, como vas con los capítulos?- pregunte al tiempo que volvía a sentarme en mi lugar.

-La verdad es que siento que va muy bien, me va gustando mucho lo que llevo y estoy muy entusiasmada.- dijo y se notaba el orgullo en su voz.

-Que bien. Y Elizabeth quien es? La protagonista?- no respondió, solo asintió- Muy bonito nombre, me recuerda a Elizabeth Bennet.- comente.

-Has leído Orgullo y Prejuicio?- preguntó un poco escéptica.

-Si, claro, que tiene algo de malo?

-Pues supongo que no. Pero esque las novelas de Jane Austen son tan feministas y tu eres un súper macho.- dijo imitando el tono de burla de ayer.

-Ja ja, eso no tiene nada que ver- dije siguiéndole el juego.- Es un buen libro, un clásico.

-Si, es uno de mis favoritos. Lastima que haya dejado ese y todos mis ejemplares en Inglaterra.- se lamento.

-OH, si lo quieres leer, ese no es problema. Tengo un cuarto acondicionado con una pequeña biblioteca, ahí tengo un ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio y otras novelas de Jane Austen y también otro libros. Puedes tomar cualquiera cuando quieras- le ofrecí.

-Gracias, te tomare la palabra- dijo y metió un pedazo de fruta a su boca. Continúo tecleando .

Yo deje que se concentrara, se veía muy linda con su mueca de concentración, ya no me reprendía por halagarla, ya era mas que obvio que estaba loco por ella, negarlo ya no valía de nada, además solo lo hacia en mi mente, así que nadie se iba a enterar.

Había despertado mi curiosidad, me moría de ganas por saber más sobre su novela. Pero sabía que ella no me lo iba a decir.

-Oye Edward- me llamó al tiempo que bajaba el monitor. Al parecer había terminado.

-Si?

-Te importaría que mi amiga Rosalie venga a almorzar hoy? Se que debí avisarte o pedirte permiso antes pero ayer me hablo y con la emoción de verla y de que este aquí, la invite sin pensarlo.- se excuso.

-No, no hay ningún problema no te preocupes. Además me gustaría conocerla, quiero conocer a la próxima victima de la tortura de mi hermana.

-Ja ja, créeme que no será tanta tortura. Ella también disfruta de las compras, casi tanto como Alice, no creo que exista alguien que las disfrute tanto como tu hermana, pero creo que se llevaran muy bien. Creo que lo que hora me da miedo es que las 2 me torturen a mí.- dijo e hizo una mueca. Yo me reí.

-No te preocupes, prometo ir a salvarte si las cosas se salen de control.- prometí y levante la mano para hacerlo mas oficial.

-Ok, pero espero y ahora no huyas a los Spas y salones de belleza ehh.

-No, te prometo que no. Sacrificare mi hombría por ti.- dije y los 2 reímos.- quieres que preparemos algo para cuando llegue tu amiga?

-Bueno, estaría bien. Pero algo no muy elaborado. Solo déjame subir esto.- dijo señalando su computadora. Asentí y ella salio disparada fuera de la cocina.

Al poco tiempo volvió y decidimos preparar tostadas, huevos y jugo de naranja. Todo lo preparamos juntos, pasando un buen rato como siempre.

Incluso prendimos la radio y nos pusimos a cantar, cuanta canción pasaba y nos sabíamos, hasta algunas muy tontas. Seguramente si alguien mas nos viera, seria una escena un tanto extraña y hasta pareceríamos una pareja disfrutando de hacer el almuerzo juntos. Me había gustado _**"Una pareja".**_

_**-**_Ahh! Que lindos!- exclamo una voz cantarina con ternura, sorprendiéndonos. Conocía muy bien esa voz.

Los dos volteamos concientes de quien había entrado. Alice estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, con aire despreocupado y como si tuviera mucho tiempo estando ahí.

-Hola Alice.- saludamos los dos al mismo tiempo, nos volteamos a ver y nos reímos de la coincidencia.

-Sigo diciéndolo, muy lindos!- repitió y avanzo hacia la mesa y se sentó.

-Como entraste?- pregunte extrañado.

-Daa, con que se entra a una casa- dijo al tiempo que me mostraba una pequeña llave plateada.

-Y como la conseguiste? Yo no recuerdo habértela dado.

-Soy tu hermana por dios no es tan difícil. Son cosas que logramos las hermanas.- se justifico con tono de suficiencia y como si fuera lo más normal.

-Y a que debemos el honor de tu presencia?- preguntó Bella con notable sarcasmo en su voz.

-Oye! No me gusta ese sarcasmo ehh!! Pero bueno ya me lo cobrare. A que otra cosa podría venir, vengo por ti para ir a ver departamentos!- dijo entusiasmada.

-Si como no- murmuro Bella por lo bajo y solo yo la pude escuchar. Solté una risita. – Mmm... Tendremos que posponerlo… más- esto ultimo lo murmuro en voz baja, no pude evitar reírme otra vez. Alice me miro mal, sabia que se estaba perdiendo de algo.- hoy estaré ocupada.- concluyó.

-Ah si?- dijo insinuando y sacando malas conjeturas- y que harán?

Bella me miró como preguntándome si debía decir algo o no? Yo solo me encogí de hombros dejándole la decisión a ella. Rodó los ojos y volvió a voltear a donde Alice.

-Mi amiga Rosalie vendrá a almorzar, acaba de llegar de Inglaterra y quiero pasar tiempo con ella.- explicó Bella.

Alice se quedo mirando a Bella como evaluando si le estaba mintiendo o no? Lógicamente no encontró nada, por lo que recompuso su expresión y sonrío.

-OH que bien! Me encantaría conocerla, es de la chica que me hablaste el otro día no?- Bella solo asintió.- genial, va a ser genial conocerla. Bueno puedo quedarme? tampoco quiero ser entrometida ni nada por el estilo. Puedo?- pregunto y puso cara de ternura, nadie había encontrado inmunidad contra esa carita.

-Esta bien.- acepto Bella.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Alice empezó a dar saltitos emocionada. Yo solo pude rodar los ojos, como es que se emocionaba por alguien que apenas conocería, fácilmente podrían odiarse y no congeniar. Pero bueno así era mi hermana, tenía zafado un tornillo.

-Yo voy.- anuncio Bella y rápidamente salio hacia la puerta principal.

Escuche que la puerta se abría y luego varios grititos de emoción.

-Anda vamos.- me dijo Alice señalando con la cabeza hacia la entrada.

Alice y yo entramos al recibidor en donde estaba Bella abrazando a otra chica un poco más alta que ella, no la pude ver bien, solo vi que su cabello era rubio.

-Te extrañe tanto amiga.- dijo la voz amortiguada de la amiga de Bella con un marcado acento ingles.-

-Yo también, se me hicieron siglos sin verte.- dijo Bella y por fin pude ver bien a su amiga, ya que se separaron.

La chica era rubia, con el cabello largo casi hasta la cintura y ondulado, tenia un muy buen cuerpo, cualquier modelo podía envidiárselo, sus rasgos eran finos y bonitos y unos ojos de un intenso color azul cielo, que ahora nos miraban con curiosidad.

-Ah mira Rose, ellos son los hermanos Cullen, el es Edward. – Me presentó señalándome- Edward ella es Rosalie.

Yo estire la mano cortésmente y ella me la estrecho.

-Un gusto conocerte, Bella habla mucho de ti.- le dije.

-También es un gusto, e igual Bella me hablo de ti.- me dijo. Enserio Bella hablaba de mi, la mire para ver si sus ojos me lo confirmaban pero bajo la mirada y se sonrojo.

-Bueno ya, ella es Alice. – Alice tan confianzuda como siempre se lanzo a abrazar a Rosalie, ella reacciono sorprendida, pero de devolvió el abrazo.

-Si Bella me dijo la verdad sobre ti, ya veras que nos llevaremos súper bien. Espero Bella te haya hablado de mi y bien, si no, estaré dolida.- dijo y se separo de Rosalie para voltear a ver a Bella.

-No te preocupes, si me ha hablado de ti. Dijo algo así como que eras la experta en compras, esta bien?-

-Si esta excelente, esa soy yo. – dijo mi hermana muy orgullosa de si misma.

-Bueno pasemos a la cocina, Bella y yo te preparamos el almuerzo.- le comente.

-OH enserio? No tenían porque molestarse, gracias. –

-No fue ninguna molestia para ellos. Lo hicieron con mucho gusto y lo disfrutaron mucho, verdad chicos.- dijo Alice, tan indiscreta como siempre. Rosalie consiente de que se perdía algo, nos volteo a ver a todos pero no dijo nada. Bella se sonrojo pero tampoco dijo y nada y yo no fui la excepción.

Caminamos a la cocina y todos nos acomodamos en el pequeño desayunador que estaba en la cocina, ya todo estaba servido en la mesa. Alice dijo que ella solo tomaría jugo, mamá la había hecho almorzar antes de venir para acá. Los demás si comimos.

-Y dime Rose a que te dedicas?- empezó Alice con su interrogatorio habitual.

-Estudie artes escénicas y participo en obras de teatro, de hecho esa es la razón de que este aquí, me ofrecieron un papel, para una obra.- explicó.

-Oh enserio eres actriz?- preguntó, Rose solo asintió- Mi hermano Emmett también estudio lo mismo, solo que el da clases y a veces también dirige o actúa en obras.

-Enserio? No me suena mucho el nombre, pero bueno en Inglaterra no se habla mucho de los actores americanos, a lo mejor lo conozco en mi estadía aquí.

-Pues lo puedes conocer mañana, mi madre preparara una comida.- sabia que ese plan era improvisado, conocía muy bien la expresión que tenía mi hermana. Algo tramaba.

-Me encantaría, pero mañana tengo una reunión con los de la obra y es importante que asista.- explicó Rosalie.

-Y a que hora es?

-Es a las 5:30.

-Bueno pues puedes ir por lo menos un rato, comes y luego te puedes ir tranquilamente a tu reunión. Anda asiste, así conocerás a mi hermano y pueden cambiar tips y todo eso. Anda, iras verdad?- insistió y allí estaba otra vez la cara a la que nadie se resiste.

-Esta bien.- se rindió.

Mi hermana empezó a dar saltitos de triunfo y sonreía. Debería de averiguar que tramaba antes de que se metiera de más en la vida de los demás.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos platicando. Rosalie nos contaba anécdotas y a veces nos preguntaba cosas a nosotros. Era una chica muy agradable, uno pensaría que con su belleza seria una chica arrogante y creída, pero no. Era todo lo contrario. Sabía porque tenía esa imagen de las chicas como Rose, a mi mente venia Heidi, ella si era todo lo que los esteriotipos decían.

Rosalie era muy bella eso nadie lo negaba y todos lo notaban, pero en nada se comparaba con la belleza de Bella, yo sinceramente las prefería morenas y mil veces preferiría a Bella.

Por cierto que con la llegada de su amiga, se encontraba muy feliz y sonriente. Eso me ponía feliz a mí.

Finalmente Rose se disculpó diciendo que tenia que irse, porque tenia que ir a firmar contratos y papeleo.

-Recuerda que mañana te esperamos a las 2 ehh.- le recordó Alice, eso me recordó a mí que tenia que averiguar que se tramaba.

-Si ahí estaré. Hasta mañana Alice. Hasta mañana Edward. Fue un gusto conocerlos. Cuida a mi amiga ehh- me advirtió.

-No te preocupes, lo hará.- dijo Alice riendo. Le di un codazo pues se encontraba a mi lado.- auch! – exclamó.

-Hasta mañana, Rosalie. Descansa.- me despedi.

-Yo la acompaño- dijo Bella. Asentí.

Desaparecieron por el recibidor. Tenia que averiguar la intenciones de mi hermana rápido, antes de que Bella volviera. Voltee s verla y ella aun se sobaba las costillas.

-Haber señorita, que esta tramando?- le pregunté, serio.

-De que hablas Edward?- dijo haciéndose la tonta.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, que es todo eso de la comida que preparará mamá, se muy bien que es un plan improvisado. Y déjame decirte que por lo menos debería de tu preparar todo y no embarcar a mamá.

-Ay sabes que mamá no problema, le encanta organizar reuniones y le encanta tener visitas en la casa.- me recordó.

-Bueno si. Pero ese no es el punto, que es lo que tramas Mary Alice Cullen?

-Hay odio cuando me llamas por mi nombre completo. Pero bueno te lo voy a contar, pero de una vez te advierto que no te vas a meter en medio ehh.- yo rodee los ojos, no diría nada hasta que escuchará el plan- Que no te diste cuenta? Rosalie es perfecta para Emmett, los dos estudiaron lo mismo, participan en obras de teatro, los dos son muy guapos y por lo que calculo de la misma edad más o menos. Son la pareja per- fec-ta- explico, separando en silabas esta ultima palabra para hacerla más importante.

-Alice, no es bueno que te metas en la vida de los demás.- le advertí.- tu que sabes de que serán la pareja perfecta, podrían no tener nada en común aparte de lo que acabas de mencionar.

-Créeme Edward yo lo se. Mira lo vi en ti y en Bella y acerté. Soy buena para estas cosas.- dijo y señalo su cabeza.

-Ah si se me olvidaba que eras la pequeña cupido.- dije con sarcasmo.

-Ash búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero ya veras.

-Alice enserio no te metas en la vida de los demás. Además se te olvida un pequeño y fastidioso detalle "Heidi"- dije.

-Hay ella no es problema. Y bueno prometo no meterme mucho, solo quise dar un pequeño empujoncito para que se conocieran. Lo demás se que lo lograran solos sin mi ayuda. No como tú y Bella, jamás había visto a personas más ciegas y más tercas en negar lo que sienten.-

-Yo no niego nada.- dije sin pensarlo, solo para defenderme. Me lamente luego de decirlo. Alice chillo de emoción.

-Entonces ya aceptas que estas loco por Bella?- dijo emocionada. Demonios yo y mi gran bocota, ahora seguramente no me la quitaría de encima.

Me quede callado afortunadamente se escucho que se cerraba la puerta principal y alguien que se acercaba.

-Ya cállate, Bella viene.

-Bueno esta bien, pero sabes que no te salvaras de mi.- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Desgraciadamente si, eso lo sabía. Algo grande se me venia encima.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hola:::**_

_**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, es el más grande que eh escrito, espero les guste.**_

_**Ya entra a la batalla Rosalie, creen que si congeniara enseguida con Emmett, como reaccionara Heidi y que dirá. Estoy libre a sugerencias y teorías, me encanta cuando me dejan sus teorías.**_

**_Como vieron el acercamiento de Edward y Bella, algo casi pasa. Pero bueno pronto pronto, lo prometo._**

**_Por cierto que iba a comentar que lo de los chocolate es mi toque personal, ya que lo que iso Bella con ellos (no lo de ponerlos en la boca de Edward, eso no, que mas quisiera yo, pero no, lo de comerselos primero) es exactamente lo que hago yo cuando preparo brownies, solo es un comentario._**

_**Bueno pues les agradezco a todas las que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic y aparte de dejar review, como les he dicho antes me alegro cada vez que veo alerta de review o favoritos, y me encanta leer cada uno de los comentario y responderlos a veces me tardo en responderlos. Pero siempre lo hago.**_

_**Bueno ya dejare de hablar, gracias nuevamente y por favor dejen un review, con sus comentarios, sugerencias, teorías o criticas constructivas, lo que deseen (solo no sean muy crueles por favor jeje)**_

_**Bueno ahora si me despido y espero les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Saludos a tods cuídense.**_

_**Chaoo…**_


	9. Alice en acción 1 parte

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, so**__**n de la autoria de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **_

**_._**

**Alice en acción.**

**.**

**.**

_Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, él acababa de decirle que la amaba y esperaba una respuesta. Que debía responder ella? Estaba segura de que sentía algo muy fuerte por el chico que tenia al frente, pero que pasaba con lo que antes creía sentir, ella hasta un par de semanas creía amar a alguien más y de buenas a primeras aparece él y le trastorna el mundo._

_Miro los ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban, estaban expectantes por una respuesta. Todo paso muy rápido, esos ojos se cerraron, pero no se dio tiempo de lamentarse por esta acción, ya que sus labios se posaron n los suyos. Eran tan suaves, como lo había imaginado, incluso más, tan calidos y se amoldaban perfectamente con los suyos, como si estuvieran destinados a complementarse. El beso comenzó suave, dulce, el la trataba con tanta delicadeza y dulzura._

_No se profundizo más, así era perfecto, con toda la dulzura y delicadeza, no bastaba más. Se separaron y se miraron fijamente. Ella finalmente le dijo:_

_-Te amo.- salio tan natural, parecía estar destinada para decirle esto desde un principio. No tenía dudas, pero no sabia las implicaciones que traerían lo que acaba de decir._

_._

Ay, ojala todo fuera así de fácil en la vida real, eso era una de las ventajas y diversiones de ser escritora, puedes crear tu propio mundo, jugar con tu alter-egos y hacer que ellos hagan lo que tu probablemente jamás harías.

Pero aun estaba estancada en la decisión que tomaría Elizabeth, no era fácil tomar esa decisión, ella quería a su prometido y no quería hacerle daño, pero por otro lado, los sentimientos hacia Edmond, cada vez eran más fuertes. Que difícil situación!!

Bueno, ya lo resolvería más adelante, ahora era tiempo de ir a la comida que organizo Alice.

Faltaba poco para que Rose llegara, había quedado en pasar primero por acá para que la lleváramos a la casa de los padres de Edward, aun no conocía bien la ciudad y temía perderse.

Bajé a la sala para encontrarme con Edward, ayer cuando me encontré con él y Alice después de despedir a Rose, estaba algo extraño al igual que Alice, la diferencia era que ella se le veía más entusiasta de lo normal, como si acabaran de darle una gran noticia, en cambio Edward estaba algo incomodo. Trate de hacerlo hablar en la noche pero no me quiso decir nada.

Hoy su expresión era un poco más tranquila, cuando noto mi presencia me regalo esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Lista?-preguntó

-Si. Aunque estoy un poco curiosa por lo que sea que tú hermana tenga planeado hoy.

-Que te hace pensar que prepara algo?

-No creas que soy tan despistada, a leguas se ve que esta reunión es improvisada y sospecho que tiene algo que ver con Rose y tu hermano.

-Vaya!! Si que te subestimé. Pero no puedo decirte nada, Alice es toda una cajita de sorpresas, nunca se sabe con ella.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Edward abrió la puerta y Rose entró.

Se dieron los saludos correspondientes y luego acordamos como nos iríamos. Rose traía un auto que era regalo de la agencia que la había contratado y como después tenia que trasladarse, decidimos que seguiría a Edward en su Volvo, me pidió que fuera con ella, ya que quería platicar conmigo. Así quedo decidido, salimos rumbo a los autos.

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un hermoso descapotable rojo. Edward soltó un silbido por lo bajo.

-Wow, un gran auto.- exclamó.

-Lo es verdad. El modelo es el mismo al que tengo en Londres- hasta que lo menciono no me di cuenta.- solo que el otro es negro. Siempre quise tener uno rojo y en cuanto me ofrecieron el auto que deseara no pude resistirme.

-Y que tal corre?

-Pues bien, no me quejo. Aunque el mío con los arreglos que le hice, tenía más potencia.- explico mi amiga.

-OH ya veo que te gustan los autos y la mecánica.- aventuró Edward.

-Si, es otra de las cosas que me encantan. Me encanta arreglar autos y darles un poco de potencia. Pregúntale a Bella, hice maravillas con su camioneta, era una carcacha, aunque hubo un momento en que ya no se pudo hacer mas, murió por causas naturales.

-Tenía personalidad.- dije.

-Si, descanse en paz.- dijo mi amiga en tono solemne. Los 3 reímos.

-Bueno vayámonos, si no queremos que Alice se ponga histérica porque no llegamos.- propuso Edward.

Edward entró en su Volvo y Rose y yo hicimos lo mismo en su mercedes. La tapicería de este era negra de un material parecido al cuero.

Rose encendió el auto y la radio comenzó a sonar con la música de un grupo que nos gustaba mucho a las 2. Reí al reconocer la melodía. Rose emprendió el viaje siguiendo al auto plateado. Comenzó a cantar.

And she attacks me like a Leo  
When my heart is split like Rio  
And I assure you my debts are real

Yo la voltee a ver y la seguí, era algo que hacíamos casi siempre cuando viajábamos juntas, nos poníamos a cantar.

_I can't find the words to say  
When I'm confused  
I travel half the world to say  
"You are my muse"_

_Ah! Réponds,  
_

_Réponds à ma tendresse  
Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse__!_

Comenzamos a reír cuando comenzamos a cantar el interlude en que Matthew cantaba en francés. Seguimos tarareando solamente.

-Bella- me llamó Rose después de un momento.

-Que pasa Rose?- pregunté volviéndome hacia ella.

-Que pasa entre tu y Edward?- su pregunta me sorprendió enormemente, pero trate de conservar la calma cunado respondí.

-No pasa nada Rose.

-Dime la verdad Bella. Esa fue la verdadera razón por la que Jacob volvió a Londres? Porque entre tu y Edward pasa algo?

-No! Te estoy diciendo que entre Edward y yo no pasa absolutamente nada. Jacob volvió por cuestiones de trabajo. Edward y yo solo nos hemos vuelto amigos.

En ese momento paramos en un semáforo en rojo y Rose volteo a verme escrutándome con la mirada.

-Pero el te gusta no es así?- me interrogó alzando una ceja.

-Porque tenía que conocerme tan bien. _Por favor que el semáforo cambie a verde para que deje de mirarme._

-Pues…- _por favor que cambie, por favor que cambie._ El sonido del claxon del auto trasero hizo que Rosalie volteara al frente aunque tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bella te conozco demasiado bien para saber a que se debe tu reacción y nerviosismo. Te lo preguntare nuevamente, te gusta verdad?- repitió, desvíe la mirada hacia mi ventana, sabia que tendría que responderle auque ella ya había intuido la respuesta, quería que yo se lo confirmara.

-Si- afirme con voz temblorosa- pero bueno él es muy guapo, quien no lo nota. A cualquiera le gustaría y no me digas que a ti no te pareció guapo?- agregué.

-Pues si es guapo. Pero en ti algo es diferente, lo miras de forma diferente, tienes un brillo distinto. Ni si quiera vi esa chispa en tu mirada cuando salías con Jacob. Algo pasa Bella, tengo 5 años siendo tu amiga, como para no darme cuenta-

-Que quieres que te diga Rose?- que se suponía que tenia que responder en estos casos.

-Quiero que me digas que sientes o estas empezando a sentir por Edward.- derrotada respondí.

.Pues esque ni yo misma lo se. Estoy tan confundida, Edward me gusta si y mucho, además congeniamos tan bien, me la paso tan bien cuando estoy con él y lo mas revelador de todo son los malditos celos que siento cuando habla de Tanya…

-Espera, espera.- me interrumpió.- Quien es Tanya? Que acaso el tiene novia?

-No, ella no es su novia!- exclame con mas efusividad de la necesaria y con un poquito de rabia. Rose sonrío.- Bueno ella es una chica que le gusta…- le comencé a contar todo lo relacionado con ella, cuando termine mi amiga comenzó a reír.

La mire extrañada, espere cualquier reacción de su parte menos que comenzará a reír.

-Que es lo gracioso?- pregunté totalmente confundida.

-Ja, ja, ja… No te das cuenta Bella?

-De que?- cuestioné.

-Enserio no te ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de que tu seas Tanya?- inquirió. La mira totalmente sorprendida, ella seguía riendo.

-No, claro que no!!- exclamé. Era algo absurdo e imposible… o no?

-Mira analízalo Bella. Te dijo que era alguien que acababa de conocer, que tiene novio, lógicamente no te dijo que era su mejor amigo o ya seria más obvio de lo que ya es. Además mencionó que se estaban volviendo más cercanos, pero tú te darías cuenta si sale con ella o ya la hubieras conocido, porque vives con él. Piénsalo Bella, esto es demasiado extraño y evidente.

Lo pensé por un momento y luego recordé.

-Pero no me pude haber dado cuenta, porque estuve saliendo con Alice casi todas las tardes.

-Mmm... no pero sigo pensando lo mismo, tu eres esa chica de la que tanto te habla y tienes celos de ti misma. Además la forma en que te mira, confirma mis sospechas, tiene el mismo brillo en la mirada que tu.

Iba a preguntar más sobre esto, me había llamado la atención. Pero me di cuanta que el auto ya estaba estacionado, voltee a ver al frente y vi que Edward venia en nuestra dirección. No podía continuar esta conversación cerca de él.

**.**

**POV Edward.**

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres, nos recibió Alice, estaba tan entusiasmada como era de esperarse, yo sabia muy bien porque. Presentó a Rosalie con Jasper y mis padres, todos fueron muy amables, no vi a Emmett por ningún lado, baraje la opción de que no viniera pero la deseche con solo ver el buen humor de mi hermana.

Todos nos dirigimos a la sala, me senté aun lado de Bella, quien por cierto estaba muy extraña desde que llegamos, estaba pensativa, absorta en sus pensamientos.

Toda mi familia era amable con Rose, le hacían preguntas acerca de su vida en Londres, su carrera y cosas por el estilo. Pero Bella no prestaba atención, decidí preguntarle.

-Estas bien, Bella?

-Que?- preguntó distraída.

-Te noto muy distante y distraída. Todo esta bien?- repetí.

-Si, solo estoy pensando algunas cosas.- alce una ceja – enserio estoy bien.- concluyó y me sonrío, nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, hasta que Rosalie nos interrumpió llamando a Bella.

-Bella recuerdas la vez que actúe como Julieta y mi ataque de nervios hizo que no parará de reír.

-Si, si lo recuerdo.-contesto Bella soltando una risita.

-Lo cómico en esto fue que precisamente paso en la escena en que tengo que hacerme la "muerta".-contó riendo.

-Fue comiquísimo, ver una "muerta" riendo y más por la cara de desconcierto de Romeo.- agregó Bella.

Todos reímos, por lo menos Bella había salido de su ensimismamiento.

-Era una de mis primeras obras por eso me puse tan nerviosa, pero es una buena anécdota.

-Si debió ser todo un show, de casualidad no hay algún video o algo así?- preguntó Alice.

-Si creo que un amigo tiene una copia, se lo pediré por Internet apenas hablé con él.

-Nos encantaría verlo.- repuso Alice.

-En cuanto lo tenga se los mostraré.- prometió Rosalie.

-Esta bien… y dime Rosalie, no dejaste ningún novio en Londres?- Allá iba Alice la oportuna y discreta. Todos excepto Rosalie la volteamos a ver sorprendidos por su sutileza.

-No, ya tiene bastante tiempo en que no estoy en una relación estable.- respondió Rosalie sin inmutarse de nuestra reacción.

-Ah, pues talvez aquí encuentres a el amor de tu vida…

-Alice, porque no vas a ver lo que esta en el horno?- interrumpió mi madre, sabia que se estaba entrometiendo. Alice hizo una mueca.

-Esta bien.- dijo y se retiro a la cocina, decidí seguirla.

-En seguida vuelvo.- anuncie aunque dirigí más a Bella que a los demás. Ella asintió y yo salí rumbo a la cocina.

Alice se encontraba agachada asomada en el vidrio del horno.

-Que pasa Edward?- preguntó.

-En verdad hiciste que viniera Emmett?

-Sip.- contesto al tiempo que se ponía de pies de un salto.

-Y como le hiciste?- cuestioné.

-Bueno pues al principio se negó diciendo que tenía un compromiso por la tarde, pero insistí que se diera una vuelta por lo menos un rato, además menciones que mamá tenía muchas ganas de verlo y que aun nos debía una visita. Así que acepto, lo mejor de todo es que la bruja esta ocupada en una sesión de fotos o talvez volando en su escoba, así que vendrá solo. estoy teniendo tanta suerte, eso es una señal.- me contó mientras movía el contenido de una olla que estaba en la estufa.

-Y que es lo que planeas Alice?-

No mucho, ya te dije ellos harán la mayor parte del trabajo. Yo solo di un pequeño empujoncito.

Yo solo moví la cabeza, mi hermana si que era increíble. Entonces me percate de un olor extraño.

-Algo huele mal.- comenté.

-Oye ya deja de criticar mis planes y corazonadas, mis planes no huelen mal. Ya veras que todo saldrá muy bien.- se defendió. Yo me reí al ver que me había malinterpretado.

-No hablaba de tus planes, enserio algo huele mal y creo que es eso que esta en la olla que mueves.- le aclaré señalando la olla negra.

-ahh, haber déjame ver.- dijo acercándose a aspirar, luego se alejó.- OH creo q tienes razón, es esta crema de champiñones, creo que paso su tiempo de vida.- apartó la olla del fuego- y bueno recuerda que tenemos una platica pendiente, ahora si me vas a contar lo que pasa con Bella.- me volteo a ver con una ceja levantad y colocando sus manitas en su cintura.

Sabía que no lo olvidaría, afortunadamente para mí, la puerta de entrada se abrió y Alice se distrajo y dijo:

-Ese debe de ser Emmett y esto no me lo quiero perder vamos!- camina dando saltitos y tomándome del brazo para que la siguiera, en lo que nos dirigíamos a la sala volteo y me advirtió- ya sabes que no olvidare nuestra platica ehh.

Solo rodee los ojos mientras era arrastrado por mi hermana.

Llegamos y Emmett iba entrando, tenía su habitual expresión de seriedad. Todos se levantaron al percatarse de su llegada.

-Hola cariño, que gusto que hayas venido.- saludo mi madre emocionada mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, mamá.- contestó y le devolvió el saludo.

Saludó a papá Jasper y Bella, en cuanto notó la presencia de nuestra invitada, su expresión dio un giro de 180°, estaba sorprendido y complacido, incluso artículo un "Wow".

Alice quien se encontraba a mi lado aun, me dio un codazo, la voltee a ver, tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro y me guiño un ojo.

-Bella, porque no le presentas a Rosalie a mi hermano.- sugirió.

-Oh si mira Rose, el es Emmett, el hermano de Edward y Alice. Emmett ella es mi amiga Rosalie.- presentó Bella.

Emmett se adelanto hasta al frente de Rosalie.

-Emmett Cullen, mucho gusto.- se presentó mi hermano haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Rosalie Hale, todo un gusto.- contestó Rose extendiéndole la mano, note que estaba ruborizada. Esto no podía estar pasando!! Emmett le dio un casto beso en el dorso de la mano en lugar de estrecharla, ella se ruborizo más.

-Que nombre tan bonito y que acento tan mas encantador tienes Rosalie.- galanteo mi hermano.

A mi lado escuche una risita complacida, me detuve a ver a los demás y tenían la misma expresión que probablemente yo tenia, estábamos sorprendido.

-Bueno, siéntate aquí para que platiquemos un poco, en lo que esta lista la comida. Por cierto no me saludaste eh.

-Lo siento enana- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, volteo a verme- hola Edward.- también me saludo.

-Hola.- correspondí aun con la sorpresa.

-Siéntate anda.- le indico Alice y por supuesto lo sentó a un lado de Rosalie.

Yo tome mi lugar a lado de Bella, me miró con expresión interrogante, yo solo me encogí de hombros y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Así que eres de Inglaterra.- aventuro mi hermano comenzando la conversación.

-Si, así es- contestó titubeante ella, acaso estaba nerviosa?

-Y a que se debe que no honres con tu visita?- ella se ruborizo otro poco.

-Bueno, pues, son cuestiones de trabajo.

-Ella también es actriz de teatro.- interrumpió la señorita oportuna.

-enserio?- preguntó, ella asintió.- y en que obra actuaras?

Ella le dijo el nombre de la obra, mi hermano abrió los ojos con sorpresa y exclamo.

-No lo puedo creer. Yo también participaré en esta obra.- que rayos pasaba aquí?

-Enserio?- cuestionó Rose igual de sorprendida que Emmett quien lo confirmo.

-Dios mío! Que grata confidencia, no creen?- preguntó a todos. Nosotros solo asentimos atónitos por lo que estaba pasando.

Sentí que alguien toco mi hombro, voltee y era mi padre.

-Que es lo que trama tu hermana?- preguntó en voz baja.

-No lo se. Ya sabes que con ella nunca se sabe.- contesté.

-Crees que tuvo algo que ver con esta coincidencia?

-No, no lo creo. Eso ya seria demasiado para ella. Además acaba de conocer a Rosalie ayer.- le informé.

-Bueno, pues vigílala, que no se entrometa demasiado.

-Eso es algo difícil tratándose de Alice, pero are lo posible.- prometí auque sinceramente dudara que pudiera controlarla, todavía tenia también mi asunto pendiente con ella.

Mi padre solo palmeo mi hombro y volvió a su lugar junto a mi madre.

-Entonces si los dos tienen el mismo compromiso por la tarde, se pueden ir juntos.- sugirió mi hermana muy animada.

-Alice cada quien trae su auto.- le regaño mamá.

-Bueno, lo que trataba de decires que Emmett puede guiar a Rose, ya que ella no conoce la ciudad. A eso me refería con que se fueran juntos.- aclaró aunque conociéndola eso no era verdad.

-Entonces, el fabuloso auto que esta allá afuera es tuyo? Preguntó mi hermano haciendo caso omiso de lo que hacia Alice, estaba tan concentrado viendo a Alice que no se dio cuenta.

-Si te refieres al Mercedes si es mío.- contesto Rose, también sin perder de vista a mi hermano.

-Muy buen auto y el color le queda perfecto. El del mismo color que mi auto.- comentó Emmett.

-Si? Que auto conduces?

-Una camioneta Jeep

-Un buen auto también, buena maquina. Un amigo tenía uno así y cuando lo arregle la velocidad fue aun mejor.

-Oh veo que sabes de autos.

-Si, me gusta hacerles algunos arreglos, ya sabes para hacerlos mejores.- alguien aparte de mi se daba cuanta de lo banal que era su conversación? Pero ellos se miraban y dirigían toda la atención como si fuera algo de trascendental importancia. Tenia que admitir que aquí algo pasaría.

-No es genial Emmett, una chica que sabe de autos.- interrumpió mi hermana.

-Alice porque no vamos a poner la mesa?.- preguntó mi madre con toda la intención de sacarla de ahí y que dejara de entrometerse, Alice hizo un mohín.

- Mmm.... esta bien, vamos.- dijo derrotada y las dos salieron rumbo al comedor, no sin antes que Alice mirara a Rose y Emmett y sonriera satisfecha.

-Entonces cual es la obra en la que mas te ha gustado participar?- preguntó Emmett.

Esto era muy incomodo, ellos estaban tan ensimismados y me sentía como un intruso, incluso mas que Alice. Parecía que no era el único que se sentía así, pues mi padre dijo.

-Jasper, porque no vamos a ayudar a las chicas?

-Si, vamos.- dijo Jasper inmediatamente y salieron.

Ahora solo quedamos Rosalie, Emmett, Bella y yo, esto era aun mas incomodo.

-Que a donde se fueron todos?- preguntó de repente Emmett extrañado. Si que estaba distraído.

-Fueron a poner la mesa.- le respondí.

-A bueno- se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en Rose- Entonces me decías Rose…

La situación parecía cómica, solté una risa y ami lado Bella sonrío también.

-Porque no vamos a dar un paseo a jardín?- propuse.

-Si creo que será mejor.- concordó.

Salimos juntos al jardín, nos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que Bella preguntó.

-Como ves lo que acaba de pasar?

-Todo esto es muy extraño.- contesté sinceramente.

-Si estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tú crees que pase algo entre ellos?

-No lo se y si así pasa Alice se va a creer mas vidente de lo que ya se cree o talvez adopte el mote de "Vidente Cupido"- con esto hice reír a Bella.

-Pero que pasa con Heidi? Sigue con ella no?- preguntó.

-Mmmm… creo que si. Aunque bueno a ninguno de nosotros nos importaría demasiado que la dejará por tu amiga, pero bueno no se que tanto quiere Emmett a Heidi, como para dejarla o no.

-Si, no lo sabemos.- dijo y se quedo pensando algunos segundos- este tipo de situaciones son muy difíciles, imaginar querer a alguien y que luego de la noche a la mañana alguien más llegue y trastorné tu mundo completamente- lo decía como si tuviera esa experiencia. Seria acaso que Alice tenia razón y ella…?

-Edward, Bella, vengan a comer!!- nos gritó Alice.

-Vamos?- pregunté mientras extendía mi brazo.

-Vamos- aceptó y lo tomo.

* * *

**Hola::**

**Bueno pues aquí el siguiente capitulo, esta es la primera parte, no pensaba separar este capitulo, pero al escribirlo salio demasiado extenso y pensé que talvez se les hiciera demasiado tedioso, así que decidí que lo mejor era separarlo. No se preocupen que hoy mismo pongo la segunda parte solo le estoy dando los últimos toques.**

**Espero les guste esta parte, para las que les interese la canción que cantan Rose y Bella es I belong to you de Muse. Esta es una de mis bandas favoritas, son tan geniales y esta canción es buenísima. Por cierto que va a estar en el soundtrack de New Moon, solo que un poco modificada, ya escuche esta versión y también se escucha bien. El Soundtrack sale hoy en Estados Unidos, que emoción cada vez se acerca mas el estreno!!**

**Pero bueno en un rato nos leemos nuevamente para la 2° parte.**

**Nos leemos chaoo…**


	10. Alice en acción 2 parte

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, so**__**n de la autoria de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **_

**_._**

**Alice en acción 2° parte.**

**.**

Entramos al comedor, cada parejita estaba sentada junto, Emmett y Rosalie seguían pendientes uno del otro, platicando animadamente. Bella y yo nos sentamos juntos también.

La comida pasó agradable, note que mi hermano había vuelto, se le veía tan animado como antes y mi madre estaba feliz por esto al igual que todos.

Siguieron haciéndole preguntas a Rose, pero esta vez Alice no estaba tan entrometida, cada vez que planeaba decir algo, mi madre carraspeaba o le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia, la tenia controladita, por lo que esta tenia el ceño fruncido de frustración que desapareció al poco tiempo al ver que las cosas marchaban muy bien sin su ayuda.

-Bella, me contaba Alice que no has encontrado departamento. No te ha gustado ninguno de los que has visto?- preguntó mi madre.

-Oh pues me agradó uno, pero Alice me persuadió de escogerlo, por la zona donde se encontraba, dijo era muy insegura, de ahí en fuera no, hemos visto muy poco.

-Se me hace raro, las propiedades que le recomendé a Alice eran muy bonitas, pensé que te gustarían y además ya ha pasado mas de una semana.- comentó mi madre.

-Bueno pues tampoco Alice la ha dado muchas opciones, la ha traído de allá para acá, entre centros comerciales, salones de belleza y todos esos lugares que frecuenta Alice.- intervine.

-Ay Alice.- dijo mamá.

Alice sin ningún remordimiento y con todo el orgullo solo sonrío.

-Entonces enana, ya encontraste a una nueva Barbie? Pobre Ken Jasper ya se aburrió de ti y te cambio por Barbie.- le dijo Emmett a Jasper.

-Yo no soy su Ken.- reprochó Jasper.

-Claro que si, pero ahora la torturada será Barbie Bella. Enana solo espero que a Rosie no la tortures demasiado eh.- genial ahora hasta la llamaba "Rosie"

-No te preocupes, no sufrirá para nada. A ella le gustan también todas esas cosas. Creo q la que sufrirá aquí soy yo, con ellas dos.- se quejó Bella.

-Cálmate Bella, si no pusieras tanta resistencia, te la pasarías bien.- le dijo Alice.

-No, se la pasaría bien, si fueran unas compras normales. Pero tú exageras!!- dije.

-Ay tal para cual, los dos exageran.- dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

-Oye amor, y Heidi, porque no vino?- preguntó mi madre. OH no ese era terreno peligroso, nadie se había acordado de ella.

-Quien?- preguntó Emmett distraído. Todos reímos, eso era gracioso estaba tan absorto con Rosalie que ni de su novia se acordaba. Eso quería decir que la podía olvidar fácilmente y eso era algo bueno.

-Heidi, cariño.- repitió mi madre, debió haberlo dejado así, nadie necesitaba hablar de ella.

Enseguida la expresión del rostro de mi hermano, se ensombreció, ese era el preciso efecto que causaba Heidi en mi hermano.

-Ah, pues esta en una sesión de fotos.- dijo mi hermano mecánicamente.

Se extendió un silencio incomodo, entre nosotros. Sabía que no era buena idea hablar del diablo.

En ese momento el celular de Emmett comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla, su mirada ensombreció más, se podía adivinar fácilmente quien era. Se levanto de la mesa disculpándose y salio del comedor.

-Hablando de la bruja, debió haberse quedado en los aires en su escoba.- comentó Alice. Mi madre la regaño.- es la verdad mamá- se defendió.

Al lado de Bella estaba Rosalie, quien volteo y le preguntó bajito a Bella.

-Quien es Heidi?- allá iba toda relación que se pudiera esperar entre Emmett y Rosalie.

-Este…mmm.... es su novia.- contesto titubéate.

El rostro de Rosalie se descompuso, y articulo una perfecta "OH" de comprensión. Pobre y lo peor de todo es que la entendía perfectamente.

Emmett volvió con cara de pocos amigos, como era de esperarse.

-Que paso Emmett?- preguntó mi hermana.

-Era Heidi, viene para acá.- contesto sin muchos ánimos.

Alice soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos.

-Que no estaba muy ocupada?- preguntó sin ningún esfuerzo de ocultar su antipatía hacia ella. Esta vez mi hermano no se molesto por esto como lo hacia otras veces.

-Pues termino antes y dijo que no quería volver sola al departamento.

Se extendió otro silencio incomodo, ese era el efecto que la noviecita de mi hermano causaba en nuestros ánimos. Estaba empezando a tomar la decisión de ayudar a que Alice hiciera que esa mujer saliera de la vida de mi hermano.

-Bueno… Alice ay que recoger la mesa. Chicos pasen a la sala.- dijo Esme.

La obedecimos y fuimos a la sala, mi padre se quedó ayudando a mamá al igual que Jasper. Bella me dijo que iba al baño, así que me quede con Emmett y Rosalie. Esto era muy incomodo.

-En cuanto tiempo va a llegar?- _en cuanto tiempo va a arruinarnos la tarde?_ Dije para mis adentros.

-Pues estaba cerca de aquí, así que supongo que no tardara mucho.- contesto sin emoción.

-Ahh.- simplemente dije.

Rosalie se movió en su acintio nerviosa o incomoda, sabia que tan difícil era esta situación, yo mismo la estaba viviendo solo que en mayor complejidad.

-Edward podemos hablar un momento? A solas.- me preguntó.

-Claro, ven vamos afuera.

Caminamos hasta el jardín, antes de que saliéramos escuche el timbre, genial el diablo había llegado.

-Que pasa Rose? Si es por lo de mi hermano, lo siento mucho, si no te lo dijo es porque de verdad lo impactaste y ni siquiera la recordaba, lo hiciste olvidarla en poco tiempo, ella es una antipática que no merece a mi hermano.- trate de excusar a mi hermano.

-No, te preocupes, estas cosas pasan. Pero no no quiero hablar de tu hermano. Quiero hablar de ti y de Bella.- Oh Oh!

-Y que pasa conmigo y con Bella?- pregunté nervioso. Ella sonrío.

-Es fácil darse cuanta de que sientes algo por ella y no hablo de un simple gusto físico. Quiero que me digas con tus propias palabras que sientes por mi amiga?- la mire con alarma.- no te preocupes no le diré nada, solo quiero estar segura, para velar por los sentimientos de mi amiga.

-Ay Rose, esque es difícil contar esto, si ni siquiera se lo puedo contar a mi hermana.

-Por favor considérame tu amiga, puedes confiar en mí. Además no soy tan entusiasta y comunicativa como tu hermana, créeme no se lo diré a nadie.

En verdad me inspiraba confianza y me dieron unas ganas enormes de contarle todo, no se lo había dicho a nadie, era mi secreto, Alice lo sabia pero ella misma lo había deducido y aun esperaba una confesión por mi parte.. Suspire y comencé a hablar.

-Ah, pues siento que estoy enamorado de ella. Fue algo que paso espontáneamente, cuando la vi por primera vez, todos mis sentimientos hicieron una revolución, nunca había sentido esto. Pero se que esta mal, Jacob esta de por medio y yo se que es tu amigo y lo conoces muy bien y bueno yo lo considero un muy buen amigo. Pero yo no mandé esta vez en mis sentimientos y tu te puedes dar cuanta que nadie lo puede hacer. Simplemente pasó y trato de sentirme culpable por esto, pero no puedo Lo que siento por Bella es mucho más fuerte y calma todo el remordimiento.- confesé. Se sentía tan bien decirlo en voz alta y no tenerlo estancado para ti mismo.

Rose me miro por unos segundos, escrutándome con la mirada, parecía que me estaba evaluando. Luego de unos segundos me sonrío y suavizo su expresión.

-Veo, que hablas sinceramente. Este tipo de situaciones son tan difíciles. Mírame a mi, acabo de conocer a tu hermano que me cautivo, y plaff de un momento a otro la burbuja revienta porque tiene novia. Te comprendo totalmente y como dijiste en los sentimientos no se manda.

-No sabes lo bien que se siente decírselo finalmente a alguien. Y si todo esto es tan complicado, el destino es cruel. Pero por ti no te preocupes, tu eres mil veces mejor que esa chica que se encuentra adentro. Mi hermano seria un tonto si no se queda contigo.-Rose se sonrojo un poco.

-Pero bueno ya no hablemos de mi, el caso aquí eres tu. Que es lo que piensas hacer?- preguntó.

-créeme que es lo mismo que me preguntó todos los día. No puedo responderte esa pregunta, porque no lo se. Supongo que además esa decisión no la puedo tomar yo solo, yo no se cuales son los sentimiento de Bella, fácilmente podría amar a Jacob y no corresponderme en ese caso la decisión esta tomada, simplemente me alejaría.

-Pero si ella te correspondiera?

-Supongo que igualmente no podría tomar la decisión yo solo. Pero en es caso la perspectiva para mi cambiaria totalmente y bueno mi debilidad ganaría y lucharía por eso.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar. Pues bueno ahora tienes que luchar, porque si no te has dado cuenta de lo que Bella siente, serias muy ciego. Anda ay que volver. – dijo y empezó a caminar, yo me quede un momento parado en mi lugar pero luego la seguí. Antes de traspasar la puerta volteo y me dijo.- Y por favor ya no le inventes novias ficticias a mi amiga, la pobre se siente frustrada y siente celos de si misma.- y continuo caminando.

Mi plan con el cuento de "Tanya" no era hacerla sentir celosa, simplemente fue algo que paso por querer ocultarle que me estaba enamorando de ella y luego se salio de control. Ella seguía preguntando sobre Tanya y yo seguía con la mentira.

Entramos a la sala, efectivamente Heidi se encontrada aquí, a lado de mi hermano abrazándolo aunque él no se veía nada complacido. Bella esta en otro sillón y Jasper en otro. En cuanto Heidi vio a Rosalie, la vio con envidia y la evalúo con la mirada, seguramente se sentía amenazada pues se pego más a mi hermano como protegiendo lo que es suyo.

Me senté a la do de Bella, se le veía incomoda y como no. Cualquiera que estuviera en la misma habitación que Heidi se sentiría así. Rose por su parte trato de no mirar la escenita montada por la novia de Emmett y se sentó al lado de Jasper, comenzaron platicar, asiendo caso omiso de los demás.

-Que es lo que hacían tu y Rose.- me preguntó Bella.

Voltee a verla y tenia el ceño fruncido. Se veía tan adorable, parecía tener celos de su propia amiga. Sonreí y con esta acción su expresión se suavizo un poco.

-Solo platicábamos de lo sucedido.- dije y señale a mi hermano y a la "bruja" (_genial ahora era tan infantil como Alice por llamarla así_) con la cabeza.

-Oh, ya, y como esta? No esta tan desilusionada?

-Pues no la vi tan mal, lo tomo bien, es muy madura en su forma de pensar.

-Si, ella es así, ya platicare con ella.

Yo solo asentí y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ay Emmett, que te pasa? Estas todo extraño.- se quejó Heidi con el timbre de voz mas alto del necesario, por lo que era imposible no escucharla.

-No tengo nada.- respondió mi hermano con voz monótona.

-Ash, claro que si. Pero bueno no importa, ya quiero irme Emmett, estoy tan aburrida, además estoy cansada. Vámonos si Emmy.- dijo con voz chocosa.

-Pues si estabas tan cansada, debiste irte directamente a la casa, en lugar de pasar aquí, yo aun no me quiero ir, además tengo una reunión en el teatro en 2 horas.- dijo mi hermano. La actitud hacia ella había cambiado, antes no le hubiera contestado así y simplemente se hubiera ido en cuanto ella lo decía. Ella suspiro frustrada.

-Ya te dije que no quiero estar sola, tendré que acompañarte a tu reunión. – ja, ni siquiera le pedía su opinión, simplemente decidía por él, definitivamente iba a unirme a los planes de Alice.- Voy por un vaso de agua a la cocina. – dijo y se fue. Mi hermano rodó los ojos y suspiro pesadamente.

-Rose, puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó mi hermano.

Rosalie volteo hacia él titubeante, lo pensó por unos segundos y luego dijo.

-Pues habla soy toda oídos.- contestó.

-Pero a solas, por favor…

-No creo que tengamos nada que hablar a solas, lo que me tengas que decir dímelo aquí.- replicó, tratando de sonar indiferente, aunque su rostro decía lo contraria, en verdad le gustaba mi hermano.

-Anda Rose.- insistió.

-Ya tendrán tiempo de hablar después, además tu novia no tarda en volver.- interfirió Jasper. Emmett suspiro frustrado.

-Pero…

En eso un gran estruendo se escucho en la cocina, como si un olla hubiera caído al suelo, luego un grito de horror.

-PERO QUE ES LO QUE HICISTE!!!!- se escucho el grito de Heidi.

Todos corrimos inmediatamente a ver lo que pasaba, entramos y lo primero que vi fue un liquido negro regado por todo el piso y la olla vacía.

-QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ACABAS DE ARRUINAR ROPA CARISIMA!!-

-Yo… yo…- tartamudeo Alice.

Me pare en seco al ver la mano de Heidi en el aire dispuesta a golpear a Alice, pero que le sucedía a esta bruja?

Me decidí a acercarme para detenerla y note que Jasper hacia lo mismo, pero Emmett fue más rápido y detuvo su brazo que ya iba en camino a la mejilla de Alice.

-Que crees que es lo que piensas hacer?- cuestionó mi hermano claramente molesto.

-Que no ves lo que hizo, arruino mi ropa y aparte esto apesta.- se defendió Heidi.

-Es solo ropa, por dios no seas tan superficial, no es como si la mancha no se fuera a quitar. No exageres.

-Pero es ropa carísima, no exagero, tu hermana lo hizo a propósito, yo vi como se dirigía hacia mi decidía a derramarme esa cosa.

-No, claro que no, yo lo iba a tirar en el fregadero, pero no vi que ella estaba ahí, cuando voltee choque con ella.- se defendió. Esa carita yo la conocía, era la carita de cuando quería convencer a alguien. Será que…?

-Lo ves fue un accidente. No dramatices. Además no era para que quisieras golpearla.- le regaño Emmett, moviendo su brazo que aun sostenía el de ella.

-Auch! Me estas lastimando.- se soltó.- yo se que tu lo hiciste a propósito te vi!- le acuso a Alice señalándola.

-Ya déjala en paz y aprende a diferencia entre un accidente y algo acasionado con toda intención.- intervino Jasper poniéndose a un lado de su novia y pasando su brazo por sus hombros..

-Ash, como sea. Emmett vámonos, tengo que cambiarme, ya no aguanto la peste.- ordeno, si ORDENO. Heidi, mirándonos a todos con desprecio.

-Te dije que no me voy a ir.- dijo mi hermano decidido.

-Pues quédate con tu familia patética y sigue igual de patético, ya estoy cansada de todo esto.- dijo molesta y salio a grandes zancadas de la cocina no sin antes lanzarnos una mirada envenenada a todos, su mirada se intensifico al mirara a Alice y la duendecillo la despidió con la mano y con una sonrisa muy ancha, fui el único que se dio cuenta. Al poco rato escuchamos un fuerte portazo.

Voltee para ver la reacción de Bella a todo esto, lucia igual molesta. En eso la risa musical de Alice comenzó a sonar en la cocina. Todos volteamos a verla extrañados aunque yo suponía la razón de su risa.

-Amor, estas bien. No te hizo nada esa mujer antes de que llegáramos?- preguntó Jasper preocupado.

-No amor, no me hizo nada. No te preocupes.- lo tranquilizo y le dio un corto beso.-

-Pero porque te ríes?- cuestionó Rosalie.

-Que no ven que esto es muy cómico. Dios que sentido del humor tan raro tienen.- dijo rodando los ojos.- Bueno hora de limpiar. Ah y Emmett, de nada eh.- Emmett lo miro confundido.

Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas, definitivamente esto era parte de los planes malévolos de Alice. Quería correr a abrazarla y felicitarla, pero me abstuve. Alice siguió dando saltitos mientras se ponía unos guantes y buscaba un trapo para limpiar. Emmett y Rosalie salieron de la cocina, pero los demás permanecimos ahí, mis padres entraron al poco rato y mi madre se sorprendió al ver el desastre que había en el suelo de su cocina.

-Pero que ha pasado aquí?!- exclamo alarmada.

-Digamos que es algo así como, desalojo de brujas.

Esme la miro extrañada.

-No preguntes mamá, enserio.- le dije.

-Bueno, pero limpia eso ahora- dijo señalando el desastre. Mis padres salieron de la cocina.

-Bueno ya vayan a la sala que tengo que limpiar o me van a ayudar?- cuestionó.

-No gracias.- respondí rápidamente.- vamos Bella.- ella asintió.

-Yo si me quedo Alice.- dijo Jasper.

Antes de salir junto con Bella, voltee a ver a mi hermana, quien se trasladaba dando saltitos y sonriendo satisfecha. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y le sonreí con aprobación a lo que ella correspondió guiñándome un ojo y articulando "sigues tu" mientras me señalaba con su pequeño dedito. Yo solo sonreí y rodee los ojos.

-Lo que acaba de pasar es lo que me imagino?- me preguntó Bella de camino a la sala.

-Pues si te refieres a que mi hermana debería de dedicarse a la actuación y a planear planes malévolos, si.- contesté.

Bella solo sonrío y movió la cabeza.

-Tu hermana es genial.- dijo finalmente.

Si era genial, cuando los planes no te incluían a ti, pero talvez no opinaría lo mismo si usara sus planes con ella. Tendría que estar atento con los planes hacia mi y Bella.

**POV Alice.**

Todo había salido genial, la suerte estaba de mi lado. Creí que estaba en mi contra cuando me entere que Heidi venia, pero la soluciones vinieron espontáneamente. Y todo se soluciono tan fácil.

Ahí estaba yo, limpiando la cocina, cuando el olor desagradable de la crema pasada e champiñones llego a mi nariz.

Un click sonó en mi cabeza cuando divise a Heidi tomando agua a unos paso del fregadero. Planee todo rápidamente, no iba a tirar esta crema, no, por lo menos no en el fregadero.

Camine dando mis habítales saltitos en dirección a Heidi con la olla en mis manos, y haciendo de cuenta como que no me había dado cuanta de su presencia.

Gire rápidamente en su dirección y afortunadamente para mi plan ella giro al mismo tiempo que yo y puff, la "rica" crema cayo en todo su vestido. Era una lastima que el vestido se arruinara era de marca y era muy bonito. Pero precisamente eso es lo que la iba a molestar más.

Como era de suponer se me grito, rápidamente todos vinieron a ver lo que había sucedido. Puse mi cara de inocencia y algo muy bueno paso, no me imagine que reaccionaria así esa bruja reaccionaria tan mal como para querer golpearme (no hubiera sido tan bueno si su mano hubiera llegado a mi mejilla) pero mi querido hermano la detuvo, molestándose mucho con ella. Esto fue genial, al fin había abierto los ojos.

La tonta me acuso, diciendo que yo lo había hecho a propósito y aunque así era puse mi mejor cara de perrito triste y lo negué rotundamente. Mi hermano se enojo más y le dijo que no dramatizara. Ella le ordeno que se tenían que ir, pero mi hermano dijo que no, así que se marcho sola, no sin antes decirnos que éramos uno patéticos y lanzarnos una mirada envenenada, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, la despedí descaradamente con la mano y le dedique mi sonrisa más grande. Después de eso se fue.

El único que se dio cuenta de mi culpabilidad fue Edward y Jasper más tarde cuando se lo conté.

Edward me dedico una sonrisa de aprobación y le anuncie que el era el próximo en mis planes, solo rodó los ojos, le dio poca importancia, parecía que no me conocía y que no acaba de ver lo que paso. Pero ya vería que nunca se apuesta contra mi.

Con el viaje y la utilería que tenia planeado, todo por fin se iba a dar entre él y Bella. Ellos estaba destinado a estar juntos, yo lo sabia. No es que no me importara Jacob, claro que si, lo quería, pero mi prioridad era la felicidad de mi hermano y era mejor abrirle los ojos de que Bella no era su chica ideal.

Pero bueno esos planes todavía estaban en construcción.

Por lo menos resultado del plan de hoy había sido satisfactorio. Rosalie y Emmett de habían encantado al primer momento, solo faltaba que dejara a otra bruja y con lo que paso hoy su relación pendía de un hilo. Arruine mis zapatos Chanel por tirarle la crema encima, pero no importaban sacrificar uno de mis tantos zapatos con tal de sacar a esa bruja de nuestras vidas.

Ahora los siguientes en la lista eran Edward y Bella.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo::**

**Aquí esta la 2° parte.**

**Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y si es así ya saben que me lo pueden decir por medio de un lindo review.**

**Estos capítulos se los dedico a Carla vampiro a quien en una ocasión le prometí subir 2 capítulos por sesión.**

**También se lo dedico a ****Anyreth quien me dio la idea de derramarle algo a Heidi, siendo que yo ni siquiera tenia planeado que se apareciera en la comida. Muchas grax y espero que te haya gustado como quedo.**

**Escogí la crema de champiñones como algo asqueroso, porque a mi no me gustan los champiñones y en al escuela acabo de preparar crema de champiñones y no me gusto para nada, el color negro o café se ve algo extraño y me dije "bueno aparte de que es de champiñón, si pongo que estaba pasada pues es algo mas asqueroso" y pues lo puse. Se que ha muchas les encanta el champiñón, pero a mi no para nada.**

**Bueno pues ahora les agradezco a todas las que han dejado reviews en los capítulos anteriores, a las que han mandado alertas, favoritos, también. Muchas muchas grax.**

**Me despido, muchas saludos, qidence y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Chaoo…**


	11. Decisiones

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**Decisiones.**

**.**

-No, Alice. Este es perfecto, no me harás cambiar de opinión.- exclame firmemente.

-Pero Bella mira la vista es muy mala.- dijo señalando la enorme ventana.

-Alice, los pretextos son absurdos. A mi me gusta.

El departamento era muy bonito, la vista no era mala como Alice decía, se tenía a la vista un lindo parque. Esta vez me iba a imponer, tenia que salir de la casa de Edward, la convivencia tan cercana con él se estaba haciendo que mi voluntad flaqueara y más ahora que Rosalie había hecho que dudara con respecto a Tanya. Aun me parecía una idea absurda, pero una pequeñísima parte de mi lo creía posible.

Por otro lado mi conciencia débil, se lamentaba y no quería irse. Pero era necesario, el otro día hubo un pequeño desliz, me quede hipnotizada por sus ojos (como regularmente pasaba) y estuve a punto de decirle lo que causaba en mi y preguntarle si yo era Tanya. Estar en la misma casa que Edward es algo peligroso.

-Pero Bella…- Discutió Alice.

-Ya lo decidí, este me gusta.

-Pero… pero…- puso un pequeño puchero.

-Sin peros. – concluí. Parecía la mamá de Alice, regañándola porque no quería hacer sus deberes. Alice suspiro derrotada.

-Ay, esta bien, enseguida arreglo el papeleo con el agente. Ve anda a dar una vuelta, te aviso cuando necesite tu firma.

El lugar era espacioso y acogedor, tenia grandes ventanas que lo hacia luminoso, la ubicación no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Edward. Demonios! Porque mis pensamientos siempre se desviaban a él?

-Ven Bella, para que firmes.

-Voy.

.

El papeleo no fue tardado, solo firme el contrato de arrendamiento y me entregaron las llaves.

Si por mí fuera para evitar tentaciones –no por gusto, aclaró- me mudaba hoy mismo, pero aun faltaban los muebles y que Esme decorara. Ósea mas tiempo con Edward – ven lo que les digo, siempre todo regresa a Edward-, mi "yo" débil vitoreaba en mi cabeza.

-Bueno pues vámonos al centro comercial, tenemos que encontrarnos con Rose.- me dijo Alice mientras salíamos del departamento.

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que no pasaremos todo lo que queda del día ahí.

-Bueno Bella, eso depende de ti, si encontramos los trajes de baño y la ropa perfecta y no te pones remilgosa, todo pasara mas rápido.- dijo.

-Bueno pues si no insisten en que compre uno que muestre demasiado, todo ira bien.

-Bella, es un traje de baño, tiene que mostrar algo.

-Pues si, pero esque hay de trajes de baño a trajes de baño.- dije.

-Esta bien, las dos seremos neutrales, ya veras que encontraremos uno lindo que nos agrade a las dos.- que no se supone que si yo lo voy a usar tiene que agradarme a mi? Pero bueno así era Alice.

Subimos a su Porche y emprendimos camino al centro comercial.

Bueno se preguntaran para que compraremos trajes de baño. Pues verán, resulta que Alice organizó un pequeño viaje a Alki Beach, _(NT. Alki Beach si existe)_ no queda a más de 40 o 50 min. de donde vive Edward, pero Alice insistió en que nos quedáramos para disfrutar mas, dijo que había unas cabañas donde podíamos quedarnos.

El viaje no tenia fecha un, pues esperábamos hasta que Rosalie y Emmett tuvieran tiempo libre, ya que estaban ocupadísimos con todos su ensayos para la obra, pero ayer Rosalie me llamo para decirme que había hablado con Alice y el plan era para este fin de semana, ósea que mañana nos íbamos.

Por eso Alice había insistido en que teníamos que ir de compras, según ella era muy necesaria, había mucha ropa de playa y bikinis que comprar. No entendía muy bien su lógica, si solo nos íbamos a quedar 2 días!!

Pero, había aprendido a comprender a Alice un poquito. Con ella no había lógica.

Llegamos al centro comercial.

-Tenemos que esperar a Rose aquí en el estacionamiento.- le dije.

- Ok pues entonces esperemos.- dijo poniéndose cómoda en el asiento.

Estuvimos no más de 10 min. en el porche esperando a Rose mientras escuchábamos algo de música y Alice proponía ideas para la decoración del departamento. De repente vimos que un enorme Jeep se estacionaba a lado del Porche de mi lado. Alice exclamo.

-OH por dios!- al principio pensé que el motivo de aquella exclamación era por el monstruoso auto, pero luego me fije quien venia en el.

Era Emmett y lo más sorprendente era quien lo acompañaba. Rosalie!!

Voltee a ver a Alice y contrario a lo que esperaba encontrar, que era a una Alice confundida, tenia una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia y se le veía emocionada.

Voltee a ver nuevamente a la ventana y vi que Rosalie estaba bajando del auto, Emmett arranco y nos despidió con la mano. Apenas el auto se movió, escuche que la puerta de Alice se abría y luego sus pasitos dirigiéndose a Rose. Yo hice lo mismo.

-Como es eso de que venia con mi hermano?- pregunto inmediatamente.

-Bueno pues esque me recogió en mi departamento esta mañana y se ofreció a traerme cuando le comente que tenía una cita con ustedes.- respondió sonrojada.

-Eso es genial!!- exclamo Alice emocionada lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Genial?- preguntó Rose confundida mientras Alice se separaba de ella y asentía.- Yo pensé que me reclamabas y que eras algún tipo de hermana celosa.

-No, claro que no. Bueno solo con las que son unas brujas, como te pudiste dar cuanta el otro día. Pero tu eres genial, nada me alegraría más, bueno a decir verdad abría otra cosas que me alegraría- dijo lanzándome una mirada, eso era una indirecta?- pero bueno, entonces quiere decir que están saliendo o van en camino de algo?- puse más atención, yo también tenia curiosidad.

-Bueno pues nos vemos todos los días y nos llevamos muy bien, pero acaba de dejar a Heidi y creo que seria muy pronto iniciar algo…

-Espera, entonces ya dejo a Heidi?- pregunté adelantándome a Alice.

-Sip, un día después de lo sucedido en casa de los padres de Alice.- respondió sonriente, se veía feliz.

-Que genial!!- dijo Alice dando saltitos y palmaditas.- soy una genio!!

-Porque dices que era una genio?- preguntó Rose desconcertada.

Ella y Emmett eran los únicos que no sabían que lo pasado con Heidi había sido obra de Alice.

-No, por nada. Ya vamos a comprar, Bella no se quiere quedar todo el día verdad Bella?- me preguntó.

-Si, ya vamos.- por lo visto Alice no quería darse el merito merecido por alejar a Heidi, yo lo gritaría, eso era para que Emmett y Rose la felicitaran, pero bueno como dije, con Alice no había lógica.

.

.

-No Alice, este esta muy pequeño, ni siquiera me lo pienso probar.- exclame.

-Si es lindo, además el verde se te verá genial.- discutió.

-No, no me gusta, quedamos que tenia que gustarnos a las dos.- le recordé.

-Pues también quedamos que no ibas a ponerte remilgosa.- contraataco.

-No es eso. Ya busca otro, ese no me gusta.- dije firmemente. Alice rodó los ojos.

-Esta bien.- dijo rendida y se alejo.

Ya habíamos comprado algunas cosas, como vestidos, sandalias, sombreros y gafas, todo iba bien, lo que Alice me había sugerido comprar, me gustaba, hasta que llegamos a los trajes de baño. Ya había traído como 4 y ninguno era de mi agrado, todos mostraban demasiado, si lo se los bikinis son pequeños, pero ay algunos lindos y no vulgares. Rose estaba en el probador, a ella le encantaban las sugerencias de Alice y casi todos los que yo me había negado a probarme se los probaba ella y por supuesto le quedaban geniales.

-Como se ve este?- preguntó saliendo del probador. Traía puesto un bikini rojo, con tirantes blancos que se amarraban detrás de cuello, tenía una línea blanca debajo del busto y en la cadera.

-Muy bien, como todos.-respondí sinceramente.

-Creo que elegiré este, junto con el negro de lunares y el otro rojo de líneas.- dijo mientras los tomaba y se volvía a meter al probador.

-Bella! Bella! Lo encontré, se que este te va a encantar.- grito, casi del otro lado de la tienda, yo me puse como tomate de vergüenza, dando saltitos vino hacia mi.- mira, mira!

-Alice, respira!!- le pedí, parecía que se quedaría sin oxigeno.- muéstramelo antes de que te de un colapso.

Extendió el pequeño bulto azul que tenia en la mano. A decir verdad, era lindo. De dos piezas, de un bonito azul aqua con pequeñas flores, la parte de arriba de amarraba por el cuello. Me gustaba.

-Te gusta?- preguntó impaciente.

-Si, por fin comprendiste lo que me gusta.

-Bueno pues pruébatelo, anda!.- me alentó mientras me lo entregaba y me empujaba al probador. Me cambie y salí, Rose ya estaba de nuevo con la ropa que traía y sentada con Alice, las dos me dieron una sonrisa de aprobación.

-Wow! Te ves muy bien Bella.

-Si, te queda perfecto, el color le queda genial a tu tono de piel.- dijo Alice.

-Bueno pues a mi también me gusta. Lo llevaré.- declaré.

-De acuerdo. Pero no solo puedes llevar ese. Espera, ya entendí más o menos el estilo adecuado, enseguida vuelvo.- dijo y desapareció.

.

Me termine llevando el azul, otro azul mas oscuro y otro morado. Los tres me habían gustado y según Alice me quedaban muy bien, así que las dos estábamos contentas con las compras.

después de pagar nuestros respectivo trajes de baño, decidimos que era hora de comer, a si que nos dirigimos a el área de comidas. Nos decidimos por comer hamburguesas.

-Entonces tres hamburguesas con papas y refrescos verdad?- preguntó por ultima vez Alice.

-Mejor quiero unos aros de cebolla.- corrigió Rose.

-Ok, enseguida vuelvo.- y se alejo dando saltitos gacilmente.

En ese momento mi celular sonó, llegó un mensaje. Sonreí al ver la pantalla, era Edward.

_Todo bien? O necesitas que te rescate?_

_E._

Sonreí más y oprimí el botón para contestar.

_Todo marcha bien, la duendecillo hoy esta tranquila, ya terminamos solo vamos a comer._

_B._

Lo envíe.

-No pregunto quien es, porque es obvio con solo ver la cara que traes.- dijo Rose trayéndome al mundo real.

-Enserio soy tan obvia?- pregunté, Rose solo asintió.- esque tampoco quiero que él se de cuenta.

-Créeme no lo hará, esta igual o mas ciego que tu, como con el asunto de "Tanya" y hablando de ello, ya te diste cuenta que tengo razón?

-No, sigo pensando que es absurdo.

-Hay! Bella. Apoco no plante ni siquiera un poco de duda en tu?- cuestionó.

-Si! Y eso es lo peor. El otro día estuve a punto de preguntarle sobre el tema.- confesé.

-Eso hubiera estado muy bien, así hubieras visto que tengo toda la razón y los dos dejarían de ser tan brutos. Luego por la timidez y las inseguridades se pierden valiosas oportunidades.

En ese momento mi celular sonó.

_Me alegro entonces. Espero regreses pronto, llevas mucho tiempo fuera y me siento solo… sin ti… _

_E._

Mi corazón palpito más rápido al leer el mensaje. Tendría que hacerle caso a Rosalie? Pero ella omitía un enorme detalle, ella no estaba tomando en cuenta a Jacob, eso le iba a mencionar cuando llegó Alice con la charola y nuestra comida.

Comimos un rato en silencio hasta que Rosalie preguntó.

-Oye Alice tu conoces a la tal Tanya?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos y voltee a verla alarmada.

-Sip.- afirmo Alice despreocupadamente mientras mordía una papa.

-Pero tú dijiste que no.- recordé.

-Aja, pero después me di cuenta de que si.

-Y de donde la conoces?- inquirí.

-Por mi hermano.- claro que tonta soy, de donde mas la iba a conocer.

-Y es bonita?- una sensación extraña se extendió por mi estomago, quemaba, al darme cuanta de que era real, Tanya existía.

-Uy si, tiene el cabello castaño hermoso y ojos del mismo color, piel pálida y suave y aunque ella no lo acepte tiene un cuerpo envidiable- un momento…- y ella se encuentra frente a mi.- dijo despreocupadamente. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas por la sorpresa. Ella acababa de decir que yo era Tanya? Ósea que yo era mi propia rival, bueno mas bien tal rival no existía, quería dar saltitos de felicidad (creo que estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Alice) voltee a ver a Rosalie quien me sonreía con petulancia y un enorme "te lo dije" en el rostro.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar antes de que pudiera abalanzarme con mil preguntas.

-Upss, lo siento, enseguida vuelvo.- se disculpo Alice, se levanto y se alejo un poco.

-Ya lo ves…- no la deje continuar.

-No me digas esa frase. No es seguro nada, como podría estar 100 % segura?- cuestione.

-Es su hermana, sabe de estas cosas y además es Alice, otra razón para confiar en lo que dijo.- dijo.

-No es que no lo puedo creer.- dije incrédula.

-Por dios Bella!!- dijo exasperada- no seas cabeza dura, date cuenta de la realidad. Ya tienes una confesión por parte de Alice, que es una fuente muy segura, si dudas pues pregúntale a Edward.

Alice regreso.

-Lo siento chicas, me tengo que ir. Era Jasper, quiere que le ayude con algo, no le importa verdad?- inquirió.

-Pero… pero… Alice tengo preguntas que hacerte, no puedes soltar algo como lo que acabas de decir y esperar que no te pregunté nada.- dije desesperada.

-En verdad me tengo que ir. Pero Bella ya mas claro no te lo pude decir, no se que preguntas tienes. Bueno me voy, tengo que ir del otro lado de la ciudad.- yo me quede pasmada, yo si tenia preguntas. Rápidamente se despidió de cada una con un beso en la mejilla y se fue, dejándome totalmente frustrada.

-Lo ves, ya deja de ser cabeza dura y despierta!!- sugirió Rose.

-Bueno ya lo pensare imparcialmente lo prometo. Ahora la pregunta es como voy a regresar a casa de Edward?

-Mmm... Emmett va a pasar por mi para volver al teatro, te podríamos llevar, mmm... o porque mejor no vas al teatro y te llevamos después, esque se nos va a hacer tarde.

-No, estoy muy cansada. Mejor tomare un taxi.- decidí.

-Bueno, uyy mira que hora es, Emmett llegara por mí como en 10 min.

-Pues entonces vámonos.- dije, le levante y toma las compras.

Emmett llego al poco tiempo, esta ves bajo a saludarme, pero no se quedaron mucho tiempo, tenían que volver. Camine hacia la avenida y tome un taxi.

Bueno ahora si tenia que pensar las cosas, en dado caso que y fuera Tanya _"Rosalie tiene razón, eres toda una cabeza dura, ese tema esta aclarado"_ me regaño mi conciencia. Bueno ok, yo soy Tanya. Esque me era imposible pensar que Edward no tuviera a alguien en su vida. Es un chico tan perfecto, es inaudito pensar que no halla más de una chica que quiera tener una relación sentimental con él y hay miles de chicas guapas de las que él se puede interesar. _"Pero tu fuiste la elegida, acéptalo"_

Mi autoestima siempre ha sido baja, yo le gusto a Edward? Bueno esta bien lo aceptare, ahora, si yo le gusto a él y él me gusta a mí. Debía decirle lo que siento? Esta es una situación muy complicada, pero pensándolo bien, se va a hacer mas complicada si nadie soluciona nada, si todos nos quedamos callados respecto a nuestros sentimientos, esto empeorara. Todos estaremos frustrados, seria mejor decir la verdad y arreglar todo.

Si eso es lo que iba a hacer, le iba a decir a Edward todo y según lo que él me respondiera se tendría que solucionar, no?

"_No empieces a dudar, ármate de valor"_ esta bien entonces en cuanto llegue, le diré todo, ahora que estoy decidida.

El taxi paró enfrente de la casa de Edward en ese justo momento, le pague lo del viaje y tome unas cuantas respiraciones tranquilizadoras antes de bajar, pero en el justo momento en que iba a abrir la puerta lo vi.

Edward del brazo de una hermosa rubia, los dos reían, se veían felices y divertidos, iban caminando hacia un auto azul, cuando llegaron a la puerta del auto, como despedida de abrazaron. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido, pero esta vez no era de felicidad ni emoción, no.

Se separaron, ella le veía con una expresión en los ojos que yo conocía bien, a él no le veía el rostro, estaba de espaldas a mí. Vi lo que ella se proponía, se acerco a el, mirando fijamente lo que yo supuse serian sus labios. Yo no podía mirar, eso seria demasiado masoquista de mi parte, demasiado doloroso. Baje la mirada hacia el asiento del taxi.

-Señorita, se encuentra bien?- preguntó el taxista alarmado.

-Si, mmm... estoy bien, solo déme un segundo por favor.- pedí. Escuche el rugido del motor arrancando. Decidí que era hora de bajar.- gracias.- dije y baje.

Lo vi parado, viendo como el Auto de Tanya, -si Tanya, porque al parecer ella si existía- se iba. Mis planes por supuesto estaban rotos, al igual que mi esperanza, que estaba al cien por ciento segura hace apenas unos minutos que yo era la persona de la cual Edward estaba enamorado. Que fiasco se iba a llevar Rosalie cuando le contara, que todo el tiempo estuvo equivocada.

Edward volteo a verme con una sonrisa, seria porque me veía a mi o porque se la paso muy bien con ella?

Trate de recomponer mi mueca de desilusión y quise devolverle la sonrisa, al parecer no lo hice bien, porque rápidamente se acerco preocupado y me preguntó.

-Te encuentras bien Bella?- tomo algunas de las bolsas que cargaba y paso su brazo por mi hombro.

-Si, solo estoy cansada.- mentí. Trate una vez mas de sonreír, esta vez funciono mejor pues no hizo más preguntas.

Entramos a la casa, su brazo aun rodeaba mis hombros.

-Talvez deberías recostarte un rato. Te ves muy cansada.- sugirió.- pensé que habías dicho que Alice no te había torturado tanto.- dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

-No, de hecho no, se porto muy bien. Pero me empezó a doler la cabeza- mentí nuevamente.

-Bueno pues ve a recostarte y te subo una aspirina.

Solo asentí y subí rápidamente, sentía unas ganas enorme de llorar. Entre a mi recamara y las lagrimas descendieron en el momento exacto en que me tire a la cama.

Tonta Bella, tonta, tonta, tonta. Como pudiste dejarte llevar así!!

Lo "bueno" de todo este embrollo era que por lo menos lo había visto antes de confesarle todo. Hubiera sido patético y doloroso decirle lo que sentía y que él me respondiera que no me correspondía y que estaba equivocada, que Tanya si existía y él la amaba. Agradecí en parte lo que acababa de pasar.

Escuche unos golpes en la puerta, no tenia ganas de hablar con él, las lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse. Si que decidí hacerme la dormida, me limpie el rastro de las lagrimas y cerré los ojos.

Se oyeron otros golpecitos y luego la puerta abriéndose. Edward entró y escuche sus pasos acercándose. Dejó algo en la mesita de noche y el silencio se extendió.

Me estremecí al sentir su respiración frente a mi rostro y casi pierdo la com2postura cuando su mano rozó delicadamente mi mejilla. Las lágrimas querían salir. _"Aguanta Bella, aguanta!"_

_-_Descansa dulce Bella – murmuro muy cerca de mi- me alegra que hallas vuelto.

"_Aguanta Bella, aguanta!" _pedía mi conciencia y yo quería, pero se me estaba haciendo imposible. Afortunadamente retiro su mano y al poco tiempo se escucho como la puerta se cerraba.

Abrí mis ojos y allí estaban las lágrimas delatoras, porque me ponía así? No era como si me hubiera rechazado, ni si quiera sabia lo que planeaba hacer. Él no tenia la culpa.

Pero eso no evitaba que doliera, de un momento a otro pase de sentir felicidad, ilusión y hacer planes a que se rompiera mi corazón y todo se viniera abajo.

Ahora como iba a hacer para mirara a Edward sin que las lagrimas cayeran.?

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Aquí el nuevo capitulo. Que les pareció?**

**Siento hacer sufrir a Bella, pero yo dije que iba a haber un pequeño bache, siento si las ilusioné pensando que por fin se iban a confesar, pero les prometo que esta tristeza por parte de Bella no durara mucho lo prometo.**

**En el próximo capitulo va a ser POV Edward, así que se responderán varias interrogantes que seguramente tienen.**

**Tengo un aviso que hacer, para las lectors sin cuenta en fanfiction, les aviso que ya me pueden dejar sus comentarios también. Hace unos días una chica en mi otra historia me dejo un comentario diciéndome que porque no abría la opción para los reviews anónimos. No es que no quisiera que me dejaran reviews, claro que quiero, me encanta que me dejen sus comentarios, solo que desconocía que lo tenia bloqueado, así que ahora ya esta abierto, por si alguna quiere comentar algo.**

**Bueno ahora los agradecimientos. Les agradezco a todas las que han dejado comentarios, favoritos alertas. A tods. muchas gracias.**

**Ahora las dejo, muchos saludos, qidence y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Chaoo…**


	12. Distanciamiento

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **_

.

**Distanciamiento.**

.

-Bella?- llamé- Bella?- no contestaba, creí haber escuchado un auto, seguramente se había ido mientras me bañaba, o aun podía estar en su habitación. Me gustaba verla antes de que desapareciera todo el día con mi hermana. Me dirigí a su cuarto para verificar.

Llegue y toque, nadie contesto. Abrí un poco la puerta. Efectivamente se había ido y sin despedirse.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada antes de salir, pero algo llamo mi atención, su computadora estaba sobre el escritorio, prendida. Mi curiosidad aumento al ver que había una ventana abierta, me acerque para ver mejor y ahí estaba el documento de su novela abierto. Desde hace mucho tenía ganas de leer algo de lo que estaba escribiendo, muchas veces se lo pedí pero no tuve éxito, se negó. Ahora aquí estaba con la novela frente a mi y si leo un poco? Pero y si se enoja? No mejor no…

Mmm... Pero esta oportunidad es única, la computadora esta aquí, prendida y esperando… esta bien mi curiosidad gana, solo será una miradita, no creo que se enoje si solo leo algunas líneas y además no tiene porque enterarse. Me senté en la silla frente a la laptop y leí la pagina que estaba a la vista.

"_-Te amo.- le salio tan natural. Aunque no supiera las implicaciones que traería lo que acababa de decir, sintió que todo estaba destinado a pasar así desde el principio._

_Los hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba la miraban con un brillo sin igual, llenos de emoción y tanto amor, ella lo pudo percibir._

_-Siento que estoy en un sueño.- susurro él con la frente pegada a la de ella._

_-Yo sentía lo mismo cuando te conocí, pero afortunadamente para los dos esto es real.- dijo ella pasando sus manos por su alborotado cabello._

_-Enserio me amas?- cuestiono Edmond._

_-Claro que si, eso nunca lo dudes. Pienso que te he amado desde el momento en que nos conocimos, solo que me negaba a aceptarlo por él. No quiero hacerle daño Edmond.- dijo Elizabeth con voz dolida._

_-Lo se amor, se que esa no es tu intención, ni la mía tampoco. Pero tu lo has visto en los sentimientos no se manda, las cosas simplemente pasaron._

_-Ahora que haremos?- murmuro Elizabeth bajando la mirada angustiada._

_Eso le molesto a Edmond, no le gustaba que le privara de sus bellos ojos. Tomo su mentón suavemente y le levanto el rostro, situando sus manos a casa lado aprisionándolo._

_-Tenemos tiempo para pensarlo, hasta que regrese. Ahora déjame disfrutar de tus ojos, tus labios, de ti, de este momento. Nunca pensé tenerte así, junto a mi de esta manera, por mi timidez creí que no te diría lo que sentía y tu no me ayudabas mucho, yo pensé que no te interesaba como nada mas halla de un amigo, no me diste razones para pensar lo contrario.- reprocho el ojiverde._

_-bueno supongo que la timidez y el miedo nos envolvió a los dos, estos sentimientos son malos consejeros. Imagínate que por el miedo hoy no nos hubiéramos confesado y Josh volviera, ya no habría oportunidad para nosotros y créeme cuando te digo que muchas veces estuve a punto de decírtelo, pero igual tenia miedo de que no me correspondieras._

_-Pues a veces hay que arriesgarse.- concluyó él besándola nuevamente._

… Es mi imaginación o esto es extrañamente familiar? "_Hay Edward, si no ves la relación en verdad voy a pensar que perdiste la cabeza. Tan solo con el nombre de galán, Edmond=Edward ¿, ojos verdes, cabello despeinado. Bella es Elizabeth y el novio de viaje. Que mas quieres saber?- _dijo mi conciencia.

"_Lo único diferente en todo esto es que ustedes dos son unos cobardes. Pero leyendo esto te puedes dar cuanta que ella te ama y se muere por decírtelo, pero tiene miedo. Así que por favor se un hombre y hazle caso a Edmond. Arriésgate!- _concluyó.

Esto es de locos, mira que escuchar como una voz en tu cabeza te aconseja en terrenos amorosos. Eso no es normal. _"concéntrate, yo no importo. Lo importante aquí es que pienses y te armes de valor!"_

-Bueno, esta bien.- dije, genial ahora hasta le estaba contestando.

Analizando todo y si es cierto que Elizabeth es la propia Bella, entonces para ella es difícil decir que siente por mi, yo se que ella es tímida, así que puedo creerlo, además tiene miedo de lastimar a Jacob.

Yo también tengo ese miedo, me sentía un traidor por sentir lo que siento, pero soy tan infeliz por no dejar mis sentimientos pasar. "_Serias feliz diciéndole que la quieres, déjale de dar vuelta. Hazlo!!"_

Pero es que no es tan fácil, esto no es una novela, esto es la vida real. Que pasaría luego de confesarnos? "_Pues si se lo dices talvez lo averigües_" pude sentir el sarcasmo.

-Hay ya calla.- le ordene a mi voz mental. "_Me callas porque sabes que tengo razón, soy parte de tu mente y por consiguiente todo lo que digo es lo que piensas y lo que quieres hacer realmente"_

Demonios! Tenia razón. Ok, ok planeemos esto bien, no puedo decirle todo así nada mas, tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado, cuando estemos solos, sin interrupciones, que puede ser… en la noche cuando bajemos a la cocina como habitualmente hacemos. _"Por fin! Perfecto ya lo tienes"_

Mi celular sonó, asustándome completamente. Conteste sin mirar la pantalla.

-Bueno.

-Hola Edward, es Kate.- contesto una voz femenina.

-Ah, hola Kate, como has estado?

-Bien gracias Edward. Aunque estoy muy entusiasmada por escuchar la canción, ya la tienes lista?- preguntó.

-Si, ayer apenas la termine. Si quieres date un vuelta, tienes tiempo?

-Si, me parece perfecto. Pues como a las 3, te queda bien?

-Bien, acá te veo.

-Ok, bye.- se despidió y colgó.

Kate era una buena amiga, nos conocimos en la escuela de música, solo que ella había elegido meterse mas en el mundo del espectáculo, cantaba como solista, apenas se estaba dando a conocer. Yo en cambio decidí permanecer en el anonimato solo como compositor, tenia éxito, muchos artistas me pedían composiciones, al igual que algunas marcas para sus comerciales y uno que otro programa de televisión.

Por eso acababa de componer una canción para Kate, a veces componíamos juntos, pero esta vez me lo pidió como favor. Los gustos musicales de Kate y yo eran similares, a mi me encantaba su música, tocaba baladas suaves acompañadas solo de la guitarra acústica que ella misma tocaba o el piano. Era todo un placer componer para ella y me encantaba.

…

Ya casi eran las tres, Kate no debía tardar en llegar ya.

Me acorde de Bella, bueno a decir verdad Bella siempre estaba en mis pensamientos pero los bloqueaba para poderme concentrar en lo que tenia que hacer, pero como ahora no tenia ninguna ocupación, me permití pensar en ella.

Estaba tan nervioso por lo de esta noche, aun temeroso, pero decidido. Yo ya quería que volviera, Alice la acaparaba demasiado. Decidí mandarle un mensaje para saber como estaba.

_Todo bien o quieres que te rescate?_

_E._

Lo envíe. Por mi iría por ella en este instante de ser necesario, pero sabia que estaba bien con mi hermana, se que la tortura un poco pero eso es normal con todos y terminas acostumbrándote. Ya la quería tener cerca, aun con los nervios, me moría por escuchar de sus labios que me correspondía, en vez de tomar la respuesta por algo que había escrito.

El timbre sonó, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Fui a abrir y ahí estaba mi rubia amiga sonriente.

-Hola Edward.- saludo lanzándose a mis brazos, le abrace de vuelta.

-Que tal Kate. Veo que me extrañaste.

-Si, últimamente has estado tan ocupado que ya no sales con tu vieja amiga, acaso te conseguiste a una nueva y yo ya pase de moda.- reprochó con un puchero mientras pasábamos a la sala.

-Pues si, algo así.- le seguí la corriente.

-Ah, que mal Edward Cullen, que mal.- dijo con falsa indignación.

-Cálmate que tu me abandonaste cuando empezaste a salir con Grace.- Grace es la novia de Kate.

-Bueno, bueno, pero eso es diferente, Grace es mi novia. O que acaso mi sucesora en tu novia? Porque si es así no tengo anda que reprochar.

Mmm... Por mas que quisiera decirle que si, no podía decir mentiras. "_Pronto Edward, pronto_"

-No, no lo es… aun.- dije lo ultimo solo para mi. Antes que Kate pudiera decir algo mi celular comenzó a sonar anunciando la llegada de la respuesta de Bella. Kate tomo asiento en el sofá mas grande y una entupida sonrisa se alojo en mi rostro.

_Todo marcha bien, la duendecillo hoy esta tranquila, ya terminamos, solo vamos a comer._

_B._

Aun me causaba risa el sobrenombre que Bella le había puesto a mi hermana y mas porque tenia razón, mi hermana parecía un duende.

-Quien es? Mi remplazo?- pregunto Jane curiosa y con una sonrisa juguetona. Yo solo rodee los ojos y respondí el mensaje.

_Me alegro, entonces, espero que regreses pronto, me siento solo… sin ti…_

_E._

No se que es lo que me había movido a escribir esto, supongo que se debe a que he admitido mis sentimientos hacia ella.

-Por tu sonrisa y expresión podría jurar que estas enamorado.- comento Kate, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones y tomándome por sorpresa. Me puse tenso al instante, no podía delatarme, ni siquiera se lo había dicho aun a Bella. Decidí cambiar de tema.

-No se suponía que venias a escuchar la canción y estabas muy entusiasmada?

Mi amiga se me quedo viendo con sospecha, evaluándome, pero lo dejo pasar y se levanto de un salto.

-Esta bien vamos.- dijo tomándome por el brazo.

Subimos a mi cuarto de música, en cuanto entramos le pase la guitarra y busque las partituras. Se las entregue y las empezó a analizar.

En cuanto empezó a tocarla, se le dibujo una sonrisa de aprobación en el rostro y me sentí orgullosos de mi canción. A mi también me gusto como se escuchaba, comenzó a cantar la letra, me encantaba el estilo de su voz, tan suave, sabia que la canción sonaría genial. Esta por supuesto trataba de amor, como casi todo lo que había estado escribiendo. Me sumergí en las notas y los versos de esta.

Nunca me había sentido así, en el pasado claro que había salido con chicas, pero con ninguna había sentido algo tan intenso y todo estaba pasando increíblemente rápido. Ahora estaba ansioso por que la noche llegara. Seguí escuchando a Kate que había llegado al interlude de la canción en donde las notas se volvían mas suaves y tiernas, era mi parte favorita y definidamente Kate le daba su toque, la canción siguió su curso hasta que llegó al final.

Mi amiga volteo a verme con su sonrisa emocionada, dejo la guitarra aun lado y se lanzo a mis brazos.

-Edward, esa canción es preciosa.- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Enserio te gusto?- asintió.- pues tu también haces que sea preciosa. Sabia que contigo se escucharía genial.

-Definitivamente eres mi compositor favorito, tendrás mucho trabajo conmigo amigo.- me advirtió.

-Será todo un placer, pero me encantaría componer contigo también.- le dije.

-También para mi será un placer. Pero bueno muchísimas gracias por esta obra de arte, será todo un éxito y todo será gracias a ti.-

-Ya, subirás mi ego.- dije con modestia.

-Pues tienes una razón fiable porque hacerlo y para creerlo. Pero bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que pasar por Grace en su trabajo.- anuncio.

-Esta bien, me dio gusto verte y mas gusto me dio que la canción te haya gustado.

-No, no me gusto. Eso es poco, me encanto! Muchas gracias en verdad. – agradeció nuevamente dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, vamos te acompaño a tu auto.

Bajamos mientras Kate me contaba una absurda pero graciosa historia de un chico que no paraba de acosarla e invitarla a salir aun sabiendo sus preferencias y conociendo a Grace.

-Pobre, es patético. Antes Grace se molestaba muchísimo, pero ahora solo se burla de él. El otro día fue muy cómico, Jim se acerco a Grace y le pidió permiso para salir conmigo, puedes creerlo?- contó riendo, yo no pude evitar reír de vuelta.

-Que tipo tan mas tonto, me imagino la cara que debe haber puesto Grace. Que le respondió?- pregunte curioso aun riendo.

-Para empezar le dijo que no era mi madre para dar o no su permiso. Pero que como mi novia y sabiendo que no simplemente quería mi amistad, no se sentía cómoda con la situación. Que si se equivocaba y solo quería ser m amigo pues entonces ella nos acompañaría y seria una salida de amigos.

-Y que dijo él?

-Grace dice que vio duda en su rostro como evaluando el salir los tres, pero luego simplemente dijo "gracias"- dijo mi amiga riendo nuevamente a carcajada abierta, me contagio. Ya íbamos rumbo a su auto.- ya no se le ha acercado desde entonces y a mi a veces se me insinúa pero como que esta intimidado.

-No pues ese tipo si que no entiende razones, debes gustarle mucho.- comente.

-Si y es demasiado incomodo, pero a la vez gracioso. Deberías ver la cara que pone cada vez que nos ve juntas o cuando nos besamos, es impagable. A veces lo hacemos a propósito solo para ver su expresión.

-Wow! Me imagino, a mi se me haría muy sexy.- dije en broma.

Ay Edward!- dijo dándome un golpe juguetón en el hombro- lo recordare la próxima vez que salgas con nosotras, no es como si quisiéramos formas parte de tus fantasías.- los dos reímos.

Paramos frente a la puerta de conductor, saco las llaves y volteo a verme.

-Nos vemos Edward, pase un buen rato. Gracias nuevamente por la canción, es preciosa.

-Por nada Kate, ya te dije que es todo un placer.- me incline para abrazarla, ella me devolvió el gesto. Me separe de ella y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. A veces lo hacia y ninguno de los dos tenia problema, ella sabia sus preferencias y además amaba a Grace y yo quería mucho a mi amiga como para confundirme con un beso tan inocente. Incluso una vez nos besamos para hacer creer a una chica que me acosaba en la universidad que éramos novios, funciono.

-Oye, no se vaya a molestar Grace y piense que soy igual que el tal Jim y le quiero robar a su chica.- le bromee. Soltó una risita.

-No te preocupes, ella confía en mi y además sabe que no me meto con chicos enamorados.- me puse tenso al escucharla, que en verdad se notaba? Disimule mi reacción.

-De hecho, con ningún tipo de chico Kate.- le respondí riendo.

-Muy bien Edward, vas aprendiendo- también rió.- pero bueno ahora si me voy, no quiero hacer esperar tanto a Grace.- se despidió y esta vez me dio un beso en la mejilla, subió a su auto, se despidió con la mano y arranco, me quede en la acera viendo como desaprecia.

Pude oír como unos pasos se aproximaban a mi posisión y vi que un taxi desaparecía por donde se había ido el auto de Kate. Voltee a mis espaldas y vi a Bella aproximándose, inmediatamente una sonrisa enorme se alojo en mi rostro, pero fruncí el ceño al ver su expresión. Se veía triste, en cuanto noto que la miraba trato de recomponer su expresión y trato de sonreír, pero no lo logro solo hizo una mueca forzada, rápidamente me acerque a ella preocupado.

-Te encuentras bien Bella?- pregunté y tome algunas bolsas que traía en las manos y pase mi brazo por su hombro protectoramente.

-Si, solo estoy un poco cansada.- me sonrió nuevamente, viéndola bien se podría decir que su mueca era de cansancio, decidí creerle.

La guié hacia la casa aun con mi brazo rodeándola, entramos y nos detuvimos al pie de la escalera.

-Talvez deberías recostarte un rato. Te vez muy cansada.- sugerí.- pensé que habías dicho que Alice no te había torturado tanto.- trate de bromear para cambiar su expresión, le sonreí.

-No, de hecho se porto muy bien. Pero me empezó a doler la cabeza.- dijo sin sonreír. Me estaba preocupando.

-Bueno, pues ve a recostarte y te subo una aspirina.- ofrecí, ella solo asintió y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Bella estaba demasiado extraña, le llamaría a Alice para saber que había pasado. Talvez si estaba cansada, pero en su semblante se notaba tristeza, será que había hablado con Jacob? Algo habría pasado? Definitivamente hablaría con Alice.

Tome las aspirinas del cajón y serví agua en un vaso, subí las escaleras y llegue hasta la puerta de su recamara, toque suavemente, no hubo respuesta, espere… nada.

Toque nuevamente, silencio de nuevo, así que decidí abrir, talvez estaba en el baño, abrí lentamente la puerta y ahí estaba tan hermosa como siempre, recostada y dormida. Se veía tan preciosa.

Me acerque poco a poco y al llegar al pie de la cama deje el vaso en la mesa de noche y me agache a la altura de su rostro, sus mejillas tenían un sutil rubor, inconcientemente mi mano viajo hasta estas y suavemente la acaricie, era tan suave.

-Descansa dulce Bella.- murmure acercándome peligrosamente.- me alegra que hallas vuelto.

Una ultima caricia y me levante, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible salí de la habitación.

Recordé que había pensado en llamar a Alice, así que bajé y tome el teléfono, aun me extrañaba la actitud de Bella. Marque, un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos y directo al buzón. Mi hermana no contestaba, lo intente de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado. Bueno ya le preguntaría mañana.

Ahora solo esperaría hasta la noche, para hablar con Bella, estoy tan nervioso, pero la decisión esta tomada.

…

Baje a la hora acostumbrada a la cocina y ella no estaba aun ahí, espere mucho y no apareció. Al principio me sentí dolido por la ausencia, pero luego comprendí que talvez ya no había despertado desde la tarde y me sentí un poco mejor. Aunque un poco desilusionado porque mis planes no se habían podido llevar a cabo.

Ahora ya eran las 8:30, habíamos quedado de salir de aquí a las 9:00. Estaba terminando de empacar algunas cosas. Cuando termine, baje a desayunar, Bella ya estaba ahí, sentada en la mesa comiendo fruta. Su semblante estaba un poco ensombrecido, aprecia absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días.- salude tratando de no asustarla. Levanto la mirada y no se si fue mi imaginación o tenia los ojos ligeramente rojos, porque seguía con ese semblante?

Silencio incomodo. Bella siguió desayunando aunque para mi gusto tenia prisa, yo desconcertado me dispuse a hacer lo mismo. El silencio siguió cuando me senté frente a ella. Decidí romperlo y preguntar:

-No bajaste ayer…- esta bien eso no fue una pregunta, sonó mas a una acusación.

-Amm… si, me quede dormida y no desperté hasta la madrugada…- se escuchaba tensa.

-Si eso pensé.- respondí y de nuevo el silencio. Nunca nos pasaba esto, normalmente siempre platicábamos aunque fuera de cualquier cosa e incluso cuando nos quedábamos en silencio no era una incomodo.

La única excepción a esto fue cuando sucedió en pequeño desliz de las chispas de chocolate, pero eso enseguida se arreglo y todo fue como antes, pero esta vez no. Bella definitivamente estaba muy rara. Seria buen momento para sacar mis sentimientos a luz? "Hazlo Edward, después llegaran todos y quien sabe cuando tendrán un momento a solas" Ok esta bien, se lo diré.

-Me voy a terminar de empacar.- dijo cortante y rápidamente salio de la cocina sin darme tiempo de reaccionar.

Que diablos pasa aquí? Desde cuando se comporta así? Acaso yo hice algo? Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Alice.

En ese momento como leyéndome la mente, el timbre sonó, fui a abrir y llegaron Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett, que por cierto estos dos últimos se veían muy sospechosos. Los salude y todos pasaron.

Rápidamente me enfoque en Alice y fui hacia ella.

-En donde esta Bella?- preguntó adelantándose.

-Esta arriba, oye Alice necesito preguntarte algo.

-Ahorita me preguntas, tengo que ir a ver que es lo que empaco, no quiero que cometa errores.- dijo y se levanto.

-Espera, espera…- pero no me escucho, rápidamente subió las escaleras, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Bien, la otra opción… Rose.

Voltee a donde estaba y la imagen que vi deshizo mis intenciones, estaba sentada con Emmett, tenían las manos entrelazadas y se miraban fijamente y con una expresión conocida en sus ojos. Dios me sentí intruso mirando la escena, me voltee hacia Jasper.

-Increíble, no? Apenas pasaron unos días y ya ves eso.- dijo señalando con la cabeza a la parejita.

-Si, tienes razón.- dije.

-Deberías tomar su ejemplo.- lo que dijo hizo que me tensara. Desvíe la mirada para disimular.

-De que hablas?- mi voz sonó indecisa.

-Por favor Edward, no me quieras engañar, además recuerda que mi novia es Alice.- comentó.

-Ay Alice. Pero bueno, las situaciones son diferentes.- dije. Vi que Jasper iba a decir algo, pero escuchamos los pasos en la escalera y volteamos.

Alice y Bella venían bajando con una maleta muy grande, para lo que en realidad se necesitaba. Alice venia arrastrando a Bella y a la maleta, rápidamente Jasper se levanto a ayudar a su novia.

-Alice, en verdad toda esa ropa es innecesaria, solo son dos días.- venia diciendo Bella.

-Nada es inecesario Bella, eso lo aprenderás, siempre existen las emergencias.- le replico Alice, Bella solo rodó los ojos.

-Bueno ya vamos. Ya quiero nadar en el mar y mi Rosie quiere tomar sol y Bella no trates de hacer cambiar de opinión a Alice, solo perderás el tiempo.- dijo Emmett.

-Esta bien vámonos, Emmett y Rose van en el Mercedes, por si tiene que regresar a un ensayo, Jasper y yo en mi porche y lo siento pero no se pueden ir con nosotros, ya no hay espacio.- nos dijo a Bella y a mi.

-Déjame adivinar, tu gran maleta es un pasajero mas?- dijo Emmett riendo. Alice rodó los ojos.

Todos salimos, Bella iba a lado de mi rumbo al Volvo, iba tan callada como hace un rato.

-Bueno parece que quedamos tu, yo y el Volvo.- dije, le sonreí y por fin vi una sonrisa en su rostro aunque fue pequeña, rápidamente desvío la mirada.

Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez mas extraño. Subimos al volvo, decidí prender el estereo para no soportar mas este silencio incomodo, arranque el auto y seguí el Porche de Alice.

Bella saco un libro, me fije de cual se trataba, era Orgullo y Prejuicio.

-Lo tome de tu biblioteca, espero no te moleste.- dijo.

-No claro que no, yo te invite a que lo hicieras.- respondí. Aun no me miraba fijamente, solo lo hacia por periodos cortos y fugazmente la retiraba.

El camino se torno aunque no agradable, tolerable. Bella leía su libro y yo me concentraba . O eso intentaba- en el camino. Debes en cuando volteaba a verla, pero se veía concentrada.

Me mataba no escuchar su voz, así que decidí romper el silencio.

-En que vas?- pregunté. Hablar de libros era un tema seguro.

- Amm… en la carta de Darcy.- respondió mirándome fugazmente y volviendo a su lectura.

-Y que hiciste ayer con Alice?- pregunté, sin rendirme, quería que por lo menos lleváramos una conversación, me dolía su actitud.

-Amm… fuimos a ver departamentos y ya encontré uno, de hecho ya firme el contrato y me entregaron las llaves.- QUE!?!?!

-Porque tan pronto?- pregunté.

-Pues viéndolo bien, no es pronto. Ya no quiero causarte molestias.- dijo mirando por la ventanilla.

-Y cuando te mudas? Y sabes que no es ninguna molestia.- discutí.

-Pues en cuanto Esme termine con la decoración.- sentí alivio por lo menos tenia tiempo, conociendo a Alice y Esme se tardarían, perdían tiempo en ponerse de acuerdo o mas bien en que Esme regañara a Alice por sus exageraciones.

-Amm…- simplemente respondí.

Ahora que tenia que hacer, rogarle para que no se fuera? Decirle lo que sentía? Pero esque su actitud de indiferencia me lastimaba y me cohibía para confesarme. Debía decirle?

Demonios, esto se estaba tornando mas complicado cada vez. Bueno esta bien, voy a esperar para ver si la actitud de Bella conmigo cambia o mejora un poco, preguntare a Alice que esta pasando y a partir de eso decidiré lo que voy a hacer. Porque no se puede resolver esto?

* * *

**Hola::**

**Esperen primero dejen le respondo a Edward. **

**_Edward esto no se resuelve tan fácil, porque a la escritora le gusta el drama._**

**Ok ahora si, aquí esta el capitulo, que les pareció? Espero les guste.**

**Ya algunas interrogantes como el origen de la rubia quedo resuelto, no se preocupen solo es la amiga. **

**Y si me gusta es drama y mucho, esto le pone mas emoción o eso creo yo y ay gusto para todo. Pero a las que les gusta el tipo mas romántico, no se preocupen ya viene es parte, no desesperen.**

**Bueno pues vienen los agradecimientos, gracias a por sus reviews, alertas favoritos, muchas gracias.**

**Angeles: por lo regular actualizo cada dos semanas, porque intercalo con la otra historia, una semana una y la otra la que sigue. A veces cuando tengo mas tiempo pues antes, pero trato de cumplir ese tiempo.**

**Bueno ahora si me voy, no sin antes pedirles que me dejen sus reviews con sus sugerencias, impresiones y teorías. Se los agradeceré como siempre.**

**Qidence, nos leemos.**

**Chaoo…**


	13. Planes al descubierto

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir XD**_

.

.

**Planes al descubierto.**

Acabábamos de llegar a Alki Beach, enseguida fui a preguntarle a Alice que había pasado con Bella, el porque de su actitud, ella me aseguro que nada había pasado, incluso se vio algo sorprendida cuando le conté, incluso me dijo que seguramente era cansancio nada mas pero me prometió ponerse a vigilar, se lo agradecí.

Llegamos a la recepción del lugar, las cabañas ya estaban reservadas, Alice se iba a quedar con Jasper, Bella con Rosalie y Emmett conmigo. Aunque a Emmett y Rosalie no les agrado mucho la idea, que acaso era el único que notaba que su relación iba muy rápido? Pero bueno eso no me incumbía, mi vida amorosa era un asco, así que no tenia ni derecho a opinar.

Mi hermana nos dijo iríamos a la playa, así que nos quería ver en 15 min. en la recepción, (así era ella, se sentía organizadora de agendas) Fuimos a la cabaña que nos tocaba, era acogedora, rustica pero con un toque de elegancia, había 2 camas matrimoniales, una televisión de pantalla plana, solo había un baño, en pocas palabras estaba totalmente equipada.

Escogí la cama que daba hacia la ventana, acomode mi maleta y saque mi bermuda.

-Y que hermanito como van las cosas con Bella?- preguntó Emmett de repente.

-Que?- pregunté desconcertado.

-Vaya Alice tiene razón, eres tan testarudo y tan ciego, creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta, incluso yo que estuve ausente, los únicos sin enterarse son ustedes. – me dijo.

-Entre Bella y yo no pasa nada. Y bueno al parecer como tú dices, todos se han dado cuenta de lo que pasa, pero también todos se olvidan de Jacob.- le recordé.

-Demonios! Tienes razón, pero porque no lo arreglan entre tu y Bella, podrían llegar a un acuerdo o no se, esta situación es demasiado cruel y retorcida hermano.- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Lo se, créeme que lo se.- coincidí y acabamos la conversación.

Nos cambiamos y nos dirigimos a la recepción, era mejor llegar temprano que hacer esperar a Alice. No era nada recomendable. Llegamos y Alice ya estaba esperando junto con Jasper, se alzo sus gafas y nos dijo.

-Justo a tiempo.- yo rodee los ojos.

A los 5 minutos llegaron Rosalie y Bella, esta ultima se veía incomoda por algo, se veía preciosa con el look de playa, llevaba un vestido veraniego blanco y el rubor que la caracterizaba se hacia presente aunque sospeche que esta vez no era por vergüenza o bochorno sino por el calor que estaba haciendo.

-Estamos listas.-anuncio Rose guiñándole un ojo a Alice, estas chicas estaban sospechosas.

Nos dirigimos hacia el área de los camastros. Rose inmediatamente se cambio y se tumbo para asolearse mi hermano muy "sacrificado" se ofreció para ponerle protector solar. Alice y Jasper enseguida se dirigieron al mar jugando, yo me senté a un lado de Bella quien seguía ensimismada leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba. Emmett y Rosalie estaban en su propia burbuja así que me sentía totalmente excluido y sin hacer nada.

Una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza, acaso Bella se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Jacob y ese era el porque de su actitud? Eso era solo en caso de que todos, incluso mi conciencia tuvieran razón y Bella me correspondía. Las palabras de Emmett vinieron a mi menta.

"Porque no lo arreglan entre tu y Bella, podrían llegar a un acuerdo" pero que tipo de arreglo? Acaso los dos seriamos capaces de ser felices traicionando a alguien mas, yo no quería poner a Bella en esa situación.

Voltee a verla nuevamente, no me había dado cuenta que Rose y Emmett se habían ido. Ahora solo estábamos Bella y yo, ella seguía concentrada, tan dulce y tranquila, seguramente me quede viéndola muy fijamente, pues volteo. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió una sonrisa tímida y se volvió a concentrar en su libro. Yo no podía seguir así.

-Bella- le llame, cerro el libro y volteo, antes de que dijera algo, proseguí.- te sucedió algo o yo hice algo que te molestara?- abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero luego frunció el ceño.

-No, no me paso nada y mucho menos hiciste algo.- respondió desconcertada.

-Entonces porque estas así conmigo? – cuestione, mi voz sonaba dolida.

-Te juro que no tiene nada que ver contigo, soy yo y …- paro en seco. Mi curiosidad había despertado, me senté volteando hacia ella y coloque mi mano en la suya que reposaba en el camastro en señal de apoyo. Sentí un pequeño cosquilleo pero no la retire.

-Puedes confiar en mí.- y como deseaba que así fuera. Bella volteo el rostro y retiro su mano.

-No seria correcto decirte esto a ti.- respondió tapándose el rostro. Me levante y me senté al borde de la silla, retire las manos que la cubrían e hice que me mirara.

-No voy a juzgarte, lo único que quiero es que estés bien y veo que guardarte eso, no te hace ningún bien. Tan solo dime de que se trata.

-Se trata de Jacob.- musito- por eso no creo correcto decírtelo.- me tenia al borde del nerviosismo, no quería presionarla, pero tampoco podía simplemente soltar esto y esperar que no quisiera saber mas. Trate de infundarle confianza con la mirada, suspiro pesadamente.- no estoy segura de sentir lo mismo por el que cuando se fue.

Oh, esto si que no me lo esperaba, no se exactamente como me siento, por una parte estoy feliz por escuchar eso, es lo que tanto me preocupaba, pero por otra me entristecía que Bella se sintiera desdichada por eso. Mi lado protector afloro.

-Eso pasa Bella, los sentimientos a veces son tan volubles.- le reconforte.

-Si, puede ser, solo que no le quiero hacer daño.- respondió, seguía sosteniendo sus manos y acaricie el dorso de estas.

-Pero tienes que pensar primero en tu felicidad.- en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, yo tenia que aplicar ese consejo en mi mismo.- Bella…

-Vamos chicos, se piensas quedar todo el día sentados.- interrumpió Emmett, le lance una mirada asesina y el simplemente articulo un "Que?" y luego continuo- vamos a jugar voleibol se quieren unir?-voltee a ver a Bella quien se soltó de mi agarre y trato de sonreír.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea, no soy buena para los deportes, así que te recomiendo que si no quieres salir lesionado no me incluyas.- respondió.

-Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo.- replico Emmett.

-Si Bella, anda no te puedes negar, no voy a permitir que te quedes aquí sentada, vamos a divertirnos.- dijo Alice que apareció de repente.

-Esta bien.- dijo Bella resignada, Alice dio pequeños saltitos y se alejo al igual que Emmett, yo me levante y le ofrecí mi mano a Bella para que se levantara, la tomo.

-No te preocupes, te protegeré, no dejare que nada te pase, lo prometo.- ella no sabia las implicaciones que traía esta promesa, no solo estaba hablando sobre el partido, sino de la vida real, yo la iba a proteger, no iba dejar que nada le pasara. Ella me sonrío de esa forma que me gustaba y me dio un apretón en la mano que sostenía.

Estuvimos jugando cerca de una hora, como se lo prometí, estuve cuidando a Bella, cada vez que la pelota se dirigía hacia ella, yo interfería y le pegaba por ella, lo cual me agradecía con esa sonrisa que me hacía sonreírle de vuelta. No tuvo la necesidad de pegarle a la pelota a excepción de una vez que no pude llegar a salvarla y como dijo ella Emmett salio con un gran golpe en la cabeza, Bella se disculpo apenada pero conteniendo una carcajada, la cual nosotros no pudimos contener, al final Emmett se unió a las risas, después de recibir los cariños de Rose.

Después del partido todos teníamos hambre así que fuimos a comer, pasamos un buen rato, platicando y bromeando o más bien soportando las bromas y burlas de Emmett, definitivamente mi hermano había vuelto. Después de comer Alice anuncio que iríamos a un club por la noche y se llevo a Bella y Rosalie con la escusa de que tenían mucho trabajo alistándose, mi hermana y Rose se les veía tranquilas y Bella por supuesto tenia una expresión asustada, articulo un "Ayúdame" yo me encogí de hombro y mi hermana rápidamente la jalo.

Por nuestra parte los chicos nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Otra vez estuve a punto de decirle a Bella lo que me pasaba y de nuevo algo lo impidió, pero ahora si lo haría nada me lo iba prohibir, iba a tomar mi consejo y llevarlo a cabo, mi felicidad y la de ella son mas importantes, es cierto Jacob es mi amigo, pero Bella y yo tendríamos que llegar a un acuerdo y afrontarlo juntos, estaba seguro de que si estaba juntos podríamos manejarlo.

.

POV Bella.

Hoy me la había pasado bien, aunque el principio del día fue algo confuso, mi comportamiento había sido reprobable y no me di cuanta hasta que hable con Edward y me hizo ver lo mucho que le dolía mi actitud. Él no tenia la culpa, ni siquiera estaba enterado de mis sentimientos y mis anteriores intenciones de confesarme, así que era muy injusto para él, me dolió verlo así, no pensé que le afectara tanto y eso en cierto modo me hizo sentirme bien. Luego le confesé lo que pasaba con Jacob, no se porque lo hice, no debí hacerlo pero simplemente me sentí la necesidad y la confianza para decírselo y me sentí tan bien sin ese peso encima, pude ver varias emociones en su rostro cuando se lo dije, incluso vi un poco de alegría, lo cual me desconcertó, aunque no estoy muy segura de haberlo visto realmente.

Su consejo si que me tomo por sorpresa y me puso mucho a pensar, el dijo "_Pero tienes que pensar primero en tu felicidad" _él tenia mucha razón, mi felicidad era primero y toda esta situación me estaba haciendo infeliz, pero esque era todo tan complicado y mi felicidad estaba completamente segura estaba con él. Como podía ser feliz, si él amaba a alguien más y no podía corresponderme? Si tan solo el sintiera lo mismo o una pequeña parte de él me quisiera, talvez si me confesara por lo menos sintiera un alivio como lo sentí cuando le dije lo de Jacob, seria eso posible? Me sentiría mejor?

Yo no creía posible que Edward pudiera hacerme daño, él es tan bueno y lindo conmigo, pero que estoy diciendo, se que nunca me atrevería a decir siquiera una frase sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, para mi desgracia soy demasiado tímida o cobarde, como lo quieras llamar, si, talvez ayer estuve a punto de decirle algo, pero esa actitud de valentía no creo que se repita dos veces, seria demasiado para mi.

-Tierra llamando a Bella.- dijo Rose sacudiendo su mano frente a mi rostro.

-Eh?- respondí desconcertada.

-En donde anda tu mente Bella?- dijo lanzándome una almohada.

-Oye,- me queje devolviéndosela, lógicamente gracias a mi _excelente_ coordinación no le atine.

-Es para que despiertes Bella, anda tenemos que arreglarnos, anda métete a bañar, empezaremos contigo.- anuncio Alice hurgando en la maleta. Le hice caso, tome mi neceser mi toalla y me metí a la ducha.

…

…

-No me pienso poner eso!- exclame pasándole un minivestidos negro de lentejuelas, tenia un escote que nunca usaría y era demasiado corto para mi gusto.- esto se te vería mucho mejor a ti Rose.

Alice se quedo pensativa un momento.

-Mmm... creo que Bella tiene razón. Bien Bella vas aprendiendo, este lo dejamos para ti- le entrego el vestido a mi rubia amiga- y busquemos uno para ti- concluyo señalándome con su pequeño dedito.

Su maleta parecía no tener fin, no se donde cabían todos esos vestidos, sacaba y sacaba prendas, las analizaba y las separaba del resto, así siguió hasta que soltó un chillido emocionado.

-Este es perfecto!- dijo mostrándome una prenda azul.- toma pruébatelo.

Sabía que era inútil discutir con Alice así que corrí al baño y me lo puse. A decir verdad me gustaba y mucho, era un sencillo y lindo vestido azul de tiras anchas, entallado del torso, la falda era un poco abombada y me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, perfecto diría yo, me encantaba. Me acomode un poco la falda y salí.

-Sabia que quedaría perfecto!- exclamo Alice dando palmaditas.

-Si, te ves muy bien Bella.- afirmo Rose alzando sus pulgares.

-Si, a mi también me gusta.- concordé.

-Ahora solo falta maquillarte, peinarte y buscar los zapatos a juego, espera- dijo y volvió a hurgar en su maleta- Aja! Aquí están- me lanzo unos zapatos de tiras anchas plateadas con tacón, no eran tan altos, aun así me dio un poco de miedo, tacones conmigo no van muy a juego, pero los zapatos eran muy bonitos y de veras iban muy bien con el vestido, así que aria un esfuerzo.

-Pero bueno, hay que maquillarte y peinarte.- dijo Rose acercándose.

…

Una hora después ya estaba lista y esperando que las chicas terminaran. Rosalie se había puesto un pequeño vestido negro, el mismo que había rechazado, como dije, le quedaba perfecto, sus largas piernas lucían y por ultimo calzaba unos zapatos cerrados negros. Estaba frente al espejo aplicándose labial rojo, su cabello caía naturalmente en ondas por su espalda.

-Listo!- dijo delineando con un pañuelo sus labios.

-Solo falta Alice.- recalque, la duendecillo estaba encerrada en el baño, según ella tratando de domar su cabello, que era igual de ingobernable que el de su hermano.

-Bueno, creo que me rindo, no puedo hacer más.- exclamo saliendo del baño, lo había peinado con pequeñas ondas y aplaco un poco las puntas, vestía un lindo vestido rosa pálido con olanes en el busto y una cinta mas clara en la cintura, la falda caía hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, tenia unas zapatillas blancas.

-Me gusta tu vestido.- dije.

-Gracias, que linda. Te lo hubiera dado, pero este no es tu color, el azul te queda genial.- comentó.

-Gracias gurú de la moda.- bromee. Ella rodó los ojos pero sonrío.

-Lo tomare como un halago.- dijo, tomo su pequeño bolso.- esperen, tengo que ir por algo a mi habitación, si quieren vallan a la recepción, los chicos deben de estar ahí.- anuncio y salio dando sus habituales saltitos.

-Vamos?- inquirió Rose.

-Vamos.- afirme.- solo por favor déjame tomarte del brazo, aun no estoy segura de bajar las escaleras con estos tacones y salir ilesa.

Mi amiga rodó los ojos y rió, me ofreció su brazo y lo tome. Caminamos hacia la recepción, antes de que pudiera decir algo respecto a mí y Edward hablé.

-No crees que tu y Emmett van muy rápido?- cuestioné, es una idea que me estaba rondando desde que los vi esta mañana. Mi amiga me lanzo una mirada exasperada.

-No suenes como mi madre por favor Bella.- me imploro.

-Lo siento, solo es mi observación. Pero créeme que me siento muy feliz por ti, porque te ves radiante cuando estas con él, olvida mi comentario anterior, mientras estés contenta nada importa.- dije dándole un apretón amistoso en su brazo.

-Muchas gracias amiga, como quisiera que tú estuvieras igual de feliz que yo.- mi semblante se ensombreció.

-Si…emm… supongo que no a todos se nos resuelve la vida tan fácil.- observe.

-Bella…- empezó, yo sabia a donde llegaría esta conversación así que la corte.

-No Rose, por favor no hablemos ahora, vamos a divertirnos.- dije con falso entusiasmo, mi amiga solo asintió comprensivamente.

Cruzamos la puerta que daba a la recepción y divise a Emmett y a Edward, en cuanto nos vieron sus caras denotaban asombro, era un poco gracioso.

-Están hermosas!- exclamaron los dos al unísono, yo me sonroje y soltamos una risita.

-Gracias.- musitamos las dos.

Rose rápidamente me dejo a mi suerte y se separo para ir directo hacia Emmett y tomarle la mano, me sentía intrusa viendo la escena así que voltee a otro lado. No me había dado cuenta que Edward estaba muy cerca, me sobresalte y resbale, con estos tacones no era nada bueno, antes que pudiera caer, unas manos conocidas me sostuvieron y me pusieron derecha.

-Gracias, creo que toda la noche estaré en peligro de caer con estos zapatos.- dije señalando mis pies.

-No te preocupes, prometo cuidarte y estar ahí para que no caigas. No dejare que nada te pase.- prometió, no era la primera vez que lo hacia en el día, justo antes de jugar voleibol había hecho lo mismo e igual que esa vez sentí que sus palabras decían algo mas allá, lo cual me hizo sentir protegida, segura y feliz.

...

POV Alice.

Ok, esto se estaba tornando complicado. Porque rayos Bella se comportaba de esa manera con Edward?

Cuando llegamos a Alki Beach, Edward me abordo y me preguntó que pasaba con Bella. Estuve a punto de delatarme confesándole que le había dicho lo de Tanya, pero al parecer él no hablaba de eso, la pregunta mas bien sonaba preocupada, eso me extraño. Se suponía que estos dos tenían que haber arreglado algo o por lo menos que Bella se comportara diferente con mi hermano después de mi confesión, pero no que iba a estar rara y distante. Me pude dar cuanta de esto en la casa de Edward, pero no le di mucha importancia y por eso deje que se fueran juntos en el Volvo.

Le dije a mi hermano que nasa había pasado, que seguramente estaba cansada o algo, esto lo dije para tranquilizarlo aunque no lo vi muy convencido. En cuanto termine mi conversación con él me puse a investigar, efectivamente Bella estaba extraña, pero solo con mi hermano, cuando los dejamos solos en la playa cambio un poco, pero esa actitud me seguía rondando la cabeza, no iba a permitir que esto arruinara mis planes, yo me propuse que este viaje cambiaría todo y así iba a ser.

Abrí en mi neceser y busque. Si, aquí estaba el pequeño frasquito que cambiaria todo.

-Que es eso Al?- preguntó Jasper a mis espaldas sobresaltándome un poco, yo creía que estaría con los demás en la recepción. Ahora tendría que contarle, siempre lo hacia, aunque después viniera el regaño.

-Esto, amor, es el suero de la verdad.- dije con suficiencia, el frunció el ceño confundido.- bueno, no tanto así. Es un pequeño líquido que me ayudara a poner mis planes en marcha.

-Ahora que planeas Alice?- cuestionó- explícame.

-Bueno, mira, esto- dije señalando el frasquito morado- es algo así como un desinhibidor.

-Algo como el alcohol.- interrumpió.

-Pues si, algo así-concedí- solo que sin los elementos asquerosos, como son el vomito y a resaca y sin los elementos innecesarios como el sueño y todo eso.

-Y que piensas hacer con él?

-Jasper, esto parece un interrogatorio para la policía- observé, los dos reímos- pero bueno, te cuento. Esto va a hacer que esos dos testarudos dejen de perder el tiempo.

-Hablas de Bella y Edward?

-Pues si, de quien más.- dije rodando los ojos.

-Como se supone que funciona?- preguntó.

-Bueno al igual que el alcohol, se tiene que ingerir, así que esta noche en el club lo voy a verter en sus bebidas. Después de eso pues… ya lo veras.

-Ay Alice. No deberías meterte.- regaño. "_Lo ven, se los dije, siempre venia el regaño_"

-Vamos Jazz, sabes que lo necesitan. Tengo que hacerlo ahora o si no ya no habrá oportunidad, Bella ya rento el departamento y si regresamos de este viaje sin ningún resultado ella se mudara pronto, Jacob regresará y todos serán infelices.- dije con un puchero, él nunca podía resistirse a eso. Se acerco y me abrazo.

-Hay mi pequeña cupido, que voy a hacer contigo?- dijo y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Pues podrías dejarme seguir con mis planes sin decir nada, te prometo que si esto no funciona, que ciertamente lo dudo, dejare que todo siga su curso.- prometí con mi cabeza hundida en su pecho. Se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

-De acuerdo- se rindió, solté una risita – pero su esto sale mal y te descubren, yo no tuve nada que ver de acuerdo?- se separo de mi para mirar mi rostro, yo solo asentí- y además donde conseguiste eso?

-Hay Jazz, sabes que en Internet todo se puede conseguir.

-Se, lo se y también se que todo tipo de fraudes se pueden conseguir.- me advirtió.- como estas segura que eso funciona?- me puse tensa, demonios! Tendría que confesar.

-Ejem… mmm... recuerdas el día que estabas muy sincero y te pusiste a contarme sobre todas tus relaciones pasada, solo para que estuviera segura de que a nadie habías amado como me amas a mi y también recuerdas que ese día estabas muy cariñoso?- pregunté avergonzada. Jasper abrió los ojos como platos y se separo horrorizado.

-Mary Alice Cullen!- como odiaba cuando hacían eso- probaste esa cosa conmigo?!? Que acaso soy tu conejillo de indias?- dijo sorprendido, no molesto. Él nunca podía molestarse conmigo.

-Bueno, tu mismo lo dijiste, hay muchos fraudes, tenia que probarlo con alguien. Además recuerda lo bien que nos sirvió esa platica.- le recordé.

-Hay Alice- dijo moviendo la cabeza y acercándose nuevamente- enserio, que voy a hacer contigo, tienes una mente tan retorcida y malévola.

-Pero así me quieres.- dije, mi novio me abrazo.

-Si, efectivamente, así te amo, mi diablilla.- me beso la cabeza.

-Y yo también te amo… mi lindo conejillo de indias.- dije, él comenzó a reír al igual que yo.

Como dije a Jasper de mi cuanta corría que de este viaje regresaran juntos. No podía permitir que pasara lo contrario.

Para mi desventura no pude retrasar más la búsqueda del departamento, Bella se había aferrado a rentar uno, aunque bueno, claro que siempre podría retrasar la mudanza con los detalles de la decoración, pero eso sería demasiado arriesgado, pues Jacob tenía que regresar en algún momento. Así que era la ocasión perfecta.

Me lo estaban poniendo difícil, pero no imposible.

* * *

**Hola::**

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo, que tal les pareció? Espero les halla gustado.**

**Este solo es un capitulo de introducción para lo que viene, Alice esta en acción nuevamente, adoro meterme en la mente de la duendecillo. Así que lo bueno viene en el que sigue. **

**Ahora quiero hacerles una pregunta, no estoy muy segura si hacer un lemmon en la historia, así que necesito su opinión, quieren que haya uno o no? No digo que ya luego luego en el proximo capitulo, no, yo me refiero mas adelante. Espero me respondan en los reviews. **

**Los vestidos de las chicas se encuentran en mi perfil por si quieren echarle una ojeada.**

**Ahora dejando de lado el fic, hablare sobre la película, _asi que si aun no a llegado a tu pais NO LEAS lo que sigue, no me gustaria arruinartelo._**

** Que tal ya la vieron? Que les pareció? **

**Yo fui al pre-estreno, fue tan genial, nunca haba ido a esa hora al cine, era un poco tenebroso ver todas las tiendas del centro comercial oscuras, un poco tétrico, pero genial. Mi mamá casi me asesina por hacer que se desvele, mi papá fue mas cooperativo, le gusta la saga, (bueno solo las películas) aunque lo arruina un poco que le gusten mas los lobos (sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, a mi también me caen bien, adoro a Seth, solo que prefiero a los vampiros y a mi adorado Edward), la experiencia fue la mejor. Ahora con la película, me gusto a decir verdad, supera mil veces a Twiligth, aunque se me paso un poco rápido, cuando menos lo espere ya Edward no estaba (snif, snif) aunque la disfrute mucho, las actuaciones para mi gusto fueron mejor, Kristen muy bien como siempre (aunque algunas digan que le falto mas a su estado zombi, a mi me gusto en la secuencia de los meses y la canción ufff..., fue perfecta para ese momento) Robert me dio tristeza cuando llama a la casa de Bella y su cara de sufrimiento cuando rompe en teléfono y luego cuando va a pedirle a los Vulturis que lo maten, su expresión me mataba a mi. Los Vulturis geniales, la risa de Aro tan tétrica simplemente genial!! Jane también muy bien. Para no dejar atrás a los lobos también tengo una parte que me gusto de ellos, la secuencia cuando persiguen a Victoria, me gusto mucho, la canción queda perfecta, extrañare a Rachelle en Eclipse, para mi era la Victoria perfecta, pero bueno. El final… mmm... me dijo un sabor agridulce, entre feliz y emocionada por la propuesta y desesperada porque terminara así de la nada, a mi me gusta esa parte del libro, mas donde Edward dice " bueno, estoy a punto de cumplir los ciento diez. Ya va siendo hora que siente cabeza" esa parte es linda. Pero bueno, esperare a Eclipse, ahora me muero por ver Eclipse, aunque ahora me he prometido no ver tantos spoilers, por lo menos no tantos clips, si que afecta a la hora de ver el resultado final. Pero bueno en general me gusto la pelicula, estuvo muy buena y muy fiel al libro.**

**Bueno ya dejo de escribir, creo que mi nota es kilométrica, ahora solo me falta agradecerles a todas las que han dejado reviews, sus alertas y favoritos. Ahora si no es mucho pedir, me dejarían un review? **

**Muchos saludos, bss y abrzs, qidence, nos leemos, chaoo…**


	14. Confesiones

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir XD**_

.

.

**Confesiones.**

**.**

**POV Edward.**

Nos estábamos divirtiendo esta noche, Emmett nos hacia reír a todos, si que extrañaba a mi hermano animado y gracioso, aunque yo fuera casi siempre el blanco de sus bromas, me alegraba tenerlo de vuelta. Alice estaba un poco extraña observándonos a Bella y a mí, como si esperara algo, pero cada vez que la descubría mirándonos lo disimulaba con una sonrisa o se volteaba a mirar a Jasper. Bella ya no estaba extraña conmigo, lo cual me alegraba a sobremanera. Ella estaba a mi lado, me moría de ganas de abrazarla, siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando la tenia cerca, pero esta vez una fuerza extraña y poderosa me empujaba a hacerlo, era difícil aguantarme, pero lo estaba logrando. Note que Bella tenía la manos fuertemente agarradas a la mesa, sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza que ponía en su labor, como si la mesa fuera un objeto muy valioso y no quisiera que se lo quitaran.

-Bella, suelta la mesa.- le dije tomándole las manos, ups mala idea, la corriente que normalmente sentía cuando la tocaba esta vez tenía el doble de intensidad, rápidamente la solté y ella se sobresalto y apretó sus manos en su regazo, yo hice lo mismo.

-Que diablos les pasa chicos, están muy raros.- observo Emmett.

-No te metas, déjalos.- lo regaño Alice- sigan en lo suyo chicos, no nos tomen en cuenta a nosotros.- definitivamente mi hermana estaba mas extraña que lo acostumbrado, de ser cualquier otro día hubiera indagado hasta averiguar en que andábamos Bella y yo.

-Alice, puedo hablar contigo un momento.- le dije y me moví para levantarme, escuche que alguien exclamo "auch" y luego la voz de Jasper.

-Podrían hablar luego Edward, se que la canción que suena le gusta mucho a tu hermana y quisiera bailar con ella.- los mire con ojos entrecerrados pero lo deje pasar.

-Esta bien.

Rápidamente mi hermana se llevo a su novio y se alejaron en la pista de baile, me volví a sentar.

-Que le pasa a la enana eh, como que esta muy extraña y puedo jurar que pateo a Jasper hace un momento.- dijo Emmett.

-No lo se.- confesé.

-Bueno, la enana siempre será la enana y siempre será extraña. Rose, quieres bailar?- preguntó mi hermano.

-Claro, me encantaría, vamos.- y también se alejaron.

Genial, ahora me había quedado solo con Bella y estas ganas de tocarla cada vez se hacían mas intensas, se veía tan bien con su vestido azul, su piel se veía radiante, toda ella se veía radiante, sentí que se movía hacia el otro lado y la mire extrañado. Los dos estábamos muy extraños.

-Te sucede algo Bella?- pregunté e inconcientemente acorte la distancia que había puesto ella.

-No, creo que no.- dudo un segundo.- me siento algo extraña.

-Podemos irnos si te siente mal.- ofrecí.

-No, no es ese tipo de malestar, solo que… no se, me siento extraña.

-Creo que se a lo que te refieres.- dije sinceramente, intuía que le sucedía lo mismo que a mi.

-No, no lo sabes.- dijo un poco bajo que casi no alcance a escucharla. Le tome una mano que seguía en su regazo, se sobresalto, miro fijamente nuestras mano y luego clavo sin mirada en la mía. De nuevo sentí el cosquilleo.

-Sentiste eso?- solo asintió- pues entonces si se a lo que te refieres.

Mi respiración se fue acelerando y sentí las ganas de acercarme mas y sin darme cuenta lo estaba haciendo, faltaban unos centímetros para que nuestros labios se tocaran, sentí su respiración acelerada igual que la mía y entonces… alguien interrumpió.

-Hola- dijo una voz masculina, casi quise asesinarlo cuando voltee a verlo.

Ahí estaba un chico con sonrisa estupida, que diablos se creía?

-Hola-contesto tímidamente Bella, me quede callado, sabia que si hablaba no seria muy cortes.

-Me llamo Eric- a quien diablos le importa!- me preguntaba si no querías bailar.

Ja, todavía se atreve a pedirle que baile con él, que no vio que estábamos en algo importante! Tuve que refrenar mis ganas de lanzarme contra él, me tranquilice y antes de que Bella le contestara, le dije.

-Ella viene conmigo y va a bailar conmigo.- mi voz no sonó tan molesta y eso estaba bien, Bella me miro extrañada, pero no le di tiempo de hablar ni a ella ni a él, la tome por de la mano y la jale a el rincón mas alejado de la pista de baile.

-Que fue eso?- inquirió haciendo que volteara a verla. La tome por la cintura y la acerque a mi, empecé a llevar el ritmo de la música que no era tan movida.

-Eso, fueron celos.- le conteste.

-Solo me pidió bailar.

-No iba permitir que bailara contigo.- dije.

-Eso mas bien es muy posesivo.- reprocho, pensé que se iba a alejar de mi, pero en vez de eso me tomo el rostro con las manos- pero me gusta.- susurro muy cerca de mi cara y al decirlo alzó una ceja sugestivamente lo cual me pareció endemoniadamente sexy, nos quedamos unos segundo así, hasta que ella agacho la mirada y trato de alejarse, por supuesto no se lo permití.- no se que estoy diciendo, no se que me pasa.- levante su rostro para que me mirara.

-Mírame Bella- me hizo caso- te arrepientes de haberlo dicho?- solo negó. -Entonces que importa.

-Es que, todo esto es tan extraño, sabes que yo no me comporto así, pero ay algo que me empuja a decirlo y a comportarme así.-

-Es exactamente como me siento yo, talvez esto es algo bueno.- dije acariciando su mejilla, Bella cerro los ojos y cedió ante el rocé.

-Porque es algo bueno?- inquirió si abrir los ojos.

-Porque si no me sintiera así, no me atrevería a hacer esto.- le tome la nuca y la bese.

A la fuerza invisible que me hacia actuar de esta manera se lo agradecía enormemente. Enseguida me correspondió con impaciencia, rozo mi mejilla con su mano y el roce fue eléctrico, Nuestros labios iban al mismo compás, encajaban a la perfección, mordió mi labio inferior con dulzura pero me volvió loco, roce sus labios con mi lengua pidiendo permiso para profundizar mas, enseguida lo concedió y nuestras leguas comenzaron su juego. Mi corazón latía a un ritmo irregular, totalmente desbocado, mientras mi respiración se transformaba en un jadeo frenético y una mis manos se movían cuidadosamente por su cintura y espalda , la otra estaba ocupada memorizando su rostro tal y como ella lo hacia.

De pronto todo paso muy rápido, sus manos viajaron de mi rostro a mi pecho y me apartaron, firmes. Yo me quede en shock sin comprender, pero mi parálisis no duro mucho ya que Bella salio corriendo rumbo a la salida, yo no espere ni un segundo y salí detrás de ella. De camino a la salida me encontré con mi hermana quien con su expresión me preguntaba que es lo que sucedía, pero no me detuve a dar explicaciones, debía alcanzar a Bella.

Por fin salí del club y la busque, había sido rápida pero la divisé corriendo hacia la orilla de la playa, emprendí camino hacia ella. Camino unos cuantos metros por la orilla hasta que paro y se sentó en la arena encogiendo sus rodillas y hundiendo su rostro en estas. Cuando me faltaban unos metros para llegar baje la velocidad, al acercarme, dude si sentarme junto a ella o quedarme parado, opte por la primera. No había planeado que decir al llegar este momento, así que me quede callado, hasta que Bella rompió el silencio.

-Perdón por mi actitud, debes pensar que estoy loca.- se disculpo sin levantar la mirada.

-Bueno, siempre he pensado que te falta un tornillo- bromee, Bella soltó una risita, exactamente lo que quería lograr- Perdóname tu a mi, no debí actuar de esa manera, seguramente te sentiste incomoda, mi autocontrol fallo, lo siento.

-No, no te disculpes- levanto la vista- estaría mal lamentarse, yo también deseaba que eso pasara- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas- a menos que tu te arrepientas…- no la deje continuar, esto se estaba llenando de mal entendidos, la situación no se podía complicar mas.

-No, claro que no- aclaré- Bella necesito decirte algo- era ahora o nunca… el pánico me embargo, como empezar? Bella me miraba expectante, ansiosa a que continuara, las palabras comenzaron a salir espontáneamente..- "_Ha sido en vano que yo luchase. Nada he conseguido con ello. Mis sentimientos pueden más que yo. Permítame que le diga cuanta es la admiración que me inspira y cuanto la amo"-_ definitivamente si Jane Austen estuviera viva me demandaría por plagio_._

…

POV Bella.

Solté un suspiro de alivio después de recomponer mi expresión de asombro. Edward acababa de decirme que me amaba, lo había dicho en palabras de Darcy, pero aun así valía y me emocionaba. Comencé a reír.

-Darcy se molestara por robarte sus líneas ehh.- dije, se que es tonto contestar esto cuando te acaban de decir que te aman de una forma tan linda, Edward también rió, ahora que me había dicho esas cosas, mi visión de él era completamente diferente, - Dejando a lado que Darcy se molestara, en verdad sientes eso? Y espero que no quieras que te responda como Lizzie.- quería oírlo con sus palabras.

-No, no me gustaría que respondieras lo mismo o por lo menos no lo de la primera declaración.

-Ok.- dije esperando que siguiera.

-Bueno Bella, creo que es hora de hablar enserio- tomo mis manos y mi corazón comenzó a bombear mas rápido- He tratado de refrenar lo que siento, desde que te vi en el aeropuerto algo paso dentro de mi, luego cuando te toque mis sensaciones fueron tan desconcertantes pero tan fuertes y agradables, todo en mi se revoluciono, todo fue tan repentino que tuve miedo y trate de controlarme, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba y convivía contigo todo fue creciendo, tus pequeños gestos como tu sonrojo, tus sonrisas tímidas, me cautivaban. Luego vinieron de nuevo los miedos, tenía miedo que no me correspondieras, pero me mataba no decirte nada, así que ya no puedo más. Bella, estoy enamorado de ti, no importa lo que me digas tú, necesitaba sacar esto de mi interior. Te amo Bella.

Me quede paralizada unos segundos, en mis ojos se empezaban a formar lagrimas, Edward comenzó a acariciar el dorso de mi mano cariñosamente.

-No tienes que responder nada Bella, yo solo necesitaba decírtelo…- no lo deje continuar.

Me lance a besarlo con algo más que simple entusiasmo y mi corazón reacciono de forma tan desaforada como en el beso anterior al tocar sus labios. Comenzamos a mover nuestros labios al mismo compás, de pronto los suyos se volvieron más insistentes y su mano libre se enredo en mi pelo aferrando mi cabeza firmemente contra la suya al mismo tiempo que me iba recostando contra la arena de manera delicada. Agarré su pelo con mis manos para atraerlo más y sentí su cuerpo a través de mi vestido, el beso siguió su curso, intenso, lento, dulce y lleno de amor, este beso lo decía todo, pero aun así quise confirmárselo. Tome su rostro con mis manos y lo aparte dulcemente. Sus ojos se abrieron y se clavaron en los míos.

-Yo también te amo.- susurre. Edward sonrío de manera torcida y en sus ojos pude ver una inmensa felicidad, eso fue antes de que se cerraran para besarme de nuevo. Ahora que los dos sabíamos lo que sentía cada uno, todo era diferente. Había mas entrega en este beso, tuve que recordar como inhalar y exhalar, mi respiración se estaba volviendo cada vez más jadeante al igual que la suya. La felicidad me embargaba, el me amaba, fui una tonta al pensar lo contrario y al pensar que amaba a otra… esperen un momento.

Lo aparte firme, pero sin ser brusca, me miro un poco desconcertado.

-Pasa algo?- inquirió preocupado.

-Tengo una pregunta.- me alentó a continuar con la mirada- Que pasa con Tanya?

Su reacción me desconcertó, en cuanto formule la pregunta comenzó a reírse, lo mire extrañada y me aparte con el ceño fruncido y el no paraba de reír. Estaba empezando a molestarme, se tranquilizo aunque aun soltaba pequeñas risitas, me tomo la mano y me miro un ternura.

-Bella…- mas risitas, en verdad estaba molesta.- sabes que acompáñame.

Se levanto y me ofreció su mano, lo mire receloso, pero me sonrío de esa forma que tanto me gustaba y no pude resistirme, además confiaba ciegamente en el. Le tome la mano y me ayudo a levantarme. Comenzamos a caminar hacia donde reconocí eran las cabañas, pero en vez de dirigirnos a ella nos dirigimos a la recepción y luego al restaurante que estaba a un lado, debías ser mas de las 3 de la mañana, pues no había gente, por lo menos no clientes, solo un vigilante que no nos perdió de vista, yo no entendía que hacíamos aquí, Edward me soltó y fue a hablar con el vigilante, vi como el señor asentía y le dedicaba una sonrisa a Edward y luego a mi. Abrió la puerta y Edward regreso por mí, me tomo de la mano y me encamino hacia el interior.

-Que hacemos aquí Edward?- cuestione, demasiado ansiosa.

-Voy a responder tu pregunta Bella.- contesto y entonces me percate que nos dirigíamos hacia el piano que estaba en una esquina del restaurante.

-Edward que…?- me soltó y se sentó en el banquillo del piano.

-Shh, ven siéntate conmigo.- dijo. Le hice caso y me senté.- no digas nada, solo escucha.- solo asentí.

Sus dedos se posicionaron en las teclas, tomo aire y comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas, tanto me gustaba verlo tocar que me quede embelezada por unos minutos hasta que me di cuanta de cual era la canción que tocaba. Era la canción de Tanya, fruncí el ceño, porque hacia esto, que significaba? Me volteo a verme y me sonrío, no se porque pero no dije nada y deje que continuara. La música siguió hasta que llego a una parte que no reconocí, él antes me había dicho que esta canción no tenia un final, seguramente seguía agregándole notas. Era tan dulce y pacifica, la melodía continua hasta que ceso.

Permanecimos en silencio, volteo a verme, no quise decir nada, no comprendía. Pero como él no hablaba tuve que hacerlo yo.

-Que, significa que me toques su canción? Que también la amas a ella o que?- mi voz sonaba molesta, estaba celosa y mucho. De nuevo esa risita, iba a protestar, pero Edward puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me dijo.

-Tonta Bella, no lo comprendes? No existe Tanya, esa canción es tuya. Siempre fuiste tú, no hay nadie mas, ya te lo explique, con nadie he sentido esto.- concluyo. Me quede en silencio.- Bella dime algo, por favor.- me pidió. Me quede observando sus ojos, analizándolos, no veía mentira en ellos.

-Porque inventaste todo eso entonces?- cuestione.

-Pues no era mi intención decirte mentiras, pero ese día tu comenzaste a preguntar y yo entre en pánico y las palabras salieron y fue mentira tras mentira, en verdad lamento mucho haberte mentido Bella.- dijo de vedad apenado.

-Pero quien era la chica rubia con la que te vi ayer? Ella era tan bonita y ustedes se veían felices.

-Chica rubia?- asentí, se quedo pensativo.- Oh! Te refieres a Kate,- otra vez comenzó a reír, porque no mejor me explicaba primero en vez de empezar a reír y molestarme?- Kate, la chica con la que me viste ayer es solo una amiga- lo mire con duda, el prosiguió- fue a mi casa porque es cantante y yo le compuse una canción, somos amigos desde la universidad.- no dije nada.- que no me crees?- no era eso, pero estaba confundida.

-Es que su actitud contigo era sospechosa.- declaré.

-Bueno, pues si tienes razón y esta enamorada de mi, no creo que le agrade mucho a su novia Grace.- dijo. Me quede perpleja.

-Novia?

-Si Bella, Kate es lesbiana y esta muy segura de su sexualidad.

Me quede callada unos segundos, Edward aguardo paciente, necesitaba procesar toda esta información. A Kate le gustan las chicas, entonces Tanya en realidad no existe, Edward dice la verdad. Estalle en risas, estaba tan aliviada, pero a la vez la situación me parecía graciosa. Edward frunció el ceño, que bien, para que aprendiera que es lo que se siente.

-Porque ríes?- cuestionó.

-Es que ahora que veo toda esta confusión desde este punto es gracioso, piénsalo. Todo este tiempo estuve celosa de mí, aunque no fue muy agradable. Tú en realidad me amas.

-Con toda mi alma, todo el tiempo fuiste tú. Así que sentiste celos ehh?

-Al igual que tu con el chico del club.- contra ataque.

-Touche. Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, el vigilante fue muy amable pero no creo que le agrade que nos quedemos aquí toda la noche.- comento mientras se levantaba e me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme, yo la tome gustosa y entrelazamos nuestros dedos y caminamos hacia la salida, el vigilante nos sonrío y levanto su dedo pulgar aprobatoriamente, yo me sonroje y Edward le agradeció.

Caminamos rumbo a las cabañas pero de repente se detuvo.

-Tienes las llaves de tu cabaña?- preguntó. Me quede pensando y luego recordé.

-Upss, nop. –respondí.

-Mmm... yo si tengo las de la mía y por lo visto los demás no han regresado ni creo que regresen en unas horas, tienes algún inconveniente en quedarte en mi cabaña, hay dos camas.

-No, no tengo ningún inconveniente. Vamos.- dije jalándolo hacia la puerta. La abrió hábilmente y entramos.

La habitación no era muy distinta a la que compartía con Rose, solo un poco en el color de las paredes. Voltee a ver a Edward, quien también me observaba, de un momento a otro me sentí nerviosa y no supe porque, me dirigí a la primera cama y me senté en una lado encogiendo mis rodillas y le indique a Edward que se sentara a mi lado y así lo hizo, se recargo en la cabecera y me atrajo hacia él.

-No quiero tenerte tan lejos.- se justifico con una sonrisa picara y yo gustosa me acurruque en su regazo, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho hundiéndome en la comodidad de estar con él.

-Así esta mejor. – me beso la cabeza a lo que yo solté un suspiro, me tomo por la barbilla para que lo mirara y me beso dulcemente, enrede una de mis manos en su cabello.- mucho mejor.- musite contra sus labios, sentí que los suyos se curvaban en una sonrisa.

-No sabes cuanto he deseado tenerte así.- me apretó mas contra su pecho.- pero estaba el asunto de…- paro en seco.

Sabia que este tema llegaría en cualquier momento, solo que espere que tardaría mas.

-Jacob…- susurre completando su oración. Edward se puso tenso solo por un momento, después se dedico a acariciarme el cabello, no podías huir al tema así que decidí acabar con el silencio- que vamos hacer al respecto?

-Talvez esto suene egoísta o cobarde, pero podemos olvidarnos de todo por hoy? – bueno si, no podíamos huir del asunto, pero podíamos aplazarlo un poco no?

-Bueno esta bien, con una condición.- dije.

-Cual?- pregunto curioso.

-Que me beses otra vez.- dije y me sonroje.

-Tu rubor es adorable, -dijo acariciándome la mejilla, se inclino y me beso nuevamente.

El beso estuvo cargado de dulzura y necesidad como los demás, me recosté en la almohada y el se inclino para quedar encima de mi sosteniendo el peso en sus codos. Con una de sus manos dibujaba círculos en mi mejilla.

-Te amo.- susurro contra mis labios, esto me hizo sonreír.

-Yo también te amo.- conteste sin romper el beso.

-Ahora lo se.- replico.

No se cuanto tiempo exactamente seguimos besándonos, solo se que el trabajo de respirar se estaba volviendo difícil y que de un momento a otro en la habitación se sentía mucho calor. Edward rompió el beso, pero se quedo varios minutos en la misma posición, solo observándome y yo feliz me perdía en esas fosas verdes que tanto me encantaban, el silencio entre nosotros no era para nada incomodo, era reconfortante y nuestras miradas lo decían todo.

Quien diría que todo cambio tan rápido, tan solo ayer me encontraba llorando, lamentándome porque Edward amaba a alguien mas y ahora me encontraba aquí, con él y recién expuestos nuestros sentimientos, estaba inmensamente feliz. Aunque aun algo nublaba mi felicidad. Que gran predicamento, desde el momento en que me di cuanta que sentía algo por Edward, este predicamento me sigue y tengo miedo de afrontarlo, yo no quería lastimarlo. Me sentía exactamente igual que Elizabeth, bueno, a decir verdad estaba muy conciente del origen de esa historia, nada mas quería ver la cara de Edward cuando la leyera, comencé a reír al imaginarlo, seguramente pensara que estoy loca, bueno el ya lo dijo, sabe que me falta un tornillo.

-Ahora de que se ríe señorita.- cuestiono Edward.

-Es que hay algo que quiero mostrarte, pero talvez acabes de confirmar que me falta un tornillo o dos.- bromee, el me sonrío.

-Bueno, pues con o sin tornillos me encantas. Que es lo que me tienes que mostrar?

-Pues en cuanto tenga mi computadora lo sabrás.

-Mmm... no me puedes adelantar algo?- se veía muy curioso.

-Bueno te voy a decir pero aun así tienes que verlo.- asintió- Es que toda esta situación es como la de mi novela, bueno supongo que mi inconciente hizo que la escribiera viendo lo que estaba viviendo, porque el protagonista es igual a ti.- confesé.- pero quiero que lo leas.- note su nerviosismo, cambio de posición y se recostó a mi lado tumbado en la almohada también, esto me extraño. Me levante y me recargue en mi codo para verlo, desviaba la mirada.- pasa algo?

-Mmm... bueno, te lo voy a decir, solo porque no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. Este… lo que pasa es que ayer dejaste tu computadora prendida y entre a buscarte y la vi y pues… leí una parte de tu historia.- confesó.- Y pues sospeche algo respecto a lo que tú comentas.

Me dio pena, una cosa era mostrárselo voluntariamente y otra era que la haya leído incluso antes de que yo le confesara que lo amaba, eso era aun más extraño, que habrá pensado de mí? Me ruborice y hundí mi rostro en la almohada.

-Y que pensaste?- cuestione con la voz amortiguada.

-Bueno, desde ahí sospeche tu falta de tornillos- bromeo.- Me encanto, escribes muy bien, estoy seguro de que será un éxito y bueno la situación es complicada, lo sabemos, pero va a ser un libro grandioso. Además el protagonista es muy guapo.- sonreí y levante la vista.

-Si, ojala hubiera alguien así en la realidad, si me lo encontrara no lo dejaría ir.- le seguí la corriente.

-Bueno pues estoy seguro que no le importara mucho a él, ser retenido por una mujer tan hermosa y talentosa- me ruborice mas, me encantaba que dijera esas cosas.- y con ese rubor tan adorable mucho menos importara. – me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-El rubor no es adorable y vergonzoso, imagínate ruborizarse con cualquier cosa.

-Pues a mi me parece adorable, me encanta, tu me encantas.- dio dulces besos por mi rostro, pasando por mi frente nariz, cada una de mis mejilla y justo cuando iba a mis labios solté un bostezo.

-Esto si es vergonzoso.- dije agachando la mirada, Edward sonrío.

-No te preocupes, ya es tarde debería dejar que te durmieras.- asentí, se levanto y fue hacia un armario y me trajo una camiseta.- toma puedes ponértela para que estés mas cómoda.

Fui al baño y me cambie, la camiseta me quedaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, me percate de que estaba inundada de su olor. La acerque y la olí, era un olor tan peculiar y atrayente. Salí del baño y Edward también se había cambiado a su pijama, deje mi vestido en una silla cerca de la cama y me acosté en esta, Edward corrió las cobijas por mí, si puso de cuclillas a un lado de mí y me dio un corto beso.

-Descansa.- susurro para luego levantarse, rápidamente agarre su mano y lo detuve.

-A donde crees que vas.- Edward ladeo la cabeza desconcertado- pensé que no querías tenerme lejos, quédate conmigo.- pedí.

-Bella, no creo que sea buena idea.

-Anda, solo vamos a dormir.- estaba dudando.- por favor.- intente poner la misma cara que Alice empleaba conmigo, esperaba que funcionara.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Alice sabes. Te estas volviendo tan peligrosa como ella.

Me hice a un lado y Edward se recostó conmigo, me abrazo y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando su corazón y su respiración, poco a poco me fui hundiendo en la inconciencia. Escuche la dulce voz de Edward tarareando mi canción, sonreí.

-Te amo.- susurre casi quedándome dormida.

-Yo también te amo.- escuche la voz de Edward para después seguir con el tarareo. Me quede dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro por la confirmación la cual no me cansaría de escuchar.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Por fin****, cumplí, ya no mas drama por el momento, todo felicidad en este capitulo.**

**Espero les guste como maneje la confesión, y ya saben que recibo opiniones, criticas constructivas y sugerencias.**

**Agradezco a tods los que han dejado review, sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Por fa déjenme un review, que me suben los ánimos cada vez que los leo, este fue un momento importante en la historia así que lo merece no?**

**Bueno, pues qidence, saludos, bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo…**


	15. Tarde de dos

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir XD**_

.

.

**Tarde de dos.**

**.**

**POV Bella.**

Los rayos del sol provenientes de la ventana daban de lleno en mi rostro, podía sentir el calor, no recordaba haber escogido la cama a lado de la ventana, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos lamentándome por perderme el maravilloso sueño que tenia. Abrí los ojos en su totalidad y me percate de algo, esta no era mi habitación, desorientada me levante lentamente, recorrí la habitación con la mirada hasta que me encontré con la mejor imagen a mi lado.

Edward, estaba aun dormido, con el cabello mas despeinado de los normal, que guapo se veía tan tranquilo y apacible. Esperen un momento… esto fue real!! Y yo que pensaba que había sido un sueño. En verdad Edward había dicho que me amaba y todo se había arreglado, casi me puse a saltar en la cama de la emoción, pero no quise despertar a Edward, me costaba interrumpir esa linda escena. Volví a recorrer con la mirada la habitación y en la silla donde había dejado mi ropa la noche anterior, había mas ropa limpia. Yo no había traído nada… Alice, debí saberlo. Que pena, había entrado y Edward y yo en la misma cama, me toparía con un exhaustivo interrogatorio seguramente. Bueno ya enfrentaría a eso mas tarde.

Me levante lentamente de la cama y me fui a cambiar, había dejado unos jeans, mis converse y una blusa que no conocía, -otra de las ideas de Alice- ropa interior y mi neceser, bueno por lo menos la enana pensaba en todo. Me di un baño rápido, me vestí y lave mis dientes, luego regrese a la habitación y Edward seguía dormido, me subí a la cama y me recosté a su lado mirándolo, ya mencione que se veía guapísimo, no podía creer que este hombre me amara a mi, no tenia sentido, talvez al que le faltara el tornillo era a él, pero bueno si el decía que me amaba yo no lo debatiría, solo lo disfrutaría.

Me dieron ganas de acariciarle el rostro, pero no quería despertarlo, al parecer mis manos actuaban por si solas, ya que me encontraba recorriendo su rostro con la yema de mis dedos, recorrí sus parpados, su frente, sus mejillas y llegue a sus labios, inevitablemente recordé nuestros besos de la noche anterior, lo había estado deseando tanto y por fin sucedió, me sentí en el cielo, fue tan perfecto como lo imagine. Un pequeño mordisco en mi dedo me saco de mis ensoñaciones, Edward había despertado y me miraba sonriente.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención despertarte.- me disculpé retirando mi mano, pero él la tomo y le dio un dulce beso en la palma para luego dejarla libre. Se recargo en un codo y fijo su mirada en la mía.

-No te preocupes, es lindo ser despertado por un ángel.- refuto, yo lógicamente yo me sonroje.- un ángel lindamente sonrojado.

-Para, no me quiero convertir en un jitomate.- Edward sonrío torcidamente y se inclino para darme un dulce beso.

-Un jitomate muy lindo si me lo preguntas.- susurro al separarnos.- ahora creo que es hora de levantarme.- se movió para levantarse pero no lo deje. Me miro cuestionándome.

-Hay que quedarnos aquí, no quiero salir de nuestra burbuja. De seguro los demás nos emboscarán con preguntas. Quiero quedarme todo el día contigo.- concluí, atrayéndolo a la cama de nuevo, Edward me abrazo y me atrajo aun mas, colocando su rostro en la curva de mi cuello, sentía su respiración y las mariposas en mi estomago revolotearon libres.

-Mmm... tengo un idea.- aguardo por un respuesta, solo asentí para que supiera que estaba escuchando.- que te parece si nos escabullimos y nos vamos a pasear solos. Todo el día juntos.- alzo la mirada para evaluar mi reacción, en mi rostro solo se dibujo una sincera sonrisa.

-Me agrada la idea… mucho.- Edward levanto la vista y me sonrío.

-Bueno, pues entonces ahora si tengo que levantarme.- me dio un corto beso y se levanto.- no tardo- dijo antes de entrar al baño.

Como dijo no tardo, unos minutos después salio con el cabello mojado y alborotado, no sabia que Edward elegir como el más guapo, si cuando estaba dormido o recién bañado, digamos que es un empate. Me sonrío de esa manera que tanto me gustaba y se acerco ofreciéndome su mano, me levante tomándosela.

-Ahora Bella, no hay que hacer ruido al salir, si queremos pasar el día solo nosotros, mis hermanos tienes sentidos de cazadores y ya sabes que la curiosidad de mi hermana no escatima en su curiosidad, si nos oyen no podremos zafarnos.- explicó, yo solo asentí entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería. Las cabañas estaban pegadas unas a otras por lo que fácilmente la curiosa Alice podía escuchar e intervenir.

Salimos a hurtadillas de la cabaña cerrando silenciosamente la puerta, caminamos rumbo a la playa pero nos quedamos petrificado al escuchar como una puerta se abría, no nos movimos como si eso pudiera evitar que nos vieran, escuchamos una risita y enseguida supe a quien pertenecía, Alice. Volteamos lentamente, Edward me dio una mirada de advertencia y resignación antes de girarme a mirar a Alice. Esta nos miraba sonriente y con la emoción inundando sus ojos, adiós a la tarde para dos.

-Diviértanse!- murmuro sonriente, luego nos despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta sin decir nada mas.

Edward y yo soltamos un suspiro de alivio y seguimos caminando tomados de la mano.

Llegamos a una playa lejana y solitaria, tuvimos que viajar en el Volvo, según Edward quería estar lo más lejos posible de la curiosidad de la duende y estaba de acuerdo con él. Nos sentamos en una manta que traía Edward en la cajuela del auto, él me abrazo y me acerco para que me sentara en su regazo, me sentía mucho mejor así y mas con Edward besándome la cabeza, podía sentir su aliento. Suspire complacida.

-Verdad que esta mucho mejor así que estando encerrados en la habitación?-cuestiono.

-Mucho mejor.- susurre cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la brisa y el calor de los rayos del sol, Edward seguía besándome la cabeza, me sentía en el cielo.

No supe en que momento me quede dormida, solo pude sentir unas suaves y placenteras caricias que recorrían mis parpados y mejillas, sonreí por lo dulce del tacto, también note que me encontraba acostada en una suave superficie.

-Buenos días de nuevo dormilona.- dijo la aterciopelada voz que deseaba escuchar.

-Perdón por quedarme dormida, se supone que esto era para estar juntos.- me disculpe.

-Estamos juntos.- aclaro, lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y su sonrisa torcida. – Además era mi turno de despertarte.- agregó riendo.

-Bueno eso esta bien.- dije riendo con él.- aunque no creo que sea muy divertido verme dormir.

-A mi me resulta fascinante.- debatió.- sobre todo cuando comienzas a parlotear.

El rubor me subió a las mejilla, yo estaba conciente de que hablaba en sueños, pero era vergonzoso que alguien me escuchara. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos por la pena.

-Que dije esta vez.- pregunté con la voz amortiguada. Escuche una risita por su parte.

-No sientas vergüenza- hizo que alzara la vista y deposito un casto beso en mi nariz- no dijiste mucho, solo dijiste mi nombre un par de veces y dijiste que me querías.- concluyó.

-Bueno eso ya lo sabias.

Edward sonrió.

-Si y no sabes cuanto me complace saberlo.- se inclino para besarme y yo le correspondí dichosa.

El ruido de su estomago seguido del mío nos hizo separarnos riendo por lo inoportuno de estos.

-Nuestros estómagos aclaman comida.- comento riendo- que te gustaría desayunar- miro su reloj – o comer.- corrigió mostrándome el reloj, ya era la 1 de la tarde.

-No lo se, cualquier cosa, no soy quisquillosa con la comida.- dije.

-Esta bien. Vamos?- tome su mano levantándonos y dirigiéndonos al volvo.

No fuimos muy lejos fácilmente hubiéramos podido irnos caminando, llegamos a un restaurante de comida Italiana, nada ostentoso pero reconfortable cómodo, perfecto. Entramos y enseguida nos recibió la hostess y en cuanto vio a Edward comenzó a coquetearle.

-Buenas tardes bienvenidos.- nos saludo aunque solo miraba a Edward, enseguida me puse tensa, Edward lo noto y me acaricio el dorso de la mano tranquilizándome, funciono un poco aunque aun observaba a la chica con el ceño fruncido.- Mesa para dos, acompáñenme por favor.- por primera vez la chica me miro, pude descubrir como me evaluaba con la mirada para luego concentrarse nuevamente en Edward, como si yo no fuera ninguna amenaza.

Si no fuera por las caricias de Edward ya le estaría diciendo unas cuantas cosas a esta chica. Nos acompaño hasta una mesa junto a la ventana que por supuesto tenía vista a la playa, bueno por lo menos había escogido una buena mesa.

-Esta mesa les parece bien?- preguntó aun sin despegar su vista de Edward y batiendo sus pestañas coquetamente, voltee a verlo para saber su reacciona antes esto y me complació el ver que el no la miraba a ella, en cambio me miraba a mi.

-Si gracias,- simplemente le dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme corriendo la silla para mi, Edward era todo un caballero, relaje mi expresión airada durante un momento, pero se arruino cuando escuche un suspiro a un lado, mi ceño se volvió a fruncir y le lance una mirada asesina, la cual ella no noto por estarlo mirando a él. Malditos celos.

Antes de sentarse en su lugar le dio otro apretón a mi mano, lo que hizo que desviara la mirada hacia él y me tranquilizara al ver mi sonrisa favorita formada en sus labios.

-Desean algo de tomar.- preguntó la voz nasal de la chica. Mantuve mi mirada clavada en Edward para no hacer más.

-Bella?- preguntó caballerosamente para que ordenara primero.

-Una coca-cola por favor.- conteste.

-Que sean dos.- dijo Edward sin despegar su mirada de la mía. Sentí la presencia de la chica, a mi lado, hasta que soltó un suspiro exasperado debido a la poca atención de Edward y se fue, Yo sonreí con satisfacción, Edward lo noto y levanto una ceja.

-Celosa eh?- inquirió con tono juguetón.

-No digas nada, no es mi culpa, no viste como te devoraba con la mirada, doy gracias por no leer mentes, no se que cosas desagradables haya pensado de ti, aunque su mirada lo decía todo

-Hay Bella, no me interesa que piense de mi y no, no lo note, estaba muy ocupado mirándote a ti.- contesto y ante esto no pude evitar sonreír.- te ves adorable cuando te pones celosa.- agregó. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien llego a mi lado, mi humor empezaba a empeorar pensando que era de nuevo la chica fastidiosa, pero me equivocaba.

-Que tal, mi nombre es Mike y seré su mesero esta tarde- gracias a dios que la chica se había ido- aquí están sus bebidas.- dijo poniéndolas en la mesa, voltee a verlo, era un chico rubio y sus ojos azules me miraban de forma extraña… era la misma mirada de la recepcionista. Genial, se va una y regresa otro igual, con lo que me encanta la atención -nótese el sarcasmo-

Mi atención se desvío cuando escuche un gruñido? Enfrente de mí. Voltee y Edward casi asesinaba al chico con la mirada, no pude evitar reír por lo absurdo de la situación, ahora se revertían los roles y también era adorable verlo celoso. El mesero nos dejo la carta y se retiro, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo. Cunado desapareció de mi vista no pude evitar reírme.

-Que te resulta tan gracioso?- inquirió Edward, tenia el ceño fruncido, me incline para acariciar su ceño con mi mano.

-Te ves adorable.- le dije- solo deja de fruncir el ceño.- agregué y Edward sonrío.- bien así esta mejor.

Tomo mi mano le dio un beso, antes de que apareciera el mesero, enseguida su expresión cambio a la defensiva. No debía burlarme pues sabia lo que se sentía, pero es que era inevitable.

Ordenamos y en cuanto nos trajeron la comida la devoramos, los dos nos moríamos de hambre, así que como estábamos ocupados comiendo casi no conversamos. El mesero siguió con sus miraditas y cada vez que lo hacia Edward tomaba mi mano protectoramente y a veces la besaba, toda esa atención por sus celos me agradaba, me hacia sentir querida por él. Cuando terminamos y Mike nos trajo la cuenta, Edward la pago y decidimos regresar a la playa. Cuando pasamos por enfrente de la hostess, esta volvió a devorar a Edward con la mirada, le lance dagas con la mirada e imite la reacción de Edward, le gruñí, para mi sorpresa, trate de hacerlo lo mas bajo posible, solo para descargar mi coraje, pero al parecer la chica me escucho, porque me miro temerosa y enseguida desvío la mirada. Yo reí satisfecha y a mi lado Edward rió conmigo, cuando llegamos a auto me dijo.

-Que fue eso del gruñido?- mientras arrancó el auto

-Bueno, solo te imité, tú hiciste lo mismo con el chico Mike.- dije. Edward sonrío apenado.

-Lo siento es que era muy descortés la forma en que te miraba y también era muy descarado, mira que guiñarte el ojo, estando yo presente, esta bien que no sea tu novio, aun- agregó- pero puede ver que vamos en pareja y que llegamos de la mano, como se atreve. El gruñido fue espontáneo, lo siento, nunca había hecho lo mismo con nadie más, pero bueno tampoco había sentido lo que siento contigo con nadie mas.- agregó, yo solo pude reír ante su balbuceo.

-Insisto eres adorable y bueno no tienes que pedir disculpas, se a lo que te refieres.- dije.

Llegamos a la misma playa y caminamos hacia la orilla.

-Te parece si caminamos un rato?- cuestionó.

-Si, eso seria genial.- concordé apretando su mano.

Me recogí el pantalón y me quite los tenis para no mojarme, las olas mojaban mis pies y se sentía muy bien combinado con la suave brisa y los rayos del sol que no eran muy agresivos, este era mi clima ideal y mi animo lo resentía ya que me encontraba feliz. Dando un paseo por la playa con el clima perfecto de la mano del hombre que amaba, todo era perfecto.

-Cuéntame mas sobre Kate.- dije después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Todavía tienes dudas sobre ella?- inquirió divertido.

-No, no es eso. Simplemente tengo curiosidad y quiero saber más de ella.- contradije.

-Bueno, pues es mi amiga desde la universidad, nos llevamos bien desde el principio, incluso compartimos habitación cuando la convivencia con nuestros antiguos compañeros de cuarto se volvió incomoda o insoportable. Compartimos gustos musicales y nos podíamos desvelar componiendo o simplemente tocando y cantando canciones de nuestros grupos favoritos. Cuando salimos de la escuela, ella decidió tocar puertas para convertirse en solista aunque no le fue muy difícil ya que tenía muy buenas recomendaciones de los maestros de la universidad y pues como sabes yo, decidí quedarme componiendo.

-Y compones muy seguido para ella?- inquirí.

-Si, a veces lo hacemos juntos. Me fascina componer junto o para ella, su voz es tan peculiar y la forma en que interpreta mi música me encanta.- notaba un admiración en su voz, definitivamente el tipo de admiración que se siente por un amigo, yo lo sabia bien era como la admiración que sentía por Rosalie o por… no, no debía pensar en él en estos momentos.

-De que trata es canción que compusiste esta vez?- pregunté para distraerme.

-Bueno…- murmuro dudoso, enseguida gire mi vista para mirarlo, se veía nervioso.

-No me digas que trata de otra chica.- dije bromeando. Edward rió.

-Claro que no tonta. Es que… bueno la canción trata sobre ti, pero me da pena decírtelo, porque la escribí cuando aun ni sabia que tú me correspondías, pensé que ibas a creer que era un obsesionado.- aclaró, comencé a reír.

-Es exactamente lo que yo sentí cuando te conté sobre mi novela. Pero bueno, me halaga que hayas escrito otra canción sobre mi.- dije sonrojándome.

-Bueno si, no es la primera que te escribo, ni será la ultima- agregó- pero esta si tiene letra, a diferencia de la canción de "Tanya".- concluyó sonriendo, yo rodee los ojos y me abrazo atrayéndome mas a él.

-Bueno, pues por tu bromita vas a tener que recompensarme.

-Ah si.- inquirió poniéndose frente a mí y con la intención de besarme, puse un dedo en sus labios y lo detuve, Edward me miro extrañado.

-No me refreirá a eso, claro que también me encantaría pero te quiero pedir otra cosa.- se quedo viéndome esperando a que continuara.- cántame un pedacito de la canción.- pedí usando la misma expresión que Alice usaba conmigo cuando me quería convencer de algo.

-No uses esa arma conmigo, llevo muchos años tratando de encontrar la inmunidad- dijo volteando hacia el mar, lo tome por el cuello de la camisa para que me mirara, él seguía desviando la mirada.- Bella créeme, no te gustara, eso del canto no es lo mío, yo soy mas de instrumentos, puedo interpretarla en la guitarra o el piano si quieres pero contarla no. Enserio Bella, el canto no se me da bien.

-Pero Edward, eres muy talentoso, además tu voz es tan hermosa solamente hablando no me puedo imaginar cuando cantas, por favor Edward.

-Amm, así que mi voz es hermosa ehh?- cuestiono alzando una ceja.

-Si tienes un voz muy bonita, pero tampoco te cras tanto- dije dándole un golpecito juguetón en el brazo mientras emprendíamos nuevamente la caminata- pero no quieras cambiar de tema, anda Edward hazlo por mi.

-No me lo pidas así.- dijo con fingida tortura, se quedo pensativo unos minutos y casi pude oler la victoria- mira, te tengo una propuesta- mierda, no era la respuesta que pensaba- como la canción se la compuse a ella y pronto la grabara para su disco, mi propuesta es esta, que te parece si le llamó y le digo que nos deje asistir a la grabación, para que la escuches en su grandiosa voz, veras que no te arrepentirás y ya de paso la conoces a ella.- concluyó.

Demonios, sabia que no lo haría cambiar de opinión, lo sabía por su expresión determinada, además se veía que en verdad le daba vergüenza cantar.

-Esta bien.- me rendí. Edward sonrío satisfecho y yo rodee los ojos.

-Te lo juro que será mejor escucharla en su voz, cuando la escuchas cantar te transmite todo eso que dice la canción.- dijo.

-Estoy empezando a sentir celos de nuevo de Kate ehh, tal y como hablas de ella, cualquiera pensaría que sientes algo por ella.- dije bromeando aunque desvíe la mirada para que no viera que me moría por reírme.

-Solo admiración y un gran cariño de amigos.- aclaro mientras me abrazaba, se había creído mi reproche..

-Solo era broma tontito, se nota a leguas que la quieres mucho.- Edward sonrió- Ahora si quiero mi otra recompensa. Dije deteniéndolo y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

-Será todo un placer recompensarla señorita.- dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los míos. Me encantaba besarlo, podía hacerlo todo el día, pero la dificultad para respirar después de unos cuantos minutos lo impedía.

Una ola hizo que nos separáramos ya que vino con demasiada fuerza, casi me resbale y mi pantalón se mojo, Edward me detuvo, aunque también trastabillo e hizo que nos cayéramos, haciendo que los tenis que sostenía volaran quien sabe a donde. No pude evitar reírme de lo gracioso de la situación, Edward hizo lo mismo. Más olas siguieron llegando y nos siguieron mojando, con las carcajadas que soltábamos lo único que podíamos hacer era arrastrarnos hacia la arena seca y eso hicimos.

-Mis tenis no se donde cayeron- dije aun entre risitas.

-Están detrás de ti.- contesto riendo igual.- y yo que no quería mojarme hoy.- agregó señalando sus ropas.

-Los dos quedamos hechos una sopa.

-Talvez deberíamos volver, podrías resfriarte.- dijo preocupado.

Hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Es difícil volver a la realidad después de estar tanto tiempo en esta burbuja personal.

-Por cierto Bella, tenemos que hablar sobre…- dejo la frase inconclusa pero sabia perfectamente a que se refería.

-Déjame ser egoísta por este día, cuando volvamos a tu casa lo hablaremos esta bien.- dije, levante la vista y lo mire, dudo unos segundos pero luego su expresión se suavizo.

-Esta bien.- concordó.- ahora tenemos que irnos y no te preocupes, te protegeré de mi hermana la detective.- agregó riendo.

-Espero, el sol se esta poniendo, solo hay que quedarnos un momento mas.- asintió.

-El final perfecto para un día perfecto.- murmuro contra mi cabeza, dando pequeños besos en esta y abrazándome fuertemente.

Nos quedamos así, quietos y callados mientras veíamos el crepúsculo, tenia razón era el final perfecto.

…

Ya íbamos rumbo a las cabañas y a decir verdad iba un poco desanimada, como dije, volvíamos a la realidad. Iba mirando hacia mi ventana cuando sentí un pequeño apretón en la mano que sostenía Edward.

-Prefieres que tomemos nuestras cosas y regresemos a mi casa?

-No, tu hermana planeo este viaje y ya nos vamos mañana. Que mas da una noche más.- dije.

-Bueno, a la enana no creo que le interese mucho, ya viste su reacción esta mañana, pero como tu decidas.- se encogió de hombros- lo que si lamento es que esta noche no podré dormir contigo, extrañare tus balbuceos entre sueños.- agregó sonriendo.

-Bueno tampoco es como si te perdieras mucho, todo lo que digo ya lo sabes.

-Pues si, pero es lindo escucharlo.- dijo. Me quede pensando unos segundos.- que piensas?- cuestionó.

-Crees que podamos llegar a una acuerdo respecto a cambiar de compañeros de cuarto.- Edward sonrió.

-No creo que a Rosalie y Emmett les desagrade mucho la idea, seguramente también disfrutaron de su noche juntos.- solté una risita.

-Pues hay que proponérselos.- Edward asintió mientra aparcaba el auto, solté un suspiro pero luego recordé algo.- Edward, se que dije que no hablaríamos de esto por el momento y no lo haremos, solo quería preguntarte, que pasa con los chicos? Se los diremos?

La comprensión apareció en el rostro de Edward, se quedo pensando unos segundos.

-Mi hermana seguramente lo sabe y bueno lo que sabe ella Jasper también. No creo que lo tome a mal o nos juzgue ni nada, conozco a mi hermana, no es así. Respecto a Rosalie y Emmett, pues como conozco a mi hermano tanpoco pienso que le importe mucho y mas con su experiencia reciente, creo que no s entenderá y con Rosalie…

-No, tampoco, ella desea que sea feliz. De hecho me alentaba para que te dijera lo que sentía y trataba de convencerme que yo era tu "Tanya".

-Pues entonces no hay más que decir, además con nuestras expresiones seguro se darán cuenta de inmediato, si no es que ya se los contó también Alice.- dijo.- Ahora si, a volver a realidad.- concluyó mientras abría la puerta, abrió igual la mía y me ayudo a bajar.

Pasamos por el restaurante en donde la noche anterior Edward había tocado para mí y vimos a los chicos, Edward no soltó mi mano ni un solo instante mientras caminábamos hacia ellos. Alice sonrío en cuanto los vio y su sonrisa se ensancho cuando vio nuestras manos, pero hizo una mueca extraña cuando nos recorrió con la mirada. Hasta ese momento me di cuanta que seguíamos empapados.

-Hola chicos, veos que me hicieron caso y se divirtieron, debí dejarte el traje de baño Bella.- dijo.

-Si, creo que hubiera sido bueno idea.- concordé mientras nos sentábamos.

Gire para ver la expresión de Rosalie, no me defraudo al encontrármela sonriéndome, al igual que Emmett y Jasper, teníamos razón, no habría problemas. Rosalie estaba sentada a mi lado y se inclino para hablarme, pensé que empezaría a bombardearme con preguntas e hice una mueca.

-Tranquila, los interrogatorios se los dejare a Alice.- me tranquilizo.- no quiero arruinarte la felicidad, te ves radiante, pero olvidaste tu celular y estuvo sonando todo el día.- su expresión era culpable.

Tome el pequeño aparato plateado y me encontré con varia llamadas perdidas y mensajes.

Si creía que iba a poder uir del tema incomodo hasta mañana estaba muy equivocada, como era de suponerse las llamadas eran de Jacob. Mi felicidad decayó un poco para darle paso a la culpabilidad.

* * *

**Hola::**

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo.**

**Espero les guste y espero también no resulte un poco meloso y tedioso, quería mostrar un poco a esta parejita para que no se cansen de tanto drama y haya un poco de felicidad también.**

**Bueno ahora agradezco tods los review, favoritos y alertas, de verdad que me alegran el día.**

**Por favor déjenme un lindo review, me encanta saber su opinión, criticas constructivas, teorías. Todo es bien recibido y yo con gusto los contestare.**

**Saludos, qidence, bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo…**


	16. Tarde o temprano

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir XD**_

.

.

**Tarde o Temprano.**

**.**

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que habíamos regresado de la playa, pase la última noche con Edward, como dijimos a Rosalie y Emmett no les había importado el intercambio de habitaciones.

Después de que Rose me aviso de las llamadas de Jacob lo llame, aseguro que sus llamadas no se debían a algo importante, simplemente me extrañaba, aunque lo note un poco raro, decidí no preguntar, me hizo saber que todo iba de maravilla en el trabajo, que ansiaba regresar y me pregunto sobre el departamento, fue mi turno para ponerme nerviosa, mentí lo mejor que pude y le dije que aun no encontraba el indicado. Pareció creerlo inmediatamente y no pregunto más. Nuestra conversación fue corta y extraña, no eran nuestras típicas conversaciones de amigos en donde el bromeaba y reíamos, supongo que todo este asunto del cambio de sentimientos afectaba. Aun, como toda una cobarde, no había afrontado el hablar con Edward sobre lo que sucedería después de la llegada de Jacob, él no había sacado el tema y tampoco era mi tema favorito, así que nadie había dicho nada, solo habíamos disfrutado el momento.

-Bella, estas bien?- cuestionó Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Voltee a verlo y su mirada era de preocupación.

-Se, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando.- le tranquilice colocando mi mano encima de la suya que estaba encima de la palanca de cambios del volvo, el me la tomo y me sonrío, le devolví el gesto.

Íbamos en rumbo al estudio de grabación de su amiga Kate, como habíamos acordado. La verdad estaba ansiosa por escuchar la canción.

-Ya les dije que se ven súper lindos juntos.- dijo la voz cantarina de Alice, quien salio de entre nuestros asientos con una gran sonrisa.

Había olvidado decir que Alice se había colado? Pues bueno, así fue, escucho nuestro plan y se unió a nosotros diciendo que estaría muy aburrida en casa debido a que su Jasper iría a una sesión de fotos fuera y debido a la interrupción de la decoración de mi departamento, no tenía nada que hacer. Así que después de rendirnos tras su rostro de perrito triste la complacimos trayéndola.

-Lo has dicho unas 100 veces Alice.- dijo Edward.

-Bueno, pues es la verdad y es mi obligación recordárselos.- Edward y yo rodamos los ojos.- Bella ya tiene mucho que no vamos de compras, pronto tendremos que organizar una visita al centro comercial.

-Alice, recién fuimos antes del viaje.- dije.

-Por eso mismo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, además eso fue para comprar lo necesario. La moda cambia de un día para otro Bella, ay que actualizarse.- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Ya Alice, no te pedimos una lección sobre moda.- le dijo Edward.

-Pues la necesitan ehh.- volví a rodar los ojos.

-Ahora que esta Rosalie y se han vuelto tan amigas porque no mejor vas con ella y me dejas de torturar.- dije aunque sabia su respuesta aun antes de empezar a hablar, seguramente diría _"lo necesitas Bella, te estoy haciendo un favor"._

-Tienes razón.- admitió, voltee a verla con los ojos como platos, de cuando acá es tan comprensiva?- que? – inquirió encogiéndose de hombros, seguí en silencio esperando su explicación, rodó los ojos y prosiguió.- bueno pues es que si, puedo ir con Rose y pues… tu tienes mejores cosas q hacer.- aclaro señalando con la cabeza a tu hermano.

Edward, quien miraba nuestra conversación por el espejo retrovisor, soltó una risita.

-De haber sabido que la única opción para no salir de compras era tener algo con tu hermano, lo hubiera hecho desde un principio.- dije bromeando.

-Es lo mismo que yo digo, tardaron demasiado y tuve que ayudar.- dijo.

-Según tu como ayudaste?- cuestionó Edward.

-Bueno, pues… ya saben el viaje, la playa amerita para el romanticismo.- contesto aunque estaba un poco nerviosa, porque? Si solo era una pregunta inocente. La mire cuestionándola, pero no pude formular ninguna pregunta porque habíamos llegado.

Bajamos del auto y cuando llegamos a una gran puerta negra, Edward toco el timbre, por el altavoz se escucho una voz de mujer.

-Quien es?

-Hola Kate es Edward. – contestó. Se escucho una risita.

-La contraseña por favor.- pidió la voz riendo.

-Vamos Kate.

-Te la sabes, es la misma que usábamos en la universidad.- Edward bufo.

-Mi compañera de cuarto es la más sexy del planeta entero.- dijo Edward muy a su pesar. Alice y yo comenzamos a reír.

-Jaja, perfecto pueden pasar, jajaja.

La puerta emitió un sonido y luego se abrió. Pasamos y caminamos por un corredor hasta llegar a una puerta roja que se abrió para darle paso a la rubia que anteriormente había visto y de la cual sentí celos. Ahora que sabía la verdad todo cambiaba, nos recibió con una gran sonrisa, parecía una chica agradable.

-Que gusto Edward.- saludo antes de abrazarlo, al separarse miro nuestras manos entrelazadas y miro a Edward cuestionándolo.

-Kate, ella es Bella.- presentó. La chica me sonrío y me dio un beso en la mejilla, tomándome por sorpresa.

-Hola Bella, mucho gusto.

-Igualmente.-conteste regresándole la sonrisa.

-Tu novie eh? Y tu que me habías dicho que no había chica. Ya decía yo que estabas enamorado.

Esto era incomodo, Edward y yo a vista de alguien que no sabia la situación en que estábamos envuelta podría decir que éramos novios, pero no nos podíamos dar el lujo de decir que así era, aun no. Edward solo le sonrió y Alice nos salvo de seguir con esta incomoda conversación.

-Hola, Kate que no vas a saludar a tu compañera de travesuras?- dijo antes de acercarse y darle un abrazo a la rubia.

-Hola Alice, tiene mucho que no te veía, que gusto que hayas venido. Espero que sigas torturando a tu hermano en mi ausencia.

-Claro, es uno de mis tantos hobbies.- dijo riendo.

-Que bien. Ahora pasen, solo los esperábamos a que llegaran.- nos invito.

Entramos a un cuarto lleno de maquinas con miles de botones y palancas, se veía muy sofisticado, había una gran ventana en donde se veía otro cuarto con instrumentos y micrófonos. En la primera habitación había varias personas mas, Kate nos las presento, eran los encargados del sonido y algunos músicos, también estaba su novia Grace, una chica muy simpática, era morena con el cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros, su rasgos eran finos y era delgada, muy bonita. Se puso a platicar animadamente con Alice, mientras Kate se preparaba para comenzar con la grabación

Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá que había frente a la ventana para ver mejor. Al principio no pude escuchar bien la canción porque estaban ultimando los detalles sobre los tonos (nt. Ignoro como se lleva a cabo una grabación, lo hice a mi modo), y probando las maquinas. Comencé a tamborilear en el brazo del sofá ansiosa por escuchar la canción. La mano de Edward me detuvo y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tranquila, ya van a empezar, mira.- murmuro señalando hacia la ventana, el sofá se tambaleo debido a que Alice brincaba emocionada.

Todos volteamos atentos cuando la primera nota de la guitarra resonó, la melodía siguió tranquila, luego las notas fueron abriendo paso a la voz de Kate, todo armonizaba perfectamente, me quede maravillada, por la voz de Kate, la melodía y la canción en si. La letra era tan hermosa, esta canción competía en ganarse el primer lugar de mi favorita, Edward era tan talentoso. Lo amaba tanto. Aun sin despegar la vista de Kate, tome la mano de Edward, este le dio un apretón.

Al terminar la canción, pude sentir como lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, voltee a ver a Edward, me seco las lagrimas con su dedo.

-Es preciosa.- dije.

-Tu la inspiraste, tenia que ser así.- me contesto sonriendo.

-Gracias.

-Cuando quieras.- me atrajo hacia el y me abrazo, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, pasando mis brazos por su cintura.- te quiero.- susurro contra mi cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero.- retribuí.

Kate salio en ese momento con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Y bien? Que les pareció?- preguntó.

-Es preciosa.- dijo Alice dando palmaditas y saltando emocionada.

-Bueno, pues tu hermano fue el que la compuso, yo solo canté.- dijo Kate con modestia.

-Pues felicidades a los dos, son un equipo estupendo, todo armoniza.- comentó Grace abrazando a su novia.

Después de todas las felicitaciones, estuvimos conversando un rato, Kate se puso a contarme anécdotas de ella y Edward en la universidad, unas muy vergonzosas, pero todos pasamos un buen rato. Alice se fue primero, ya que Jasper le había llamado diciendo que había terminado, lógicamente ella se fue corriendo a su lado. Estuvimos otro momento con las chicas, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y aun no habíamos cenado. Así que nos despedimos y fuimos al auto para regresar a casa.

-Te invitaría a cenar, pero la verdad no quiero pasar por la misma situación de la última vez.

-A que te refieres? A la chica que no paraba de verte? Y yo que pensé que eso les subía el ego a los hombres.- dije bromeando.

-No tonta, ni si quiera recuerdo si la chica era rubia o morena, con eso te digo todo.

-Auch, pobre chica.- reí y Edward rodó los ojos.

-De lo que yo hablaba, es del mesero que te comía a ti con los ojos.- continuó.

-Quien el rubio mesero?

-Ah, así que tu si recuerdas que era rubia eh?- inquirió alzando la ceja. La verdad es que no lo recordaba, lo dije al azar para ver su reacción, comencé a reír por esta.

-Es que tenia un cabello tan lindo y esos ojos uff.- dramatice sofocando la risa para hacerlo mas real, Edward soltó un pequeño gruñido.- tonto, ni siquiera lo recuerdo, dije un color al azar.- me miro inquisitivo cuando estaciono el auto frente a su casa.- es que me estaba imaginando la idea de ti rubio, tal y como Kate menciono que paso en la universidad.- dije riendo.

-Solo era una peluca, creo que aun la tengo en algún lugar, un día te mostrare… Señorita Swan no trate de cambiar de tema.- me acusó.

-No trato de cambiar de tema, deja de estar celoso.- dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Esta bien -se rindió acercándose para besarme. Empezó como normalmente, pero entonces mis manos reaccionaron antes de que yo las mandara y se metieron por debajo de su camisa para acariciar su espalada, un jadeo se escapo de sus labios para después profundizar el beso y volverse mas insistente. Mi respiración se estaba dificultando pero no quería romper el beso, Edward paso una mano por mi cintura y poco a poco se fue adentrando debajo de mi blusa dejando pequeñas y placenteras descargas a su paso, esto me alentó a empujarlo para que se recargara en la puerta y comencé a bajar dejando pequeños besos por su cuello, Edward seguía jadeando y acariciando mi cintura y espalda. Aproveche los besos en su cuello para recuperar la respiración, cuando creí que estaba recuperada subí a apoderarme de su boca nuevamente, Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me separo solo dejando en contacto nuestras frentes.

-Bella…- su voz sonaba agitada- tenemos que parar.- me decepcione, pero comprendí, estábamos en su auto, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos completamente inundados de deseo, le sonreí y asentí de acuerdo con el, me incorpore acomodándome la ropa.

Edward salio del auto y rápidamente abrió la mía para ayudarme a bajar tomándome de la mano.

Pedimos sushi y en cuanto llego nos sentamos en la sala y prendimos la televisión, pero no había nada interesante, así que optamos por ver _Friends, _esa serie era entretenimiento garantizado, aunque vieras capítulos repetidos, nunca me aburría. Estuvimos comiendo y viendo la tele, pasando un buen rato juntos.

-tomas los palitos raro.-. Comento, haciendo que retirara la vista del televisor, alce una ceja.

-A si? Bueno pues así me acomodo, lo mas seguro es que si los agarrara diferente y con mi torpeza el rollo caería antes de llegar a mi boca.- aseguré alzando los palillos.

-Haber intentémoslo.- propuso tomando mi mano para acomodarlos.- haber… este dedo aquí… listo. Ahora prueba.

Sabia como terminaría esto, conozco mis limitaciones. Tome mi rollo y lo dirigí a mi boca, pero antes de incluso acercarlo unos centímetros el rollo cayo en el recipiente de la soya y me salpico.

-Lo ves, te lo dije.- rodee los ojos y señale la blusa. Edward tomo una servilleta y me ayudo a limpiarme.

-Es que te antepones a los hechos y si piensas que caerá, lo hará. No muevas tanto este dedo.- me indico.

Rodee los ojos nuevamente y me prepare para tomar un nuevo rollo de la forma en que me indico, lo tome y emprendí camina hacia mi boca pensando en que iba a llegar y así fue. Edward me miro aprobando mi logro y mastique antes de sonreír.

-Lo lograste!- me felicito.

-Que bien, ahora puedo ir a un restaurante de comida japonesa sin hacer el ridículo.- dije practicando que tomaba un rollo invisible.

-Prometo llevarte, pero en uno donde haya solo chicas.- comencé a reír.

-Aja, solo quieres subir tu ego cuando todas se te queden viendo.- le reproche, fingiendo un puchero.

-Parece que no podremos comer fuera nunca más. Estos celos son de lo peor.

-Podemos mejor dejar de sentir celos. Yo confío en ti, pero es que las mujeres son demasiado…- no termine la frase e hice una mueca.

-Esta bien, yo también confío en ti y en caso de que los chicos que te miren no comprendan que estas ocupada, gruñiré.- me advirtió, comencé a reír.

-Esta bien, me gusta cuando gruñes, te ves atractivo.- Edward alzo una ceja.

-Eso piensas?- inquirió, yo asentí. Entonces una sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en su rostro y dejo salir un pequeño pero sexy gruñido, comencé a reír y acercarme a el.

-Eres algo así como un lobo.- le dije tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-No, no me gustan los lobos.- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno entonces…mmm... un león?- inquirí.

-Me parece perfecto un león que ya tiene a su oveja presa en la mira.- me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo mas hacia él, lo tome por el rostro y me lance a besarlo con entusiasmo.

Comencé a memorizar su rostro con mis manos, mientras el acariciaba mi cintura por debajo de mi blusa. El beso se profundizo comenzando el juego entre nuestras lenguas, comenzó a dar mordiscos en mi labio inferior para después bajar hasta mi cuello, lo cual agradecí porque el aire me estaba faltando. Era mi imaginación o estaba haciendo calor? La televisión seguía sonando, sin que nadie le prestara atención, la comida abandonada en la mesa, estábamos demasiado ocupados en la actividad que era mi favorita, besarlo.

Lleve mis manos a su pecho y comencé a desabrochar su botones, cuando acabe con el ultimo se levanto un poco para quitársela, en ese momento contemple su torso y me quede un rato embobada viéndolo, pero me percate de que llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndolo, me sonroje y el me atrajo para seguirme besando. Dirigió sus manos a mis piernas y las fue acariciando hasta llegar a mi trasera, entonces me tomo desprevenida, nos levanto sin dificultad aun tomándome por el trasero. Camino hacia las escaleras y enseguida entendí el destino.

Cuando llegamos me recostó en la cama y se separo, me escruto con la mirada para luego preguntar.

-Estas segura?- jadeó.

-Nunca lo he estado tanto.- respondí y enseguida me volvió a tomas por la cintura para moverme hacia las almohadas y estuviera más cómoda. Acaricio mis piernas, mi abdomen, mi espalda, rozaba mis pechos por encima de la ropa y cada una de esas caricias me causaba placer a sobremanera.

Las prendas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, cada vez que Edward me quitaba alguna prenda lo hacia con tanta lentitud y sensualidad que con el solo roce hacia que me excitara aun mas, provocaba un millón de sensaciones en mi. Solo quedamos en ropa interior, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos en contacto, definitivamente hacia calor. Me coloque a horcajadas sobre él y me desabroche el sostén, me lo iba a quitar pero la pena me gano, me detuve en el acto y agache la mirada, me tomo de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

-No te avergüences, eres hermosa nunca lo dudes.- me aseguró revirtiendo nuestras posiciones y colocándose encima de mi.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello bajando por mi clavícula, la curva de mis pecho y así bajo llevándose consigo mi sostén, repartió besos por mi abdomen para luego subir de nuevo y atrapar uno de mis pechos. Comenzó a lamer uno de ellos y me hizo gemir de placer, esto lo alentó pues se encargo del otro consiguiendo el mismo efecto. Lo tome por el pelo y lo atraje de vuelta a mi boca para comenzar a besarnos otra vez. Con sus manos seguía acariciando mis pechos y yo jadeaba en su boca, fue bajando en sus caricias, hasta que llego al encaje de mis pantaletas, acaricio en contorno y sin dejar de besarme fue bajándolas, ayude a su trabajo aventándolas con las piernas. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda, excitada y lista frente a Edward.

Nos desprendimos de la ultima prenda que nos separaba, Edward estaba sobre mi, se separo acaricio mi mejilla y clavo su mirada en la mía, como pidiéndome permiso para dar el siguiente paso, si m completa aprobación aguantando su mirada y el lo entendió, me sonrío y se removió colocando su miembro en la entrada de mi centro. Lentamente lo fue introduciendo y si con el simple roce de sus manos sentía mil cosas, esto era completamente superior. Pacientemente fue marcando el ritmo de sus embestidas y mis jadeos y gemidos se sincronizaron con estas. Todo el placer que Edward sentía se reflejaba en su rostro y su sonrisa que se veía especial con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, le devolví la sonrisa y él se inclino para besarme con necesidad que le correspondía. El ritmo de las embestidas se fue intensificando causándome aun mas placer, enterré mis uñas en su espalda y Edward gruño con placer, arqueando la espalda, lo atraje mas contra mi hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello y gimiendo su nombre.

Llevo mis piernas a su cintura haciendo que nuestra posición cambiara, empuje mi cadera hacia el y las sensaciones se intensificaron, me mordí el labio y clave mis uñas mas, me preocupe porque le estuviera causando daño, pero no parecía que fuera así, puesto que cada vez que lo hacia Edward iba mas rápido.

En mi abdomen bajo sentí que miles de sensaciones se arremolinaban, estaba a punto de llegar y al parecer él también pues su gruñido se intensifico al igual que sus embestidas, los jadeos resonaban en la habitación, unas cuantas embestidas mas y llegue al orgasmo gritando su nombre. Edward embistió unas cuentas veces mas y también llegó, se tumbo sobre mi pero sin descargar todo el peso en mi. Clavo su rostro en mi cuello y sentí su respiración agitada, lo abrace y le di pequeños besos en el cuello.

Después de unos pocos minutos, se levanto y clavo su mirada en la mía con una gran sonrisa, la que seguramente yo tenía.

-Te amo.- dijo y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Te Amo Edward.- dije.

Me tomo por los hombros y me coloque arriba de el, me acurruque en su pecho y suspire.

-Ahora le puedes agregar mas notas a mi canción.- comenté, dibujando formas en su pecho con mi dedo.

-Se perfecto que sigue, todo se transforma en mi cabeza.

-Hiciste un trabajo estupendo con la canción de Kate sabes, eres muy talentoso.

-Gracias, significa mucho que tu lo digas.- agradeció- tu también eres muy talentosa, incluso pienso que tu trabajo y el mío son parecidos. Los dos escribimos historias, solo que tú lo haces más complejo y los plasmas en libros y yo les agrego notas, música y las compacto.

-Tienes razón, talvez algún día puedas ayudarme a escribir una historia y yo te ayude con alguna canción.- propuse medio en broma.

-Se que no lo dices enserio, pero yo creo que es una idea genial.- comenzó a acariciarme los cabellos.

-Bueno, si, talvez así puedas sacarme de mi bloqueo.- dije alzando mi vista.

-Y a que se debe tu bloqueo?- preguntó interesado.

-Bueno ya sabes de que trata, supongo que se me hace difícil seguirla. He llegado a la determinación de no publicarla y mejor pensar en una nueva idea.

-Pero ese es tu proyecto, no puedes hacer eso.

-Tu lo leíste Edward, no crees que lastimaría a…- nunca tocábamos el tema y estupida de mi no sabia porque lo hacia ahora, cuando la felicidad salía por mis poros.

-Quieres hablar sobre ello?- cuestionó después de unos segundos de silencio.

-No, no.- negué con la cabeza mientras me acostaba a su lado y hundía mi rostro en las almohadas, se que mi actitud es de una niña berrinchuda, pero así de cobarde era.

-Esta bien, solo ten en cuenta que lo tendremos que hacer tarde o temprano.- me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Prefiero tarde.- murmure contra las almohadas.

La risa de Edward resonó en la habitación.

-Esta bien. Ven aquí.- pasó sus manos por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él. Después de unos minutos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos me aparto y trato de levantarse pero lo cuestioné.

-Espera un momento voy a mostrarte algo.- lo deje ir y me quede contemplándolo paseando por la habitación desnudo, era toda una obra de arte.

Escudriño en su ropero un momento para luego salir con una peluca rubia. No pude aguantarme la risa y me eche a reír, Edward se acerco con aire solemne lentamente, la escena era muy graciosa.

Me levante y lo bese. Paso su manos por mi rostro y yo roce su espalda bajando cada vez más. Edward me aparto y me miro inquisitivo.

-Que?- dije riendo mientras acariciaba su pecho.

-Eres mi perdición sabes?

-Y tu eres mi león… rubio- agregue riendo antes de rodearlo con mis brazos y lanzarme a besarlo.

El pecho de Edward vibró por su risa sofocada y así comenzamos todo de nuevo.

* * *

**Hola::**

**Aquí otro capitulo.**

**Uff me costo trabajo, mi primer lemmon, me costo trabajo escribirlo, no se que les parezca a ustedes, trate de hacer lo mejor posible. Sinceramente a mi no me gusto mucho, espero mejorar en eso.**

**El capitulo mas que nada era para que estos dos dieran ese paso, lo bueno viene después, así que quedan advertidas, muchos drama viene en camino.**

**Agradezco a tods los que han dejado review, alertas, favoritos. Muchas gracias.**

**Me despido, deseándoles un Feliz Año Nuevo, que todos sus deseos y metas se cumplan.**

**Qidence, bss, abrzs, nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Chaoo…**

**P.D. Lo olvidaba, les tengo un regalito de año nuevo, un One Shoot que publicare el fin de semana, espero se den un vuelta y dejen un comentario.**


	17. Temprano

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir XD**_

.

.

**Temprano.**

**.**

-Bueno, creo que todo fue bien, esta vez no hubo gente de servicio mirona, ninguno se puso celoso, todo bien no?- dijo satisfecho conduciendo mi auto.

-Bueno a excepción de la chica de la entrada, pero creo que con mi gruñido entendió.- dije yo satisfecha.

-Es que te veías tan aterradora.- comento con gesto dramático.

-Pero sirvió.- dije orgullosa- además solo se me cayeron 2 rollos a la salsa de soya, eso es otro logro para mi.

-Si, creo que has perfeccionado tu técnica.- dijo riendo.- y bueno ningún percance en esta salida, eso es genial, podremos salir mas.

-Hemos demostrado que podemos ser civilizados.- dije con orgullo fingido, los dos comenzamos a reír.- y bueno a donde vamos ahora?- inquirí cuando lo reconocí el camino que estábamos tomando.

-Tengo que pasar por una guitarra que le voy a regalar a Kate, no nos tardaremos mucho.

-Esta bien.- dije sonriéndole.

Llegamos pronto, era una tienda llena de instrumentos, lógicamente. Fuimos hasta el mostrador.

-Hola Peter.- saludo Edward a un chico moreno con semblante amable.

-Que hay Edward. Tu guitarra esta lista, enseguida te la traigo.- anunció, desapareciendo por la puerta que estaba detrás de él.

Recorrí la tiendo por la mirada y me quede embobada con un hermoso piano que había en el fondo.

-Es hermoso no?- preguntó Edward, solo asentí.- planeo comprarlo algún día, pero me cuesta desprenderme del que ya tengo, me lo regalaron mis padres cuando me gradúe.

-También ese es muy bonito.- comenté.

-Ven vamos a verlo de cerca.- me arrastro por la tienda hasta llegar a el, nos sentamos.- sabes algo de pianos?- me preguntó.

-Solo se que nota es cada una de las teclas, pero no tengo esa agilidad y soy torpe para tocar con las dos manos.- conté.

-Bueno, intentemos algo, solo toca con la mano derecha y te voy diciendo las notas.

-Ok.- acepte, Edward tomo mis manos y las coloco en el lugar correcto del piano.

-Esta bien, primero toca do, si, la.- la toque,- lo repites y tocas si, la, la sol.

Toque la primera secuencia dos veces como dijo y después la segunda. Esperen un momento, yo conocía esa canción.

-Oye, me estas haciendo tocar mi propia canción.- le recrimine.

-Ya es hora de que la toques tu, no siempre voy a estar dispuesto a tocarla.- le di un golpecito en el hombro.- sabes que no es así, simplemente me pareció lindo enseñártela.- dijo delineando mi labio inferior con su dedo.

-Y lo es, anda dime lo que sigue.- le alenté.

Estuvimos otro rato tocando, aunque los sonidos se escuchaban torpes, se escuchaba lindo, claro nunca como él, él era todo un experto en esto, las personas se nos quedaban viendo curiosas y unas que otras chicas con ternura o envidia. Seguramente la imagen de Edward enseñándome era linda y tierna. El chico llamado Pete, llegó con la guitarra en una funda. Edward la saco para revisarla, era muy bonita, era acústica, de una madera oscura, con detalles morados en el costado, era algo así como una cadena de florecillas. La volvieron a empacar y nos despedimos, fuimos al auto y emprendimos el viaje de regreso.

-Me encanta esa canción.- dije subiendo un poco el volumen.

-Starlight de Muse? Es buena, es de mis grupos favoritos.

Solo asentí tarareando la canción, le puse más atención a la letra.

-Sabes que esa canción nos queda un poco. Ya sabes habla de todo eso de irse lejos, de los recuerdos, de todo donde nadie te conozca. Eso seria genial para nosotros no?

-Si, además que a mi también me encantaría también solo tenerte en mis brazos sin que nada mas importara.- para ese tiempo ya estábamos estacionando frente a su casa.

-Si eso seria lo ideal.- dije con nostalgia.

-Bella…- me llamo y sabia a donde iba, pero voltee mi rostro hacia la ventana, nunca debí de hacer eso.

-Mierda.- masculle totalmente en shock e importándome poco mi lenguaje.

En estos momentos como desearía irme lejos de aquí.

.

**POV Edward**

**.**

-Que pasa Bella?- inquirí moviéndola un poco, pero ella solo tenia la vista clavada en la ventana mientras se iba encogiendo en el asiento, su expresión era una combinación de sorpresa, terror y algo mas.- Bella, me asustas que pasa?- aun con la vista clavada en la ventana apunto hacia mi casa.

Voltee lentamente y seguramente mi expresión fue igual o mas intensa que la suya.

-Vámonos, por favor.- murmuro con voz ahogada.

Sin apartar la vista de la ventana, busque el contacto para introducir las llaves pero ya era demasiado tarde, nos había visto.

Jacob, que se encontraba en sentado en la entrada de mi casa con sus maletas a un lado, se levanto de los pequeños escalones con una sonrisa en su rostro. No, porque sonreía? Que no sonría por favor, además que diablos hace aquí? Nos saludo con la mano y se fue acercando poco a poco.

-No puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacer esto.- repitió Bella aterrada.- que hace aquí? Faltaba más de una semana.

-No lo se, es lo mismo que me preguntó.- Jacob seguía acercándose- Bella, estoy igual de aterrado que tu, pero Jacob se esta acercando no podemos irnos así como así, va a ser algún mas sospechoso.

-Que vamos a hacer?- inquirió aun con el terror en su voz.

-No tengo idea?- admití, Bella me volteo a ver con los ojos como platos.- bueno, bueno, primero hay que tranquilizarse, como dije Jacob se acerca tenemos que salir y tratar de hacer parecer que nada pasa.

-Soy fatal mintiendo, se dará cuenta.

-Bella tranquilízate- le dije tomando sus manos, al parecer estaba tranquilizándose un poco- Se que puedes hacerlo Bella, yo estaré cerca de ti, lo haremos juntos, no te dejare sola, esta bien.- ella solo asintió aun preocupada pero mas tranquila.- ahora hay que salir.- volvió a asentir, respiro unas cuantas veces y soltó mis manos.

-Vamos.-dijo abriendo la puerta.

También respire unas cuantas veces, tome la guitarra de Kate que estaba en el asiento trasero y abrí la puerta rodeando rápidamente el auto para no dejar a Bella sola, me posicione a su lado y caminamos hasta donde se había detenido Jacob.

-Bella!- dijo con emoción antes de lanzarse contra ella y abrazarla, alzándola en el aire, la puso de nuevo en el suelo y coloco sus manos en su rostro acercándose para besarla, Bella enseguida abrió los ojos como platos, por suerte Jacob no lo noto, pues tenia los ojos cerrados, los celos estaban carcomiéndome, pero tenia que controlarme. Jacob junto sus labios con los de Bella, pero ella lo aparto rápidamente.

-Jacob, que sorpresa, que haces aquí?- inquirió, a decir verdad su voz no denotaba nerviosismo, pero si sabias leer su rostro tan bien como yo, notabas lo que en realidad sentía.

-Ni un "me da mucha gusto verte Jacob"? esperaba un recibiendo mas afectivo.

-Claro que me da gusto verte- en verdad estaba haciendo un gran trabajo- solo es la sorpresa, no te esperábamos hasta dentro de mas de una semana.

-Si, Jacob que paso?- cuestione interesado.

-Si, lo se. Pero todo resulto bien y acabe mas rápido de lo que espere, te iba a decir el último día que te hable Bella, pero decidí darte la sorpresa. – y si que nos sorprendió- Por cierto Edward, perdona no saludarte como se debe, pero fue la emoción de volver a ver a esta hermosa novia mía.

Bella se ruborizo y agacho la mirada, yo solo pude tratar de controlarme. La atrajo más hacia él y le beso la cabeza.

-Porque no entramos, esta empezando a bajar la temperatura.- dije como escusa para no ver esa escena mas, aunque sabia que no seria la única vez que tendría que soportarlo.

Jacob, solo asintió y pasamos, le ayude con sus maletas, las metimos y nos sentamos en la sala.

-Y bueno dígame, que tanto han hecho en mi ausencia?- preguntó, pude ver la expresión de Bella, así que decidí intervenir.

-Pues no mucho, ya sabes Bella siendo torturada por mi hermana- Jacob rió- yo trabajando y bueno, supongo que te enteraste del pequeño viaje que hicimos a la playa, fue divertido.

Fue genial, fue perfecto. Fue cuando al fin Bella y yo nos sinceramos. "deja de pensar en eso" tenia que concentrarme. Recordando todo lo que había pasado en la última semana, incluso lo que paso hace dos días, me sentí mal. Tenia a mi amigo enfrente, a mi amigo que era novio de Bella, a la que yo amaba y con la que mantenía un romance secreto, todo había sido fácil con él lejos, pero ahora que íbamos a hacer. Tantas veces le dije a Bella que habláramos de ello, no la culpaba por no querer hacerlo, no era un tema fácil y sinceramente también yo huía a ello. Ella había dicho que prefería tarde que temprano, pero al parecer el destino no quería complacerla y había elegido temprano.

-Si, Bella me contó algo. Estoy tan feliz de estar de vuelta.- declaro. Bella y yo solo sonreímos, sin poder decir nada.- Gracias por cuidar a Bella tan bien Edward, sabia que no me fallarías.

Culpa, culpa y mas culpa, es lo que sentía en la boca del estomago.

-No, hay nada que agradecer. Es algo que quería hacer.- ok eso no se escucho bien, gracias al cielo no se dio cuenta de nada, simplemente sonrió.

-El viaje fue largo, si no te importa me gustaría darme un baño.

-No, claro que no, ve, ya sabes que estas en tu casa.

-Bella, me acompañas, tengo tantas cosas que platicarte.- dijo extendiéndole la mano invitándola. Estuve a punto de intervenir para que se quedara pero Bella se adelanto.

-Enseguida te alcanzo, así podrás disfrutar de tu baño, además voy a hablar por teléfono con Alice.- se excusó.

-Ok, entonces los veo en un rato.- dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Bella y yo suspiramos de alivio al unísono. Rápidamente corrió y estrecho mi cintura abrazándome, la rodee con las manos y acaricie su cabello tranquilizándola, pude sentir como se movía contra mi pecho y sollozos ahogados sonaban, estaba llorando.

-Tranquila Bella.- le susurre moviéndonos hacia la cocina y sentándome en una de las sillas con ella en mi regazo.

-No quiero hacerlo sufrir Edward, no quiero.- dijo aun sollozando.

-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien, Bella.-le alenté, aunque sinceramente no veía como.

-Como Edward?- inquirió separándose se mi pecho, tenia los ojos rojos, se limpio los restos de lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Pues…- no tenía ni idea, pero tenia que decirle algo para que se tranquilizara.- sabes que hay que hacer? Hay que llamar a Alice, ella siempre sabe que hacer.

-A Alice?

-Si, ella siempre encuentra solución a todo.- era verdad, mi hermana siempre me había sacado de apuros cuando era adolescente y me entro la rebeldía, sabia que esto era aun mas grave que una simple travesura de adolescente, pero a alguien tenia que recurrir. Bella, me miraba escéptica, pero no dijo nada, saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y marque el número de mi hermana.

-Hola hermanito- contesto- que bien que llames andas muy perdido últimamente.

-Alice, necesitamos tu ayuda.-le corte antes de que empezara con sus suposiciones tontas e insinuaciones.

-Que sucede, te sucede algo a ti? A Bella?- su voz sonaba seria.

-No, bueno si, pero… Alice podrías venir a mi casa inmediatamente.- le pedí.

-Me asustas Edward, pero esta bien, estoy con Rosalie en el centro comercial que esta cerca de tu casa…

-También dile a Rosalie que venga.- le interrumpió, Bella me volteo a ver y asintió aprobando mi sugerencia.

-Ok, bueno no tardamos. Ahorita nos vemos.- dijo antes de colgar.

Puse el pequeño aparato en la barra, suspire, sabia que mi hermana y su pequeña cabeza idearían algo, ella siempre lo hacia.

-Solo que no me pida que siga mintiendo porque soy fatal, nadie se cree mis embustes.- dijo Bella después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Pero que dices, hace un rato estuviste fantástica, no se como le hiciste pero ahora eres buena.- le alenté frotando su espalada para darle ánimos.

-Eso no signifique que este bien.- murmuro. Baje la mirada.

-Tienes razón.- dije sin volumen en la voz.

-Te necesito positivo Edward, solo así no decaigo y voy en este momento a contarle por la culpa. Tienes razón esto lo vamos a hacer juntos, lo resolveremos juntos, es la única manera en que esto puede salir bien.- dijo con seguridad.

-Esta bien- reí. Bella me miro cuestionándome que es lo que se me hacia gracioso.- lo siento se que esta situación no amerita risas, solo me pareció cómico como los papeles cambiaron tan rápido, primero yo era el que te alentaba y ahora eres tu.- sonrío un poco.

-Bueno, pues tenemos que apoyarnos mutuamente no?- solo asentí.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, nos levante y la tome de la mano, ella negó con la cabeza antes de avanzar y entendí de inmediato, no era rechazo era precaución.

-Como que Jacob esta aquí?!?!- cuestionaron Alice y Rosalie al unísono. Bella y yo les hicimos señas para que bajaran la voz. Tan pronto como habían llegado se sentaron frente a nosotros y les habíamos dado la noticia.

-OH esta aquí, aquí?- inquirió mi hermana señalando la planta alta, asentí. –Mierda, esto es fatal.

-OH, no me digas Alice, no lo creo he, incluso estaba pensando que ahora que Jacob esta aquí, podríamos hacer un trío.- dijo Bella sarcástica, todos la volteamos a ver con los ojos como platos, bajo la mirada apenada.- Lo siento, las situaciones de tensión me ponen impertinente.- se disculpo.

-Tranquila amor ya veras que todo va bien.- le dije acariciando sus manos, ella solo me sonrío agradecida por los ánimos.

-Bueno, bueno, chicos a concentrarse. Supongo que quieren mi ayuda para salir de esta no?- Bella y yo asentimos.- bueno las únicas opciones que barajo es. Una, decirle la verdad, Jacob es muy comprensivo, además no se puede separar al amor verdadero, no creo que prefiera estar con la chica equivocada, que ama a otro o si?

Todos nos quedamos viéndola, esperando que dijera que era una broma, nadie dijo nada, voltee a ver a Bella.

-Creo que fue una mala idea llamarla.

-Enserio Alice, es una malísima idea.- dijo Rosalie.

-Es que chicos acéptenlo, algún día se tendrá que enterar o que piensan ocultárselo todo la vida, tu soportando verlos juntos todo el tiempo- me señalo- y tu sintiéndote culpable e incomoda además- esta vez señalo a Bella- o que se piensan separarse.

-No!- dijimos inmediatamente Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Eso pensé.- continuo- si quieren pueden ocultarlo otro poco, pero al final tendrán que decírselo.

-Eso lo destrozara, el me ama.- dijo Bella.

-Bella, seamos sincera, lo de ustedes desde un principio fue solo amistad. Talvez si sienta algo muy fuerte por ti, pero nada mas haya de una amor fraterno, solo que él lo disfrazo. Tu solo quisiste complacerlo aceptando su propuesta, como sueles hacer con toda la gente, siempre tratas de que la gente cercana a ti sea feliz y lo antepones a tu felicidad.- dijo Rose.

Se escuchaba perfectamente como a la Bella que yo conocía y amaba, siempre viendo por los demás.

-Bella, esta vez tienes que luchar por ti.- agregó mi hermana.

-Pero como puedo hacer eso, si lo traicione, pero mi culpa es mas porque no me arrepiento de nada, todo este enredo me lleva a Edward- volteo a verme con ternura en sus ojos, le sonreí.- y yo lo amo. Pero Jacob es mi amigo y no quiero hacerlo sufrir, aunque estoy haciéndome a la idea de que eso es imposible.

-Todos vivimos nuestra cuota de sufrimiento, pero algo bueno vendrá para él y encontrara a la indicada, tu no lo eres Bella.- le dijo Rose, sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Lo se, yo amo a Edward.- me acaricio la mejilla.

-Yo también te amo.- articule.

-Chicos, me harán llorar- interrumpió Alice- yo sabia que ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos. Ahora a lo importante, podemos seguir ocultando esto por unos días e ir tanteando el terreno con Jacob, se lo tomara mal al principio pero a la larga lo entenderá. Edward ten listos los analgésicos, presiento que recibirás unos cuantos golpes.- solo rodee los ojos.

-Hey chicas, que hacen aquí?- pregunto la voz grave de Jacob en la puerta.

Rápidamente Bella soltó mis manos y se aparto un poco de mi.

-Jake, no te esperábamos aun.- dijo mi hermana.

-Porque nadie puede decir que le da gusto verme?- inquirió con indignación fingida.

-A mi si me da gusto verte Jake.- dijo Rose levantándose, Jacob la abrazo.

-Que gusto verte rubiecita, pero que mal que estés perdiendo ese acento.- le recrimino.

-Claro que no lo he perdido, muy orgullosa de ser inglesa, solo trato de practicar mi acento americano para la obra.- le explicó.

-Bueno supongo que Emmett te ayuda con eso del acento no?- se burlo alzando las cejas.

-Jacob- dijo avergonzada y sonrojada- supongo que Bella te contó no?

-Claro, Bella me cuenta todo.- declaro orgulloso.

Alice quien tomaba un vaso con agua, tosió casi ahogándose. Se suponía que era la que mejor sabía ocultar cosas y su reacción fue taaan obvia. Le lance una mirada envenenada, ella solo me miro disculpándose.

-Hay ya los extrañaba.- declaro Jacob, mirando con adoración a Bella.- sobre todo a ti amor.- culpa, celos, miles de sensaciones en la boca del estomago.

-Oye Jacob.- interrumpió mi hermana antes de que Jacob siguiera con su discurso de adoración a Bella.- estaba planeando hacer una parrillada en esta semana y se me ocurre hacerla mañana, ya que estas aquí, para darte la bienvenida, de nuevo.- agregó. Sus ojos me decían que algo planeaba. Me volteo a ver rápidamente y me guiño el ojo, eso era mi confirmación.

-Eso seria genial, me halaga que siempre hagas reuniones para darme la bienvenida, se que te encanta organizar reuniones y pretextos no te faltan, pero me halaga que digas que es por mi.

-Es todo un gusto Jacob.- le dijo mi hermana.

Me recordé preguntarle a mi hermana que tramaba, sabia que no seria nada malo, pues nos quería ayudar, pero aun así quería enterarme. El timbre sonó en ese momento, se me hizo raro, no esperaba a nadie, me levante para ir a abrir pero Jacob me detuvo.

-Debe de ser Leah, tenia que traerme algo.- anuncio.

-Leah?- preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

-Olvide decírtelo, sabes que es mi asistente y me dijo que quería seguir siéndolo, que si se quedaba en la empresa, seguro la despedirían. Así que le dije que si no le importaba venir pues que podía seguir siendo mi asistente.- explicó.

-Ah ok.- dijo simplemente Bella.

-Bueno, voy a abrirle.- dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo, nos volteamos a ver y estallamos en carcajadas.

-Bueno, esto no va tan mal, pensé que estarías más nerviosa.- le dijo mi hermana a Bella.

-Verdad que lo hace bien?- intervine.

-Pues creo que dios por fin se dio cuanta que no te había dado en don de la mentira y te recompenso, un poco tarde pero oportuno.- mi hermana y sus ideas, pero lo bueno de ella es que aligeraba la tensión de los momentos difíciles, al igual que Emmett eso era algo bueno. Nos reímos.

Jacob no apareció de nuevo por los próximos minutos y nosotros estuvimos platicando de otras cosas, distrayéndonos un poco.

-La guitarra es preciosa Alice, seguramente Kate va a quedar encantada.- le contó Bella.

-Va a ser para su cumpleaños?- inquirió mi hermana, yo asentí- le voy a proponer hacer una gran fiesta para festejar, OH se me ocurre invitarla mañana, necesitan un poco de apoyo moral.

-No creo que sea buena idea, ella no sabe toda la situación, no todos se la tomaran tan bien como ustedes.- dije.

-Kate es genial, estoy segura que entenderá. Le llamare y veremos que dice. Ahora enséñame esa guitarra, quiero darle el visto bueno.- me ordeno, enserio ella siempre ordenaba, nunca pedía.

-Pues espérame, la deje en la sala, enseguida vuelvo.- anuncie. Las chicas solo asintieron.

Entre en la sala, recordando donde la había dejado, la encontré detrás de uno de los sofás, iba a regresar cuando escuche unos sollozos, me quede quieto tratando de descifrar de donde venían, eran sollozos de una mujer y creo que venían del recibidor. Di unos cuantos pasos mas para ver si escuchaba algo, talvez alguien estaba lastimado.

-Ya Leah, perdóname, pero sabias que pasaba desde un principio, amo a Bella.- decía la voz preocupada de Jacob. Que estaba pasando aquí?

-No Jacob tu no la amas, no te das cuenta. Porque estas tan ciego.- le reclamaba la chica.

-Tu que sabes de mis sentimientos, quien mejor para saber a quien amo que yo mismo.- se defendió Jake.

-Jake, por favor…- le rogó la chica. Esto estaba muy raro, porque ella le tenía que estar recriminando sobre sus sentimientos? Seria acaso que…?

Por estar tan distraído sacando conclusiones, el estuche de la guitarra resbalo de mis manos y choco con una de la mesitas, haciendo que se tambaleara y el jarrón que se encontraba sobre ella cayera. "_Mierda"_

La cabeza de Jacob se asomo y me miro curioso.

-Es que no encontraba la guitarra y se la iba a enseñar a Alice.- me excusé. Estrecho los ojos pero me sonrío. La chica también se asomo, tenia los ojos hinchados y estaba reprimiendo unos cuantos sollozos.- Hola.- le salude.

-Hola.- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Bueno, Leah ya se iba. Mañana te llamaré para ponernos deacuerdo, esta bien.- le dijo serio.

-Oye, porque no la invitas mañana, ya sabes para que conozca unas cuantas personas aquí.- propuse, tenia que estudiara esta situación a fondo y necesitaba a mi maquiavélica hermana conmigo.

-Amm…- Jacob estaba nervioso.- si, seria una buena idea.- no se veía muy convencido.

-Gracias por la invitación…

-Edward.- me presente.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Leah. Y ya me tengo que ir, aquí esta tu encargo Jacob.- le dijo amargamente entregándole una pequeña bolsa con el logotipo de una marca que no reconocí, eso era terreno de Alice.

-Gracias Leah. Te acompaño afuera.- la chica asintió y volteo a verme.

-Un gusto, nos veremos mañana y gracias por invitarme.

-No hay nada que agradecer, nos vemos mañana Leah.- me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y salio delante de Jake.

Esto estaba muy raro, todo esto estaba malditamente raro.

-Oye hermanito, porque tardas tanto?- apareció mi hermana dando sus habituales saltitos.

-Hermana necesito urgentemente de tu ayuda.- le anuncie.

La característica sonrisa malvada de mi hermana apareció ya estaba maquinando algo y eso que aun no le decía de que trataba.

-Tú siempre necesitas de mi ayuda hermanito. Claro cuenta conmigo, dime de que trata.

Le conté la extraña situación en que encontré a Jacob, el llanto de la chica, las cosas que dijeron, ella me escucho con atención, de repente mostraba sorpresa, o su expresión era de comprensión y se notaba que estaba sacando conclusiones. Le pregunté sobre el logotipo de la bolsa que le entrego Leah y dijo con mucha seguridad que se trataba de una joyería, seguramente era un regalo para Bella. Cuando termine y la deje pensando un poco, de repente comenzó a reír, la mire extrañado pidiendo una explicación.

-Hay hermanito, si no fallo esta vez y sabes que casi nunca lo hago. Lo que sucede aquí es la solución a todos tus problemas.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jacob apareció por la puerta, con expresión contrariada. Cortamos la conversación y decidimos regresar a la cocina, mi hermana seguía sonriendo cual _gato de Cheshire, _me guiño el ojos y supe que no había fallado en pedir la ayuda de mi hermana, a veces podía ser fastidiosa y con demasiada energía, pero la amaba y más en situaciones como esta.

* * *

**Hola::**

**Aquí otro capitulo, un día antes de lo acostumbrado.**

**Pues regreso Jacob, chan chan chan y trae cosas consigo, se que muchas ya sacaran conclusiones, me encantaría que me las dijeran, me encanta leer teorías. **

**Vemos que Edward y Bella, sienten culpa y se pusieron nerviositos, pero claro como dijo Bella no se arrepiente y eso es lógico. Amo a Alice por lo que dijo, se que algunas les parecerá cruel, pero tiene razón, además es su hermano y es lógico que prefiera la felicidad de él y su amiga y aunque Jacob también es su amigo, no lo es tan cercano como se volvió con Bella. No es cruel es realista.**

**El drama continua en el siguiente capitulo, como se podrán dar cuenta y bueno tengo un anuncio que dar, este fic se esta acabando, no diré cuanto capítulos faltan porque aun no lo se, cuando tenga una idea se las haré saber para que estén avisadas. Además ya trabajo en mis próximos proyectos.**

**Bueno pues ahora agradecer todos los reviews que han dejado, ya llegamos a los 100, también los favoritos y sus alertas. Por favor déjenme un lindo review, me encanta leerlos y saben que siempre los respondo, tarde pero lo hago.**

**Saludos, Qidence, bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo…**


	18. Descubrimientos

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir XD**_

.

.

**Descubrimientos.**

.

-Edward?-llame entrando a la cocina en susurros.

Estaba oscuro, tanteaba a la nada con las manos extendidas esperando no chocar con nada y caerme como de costumbre. Seguí caminando sigilosamente hasta que unas manos me detuvieron y aprisionaron mis muñecas, reconocía totalmente ese frío pero a la vez calido tacto. Sonreí de inmediato cuando me atrajo hasta él y me abrazo.

-Pensé que no podrías bajar.- murmuro contra mi cabeza.

-Jacob se quedo dormido mientras me bañaba así que no hubo ningún problema.- le expliqué.

-Me mata que tengas que dormir en la misma habitación que él, se que es lo correcto debido a la situación, pero aun así no lo soporto, no sabes lo tentado que estuve de entrar y sacarte yo mismo.

-Calma señor impulsivo, eso no seria buena idea, además no pasa nada, como dije esta dormido.

-Bueno pues… si esta dormido entonces no habrá problema en que duermas conmigo y en la mañana regreses como si hubieras estado todo el tiempo ahí.- propuso, sonreí.

-Mmm... tu propuesta es demasiado tentadora, pero no creo que sea buena idea, podría despertarse.- dije. Edward bufo contra mi cabeza.

-No voy a poder dormir en toda la noche.- dijo con pesadez. Me separe y tome su rostro con mis manos, mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado un poco a la poca luz y podía ver sus ojos verdes.

-Y tu crees que yo si?- le di un corto beso.- hay Edward tendremos que arreglar esto pronto.

-Lo se, pero no te preocupes ya veras que será mas pronto y mas fácil de lo que te lo imaginas.- su tono se me hizo sospechoso, entrecerré los ojos aunque sabia que no podía ver mi gesto interrogativo.

-Porque presiento que sabes algo que yo no.- le cuestione, en cuanto lo dije se separo de mí y camino hacia el refrigerador, eso lo hizo aun más sospechoso.

-No para nada, simplemente presiento que las cosas saldrán bien, es un simple presentimiento.

-Ok, Edward haré como que te creo simplemente porque creo en ti.- le dije dejándolo pasar.

Como tenia abierta la puerta del refrigerador pude ver su sonrisa, saco el cartón de leche.

-Quieres revivir viejo tiempos?- cuestionó alzando el cartón, yo sonreí y asentí.- cuidado.- advirtió antes de prender la luz, yo no lo había entendido hasta que quede segada por la luz, restregué mis ojos.- lo siento.- se disculpo acercándose.

-Tranquilo todo bien, solo debiste especificar que tuviera cuidado con que.- dije riendo y siendo sentada por Edward en una de las sillas, cuando mis ojos estuvieron acostumbrados a la nueva luz abrí los ojos teniendo un vaso de leche frente a mi, Edward sentado frente a mi, hice un mohín.

-Que sucede?- inquirió frunciendo el sueño, me levante y camine hacia él.

-Creo que podemos variar un poco nuestras costumbre no?- dije sentándome en su regazo, Edward rió y me atrajo hacia él.

-No tengo ningún problema con ello.- confeso besando mi cuello y apartando mi cabello con su mano.

-Tampoco te aproveches Cullen.- dije pero no lo detuve, el fanfarrón sonrío contra mi cuello.

Estuvimos como bien dijo igual que los viejos tiempos platicando parte de la noche, claro yo seguí en su regazo y debes en cuando nos besábamos, pasamos un buen rato estando en nuestra burbuja personal, pero como siempre tuvimos que volver a la realidad.

Subimos y nos costo despedirnos en las que se supone que tendrían que ser nuestra habitaciones, incluso cuando estuve a punto de entrar a la habitación me jalo y me aprisiono contra la pared dándome un beso apasionado, mi voluntad estuvo a punto de arrepentirse y meterlo a su habitación para seguir, pero eso ya seria abusar mucho de la suerte. Muy a mi pesar lo aparte y me despedí.

Camine hacia la cama, pero mi fiel compañera la torpeza hizo que me tropezara con no se que – posiblemente con nada, así era yo- y me golpeara las rodillas.

-Mierda- murmure, pero me lleve las manos a la boca cuando escuche con Jake se removía en la cama, doble mierda.

-Bella? Estas bien?- prendió la lámpara que estaba en el buró, se estaba restregando los ojos mientras se inclinaba para mirar en mi dirección, recompuse mi expresión.

-Si, ya sabes, lo de siempre yo y mi amigo el suelo. – conteste levantándome y sobandome las rodillas. Jake rió.

-Y que hacías fuera de la cama?- inquirió, me puse nerviosa.

-Este… fui por un vaso de agua a la cocina.- conteste.

-Ah, pues anda ven.- me dijo sonriéndome, "_OH no yo conocía esa sonrisa_" trate de devolverle la sonrisa tratando de pensar rápido para zafarme.

-Voy al baño.- dije rápido antes de meterme a la pequeña habitación.

Ok, tal vez si me tardo un poco se vuelva a dormir, moje mi cara, aplazando el momento para salir, cuando no pude aplazarlo mas, salí. La luz estaba apagada nuevamente, solte un suspiro y fui a la cama, me acosté y me tape. Gran error unos grandes brazos me aprisionaron por la cintura y me atrajeron, coloco su rostro en mi cuello y le dio un casto beso, me quede estática.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe Bells.-susurro repartiendo varios besos por todo mi cuello y mordiéndolo ocasionalmente, cerré los ojos aun permaneciendo estática.

Como no sintió ninguna reaccione de mi parte me volteo para que quedáramos frente a frente.

-Que tienes Bella, tu no me extrañaste?- inquirió y me sentí muy mal.

-Claro.- conteste.

Acaricio mi rostro y coloco un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, beso mis parpados aun cerrados.

-Entonces demuéstramelo.- susurro antes de besarme insistentemente.

"_Que hago? Que hago!?"_ le devolví el beso a medias tratando de pensar el algo. Donde están esas dichosas conciencias mías cuando se necesitan?

Llevo sus manos a mi espalda acariciándola y atrayéndome mas, yo coloque las mías en su pecho y casi estuve a punto de apartarlo violentamente, pero supe que eso se vería mal, así que lo fui empujando poco a poco. Al parecer ni cuanta se dio de mi movimiento, adentro sus manos debajo de mi blusa y supe que tenia que hacer algo ya. Lo empuje con un poco mas de fuerza pero sin ser violenta, esta vez si lo noto.

-Que pasa?- preguntó rozando mi mejilla.

-No podemos hacer esto ahorita.- dije.

-Porque? – inquirió desilusionado. "_Piensa Bella piensa."_

-Porque… tengo la regla.- mentí pero mi mentira fue creíble. Soltó un bufido separándose de mí.

-Esta bien, será en otro momento.- dijo derrotado antes de solo sostenerme de la cintura y acurrucarse para dormir.- Buenas noches amor.

-Buenas noches.- dije volteándome de espaldar a él y soltar un suspiro de alivio, enterró su rostro en mi espalda.

-Te amo.-susurro con tono somnoliento.

No respondí nada esperando que ya se hubiera quedado dormido y no notara la falta de respuesta. Me quede otro momento pensando en lo que pasaría mañana- o más bien hoy- en casa de los Cullen, después me quede dormida, pensando en el poseedor de esos hermosos ojos verde, aquel que se encontraba cruzando solo el pasillo.

…

**POV Edward.**

No pude dormir bien. Toda la noche me quede pensado en Bella y en que estaba en la misma cama con Jacob, bueno él ya estaba dormido, pero aun así eso no quitaba que me quedara pensando en ello, como lo envidiaba, los celos me carcomían. Pero bueno yo decidí meterme en esto, él era su novio, no yo. Aun.

Ya me había bañado y arreglado, así que baje para ver que podía hacer de desayunar, entre a la cocina y me encontré con Bella enfrente de la estufa cocinando lo que reconocí como huevos, rodee la habitación con la mirada y no vi rastro de Jacob, así que decidí tentar un poco la suerte. Me acerque sigilosamente detrás de ella y rodee su cintura con mis brazos susurrando en su oído.

-No sabes la tortura que viví el resto de la noche. Te extrañe.- le di un pequeño beso en la cintura y Bella se estremeció, sonreí por los efectos que causaba en ella.

-Que es lo que haces? Jacob puede bajar en cualquier minuto.- dijo separándose.

-Yo esperaba otro tipo de respuesta.- dije fingiendo estar dolido. Coloco sus manos en mi rostro y me dio un beso tierno, iba a aprisionarla para profundizar el beso pero fue rápida y se separo de mí rápidamente.

-Yo también te extrañe, es mas estuve a punto de correr contigo cuando…- paro en seco.

-Cuando que?- inquirí acercándome.

-Nada.- respondió desviando la mirada y volteando a la estufa.

-Bella.- le advertí. Hice que volteara y seguía desviando la mirada, tome su barbilla con mi mano e hice que me mirara.

-Es que no quiero que te pongas loco.- me dijo me quede mirándola esperando que prosiguiera.- pues ya sabes, Jacob.- dijo simplemente pero yo comprendí perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

-No me digas que…?- no pude terminar mi pregunta estaba empezando a enojarme, lo que tanto temí toda la noche, no se suponía que estaba dormido?

-No, no. Le puse la escusa de que tenia la regla y se rindió.- dijo rápidamente, me tranquilicé un poco, me separe de ella recargándome en la barra y apretando el puente mi nariz.- ya vez, no era buena idea decírtelo.- respire profundamente antes de hablar.

-Tranquila, no paso nada. Sabíamos que algo así tendría que pasar.- dije, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, iba a acercarme a darle un corto beso, pero en ese momento apareció Jacob, genial siempre oportuno.

-Que es eso tan delicioso que huelo?- cuestionó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Podría quitarle la sonrisa de su rostro en un segundo y de un solo golpe, "tranquilo, sabias que algo así pasaría" me tranquilizo mi conciencia. Decidí irme antes de hacer o decir algo incorrecto.

-Voy a hablar con Alice para ver a que hora podemos llegar.- dije saliendo de la cocina, antes mire a Bella quien me miraba preocupada, le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

Tome el teléfono y marque el número de mi casa.

-Diga.- contesto mi madre.

-Hola mamá, me pasas con Alice por favor.- pedí.

-Hola, amor, tu hermana anda de un lado para otro, me informo que tendremos una comida, que se trae entre manos?- inquirió.

-No lo se madre.- mentí- sabes que con Alice nunca se sabe.

-Bueno, si tienes razón, espera, esta saltando cerca de aquí deja le llamo.- me reí escuchando del otro lado de la línea como mi madre le gritaba a Alice y le decía que no se atreviera a mover ninguna de las fotos que estaban sobre el piano, Alice debatía porque quería poner un florero, pero mi madre gano.- ahí viene hijo, te veo al rato.- comunico mi madre antes de pasar el teléfono a Alice.

-Hola Edward.- saludo Alice animadamente.

-Hola hermanita, como a que hora no quieres por halla?- cuestione, mi voz sonaba tensa, sabia que eso no pasaría desapercibido.

-Pueden venir cuando quieran, si quieres vengan a almorzar. Por el tono de tu voz creo que no salio bien la primera noche verdad?- como dije a mi hermana no se le escapaba nada.

-Supones bien, pero bueno no se esperaba menos.- dije con pesadez.

-Pues si, tienes razón. Pero ya veras todo se arreglara pronto, pueden venir cuando quieran, ahora me tengo que ir porque tengo que ir a comprar cosas.

-Tu siempre tienes que ir a comprar cosas.- me burle, si estuviéramos en persona seguramente me sacaría la lengua.

-Nos vemos al rato Edward y no los dejes solos.- sugirió antes de colgar. Tenía razón, tenia que volver a esa cocina, deje el teléfono y corrí hacia la cocina.

…

-Veo que los productos importados te sentaron bien Emmett.- dijo Jacob riendo, Rose le pego en el hombro.

-Oye no hables de mi como si me tratara de un objeto.- le regaño. Emmett rió.

-No mi vida no eres un objeto y respondiéndote Jake pues si, mi Rose me ha cambiado para bien.- dijo con adoración mientras le daba un beso.

-Ellos si que fueron rápidos.- murmuro solo para nosotros.

Estábamos en la sala, esperando a que mi padre prendiera la parrilla y que mi invitada Leah llegará, esperaba que mi hermanita pudiera averiguar algo mas, aunque ya casi todo estaba claro.

-Jacob y si vendrá Leah?- cuestionó Bella como si estuviéramos en sincronía.

-Hable con ella en la mañana y dijo que si.- contesto.

-Talvez alguien debió traerla, no conoce la ciudad y pudo perderse.- dijo Bella con preocupación.

En ese momento el timbre sonó.

-Esa debe de ser ella.- dijo mi hermana dando pequeños aplausos, estaba ansiosa por empezar lo que sea que tenia planeado.- yo voy.- anuncio antes de salir.

Regreso con la chica debajo de su brazo, se veía que era tímida. La presento con todos y nos saludos a los que ya conocía. Mi padre entro anunciando que podíamos salir para empezar. Salimos y todos ayudamos en algo, Jacob no se separaba de Bella y eso me estaba empezando a molestar, así que decidí distraerme en algo mas, observe como Leah no despegaba la mirad de Jacob y hacia trozos la lechuga con mas fuerza de lo habitual, auch, no me gustaría ser esa lechuga.

Me acerque a ella, cuando noto mi presencia despego la mirada de Jake y bajo la mirad apenada.

-Espero no te estés aburriendo.- comenté sonriéndole.

-No para nada, todos son muy agradables.- contestó.

La chica si que era tímida o estaba intimidada, no pude sacarle mucha platica, al poco rato todos se acercaron para empezar a comer. El tiempo paso agradable, todos bromeando y teniendo una platica agradable. Alice como siempre demasiado obvia le hizo preguntar personales a Leah, se noto incomoda al responder, por supuesto mi madre regaño a mi madre, pero Leah le dijo que no había problema. Empezamos a recoger todo y llevándolo a la cocina, cuando nada mas quedaba en el jardín pasaron a la sala.

En la cocina solo quedábamos Alice, Bella y yo.

-Bien tortolitos, tienen unos minutos para estar solos. No tarde.- dijo antes de salir también. Le agradecí con una sonrisa.

Voltee hacia Bella y me tomo de sorpresa cuando se lanzo hacia mi y me dio un beso impaciente, lo seguí hasta que creímos pertinente.

-Creo que puedo soportar lo celos si me recompensas así.- le dije sonriendo.

-Así que estabas celoso?- inquirido mordiéndose el labio inferior y viéndose sexy.

-Mucho. Tu bien sabes que no es una sensación muy agradable.- me quede pensativo antes de proseguir.- Bella no creo soportar esto mucho tiempo, no sabes lo difícil que es para mi verte con él, se que en esto me metí al enamorarme de ti y no me quejo porque eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, pero tenemos que arreglar esto.

-Lo se, para mi tampoco es fácil fingir y creo que no es justo para él tampoco que le estemos mintiendo mas. Solo hay que hablar razonablemente con el cuando estemos solos.- propuso.

-Si creo que será lo mejor o lo único que podemos hacer.- dije.

-Bueno antes de volver necesito un incentivo para seguir con esto.- dijo juguetonamente mientras se ponía de puntitas para besarme.

Escuchamos un grito ahogado en la puerta de la cocina y Bella y yo nos separamos bruscamente alarmado por quien podía ser. Leah estaba parada en la puerta con las manos en la boca, Bella escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

-Leah, por favor no digas nada.- le pedí.

-Yo lo sabia, bueno no sabia que estaban juntos, pero sabia que tu relación con Jacob no era real, yo se lo dije.- dijo dirigiéndose a Bella.

-Como dices?- inquirió confundida, ella no sabia nada de mis sospechas, necesitaba contárselo pero en otro momento.

-Bella, porque no vuelves a la sala mientras yo hablo con Leah, en un momento hablamos tu y yo si?- le pedí, aun recelosa solo asintió y se fue a la sala.

Leah se quedo mirándome esperando que dijera algo.

-Se lo que paso entre tu y Jacob.- le dije sin rodeos, abrió los ojos como platos y movió las manos nerviosa.

-Como lo supiste?

-Bueno digamos que ayer no te veías muy bien y escuche algo que tú le decías. Pero no te digo esto porque te vaya a delatar o los vaya a delatar, si así fuera se lo hubiera dicho a Bella en este momento. Además estamos en la misma situación, se como te sientes, te comprendo…

-No, no me comprendes- interrumpió- por lo menos tu tienes el consuelo de que ella te corresponde, yo no. Jacob aun cree que ama a Bella, pero yo se que no es así, yo lo se.

-Por eso te quiero ayudar. Yo te creo, todos pensamos igual, Jake solo disfrazo el amor fraternal por Bella por amor verdadero.

-Y como se supone que me ayudaras?- cuestionó interesada. Sonreí.

-Tengo una hermana con una mente un poco maquiavélica.- dije sonriéndole de vuelta, iba a seguir, pero la caída de algo de cristal nos distrajo, curiosos nos asomábamos para ver que sucedía.

La imagen ante mi me dejo pasmado. Jacob estaba arrodillado frente a Bella mostrándole una cajita con un anillo en el centro. Jacob estaba pidiendo matrimonio a Bella!! Un sollozo sonó a mi lado, voltee solo para ver como Leah salía corriendo rumbo al jardín.

Voltee a ver a Bella quien me miraba alterada, yo estaba pasmado, su respiración se acelero y se llevo las manos al rostro.

-Lo siento Jake, en verdad lo siento.- dijo antes de salir corriendo a las escaleras.

La confusión inundaba el rostro de Jake, voltee a ver a los demás integrantes de la familia y todos estaban en shock.

-Voy con ella.- dijo Alice caminando hacia las escaleras, me lanzo una mirada diciéndome que la acompañara, no dije nada y simplemente la seguí.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba, por primera vez me han tomado por sorpresa.- dijo al llegar a la puerta del baño del piso principal. Toco levemente- Bella? Somos nosotros.- anunció, se escuchaban sollozos del otro lado, no espere una respuesta y simplemente entre.

Bella estaba sentada en la orilla de la tina ahogando los sollozos con sus manos, en cuanto noto nuestra presencia levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos y su expresión era de tristeza, corrió hacia mi y me abrazo. Comencé a acariciar su cabello.

-Voy a ver a Leah, tampoco se veía muy bien.- dijo Alice antes de salir y emparejar la puerta.

Bella seguía sollozando, yo seguí consolándola.

-Tranquila Bella todo ira bien.- le dije.

-No Edward, me pidió matrimonio, ahora estará más destrozado cuando sepa la verdad.- dijo.

-Saldremos de esto Bella, pero juntos. Jake aunque a veces es un cabeza dura tendrá que entenderlo, no puedes seguir fingiendo y aceptar su propuesta solo para que este feliz, tú no serás feliz y tampoco yo, me destrozaría verte casándote con él. Pero tampoco te voy a dar a elegir, elige lo que te parezca bien.

-Tonto como dudas de eso, claro que te elegiría a ti.- levanto la mirada- solo que no se como hacer esto sin hacerlo sufrir.

-Indudablemente sufrirá, pero será lo mejor para todos. Estaré junto a ti enfrentando todo.- le prometí.

-Seguro? Juntos?- cuestionó.

-Siempre.- declaré- Te amo Bella.

-Yo también te amo.- me sonrió, limpie el rastro de sus lagrimas con mis dedos.

-Así que por esto lo sentías tanto?- cuestionó una voz gruesa a nuestras espaldas.

Voltee para verificar de quien se trataba pero antes de ver cualquier cosa, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mandíbula.

* * *

**Hola::**

**Aquí otro capitulo, el mas rápido que he hecho, espero no haya salido mal, es uno de los momentos mas importantes y por lo mismo quería entregarlo cuanto antes, en los días que vienen estaré muy ocupada con mas exámenes finales y se que muchas estaban muy ansiosas y querían saber que pasaba y no quería hacerlas esperar hasta la otra semana.**

**En el capitulo pasado muchas acertaron en sus teorías, pero bueno era obvio después de ver a Leah llorando y diciendo todo eso, también di la pista de la joyería y me alegro que muchas lo hallan entendido. Por lo mismo no respondí los review, porque soy muy débil y sabía que si los respondía les daría spoiler y eso no es agradable, así que no me arriesgue.**

**Bueno ahora les agradezco a todas sus review, ahora si los responderé, también los favoritos y alertas.**

**Porfa dejen un review, este fic esta en su punto clave. Es agradable saber si les esta gustando o no y demás cosas que dejan en sus comentarios.**

**Ahora si me voy, esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo, Qidence mucho, les mando millones de bss y abrzs.**

**Saludos, chaoo…**


	19. Terminando historias, comenzando nuevas

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir XD**_

.

.

_**Terminando historias, comenzando nuevas.**_

.

-Así que por esto lo sentías tanto?- cuestionó una voz gruesa a nuestras espaldas.

Voltee para verificar de quien se trataba pero antes de ver cualquier cosa, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mandíbula.

Me tambalee un poco, pero me detuve con la orilla del lavabo, oí como Bella gritaba. Me incorpore sosteniendo mi mandíbula y sobandola un poco.

-Edward estas bien?- preguntó Bella acercándose, solo asentí.

-Claro, consuela a tu amante. Nunca pensé fueras tan….- no lo deje terminar, sabia que lo que venia no seria anda amable, le regrese el golpee haciéndolo salir del baño. Otro grito de Bella se escucho.

-Bella, ve abajo por favor.- le pedí.

-Pero…

-Por favor Bella.- le pedí suplicante, dudo un poco pero asintió y bajo.

Voltee a ver a Jacob quien se sostenía la nariz.

-No voy a permitir que insultes a Bella.- le advertí señalándolo.

-Ja, ahora le vas a dar sus baños de pureza? Después de su traición, los dos me traicionaron y todavía quieres que sea amable y les festeje que se liaron?

-No pretendo darnos baños de pureza Jacob, porque si paso algo entre nosotros. Pero tú tampoco quieras quedar como una victima en todo esto, ni creerte santo. Se lo que paso entre tu y Leah.- en cuanto lo dije su semblante cambio claramente descubierto, pero después se puso a la defensiva.

-No sabes nada.- negó volteándose.

-Claro que si, crees que no se que tu también te liaste con Leah, todavía la trajiste contigo, que pretendías traer a tu amante para seguir con tu aventura?- le reclame, me sentía mal por Leah porque sabia que ella no tenia la culpa, ella solo estaba enamorada igual que yo, igual que Bella.

-Yo le deje en claro que eso solo había sido un desliz, que amaba a Bella y no la iba a dejar por ella.- dijo pasando sus dedos por la cabeza.

-Y crees que eso te justifica, la chica te ama Jacob y tu solo la usaste para descargarte este tiempo lejos.- le recriminé.

-No claro que no, yo si aprecio a Leah.- solté una risa sarcástica, vaya forma de apreciarla.- pero esto no es sobre mí, es sobre su traición, tu el que consideraba mi amigo se acostó con mi novia apenas tome un avión del otro lado del océano.

-No, no. No fue así, Jacob, solo escucha, esto no lo planeamos simplemente paso, nos enamoramos.- una risa acida resonó en el pasillo.

-Ahora se van a escudar en esa tonta escusa de "nos enamoramos", por favor no me hagas reír.

-Es la verdad, no queríamos lastimarte, planeábamos decírtelo esta noche.

-No planeaban lastimarme? Y como crees que me siento? – se jalo el cabello desesperado quise acercarme.- no te atrevas a acercarte si no quieres que te golpee nuevamente.- estaba fuera de si.

No dije nada, no sabia que más decir. Si, me sentía fatal porque se haya enterado así, pero que mas le podía decir.

-Edward?- llamo la voz de mi hermana.- todo esta bien por aquí?- inquirió caminando hacia nosotros, solo asentí.

-No no esta nada bien, mi novia y mi amigo me traicionaron, algo que seguramente tu sabes, digo eres su hermana, seguramente todos en esta casa lo saben y solo me ve la cara de tonto, no es así? Pues ya pueden burlarse del iluso Jacob, anden búrlense.- dijo alzando la voz, mi hermana frunció el ceño y acerco a él con paso firme, cuando llego hasta él le pego en el hombro, Jacob la miro extrañado.- que diablos…?

-No te atrevas a ponerte en el lugar de la victima y a creerte mártir, no te queda en lo mas mínimo. La pobre chica que es tu asistente se fue de aquí hecha un mar de lagrimas, ella te ama y tu lo sabes y aun así la usaste para satisfacerte- Jacob se iba a defender pero Alice no lo dejo- cállate y escucha. Tu no amas a Bella, abre los ojos, bueno si la amas, pero no de la forma que tu crees. Se que tu entiendes todo eso del amor, sabes que eso no se planea, Edward y Bella no lo planearon, vi como Bella sufría por hacerte sufrir si yo no le hubiera hecho ver que estaba mal, ella hubiera preferido quedarse contigo siendo infeliz con tal de que tu fueras feliz, sabes que así es Bella, antepone su felicidad por las personas que ama. No seas egoísta Jacob, o que hubieras preferido tener junto a ti a alguien que piensa en otra persona?- no lo dejo contestar.- a nadie le gustaría eso.

-Alice…- le corte.

-No, Edward él debe saberlo. Jacob aunque quieras creer que amas a Bella de forma romántica no lo haces, analízalo. Y también analiza esto: Leah en verdad fue solo una aventura?

Dicho esto, Alice le dio una palmadita en él hombro y se fue rumbo a las escaleras. El silencio se extendió entre nosotros.

-En verdad la amas?- cuestionó rompiendo con el silencio.

-Si Jacob y enserio no planeamos herirte.- le aclare.

Me iba a acercar nuevamente pero solo alzo la mano indicándome que me detuviera, negó con la cabeza y camino lentamente hacia las escaleras. Yo ya no hice nada, ni dije nada, seguramente tenia que estar solo. Después escuche como la puerta principal se cerraba, luego Bella subió corriendo y se abalanzo a mis brazos sollozando.

-Estas bien amor?- pregunté bajito acariciando su suave cabello.

Bella asintió pero seguía sollozando, me acerque al sofá mas próximo y me senté poniendo a Bella en mi regazo, no dijimos nada, solo se escuchaban sus sollozos ahogados por mi pecho, permanecimos así un rato, su respiración se normalizo un poco, así que aproveché para alzar su rostro, tenia los ojos rojos como era de esperarse, sonrío, pero su sonrisa estaba rota.

-Quieres irte a casa?- le ofrecí, solo asintió.

Nos levantamos y tomándola de la mano bajamos, nos despedimos de todos, Rosalie le dijo que iría a verla mañana al igual que mi hermana. Subimos a mi auto y emprendimos el viaje. Cuando llegamos Bella me tomo de la mano y me guió hasta mi cuarto, hizo que nos acostáramos, la atraje a mi pecho y seguí consolándola frotando su espalda, el silencio siguió reinando entre nosotros, pero era un silencio necesario para los dos.

Me quede pensando, a donde habrá ido Jacob? Sus cosas seguían aquí, vendría él a recogerlas? Que diría al estar frente a frente nuevamente, aceptaría las cosas? Que pasaría con la pobre de Leah? Hablando de ella tenia que contarle a Bella, no quería ser chismoso, pero talvez esto calmara su culpabilidad de que lastimo a Jacob.

-Bella, cariño, necesito decirte algo.- murmure, se removió en mi pecho y me abrazo.

-No ahora no, no digas nada por favor.- pidió con la voz un poco ronca.

-Pero…

-Por favor.- me corto.

Suspire derrotado y seguí frotando su espalda. Así nos quedamos toda la noche, Bella se quedo dormida primero, me quede contemplándola hasta que también me gano el sueño.

Por la mañana los rayos del sol hicieron que me despertara, palmee a mi lado y no había nadie, me sobresalte un poco, me levante buscándola por la habitación, fui al baño llamándola pero no estaba ahí tampoco. Salí al pasillo.

-Bella?

-Aquí.- respondió, la voz venia de su habitación, fui hacia allá, abrí la puerta.

Bella se encontraba frente a su portátil escribiendo concentrada.

POV Bella.

Me levante temprano y una idea vino a mi cabeza, rápidamente fui hacia la habitación que compartía con Jacob, un poco de culpabilidad y tristeza vino a mi al contemplarla vacía. Después de todo Jacob era, si seguramente era mi amigo, ahora ya ni eso podría decir de él. Sacudí esos pensamientos de mi mente, entre a la habitación y fui directo a donde se encontraba mi computadora la prendí y espere a que se iniciara.

Una vez que estaba lista comencé a escribir, escribir que? pues mi novela. Talvez me consideran masoquista, porque después de todo lo sucedido ponerme a escribir y a revivir todo? Pues no lo se, simplemente sentí que eso es lo que tenia que hacer o talvez era una forma de desahogar toda la ansiedad que oprimía mi corazón, no lo se pero como dije simplemente sentí que lo tenia que hacer.

No se cuando tiempo me pase escribiendo, hasta que escuche como la voz de Edward me llamaba, le avise donde estaba y enseguida entro en la habitación, yo no paraba de escribir.

-Que escribes cariño?- preguntó cerca de mi oído, espere unos momentos para contestar, no quería perder el hilo de la historia.

-Mi novela.- respondí.

-Pensé que no la seguirías.- dijo.

-Espera un momento.- le pedí estaba por terminar el capitulo. Tecleé el ultimo párrafo y voltee a verlo.- Talvez mi cabeza esta loca pero se me ocurrió terminarla, planeo mandársela a Jacob.- le expliqué.

-Crees que sirva de algo?- inquirió escéptico.

-No lo se, pero quiero dar mi versión y siento que no me dejara hablar con él y yo tampoco podré, es la forma que encontré.- le expliqué.

-Bueno… quieres que te traiga algo?

-Podrías traerme un café- le pedí él asintió mientras salía de la habitación.

Seguí escribiendo, al poco tiempo Edward volvió con dos tazas de café, se sentó a mi lado observándome mientras trabajaba, debes en cuando le daba sorbos a su taza, pero no me interrumpía.

Me quede contemplando el ultimo capitulo escrito, algo no cuadraba, algunas actitudes y algunas cosas que escuche. Cuando Alice subió a ver si Edward y Jacob estaban bien, claramente escuche como le decía a Jake que Leah se había ido hecha un valle de lagrimas, además claramente vi su cara de horror cuando Jacob estaba arrodillado frente a mi. Edward hablo con Leah antes de la propuesta, me pidió que me fuera, estaba a su lado en el momento de la propuesta, estaba presente cuando Alice la menciono y ayer en la noche quería decirme algo, él lo sabia.

Mecánicamente voltee a verlo, él observaba la pantalla de mi computador, cuando noto mi mirada inquisitoria me volteo a ver con curiosidad.

-Que es lo que me querías decir ayer en la noche?- le pregunté sin rodeos.

-Bueno… no es mi intensión delatar a nadie, pero esto también nos afecta a nosotros.- asentí alentándolo a continuar.- Jacob tuvo algo que ver con Leah cuando estuvo en Inglaterra.- soltó.

Supongo que algo así me veía venir, pero no me dejo de sorprender y la verdad me moleste un poco. Yo sintiéndome mal todo este tiempo y él tuvo una aventura con su asistente.

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes?

-Te lo iba a decir ayer en la noche, pero me pediste que no lo hiciera.- se explicó, bueno tenia razón.

-De eso hablaste con ella cuando nos descubrió en la cocina?- asintió.- no se que decir ni pensar. Me siento un poco traicionada, pero luego me siento mal por él y por Leah también al recordar su expresión cuando Jacob me propuso matrimonio.

-Si, Leah lo ama y Jacob siento algo por ella, solo que esta muy confundido, necesita aclararse y necesitaba que alguien le dijera todo de una sola vez, Alice lo hizo, yo creo que todo ira bien a partir de ahora.- me aseguro.

-Eso espero.- dije.

-Aun planeas enviarle tu novela?- cuestionó.

-Si, aun tengo que darle mi versión escribiré esto también.- dije volteando de nuevo a la computadora.

Me pase la mañana escribiendo, Edward estuvo a mi lado, de vez en cuando le pedía opinión sobre algo. Me daba un poco de pena que leyera lo que escribía sobre Edmond, era como si leyera mis pensamientos sobre él, pero él no hacia comentario alguno sobre nada.

Me trajo el desayuno, almorzamos juntos. Ya casi era la hora de la comida y estaba a punto de acabar, cuando sonó el timbre, Edward dijo que él abría, unos minutos después entro corriendo.

-Amor, es Jacob, viene por sus cosas.- mi corazón dio un brinco de nerviosismo.- ve a mi habitación, no creo que te diga nada, pero no quiero exponerte, aun debe de estar un poco resentido.

Obedecí y rápidamente tome mi portátil y me fui a la habitación de Edward. Escuche las pisadas de Edward y Jacob del otro lado del pasillo, pero ninguna voz. Debía de haber un ambiente muy tenso en la otra habitación. Jake no tardo mucho en irse, estuve a punto de salir a hablarle cuando escuche como bajaba las escaleras, pero aun no. Edward volvió.

-Como esta?- le pregunté.

-No podría decírtelo, no hable mucho con él.

-Pero su apariencia?

-Se ve que durmió poco.- contesto.

Suspire, me preocupaba mi amigo. Solo esperaba que algún día el pudiera llamarme nuevamente su amiga.

…

-Ahora que haces?- inquirió Edward entrando en el estudio.

-Oh, perdona si me tome la libertad de ocupar tu impresora, pero termine y necesitaba imprimirlo.- le anuncie.

Me pase parte la noche escribiendo, hasta que Edward me obligó a irme a la cama con él. En cuanto desperté por la mañana después de darme un baño seguí con la escritura hasta que termine o se podría decir que termine. Mi novela no tenia un final concreto, esperaba poderle dar un final apenas resolver todo este enredo, pero lo escrito era todo lo que necesitaba para que Jacob lo leyera, además de la carta que escribí a mano hace apenas unos momentos.

-No te preocupes, no hay ningún problema sabes que puedes ocupar lo que quieras en esta casa. La razón por la que venia es porque tienes una llamada, es mi hermana.- me dijo alargándome el teléfono.

-Gracias.- le dije, me sonrió besándome la cabeza y saliendo dándome privacidad.

-Hola Alice.- contesté

-Hola Bella, como estas?

-Bien, a que se debe tu llamada?-inquirí.

-Bueno… pues estoy con Rose y…- reconocía ese tono y sabia que entre la enana y mi rubia amiga no podría ser otra cosas que…

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra raptarme para ir de comprar y digo raptarme porque se que ni siquiera me lo preguntaras y no te importara mi opinión.

-Hay Bella anda, no te pongas difícil.- dijo y ya me la imaginaba haciendo su característico puchero.

-No tengo ganas Alice.

-Pues bueno como te pones difícil y tu misma lo dijiste, no te estoy preguntando. Vamos a ir de compras.- dijo con voz autoritaria, rodee los ojos y me reí.

-Que ahora eres mi madre?

-Yo si soy como tu madre Isabella, los años de amistad me dan ese derecho y te digo que vas a ir con nosotras, tenemos algo importante que hacer.- dijo la voz de mi rubia amiga.

-Algo importante? Como que? conseguir los nuevos zapatos Jimmy Cho?

-De hecho…

-Calla Alice.- le corto Rose y yo me reí de la duende, era increíble.- Anda Bella, tenemos que ayudar a alguien.

-Si me dicen de que se trata talvez lo considere.- les respondí, ahora sentía curiosidad.

-Mmm...- se escucharon susurros del otro lado de la línea, estaban deliberando.- lo sentimos Bella no podemos arriesgarnos a que cuando te lo digamos te niegues, en 1 hora pasamos por ti y te arrastraremos al centro comercial como sea que estés, no nos importa si estas en pijama en ropa interior o enredada en la cama con Edward de acuerdo? Nos vemos Bella.- dijo la duende tan rápido que ni tiempo de tomar aire le dio, tan pronto acabo colgaron sin dejarme tiempo de replicar.

Solté un suspiro derrotada, la impresora termino de imprimir, tome el borrador de mi novela y baje a la cocina con Edward.

-Porque traes esa cara?- preguntando apartándose del lavabo.

-Tu hermana y la rubia me torturaran esta tarde.- conté, dejándome caer en la silla del desayunador.

Edward se acerco y me sentó en su regazo dándome un beso en la frente.

-No hay manera de que te escapes? Yo pensaba que ahora que terminaste de escribir podríamos salir juntos.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Otra razón para odiar a esas dos. No creo que quieras luchar contra tu hermana, imagínate que ni siquiera preguntaron si quería ir, simplemente ordenaron. Te quería pedir un favor, podrías llevar esto- señale el borrador- a donde sea que se este quedando Jacob?- hizo una mueca dudando.- anda solo lo tienes que dejar, no te pido que entables conversación con él y considera que yo la pasare peor esta tarde en compañía de las dos locas por las compras.- le dije.

-Esta bien, lo mas seguro es que lo tenga que dejar en la recepción de algún hotel, yo investigare donde y te deseo mucha suerte en tu tarde de diversión- dijo sarcástico le di un golpe en el hombro pero el atrapo mis labios con los suyos atrapando mi puchero y rió contra mis labios-Que se traerán esas dos?- cuestionó curioso cuando dejo libres mis labios.

-No lo se, es lo mismo que me pregunto yo.- murmure perdiéndome en cavilaciones. Porque habrán dicho que si me contaban me negaría? Y a quien tenían que ayudar?

…

Jamás pensé que a la persona que ayudarían seria Leah. A la que ahora tenía frente a mí con expresión apenada, cuando me vio, casi pude ver como planeaba huir o esconderse en lo que tuviera mas cerca. Le sonreí para que se tranquilizara, yo no estaba enfada con ella ni nada parecido, conozco muy bien como el destino da vueltas inesperada y conozco bien como actúa y hace actuar el amor, pero aun así me veía nerviosa y apenada.

-Listas para un día de diversión?- pregunto una Alice completamente emocionada dando saltitos y palmaditas. La única como era de esperarse que respondió fue Rosalie, comenzaron a caminar dejándonos a Leah y a mí atrás.

-Lista para una tarde de tortura?- pregunté riendo, ella rió conmigo, pero no dijo nada.

Me preguntaba como se había metido en esto, pero no quise decir nada mas para no hacerla sentir mas incomoda, tendría que tranquilizarse.

Así pasamos toda la tarde en el centro comercial, solo paramos de comprar cuando fuimos a comer. Afortunadamente no toda la atención se centro en mí, Alice ahora trataba como una Barbie a Leah y me compadecía de ella aunque también hacia bromas sobre ellos, tratando de calmar el ambiente. Leah poco a poco se fue soltando, debes en cuando pedía mi opinión y acudía a mi cuando Alice se extralimitaba, yo la ayudaba sabiendo como se ponía la enana algunas veces. La última parada que hicimos fue en el salón de belleza. Alice dio indicaciones al encargado para arreglar a Leah mientras nosotras nos hacíamos la manicura y la pedicura.

-Bueno voy por unos zapatos, enseguida regreso.- anuncio Alice, con ella terminaron antes. Rosalie y yo asentimos mientras salía dando saltitos.

-Va por los Jimmy Cho verdad?- le pregunté, Rose sonrío y asintió, reí con ella.- es increíble.- declaré rodando los ojos.

En lo que terminaban con nosotras, Rose me preguntó como estaba respecto a lo acontecido hace dos días, le dije que estaba bien. Yo le pregunté la razón por la que habían traído a Leah, me dijo que era una forma de distraerla por lo que también le paso y para que se sintiera integrada y no estuviera sola, me pareció un lindo gesto de su parte. Alice llegó con no una sino 4 bolsas de la tienda antes mencionada, muy feliz cabe mencionar.

-Bien y como me veo?- preguntó una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Volteamos y nos encontramos con Leah completamente diferente, pero muy hermosa. Ya no tenia su cabellera larga, ahora le habían hecho un corte un poco radical comparando su largo anterior, pero le quedaba bien, el cabello le caía lacio arriba de los hombros, con un flequillo algo espeso, también la maquillaron, realzando sus rasgos y su piel bronceada. Alice dio saltos a mi lado.

-Te vez preciosa Leah.- le dijo.- te has superado Lois.- felicito al encargado.

-Te ves muy bien.- le dije, me sonrió agradeciendo.

-Lois nos dejarías ocupar tu baño para que se cambie y así tener el look completo?- pidió Alice.

-Claro Al para ti lo que sea.- le concedió.

Alice se metió con Leah al baño junto con todas las bolsas que había adquirido. No esperamos mucho a que salieran, Alice escogió un pantalón negro entubado a la cadera, con una blusa escotada en las partes correctas y unos tacones, no muy altos del mismo color que la blusa.

-Ahora si estas lista.- declaro la duende.

Todos halagamos a Leah y esta se sonrojó por la atención que atraía, no me gustaría estar en su situación. Salimos del centro comercial, acompañamos a Leah a su auto.

-Bella podría hablar contigo un momento?- inquirió cuando me iba a despedir de ella.

-Bueno, te esperamos en el auto.- me dijo Rose arrastrando a Alice hacia el otro lado.

-Que pasa?

-quería agradecerte el que hayas sido tan linda conmigo hoy, después de lo que paso. Pensé que estarías enfada conmigo y también quiero pedirte disculpas, yo no planeaba tener algo que ver con el novio de otra y menos con el tuyo, tu siempre fuiste muy amable y yo no debí hacerlo, pero desde hace mucho estaba enamorada de Jacob y bueno el amor me cegó, pero en verdad discúlpame Bella…

-Leah- le corté- no tienes que disculparte, yo mas que nadie te entiendo. El amor efectivamente te ciega y te hace hacer cosas que nunca creíste hacer, mírame a mí, yo también engañe a Jacob. Pero las cosas simplemente pasaron, me enamore de Edward y bueno el resto es historia. Te entiendo enserio, eres una chica hermosa e inteligente y como desearía que Jake no fuera tan cabeza hueca y se diera cuenta, vas a ver que lo hará, antes que mi novio fue mi amigo y lo conozco bien. Las cosas caerán en su lugar ya lo veras.- le dije.

-Eso espero.- murmuro con voz apagada.

-Ya veras que si.- le alenté abrazándola.

-Gracias Bella de verdad.

-No hay nada que agradecer, ahora que vea tu gran cambio de look, vera lo que se esta perdiendo. Solo hazlo sufrir un poquito.-bromee, me separe de ella, también sonreía.

Nos despedimos, fui al auto con las chicas y subí a la parte de atrás, Alice quien conducía, arranco el auto.

-Todo bien?- me preguntó Rose asomándose.

-Todo bien.- declaré.

Aunque sabia que todavía me quedaba una persona con la que tenia que estar bien. Solo esperaba que mi historia y mi carta ayudaran a tener de vuelta a mi amigo.

POV Leah.

Me encontraba enfrente de la puerta de Jacob. Aunque por la mañana estuve aquí preocupada por él y saber si estaba bien, ahora era diferente con todo este nuevo look que tenia gracias a Alice. Debía admitir que cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo de mi habitación me gusto lo que vi, nunca he sido vanidosa, pero esta vez tenia que reconocer que me veía realmente bien.

Respire profundo y abrí la puerta con la tarjeta que me habían dado en la recepción a orden de Jacob. Entre a la habitación, estaba un poco desordenada, busque a Jacob, pero no estaba, entonces escuche el agua de la regadera caer, tendría que esperar. Fui hacia la pequeña sala que se encontraba en la habitación y me encontré con varios papeles, pero uno me llamo la atención por la letra, yo la conocía, era la letra de Bella.

Me dio un poco de curiosidad y luche contra ella, pero debo confesar que siempre he pecado de curiosa, tome la hoja que tenía escrita la fecha de hoy en la parte superior, esto alimento más curiosidad, era una carta y esta decía así:

_Jacob:_

_Espero que después de haber leído esto nos comprendas un poco. Desde el momento en que me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de Edward me sentí completamente culpable y trate de reprimirlo, créeme cuando te digo que no quería hacerte sufrir, pero este sentimiento es tan cabeza dura como yo y como tu, no cedió y cuando supe que él me correspondía fui muy feliz y a la vez esa culpa creció. _

_No te voy a dar una cátedra sobre todo esto, tu mismo lo leíste. Esa historia conciente o inconcientemente la escribí cuando te fuiste y todo empezó, una escritora usa sus experiencias y yo lo hice. Cuando vi que la situación se estaba tornando muy complicada deje de escribir, me quede estancada o simplemente quería reprimir lo que se avecinaba, que tu te enteraras y que sufrieras. Pero la mañana después de la comida en la casa de los Cullen comencé de nuevo, porque quería que tu lo leyera, no planeo publicarlo, no seria justo para ti._

_Como vez también estoy enterada de lo de Leah, al principio me enfade por la forma que tú reaccionaste y por ella. Pero con esto no planeo recriminarte nada, no tengo ese derecho._

_La verdadera razón de todo esto es porque antes que mi novio, fuiste mi amigo, un verdadero amigo y lo digo con seguridad el mejor. No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo, se que te va a costar asimilar y perdonar esto, lo comprendo pero solo te pido que no deseches la idea de volverme a llamar tu amiga, siempre contaras conmigo y lo sabes. Tomate el tiempo que sea necesario, yo siempre estaré aquí esperando al igual que Edward._

_Te ama, tu amiga siempre Bella._

-Hola.- saludo Jacob, me sobresalte y voltee a verlo.

Traía puesto su pijama y el cabello mojado, tenía los ojos como platos mirándome de arriba a abajo, me sonroje un poco, luego su mirada fue hacia el papel que tenía en mis manos, lo solté de inmediato y me levante bajando la mirada.

-Perdón, no quería ser entrometida.-me disculpe.

Escuche su pasos acercarse, mi vista estaba calvada en el piso por lo que vi sus zapatos cuando se encontraba frente a mi. Levanto mi barbilla con su mano, nerviosa lo mire.

-No te preocupes. Leah…te ves hermosa.- dijo, mi sonrojo aumento.

-Enserio lo crees?

-Bueno siempre has sido hermosa, pero bueno… mmm... creo que estoy siendo torpe…

-Gracias.- dije.

-Veo que lo leíste.- comento mirando la carta.

-Si, no era mi intención…

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes.- me corto acercándose, estaba demasiado cerca y mi corazón estaba bombeando cada vez mas fuerte.

-Bella es una linda chica, deberías perdonarla.

-No puedo estar enfadado con ella, la amo.- dijo mientras se alejaba, claramente escuche el crujido de mi corazón.

-No lo amas de esa manera Jacob.- discrepé acercándome.

-Tu como lo sabes?- cuestionó volteando de nuevo frente a mi.

-Porque yo te amo y se que lo que paso entre nosotros no solo fue una aventura.- me acerque mas y tome su rostro entre sus manos.- se que tu sentiste lo mismo, no seas tan ciego Jacob, por favor abre los ojos.

-Leah yo…

-No digas nada, simplemente pon atención a tus verdaderos sentimientos.- susurre.

Me puse de puntitas y junte mis labios con los de él, al principio se paralizo pero entonces comencé a mover mis labios contras los suyos pasando mis brazos por su cuello. Sentí como la tensión se rompió, Jake rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y siguió el beso. Sentí la chispa en este beso, tal y como en los pasados, esto no era solo una aventura y él tenía que darse cuanta, yo haría que se diera cuenta. Y sintiéndome así, entre sus brazos sabia que no me costaría tanto.

* * *

**Hola::**

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo, si lo se tarde mucho. Pero tengo justificación, aquí en donde vivo se desato todo un drama, la semana pasada llovió mucho y bueno como las tuberías no son las mejores en esta ciudad algo paso y mi colonia se inundo, lógicamente quitaron la luz y viví por 3 días en Venecia de aguas sucias, lo bueno es que estar sin luz me dio tiempo para escribir el capitulo a mano y adelantar también mis próximos proyectos.**

**Fue raro hacer un POV Leah, lo pensaba hacer con Jacob, pero la verdad no se me da muy bien, trate pero no pude, así que bueno aquí esta con ella.**

**A este fic solo le queda un capitulo y el epilogo, se acaba si, me da tristeza acabar este y el otro fic, pero los dos han resultado bien y he tenido su apoyo y eso me alegra mucho. Gracias a todas las que lo han seguido, en verdad gracias.**

**Gracias también por todos sus reviews en el capitulo pasado, a sus favoritos y alertas. Por favor dejen un review en este, ya estamos en la recta final.**

**Qidence, muchos saludos, bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo… **


	20. Todo en su lugar

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir XD**_

.

.

**Todo en su lugar.**

.

Cinco días sin saber nada de Jacob, podría pensar que ya se había ido del país, pero había estado hablando con Leah casi todos los días y sabía que no era así. Me había contado que estaba mejor que poco a poco veía que comprendía las cosas, de hecho notaba en el tono de su voz que estaba feliz y eso quería decir que estaba así por Jacob, eso era una buena señal.

Era extraño pero cada día me sentía mas optimista respecto a recuperar a mi amigo sabía que era muy testarudo, pero siempre terminaba aceptando la realidad y se convertía en alguien sensato y comprensivo. Había pasado poco desde el incidente y comprendía que necesitaba tiempo pero se me estaba haciendo eterna y tortuosa esta espera. Edward había estado conmigo todo este tiempo, la habíamos pasado bien en lo que cabe, habíamos salido a comer, al cine o simplemente nos tumbábamos en su sala a ver películas o escuchar música. Lo amaba infinitamente, no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar que no fuera con él.

Pero extrañaba a mi amigo, me encantaría compartir esta felicidad que me embarga con ál, talvez crean que suena un poco egoísta tomando en cuanto que estuve con el de forma sentimental pero al fin y al cabo siempre lo vi como un amigo. No se porque el destino nos hizo crear o nos puso en esta situación, pero dicen que las cosas pasan por algo y si es así, algo bueno tiene que salir de esto.

Entre al despacho de Edward buscándolo, era el ultimo lugar que quedaba por encontrarlo, era hora de almorzar y él de repente había desaparecido. Efectivamente se encontraba aquí, estaba de espaldas encorvado viendo a la ventana, iba a entrar haciendo ruido para que se percatara de mi presencia pero me detuve al darme cuenta que estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Te lo dije, apoco no es maravilloso.- dijo, en su tono se notaba que estaba feliz por algo y me sentí extraña al no saber porque.- si, si apoco no es talentosa, te lo dije que en cuanto lo leyeras lo adorarías.- trate de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras- Isabella Swan si, mi novia- el hecho de que me llamara su novia distrajo por un momento el hecho de que estaba hablando de mi, pero decidí poner atención a su conversación.- no estoy seguro si lo ha terminado- estaba hablando de lo que creo que esta hablando?- de hecho ella no sabe, así que necesitaría hablar con ella- en ese momentos giro percatándose de mi presencia, cruce los brazos en mi pecho y alce la ceja cuestionándolo- este…si cuando hables con tu jefe hablamos, ahora me tengo que ir de acuerdo?- se paso la mano por el cabello incomodo por ser descubierto- ok, hasta entonces.- se despidió y colgó.

Giro para encararme y se veía apenado y nervioso, me quede en la misma postura y como vio que no pensaba moverme él fue el que se acerco, cuando estuve frente a mi me tomo los brazos y deshizo mi rígida postura tomándome las manos.

-Estas enfadada?- inquirió cautelosamente dando un apretón a mis dos manos.

-No puedo estar enfadada porque no se realmente de que se trata esto, solo se que me ocultaste algo y que tiene relación conmigo.-le dije aunque mi tono era de alguien enfadado.

-Si estas enfadada.- afirmo, no dije nada.- mi amor, no te enfades.

-Entonces explícate.- pedí.

-Bueno…mira-comenzó a balbucear.- cuando vi que continuaste el libro y estabas tan dedicada a ello, llame a un viejo amigo que es editor y bueno le mande el principio de tu escrito para que le diera una leída.- termino bajando el tono de voz poco a poco.

-Como?!?- pregunte un poco exaltada- lo hiciste sin mi consentimiento? Tuviste que haberme consultado, ni siquiera se si lo quiero publicar.

-Es que quería que fuera sorpresa. Sorpresa!-dijo tratando de bromear, cuando vio que mi semblante seguía serio se rindió.- discúlpame si, tan solo es que creo demasiado en tu talento, lo que escribiste es maravilloso y no solo lo pienso yo, mi amigo piensa lo mismo, seguramente si lo publicas será un gran paso para tu carrera. Como dije creo demasiado en tu talento Bella.

Solté sus manos y camine por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana, mire por ella viendo los autos y la gente pasar.

-Yo estoy muy satisfecha con lo que escribí, solo pienso que será muy doloroso para algunas personas publicarlo, creo que suficiente a sufrido Edward.- dije.

Escuche como sus pasos se acercaban y luego sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, colocando su rostro en mi hombro, pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello.

-Perdóname enserió, no era mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda.- murmuro y pude notar su sinceridad en su voz.

Mi enfado se fue esfumando, debía admitir que era un lindo gesto, él solo confiaba en mi talento y me estaba apoyando. Me gire para tenerlo de frente y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

-No es eso. Te agradezco en verdad que me apoyes, es muy lindo de tu parte. Solo que no creo que sea lo correcto.- le dije dulcificando un poco mi voz y dándole un corto beso en el pecho que era el único lugar al que llegaba sin ponerme de puntitas.

-Bueno, entonces llamare a Demetri para decirle que no le enseñe el escrito a su jefe, si a ti no te agrada la idea no te voy a obligar a nada.

-Para que editorial trabaja?- pregunte.

-Para Little, Brown.- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Alce la vista asombrada.

-No te encojas así de hombros- le reproche dándole un pequeño golpecito en el pecho, el se sobo y me miro extrañado- enserió trabaja ahí?- él solo asintió- por dios.

Debo admitir que era un poco tentador, que Little, Brown publicara mi libro, era irreal. Digo es una editorial importante, mis libros anteriores, fueron publicados por editoriales pequeñas y me esforcé mucho para que aceptaran mi trabajo, en este caso uno de los editores había alagado mi trabajo sin conocerme siquiera.

-Que pasa?- inquirió curioso por mi cambio de actitud.

-Es que… bueno antes en Londres tuve que esforzarme tanto para que siquiera leyeran el primer capitulo de mis libros y ahora, digo… no lo se. Espera un momento, tu amigo es imparcial no es así, no dijo que era bueno solo porque es tu amigo?- inquirí.

-No, claro que no. En lo que respecta a trabajo Demetri es totalmente imparcial.- me aseguro.

-Bueno, es que es… Little, Brown.- dije, pero luego sacudí la cabeza.- no, no eso seria injusto para él, no voy a causarle mas daño.- dije arrepintiéndome de solo pensarlo.

-Sabes que Bella, solo piénsalo si.- insistió Edward.

Antes de poder decir algo el timbre sonó, hice ademán de ir a abrir pero Edward me tomo del brazo instándome a contestarle.

-Esta bien lo pensare, ahora déjame ver quien es si?

Edward me sonrío y soltó mi brazo. Baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta cuando llegue a ella. La persona que había tocado se encontraba de espaldas como si decidiera marcharse, pero yo reconocí esa espalda.

-Jacob!- lo llamé.

Él volteo en cuando escucho mi voz y trato de regalarme una sonrisa, pero le salio a medias.

-Hola.- dijo.

-Hola.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos incómodos sin saber que decir.

-Quieres… pasar?- pregunte insegura.

-Pues… venia a hablar contigo.- me dijo.

-Pues, entonces pasemos.- repetí.

-Pero Edward esta y no quiero parecer entrometido ni nada…

-No, no. Él esta ocupado arriba y yo en verdad me gustaría hablar contigo.- dije y me hice a un lado de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Dudo unos segundos pero se encogió de hombros y camino hacia la puerta. Lo seguí hasta la sala y cada uno se sentó en un sofá diferente. Otra vez la incomodidad se apodero de la situación, Jacob miraba sus manos entrelazadas como si fuera lo mas interesante.

-Y… como has estado?- inquirí tratando de romper el silencio, pero fue una pregunta entupida e insensible.

-Bien y tu?- pregunto de regreso.

-También gracias por preguntar.- dije.

De nuevo el silencio. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, me sonrió. La verdad es que esta situación me parecía cómica, Jacob y yo nunca pasamos por todo esto de los silencios incómodos ni nada, siempre alguien tenia algo que decir o él empezaba con bromas y ese tipo de cosas. Al parecer a él también le pareció gracioso pues soltó una risita, yo también reí y así los dos estallamos en risas.

-Creo que esto es extraño.-dijo haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

-Ya lo creo.-concedí aun con las secuelas de la risa.

-Bueno entonces al grano- dijo decidido- quería decirte que leí tu carta y tu novela.- me informo y de repente me puse seria, sabia que venia por algo relacionado pero aun así me dieron nervios por lo que tendría que decir.

-Y bien?- lo alenté a continuas.

-Al principio me costo asimilar todo y creo que comprenderás porque- asentí- pero bueno me rendí porque extraño a mi amiga.- dijo lo ultimo susurrando pero lo pude escuchas perfectamente.

-Yo también extrañaba a mi amigo.- dije.

Me volteo a ver y en sus ojos pude ver la comprensión y sinceridad.

-Perdón por ser tan bruto y cabeza dura…-pero le corte.

-Todos sabemos que lo eres,- los dos reímos, luego me puse seria- pero no tienes de que disculparte, era normal que reaccionaras así y que te sintieras traicionado, créeme que nunca fue mi intención, yo te quiero Jacob y eres mi mejor amigo. Cuando decidí hacerle saber a Edward que compartía el mismo sentimiento que él pensé cada minuto en ti, no me gusta que sufras y me siento mal porque lo hice.-agache la mirada apenada.

Jacob se levanto y se acerco sentándose a mi lado, tomo mis manos y les dio un suave apretón.

-No te voy negar que me sentí fatal cuando me entere, porque bueno yo creía amarte de esa forma.- se quedo unos segundos en silencio pero después continuo- sabes cuando me di cuenta que estaba equivocado en mis sentimientos?- negué- Alice fue la responsable- confeso y yo fruncí el ceño sin entender- esa enana me aventó todo un discurso al respecto, pero la ultimo pregunta que me hizo antes de irse se quedo grabada en mi memoria _"__Y también analiza esto: Leah en verdad fue solo una aventura_?" ella dijo, en cuanto la pronuncio vino a mi cabeza la imagen de Leah y hubo toda una revolución en esta. Además de que también me dijo que tu incluso preferías ser infeliz a mi lado con tal de que yo fuera feliz, se parece mucho a algo que tu harías solo para no quitarle la felicidad a la gente que quieres. Tras pensar todo eso por días y teniendo a Leah cerca, comprendí que si, te amo, pero porque eres mi mejor amiga y yo necesitaba a mi mejor amiga.- concluyo y las lagrimas se habían agrupado en mis ojos.

Jacob extendió sus brazos y yo me lance a acurrucarme en ellos abrazándolo y soltándome a llorar.

-Perdón Jacob…

-Shh, tu tampoco tienes nada de que disculparte, las cosas pasan por algo.- justamente en lo que pensaba esta mañana.- si a alguien debemos de culpar es a ese pequeño con pañal y arco.- alce el rostro sonriendo y él limpio las lagrimas- todo es culpa de ese caprichoso cupido.- este era mi amigo de siempre haciendo bromas.

-Te extrañaba.- dije abrazándolo.

-Yo también Bells. Pero ya no mas lagrimas ni enfado ok?- dijo tomándome de los hombros, solo asentí- supe que has estado hablando con Leah y que participaste en su cambio de look.- comento cambiando el tema.

-Bueno pues si, es una linda chica, me agrada.- entorne los ojos mirándolo.- y a ti… te agrada?

-Bueno… pues… si- se puso nervioso eso era una buena señal.

-Pero te agrada de esa forma? Tu sabes…

-Bueno…pues…-balbuceo y me desespere un poco.

-La amas?- pregunte directamente y el abrió los ojos sorprendido por la directa pregunta.

-Pues…no se si amarla así de esa forma, pero si siento algo por ella.- por fin admitió.

Yo sonreí por ver su semblante tranquilo y feliz cuando lo admitió, esto iba a resultar bien. Ya no pude decir nada pues mi estomago decidió anunciar que necesitaba alimento, Jake se burlo.

-Creo que interrumpí tu hora del almuerzo.- me dijo y al igual que el mío su estomago también sonó, me burle yo de él esta vez.

-Y creo que tu también lo necesitas.- le dije.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Edward debe de estar enfadado conmigo…

-Claro que no- le interrumpí- no hay ningún problema, estoy seguro que le dará gusto que te quedes- hizo una mueca- bueno pero tampoco me gustaría forzar las cosas si tu no estas listo.- rectifique, lo dudo unos segundos.

-Esta bien, vamos. Ya extraño tu rica comida.- dijo sonriendo y ofreciéndome su brazo.

Fuimos a la cocina y le pedí que se sentara mientras yo preparaba algo sencillo para desayunar, hice huevo con tocino, tostadas francesas y había un poco de jugo de naranja en el refrigerador, puse todo en la mesa. Iba a subir a avisarle a Edward pero en ese momento entro.

-Que es eso que huele tan bien…- se paro en seco en cuanto vio a Jake.- Oh… yo…

-Vamos Edward entra y siéntate, sabes que si no aprovechas me lo como todo.- bromeo Jacob rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se estaba apoderando de la situación. Me alegro que se comportara de esa forma.

-Bueno…-dijo indeciso- ok.- y camino hacia la mesa sentándose frente a él.

Edward estaba notablemente incomodo o nervioso, debí haberle avisado que Jacob se quedaría. Me senté a su lado y apreté su pierna infundándole tranquilidad, levanto la vista y me sonrío. Cada quien se sirvió lo que se comería y comimos en silencio.

-Sabes que Edward? Se que siempre has sido callado pero ahora te estas pasando.- dijo Jacob sonriendo.

Edward también sonrío y por su postura pude ver que se había relajado.

-Perdón, es que no se como se debe comportar uno en estos casos.-confeso.

-En que caso?- inquirió Jacob fingiendo indiferencia, supe lo que se proponía.

-Bueno tu sabes…

-En realidad no se de que hablas- le corto con la misma ignorancia fingida, volteo a verme- tu sabes de que habla Bells?- me pregunto, yo, que estaba a punto de reírme negué fingiendo indiferencia igual, Edward sonrío y le dijo un suave "gracias" a Jake.- Bueno, hablemos de… OH ya se, esa novela tuya la leí y me muero por verla publicada, cuando será eso?- cuestiono y llego mi turno de estar incomoda.

-Bueno…yo….

-Jacob, haber si tu la hacer entrar en razón. Un amigo mío leyó parte de la historia y le encanto y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo posible para que su jefe le diera luz verde para publicarlo, pero aquí la testaruda- me toco la nariz con su dedo- no quiere aceptar.

-Como es eso Bella?!?

-Bueno es que yo, no lo creí correcto.- dije.

-Recuerdas cual era una de las razones principales por la que decidimos viajar para acá?- asentí recordando.

-Para que tuviera mejores oportunidades en mi carrera.- dije.

-Exacto y esta es una oportunidad.

-Una gran oportunidad.- concordó Edward.

-Oigan que acaso conspiran contra mi?- les recrimine, los dos sonrieron y clavaron su vista en mi, rodee los ojos.- dije que lo pensaría y lo pensare esta bien.

-Eso nos basta.- declaro Jake.

Pasamos un rato agradable comiendo, no hubo mas momentos incómodos. Jacob se escuso para irse, alegando que tenia que ver unas cosas del trabajo con Leah, me alegraba ver esa pequeña sonrisita en su rostro cuando mencionaba su nombre.

-Seguramente Leah tiene una sonrisa mayor que la de él.- dijo Edward cuando se lo comente.

-Tienes razón, pero me alegro por los dos, Leah es muy agradable y bueno que puedo decir de Jake, es mi mejor amigo y bueno después de todo lo sucedido le deseo lo mejor. Me alegra tener a mi amigo de vuelta.

-A mi también. Parece que todo se lo esta tomando mejor, te dije que entraría en razón, no suele ser tan cabezota.- dijo.

-Lo se, ahora toda mi felicidad esta completa. Tengo al hombre que amo a mi lado- me dio un beso en la cabeza- a mi mejor amigo, a mis viejos amigos y también los nuevos. Todo esta completo- concluí.

-Te amo.- dijo con dulzura abrazándome.

-Yo también te amo.

Me puse de puntitas para besarlo, como siempre cuando lo besaba, me transporte al cielo.

Estaba tan feliz de tener a este hombre conmigo, que aunque estaba prohibido enamorarse de él, lo hice y aunque todo se convirtió en un gran drama y a veces dude que todo terminara bien, así paso, ahora esta todo en su lugar. Como dijo Jacob talvez la culpa era de ese chico con arco, pero no era culpa él sabia muy bien lo que hacia, sabia quien era nuestra alma gemela y la mía estaba entre mis brazos disfrutando de sus labios, de sus caricias y de su amor.

* * *

**Hola::**

**Bueno este es el capitulo final. Si es triste lo se, pero llego a su final, solo falta el epilogo. Adoro los finales felices, así que este tenia que tener uno también.**

**Agradezco a todas las lindas personitas que me apoyaron a lo largo de este fic, con sus review, favoritos, alertas. Muchas gracias en verdad. Ahora pues bueno les pido un review, para este final. Saben que me encanta recibirlos y grax por los review del capitulo pasado.**

**Saludos, muchos bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo…**


	21. Epilogo: Noticias

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

.

.

**Epilogo: Noticias.**

**2 años después.**

Sentí como su mano tomaba la mía que se estaba retorciendo en mi regazo de los nervios, me dio un pequeño apretón reconfortante.

-Tranquila amor, no entiendo porque estas tan nerviosa, todo va a salir perfectamente.- me reconfortó acariciando el dorso de mi mano.

-Lo se, pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentir estos nervios. Es el lanzamiento de mi libro!-exclame poniéndome aun mas nerviosa, pero el roce de su mano con la mía me fue tranquilizando poco a poco, aparte del dulce beso que le dio a mi palma mientras conducía hasta el lugar del evento.

Como dije, hoy se lanzaba mi libro. Si, al final decidí publicarlo, gracias a la insistencia y ánimos de la gente a mi alrededor, este se iba a llamar o ya se llamaba "Prohibido enamorarse" _(Nt. Lo se, es una idea malísima ponerle igual que el fic, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa)_ la persona que estuvo insistiendo mas fue Jacob, cada vez que lo veía decía algo sobre el tema y pues termino convenciéndome, él era quien pensé que menos le gustaría la idea, pero pues me equivoque.

Respecto a como marcharon las cosas desde hace dos años, pues podría decir que magníficamente una vez que las cosas estuvieron en su lugar. Yo no podía concebir mayor felicidad en mi vida junto a Edward, el es maravilloso y cada día estoy mas convencida de que nuestro destino es estar juntos, todo el drama valió la pena y en variadas ocasiones hemos comentado que en dado caso de que no nos hubiéramos reunido en esas circunstancias tarde o temprano el destino se hubiera encargado de unirnos, yo estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Quien complementaba mi felicidad, aparte de mis demás amigos, era Jacob. Estaba feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, nunca mas habíamos sacado el tema del pasado a relucir, solo lo hablamos a fondo un día y desde entonces no más. Además estaba feliz por el porque tiempo después se dio la oportunidad de empezar a salir con Leah y las cosas funcionaron perfectamente, como debía ser. También estaba feliz por ella, pues se había convertido en una buena amiga también, salía mucho con Alice, Rose y yo.

Hablando de ellas, Rosalie después de terminar la temporada de la obra de teatro que había venido a hacer a este país volvió a Londres. Pero no se preocupes por Emmett, solo aguanto 2 meses, si no es que menos para volver y esta vez definitivamente, Emmett inmediatamente le dio un anillo de compromiso, según él decía que no la dejaría marcharse tan fácilmente de nuevo, aun no tenían fecha de matrimonio, decían que no tenia mucha prisa, vivían juntos y muy felices. Les cuento un secretito? Mi amiga sospecha que un pequeño o pequeña viene en camino, mas bien ya es un hecho, solo que quiere decírselo a Emmett antes que los demás, la única en saberlo soy yo, quería decírselo a Alice pero no creímos que fuera buena idea, la enana puede ser un poco indiscreta a veces.

Y bueno la enana siempre era todo un caso. Adivinen que? esta casada! Si y no crean que por ser Alice hizo toda una gran fiesta con un súper vestido diseñado por ella y todo, no, para nada. Ella y Jasper se casaron en Las Vegas, según ellos fueron de vacaciones, ya saben lo normal a conocer y apostar, lo que se hace regularmente en ese lugar, pero cuando volvieron nos comunicaron la gran noticia de que se habían casado. Todos por supuesto nos sorprendimos, no creímos que ellos pudieran hacer algo así, lo hubiéramos creído de Rose y Emmett, pero bueno en fin paso, Alice contó que habían pasado por una de esas capilla en donde te casa un Elvis y simplemente se les ocurrió la loca idea, todo había sido impulsivo, sin anillo ni nada, eso fue lo que lo hizo perfecto, la espontaneidad, dijo ella. Después claro Jasper le compro un hermoso anillo, el cual nos presumió, Esme se puso un poco triste, pues hubiera querido estar en la boda de su hija, pero se alegro mucho por los dos recién casados, todos después de superar el shock de la noticia nos alegramos por ellos.

-No entiendo porque tienes que estar nerviosa, todos estaremos apoyándote. No hay de que preocuparse.- me dijo sacándome de mis recuerdos y dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, lo se, pero que tal y si nadie asiste a la firma de libros.- dije.

-Con el relanzamiento de tus otros libro aquí, te has ganado tus fans y muy merecidamente Bella, lo has comprobado, recuerdas el otro día que fuimos al supermercado?- inquirió recordándomelo.

En esa ocasión me sentí genial, una chica de no mas de 19 años, me reconoció y se puso a felicitarme por mis primeros libro, me contó que habían sido un regalo de cumpleaños de su madre, quien por cierto igual amaba los libros y que desde el primer momento no pudo dejar de leer, incluso me pidió mi autógrafo y pregunto cuando publicaría algo nuevo, le conté sobre el lanzamiento de hoy y me prometió asistir. Todo eso fue un gran animo para mi ego y mi autoestima, me sentí muy feliz ese día.

-Si, lo recuerdo. No quiero ponerme paranoica, solo estoy algo nervosa.- repetí.

-Aplica esos consejos sobre respiración y relajación de mi hermana, talvez te funcionen.- sugirió.

Asentí y cerré los ojos recargando mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, respirando profundamente una y otra vez hasta que mis nervios se aplacaron pero no del todo, solo era un poco más soportable y no me hacían parecer una loca.

Edward cambio el tema por algo superficial durante el resto del camino y yo se lo agradecí mentalmente, por la distracción. No tardamos mucho en llegar, afortunadamente mis nervios estaban un poco a raya, hasta que bajamos del auto y vi a mucha gente desconocida afuera de la librería, me paralice en medio del estacionamiento. Edward tomo mi mano dulcemente para ayudarme a avanzar, me susurro cosas tranquilizantes en el oído, su voz siempre me tranquilizaba.

Entramos al establecimiento y saludamos a la gente conocida, ya todos estaban ahí. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Leah, entro otros, también mucha gente de la editorial que había conocido en el proceso de la publicación y con la que me llevaba muy bien, me presentaron a mucha gente, a decir verdad estaba un poco abrumada con tanta atención puesta sobre mi, no estaba acostumbrada a esto, pero estaba feliz, Edward no se despego de mi lado, apoyándome siempre.

-Chicos vengan a brindar con la familia.- nos llamo Alice.

Casi todos tenían una copa en la mano, a excepción de Emmett y Rosalie, quienes estaban un poco apartados y se veía que discutían por algo, me acerque un poco para ver que sucedía.

-Anda Rose, porque no quieres tomar algo, estamos festejando a Bella.

-Te digo que puedo brindar con soda.- discutió mi amiga y yo sabia bien porque.

-Pero eso no vale, así no cuenta, verdad Bella, díselo.- me metió Emmett en la discusión y yo solo mire a Rose tratando de no reír y me encogí de hombros.- anda, toma Rose.- insistió al ver que no iba a responderle.

-Te he dicho que no Emmett. No puedo beber porque…- y lo iba a decir- porque estoy embarazada!!- exclamo un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario por lo que todos la voltearon a ver.

Emmett tenia una expresión de shock en su rostro, me preocupe de que sus ojos se pudieran salir de sus cuencas, pero después al recuperarse una gran sonrisa se posesionó en su rostro.

-Lo… lo dices en… en serio?- balbuceo.

-Si, tonto.- dijo mi amiga haciendo un puchero sonrojada por las miradas que todos le dirigían.

Entonces su novio comenzó a reír de felicidad y la abrazo levantándola y dándole vueltas contentísimo, los dos reían felices, era una linda escena. Después de que se recuperaron todos los felicitaron, menos yo y Edward quienes ya lo sabíamos, yo se lo había contado, sabia que podía ser discreto.

-Ahora tenemos dos cosas por las cuales brindar.- espeto Alice levantando la copa.

-Espera, espera- interrumpió Emmett- tomo una nueva copa con soda de manzana de la mes que se encontraba a sus espaldas y se la dio a Rosalie- perdona amor, aquí tienes.- le ofreció con dulzura, Rosalie solo le sonrío y le dio un corto beso.

-Bueno, ahora si. Por Bella, su éxito profesional que estamos seguros será grandioso y por el nuevo integrante de la familia que en…- Alice dejo inconclusa la frase.

-7 meses.- dijo Rose completándola.

-7 meses- continúo mi pequeña amiga y cuñada- estará con nosotros trayéndonos felicidad. Salud!- exclamo finalmente.

-Salud!!- exclamamos todos al mismo tiempo.

Estuvimos un momento platicando todos animadamente, pasándola bien. Hasta que una de las personas de la editorial me llamó para avisarme que la firma de los libros estaba apunto de empezar, los nervios se hicieron presentes, pero permitieron que Edward se quedara a mi lado para que me tranquilizara, me senté detrás de una gran mesa con mis libros apilados, era irreal verlos ante mis ojos, tome uno y me sentí en un sueño.

-Estas lista?- me pregunto Edward acariciando mi espalda tranquilizadoramente.

-Si, solo quédate a mi lado.- le pedí besando sus labios.

-Siempre.- prometió junto a mis labios.

Y la gente comenzó a pasar, por supuesto la familia estaba en primera fila, me pareció gracioso dedicar libros para ellos pero fue un lindo gesto de su parte, luego fue entrando mas y mas gente y seguí dedicando libros, toda la gente fue muy amable, me decían cosas muy lindas que subían mi animo hasta el tope, la chica del supermercado se presento fue una de las primeras en entrar, se le veía muy emocionada y eso me emocionaba a mi. No se cuanto tiempo exactamente estuve firmando libros, solo se que al final mi mano dolía y mucho, Edward me hizo el favor de darme un masaje en la mano para que me sintiera mejor, Alice enseguida fue a nuestro lado con los chicos y nos propuso salir en la noche a festejar, pero Edward haciendo eco a mis pensamientos le dijo que yo estaba muy cansada que mejor lo dejábamos para otro día, ella estuvo reticente un momento e insistió, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando Rosalie y Emmett le dijeron que tampoco irían, pues querían festejar la nueva noticia juntos, Alice no insistió y nos dejo marcharnos cada quien por su lado.

Antes de irnos de la librería, tome un ejemplar de mi novela, pues tenia un plan muy especial para él, yo también tenia noticias que dar esta noche, lo metí en mi bolso y salimos rumbo al Volvo, emprendimos el viaje los dos en silencio, notaba a Edward nervioso por algo, cuando le pregunte al respecto me dijo que no era nada, decidí dejarlo pasar.

Llegamos a la casa y tan pronto deje mi bolso en uno de los sofás de la sala Edward me tomo en brazos, cual recién casados y comenzó a besarme, me tomo totalmente por sorpresa que casi no me di cuenta que estábamos subiendo hacia nuestra habitación, me coloco en la cama delicadamente.

-A que se debe esta repentina algarabía?- cuestione contra sus labios, mi voz ya sonaba entrecortada debido a la excitación y me maldije por dejarme llevar tan rápido, pero eso era lo que Edward provocaba en mi.

-Simplemente tenia ganas de festejar tu éxito a solas.- me dijo bajando sus besos hacia mi cuello.

-Mmm...- murmure inconcientemente debido a que estaba perdiendo la cabeza con las mordidas que le daba a mi cuello.

Comencé a desabotonar su camisa, dejándola poco tiempo después fuera de combate, así poco a poco nuestras prendas fueron desapareciendo hasta que lo único que vestíamos eran mis pantaletas y sus boxers. Edward fue bajando en un camino de besos hasta el elástico de mis pantaletas, yo solo podía murmurar cosas incoherentes y gemir, subió la mirada que lucia excitada y sexy para luego con sus dientes bajar poco a poco y torturándome la única prenda que me sobraba, luego empezó a besar mi intimidad haciendo gemir cada vez mas fuerte, con una de sus manos acariciaba uno de mis pechos haciendo que mi sensaciones fueran cada vez mas en alza. Con mis pies fui bajando sus boxers dándole a entender lo que quería, cuando estos estuvieron en el suelo junto con la demás ropa, Edward demoro un poco mas dándome placer para luego subir a besarme nuevamente esta vez con mas pasión, pude sentir sus excitación muy cerca de mi centro y gemí en su boca.

-Te amo. – declare contra sus labios.

-Yo también…te amo.- replico con la voz entrecortada.

Coloque mis piernas alrededor de su cadera preparándome para lo que venia, Edward poco a poco fue adentrándose y comenzó a moverse con ritmo una vez dentro de mi, poco a poco fui siguiéndolo en esta danza de cuerpos desnudos y pasión, empujaba mis caderas al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello gimiendo por el inmenso placer que sentía, mientras el besaba mi cuello, con mis manos acariciaba sus pecho y espalda e inconcientemente en algunas ocasiones enterré mis uñas en sus espalda, pero cada vez que esto pasaba Edward gemía y parecía no desagradarle. Las embestidas fueron subiendo de intensidad, al igual que nuestros gemidos, empuje mis caderas con más fuerza a medida que sentía como el orgasmo estaba llegando, entonces este llego al mismo tiempo para los dos, soltando un gemido sincronizado.

Inmediatamente se tumbo a mi lado con la respiración errática, igual que la mía. Pero estaba demasiado lejos para mi gusto así que me acerque colocando mi rostro en su pecho escuchando su corazón aun desembocado, permanecimos en silencio un momento. Luego Edward se estiro colocando las sabanas sobre nosotros y se puso a acariciar mi espalda haciendo que mi piel se erizara con el contacto.

-Sabes de que me acabo de dar cuenta?- inquirió después de unos minutos.

-De que?- cuestione.

-Que le dedicaste libros a todo el mundo menos a mi.- me reprochó.

Entonces me di cuenta que era momento de ejecutar mi plan, me separe de él tomando la sabana, Edward al ver que disponía a levantarme me tomo del brazo.

-Eso tiene arreglo.- dije.

-Si eso implica que te tangas que levantar puedo esperar.

-Solo será un segundo, es mejor arreglarlo ahora.- insistí.

Hizo una mueca conformándose y me dejo ir. Baje las escaleras con la sabana tapando mi desnudez y fui hacia mi bolso sacando mi libro, busque una pluma y me puse a escribir, medite unos segundos cual seria la mejor forma de tratar el tema, hasta que lo decidí y escribí. Cuando termine subí de nuevo las escales y entrando a la habitación, me extraño la forma en que encontré a Edward, parecía como si acabara de esconder algo bajo la almohada, entrecerré los ojos pero no dije nada. Me acosté de nuevo a su lado.

-Bella quiero decirte algo.- me dijo.

-Espera, primero lee mi dedicatoria.- le dije ansiosa por lo que se avecinaba.

-Ok.- se rindió.

Le entregue el libro y lo abrió, comencé a mover mis manos nerviosamente y leí junto con él encima de su hombro, la dedicatoria decía esto:

_Para el hombre mas maravilloso de toda la tierra entera. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz todo este tiempo, también aprovecho para felicitarlo por su próxima paternidad._

_Tuya siempre _

_Bella._

Pero Edward no alcanzo a leer lo último en cuando leyó lo más importante dejo el libro sobre la cama y me volteo a ver sorprendido y con duda en su rostro, yo solo pude sonreírle para que confirmara lo que acababa de leer.

-Oh Bella!- exclamo tomando mi rostro y dándome miles de besos en este- me acabas de hacer el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra, eres maravillosa, te amo, te amo, te amo.- siguió besándome.

-Enserio estas feliz?- cuestione aunque fuera obvio, solo quería asegurarme.

-Pero claro que estoy feliz- dijo- inmensamente feliz.

-Te amo Edward.- le dije besándolo, pero antes de profundizar el beso se separo de mi, lo mire extrañada y pregunte- que pasa?

-Bueno…- se notaba nervioso.- pensaba hacerlo hoy de todas maneras, pero creo que esto ahora es perfecto.- no entendía nada.

Llevo sus manos ha su almohada y las metió debajo de ella sacando un pequeño estuche negro, mi respiración ceso en el momento en que comprendí a que se refería.

-Sabes que mi felicidad esta solo contigo, así que Isabella Marie Swan- dijo mi nombre con solemnidad al tiempo que abría la cajita y dejaba al descubierto un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante blanco en el centro y otros mas pequeños rodeándolo, lleve mis manos a mi boca emocionada y con las lagrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos- me harías el honor de hacerme feliz por el resto de mis días, casándote conmigo.

Sentí como unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

-Claro que si, no hay nada que quiera mas en el mundo.- respondí sollozando de felicidad y me avente a abrazarlo y besarlo con algo mas que simple entusiasmo.

Cuando nos separamos tomo de nuevo la cajita y retiro el anillo de su estuche para después tomar mi mano, depositar un dulce beso en esta y colocar el anillo en el lugar que correspondía.

-Habrá un hombre mas feliz en estos momentos que yo?- cuestionó emocionado.

-Emmett talvez?- propuse bromeando.

-Mmm... no, no creo que lo iguale. Dios, este día ha sido perfecto, tu triunfando con el lanzamiento de tu novela, luego me das la maravillosa noticia de que seremos padres, créeme que si fue toda una sorpresa, no se me paso para nada por la cabeza.

-Esa era la idea. Quería que fuera sorpresa.- aclare.

-Pues lo fue, que felicidad tendremos un bebe!- exclamo como si no lo pudiera creer- y cuanto tiempo tienes?

-Pues no estoy muy segura, pero serán como unos 2 meses.

-Bueno, bueno ya tendremos que ir mañana mismo al doctor, talvez Carlisle nos pueda recomendar un buen ginecólogo.- empezó a planear.

-Me encanta que te preocupes.- dije con ternura.

-Pues me tengo que preocupar mucho por ti, si no que clase de prometido seria y bueno ahora también mi preocupación de divide para el bebe.- dijo acariciando mi vientre.- esto es tan irreal.- murmuro maravillado.

-Lo se. Pero estoy feliz de nuestra irrealidad.

-Yo también.- concedió.

Edward siguió acariciando mi vientre y repartiendo besos en este, se veía tan tierno. Por lo mientras yo contemplaba el anillo en mi mano y me di cuanta que este era el lugar que ocuparía para toda mi vida, pero yo estaba preparada. Preparada para casarme con el hombre de mi vida y formar una familia a su lado, porque a su lado todo era maravilloso, me sentía completamente feliz, Edward me complementaba. Y si, estaba lista para pasar el resto de mi vida con el a mi lado, siempre juntos.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**(Montse se esta limpiando las lagrimas que corren por sus mejilla) jeje ok, no. Pues si señoras y señores este fic ha llegado a su fin, un final feliz, como me gustan. Y bueno esta vevz si es el final correcto, tuve la equivocacion de subir el te mi otra historia, ustedes disculpen pero ya eran las 2:30 de la mañana y ya no me detuve a revisar, pero bueno ahora si, entregado y listo.**

**Siempre he sido malísima con los finales, me pongo toda triste, pero bueno era el final justo para esta historia. ****UrSu-JaNe-CuLlEn**** me comento que porque no hacia una secuela, lo pensé, pero es que nunca he hecho una secuela de mis historias y la verdad no quiero arruinar lo ya escrito con algo que salga mal por falta de trama o algo así, así que decidí desistir en ese plan. Lo siento, talvez en un futuro con otra historia lo haga pero con esta no.**

**Bueno pues ahora les agradezco a todas esas personas que me apoyaron a lo largo de este fic, muchas gracias por todos su review, sus alertas, favoritos, muchas, muchas gracias. Pues si desean seguir leyéndome les aviso que he puesto el prefacio de mis 2 nuevas historias, por si quieren darse una vuelta y comentar que les parece y también si se quieres poner el contacto conmigo en mi perfil esta mi dirección de correo solo que díganme de donde son porque luego nada mas acepto solicitudes y no hablo porque no se ni donde las conocí ni nada, pero si me hablan con mucho gusto platicare con ustedes, también esta mi Twitter por si quieres seguirme.**

**Bueno creo que me estoy alargando de mas, pero es justo y necesario, es la ultima nota que deja para esta historia (hasta suena duro escribirlo) pero bueno, les mando muchos saludos, besos y abrazos, qidence mucho y de nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo, ahora pues también es justo y necesario que me dejen un review para que sepa que les pareció el epilogo.**

**Chaoo…**


End file.
